Never Piss Off A Potter
by Phantom1s
Summary: This is Post HBP & AU. Dumbledore survived the AK from Snape, but no one knows about it until Bill & Fleur's wedding, when Ginny was abducted.
1. Chapter 1: Power Boost

Chapter 1: Power Boost

Harry Potter was sitting out underneath of the large trees on the Weasley's property. He was thinking about the task ahead of him, to kill Voldemort. If that wasn't bad enough, he had lost his great mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and more importantly, he lost the love of his life, Ginny Weasley.

It was Ginny whom he was thinking of right now; all he wanted to do was hold her and love her… _'Love her?' Love her?'_ Harry thought. Then something hit like a bludger, a simple thought that scared the hell out of him, _'Oh SHIT!!!!! I LOVE GINNY WEASLEY!!!!'_

With this admission, a sudden influx of power poured into Harry from somewhere buried deep within him. He felt power beginning to radiate off of him. Suddenly everything around him went white.

Harry looked around and saw a middle aged man wearing business robes sitting in a large chair. Next to him was another comfy looking chair, so Harry walked over and sat in the chair. The stranger, who had long black hair and crystal blue eyes, stared at Harry intently for a moment before laughing, "Well, I can see that the family curse is still running strong. Well, allow me to introduce myself; my name is William Harrison James Michael Percival Arthur Potter. I am your many times great grandfather.

"Now, by the look on your face, you are either really dense, or you have accepted the odd things that have happened in your life. I would assume the later since Granddad Godric, which would be Godric George Gryffindor, the founder of your house at Hogwarts, always said that his descendants would be very smart but brave to a fault. Anyway, I have a story to tell you that will explain why I am here. So let me begin; when I was 17 years old, I fell in love with a very passionate, strong willed, stubborn, quick witted, smart, and overall gorgeous woman named Ariana-Minuet-Elizabeth Bones.

"The problem was that as the Heir of Gryffindor, I had an arranged marriage to Slytherin's great granddaughter who was beautiful and would make a man very happy, but she wasn't my soul mate. Sophia and I had grown up together and she knew that I loved Ariana since I was a wee lad, so Sophia decided to help Ariana and I, she not only sealed our soul bond, but she also created a curse to go along with it.

"Well, not really a curse…but a complication you could say. You see Harry, the family curse of the Gryffindor/Potter bloodline is for all the men to born with black hair, and poor eyesight. The women are to be born red heads and smarter then their male siblings. Also, the Potter men will always fall in love with a fiery read head.

"The other thing Sophia did was imbed the sealing of a soul bond into the very blood of the Gryffindor/Potter/Longbottom bloodlines so that when the two halves of the soul profess their love for one another, the new bond is formed without the need for outside influences. Right now, you are here with me, since you need to learn about the bond before you meet up with your soul mate, and she is with my bonded, having the same chat. Now do you have any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment. _Ginny is my soul mate, and we have somehow become bonded, but she hates me right now. What am I going to do?_ "Yes sir, you said the Gryffindor/Potter Family Line once and then the Gryffindor/Potter/Longbottom blood line later. My question is how are we related to the Longbottoms?"

William looked at the Potter in front of him and smiled, "Well, that is an easy question. It so happens that this happened within my lifetime, so I know first hand what happened. My cousin, Neville Andrew Smith, founded the Longbottom line. When he turned 21, rather old at the time, he started to make swords and weapons in a little town that was within a _Long Bottom, _you would call it a swell or valley nowadays. Soon he was known as Neville of Long Bottom. Eventually the family took the last name _Longbottom_.

"Now you are a smart lad, and you have some questions about how this relates to the task Dumbledore left for you so let me spell it out. The power he knows not is the power of love, of a soul bond. This is how will defeat him Harry, your bond to Ginevra. That and old Tom Riddle, while being the Heir of Slytherin at one time, is no longer the Heir of Slytherin and no longer has his family's power, you do.

"When he tried to cast the Killing Curse, which was created by one of you ancestors, at you when you were a baby; he activated very very old magic. This magic is from the time before Merlin. You see Harry; you are the last of the Potter's; that means that you are very important. The Gryffindor/Potter family is one of the original 12 families the Merlin brought together and helped lay of the ancient laws of this land.

"When the first Ministry of Magic was founded in 1252 AD, the twelve families were given the 12 permanent seats on the Wizengamot. Over the years, only the Potter and Dumbledore seats have not been lost. According to the ancient laws, you have the power to remove the Minister if you see fit, seeing as you control not only the Potter seat, but the Black Family Seat, thanks to you being the Black Family Heir, and the Dumbledore Family Seat because Albus made you his Heir as well, but I wouldn't hold my breath of on that one."

Harry was shocked. He was the Potter, Black, and Dumbledore Heir, as well as the Heir of Gryffindor! That was too much. Before he could continue on this train of thought, William spoke up, "Listen Harry, this may take a little while to explain, but we don't have that much time, so I am going to do this…"

William placed his hand on Harry's forehead and it began to glow blue. A moment later, Harry's mind was filled with tons of information. He learned about the Potter History, how the Ministry and Wizengamot worked, Spells, Dueling, Occlumency, Legilimency, and many other skills. He also learned about his soul bond. As Harry was finishing processing this new information, he heard a scream from somewhere outside of the white surrounding him. He knew who it was, it was Ginny.

With a sudden spike in power, Harry pulled himself out of the vision he was in and back to the Burrow where he saw Death Eaters attacking the Burrow. Harry was on his feet in an instant with his wand drawn. Before he could move however, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape stepped into his field of vision.

All thought about saving Ginny disappeared as the thought of revenge poured into him. Revenge for the death of Dumbledore, revenge for the life that he was denied thanks to Snape hearing part of the Prophecy, revenge for the hell that he had endured at the hands of these two men.

Harry held his right arm high as he stared down the two death eaters. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning struck Harry's hand. When Snape and Malfoy regained their vision, they saw Harry had a sword in his wand. Snape recognized the sword; it was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry moved toward them suddenly, yielding his sword in one hand and wand in another. With unnatural speed, Harry was upon the two Death Eaters. With a simple swing of his blade, both of their wand arms were removed at the elbow. Both cried in pain as Harry bound them together with rope and placed anti portkey and anti disaparation fields around them.

As he was cauterizing their wounds, he heard Ginny yell again. With an evil smirk Harry disappeared in burst of red fames, like a phoenix. When he reappeared, he began to fight. There were over 30 death eaters with 10 already on the ground. Arthur and Molly were fighting like a pair of lions. Harry noticed that he could learn a thing or two from both of them regarding dueling.

Bill and Fleur were attacking a group of death eaters with brutal fever. Bill was using old Egyptian curses while Fleur was using French curses.

Charlie was in the air on the back of Hungarian Horntail fighting more death eaters that were on brooms and carpets as well as 2 giants. Harry realized quickly that the dragon was the same one he fought during the TriWizard tournament.

Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Hermione were fighting as a team. Harry was a little surprised to see Percy but he didn't dwell on it too long. However he still hadn't spotted Ginny. Using his new enhanced senses, Harry tried to feel for Ginny. Extending himself out over the immediate area, Harry felt Ginny's magical signature, but also a portkey signature. In that moment, Harry knew hat she was gone.

Anger boiled in Harry. With an unholy cry, Harry slammed the Sword of Gryffindor blade first into the ground and summoned every bit of magic there was around him into himself. He then forced it into his arm and thru the sword into ground. The resulting magical shockwave knocked out every single Death Eater and Giant within 100 miles. Harry opened his eyes and saw that all of the Death eaters were down. He turned to check on his family when there was suddenly a burst of flames and Fawkes appeared with the man Harry thought he would never see again, Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Piss Off A Potter

Chapter 2: Never Piss Off A Potter

Harry looked shocked at the sight of this imposter. He stood there, with the eyes twinkling, and a look of pride on his face. Harry was about to curse him when he noticed Fawkes was looking at him. After a moment, he looked into Fawkes' eyes.

_Albus was sitting in his office, talking to the Phoenix. "Fawkes, I am afraid that Harry might be right about Severus. If he is truly serving Tom, I feel that I have done Harry a great disservice. I am need of your help old friend."_

_The bird looked towards the door then back to the Headmaster. Albus smiled as the phoenix spoke, "Yes old friend, you are right, Harry needs our help. With our bond, and your own phoenix powers, we should be able to save you from the human bat."_

_The scene changed to the Astronomy Tower right before Snape case the Avada Kedavra Curse at Albus. Fawkes appeared invisible and flew to Albus, landing on his shoulder. As the curse hit Albus, Fawkes lifted him off the tower and then made it look like he fell._

_The scene changed again. Albus' body was lying on the marble slab within his tomb. Fawkes appeared and cried a number of tears onto Albus' body. As Albus' body lay there, it began to burn. A moment later, a small phoenix chick lay where Albus' body once lay. _

_Fawkes song a beautiful song as the chick began to grow and morph into a human being. Five minutes later, the body of Albus Dumbledore was once again lying in his tomb. However, this time he was alive, just sleeping. Fawkes lay down next to him and continued to sing._

_Another scene appeared, still within the tomb. Albus opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. However instead of the twinkling blue eyes, they were like blue flames. He stood up, looked around the tomb at the runes that had been drawn on the walls._

_He then caste a wandless spell, causing the entire tomb to be enveloped in blue flames; when the flames died away, the only thing that remained was Albus Dumbledore standing tall and proud once again. A moment later he was gone._

Harry blinked and felt suddenly woozy. Fawkes had shared all this information with him in less then a second. When Harry regained his equilibrium he looked over to Dumbledore and felt his anger rise up in him again. "After I find Ginny, you and I are going to have a nice long chat. Until then, fuck off!" With that, Harry set off to start interrogating Snape and Malfoy about where Ginny was taken.

When he reached Snape and Malfoy, he didn't even bother with pleasantries; he used his newly acquired Legilimency skills and forced his way into Draco's mind. What he saw made him sick. The continual rape of Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass over the years at Hogwarts, then the amount of abuse Blaise Zabini had endured because of his family's neutrality.

Harry forced his way even deeper into Draco's mind where he found what Draco wanted to do to both Hermione and Ginny. However he had no idea where Ginny was taken. His orders were to attack the Weasleys and try to kill as many people as possible. By the time Harry was done, Draco's mind was open like a book. When he pulled out of Draco, he turned his attention to Snape.

"You'll never be able to defeat the Dark Lord, Potter. You haven't got the guts, talent, or brains. Look what you allowed happen to your girlfriend. Did you think we would leave her alone when you broke up with hr. You are just like you father—"

Snape didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts as Harry silenced him with a quick punch to the jaw, breaking his jaw. "Severus, Severus, Severus, you should know by now that I am not my father. Because if I was like him, you would be dead. However, you have information that I need."

"Fuck you Potter; my occlumency shields can withstand Dumbledore. You and your poor excuse of talent are not match for me."

Harry smirked and gave a very feral grin. "You know Snivillus; I remember something that my ancestor Godric Gryffindor told me when I unlocked this power within me. He told me, 'Harry, there is no limit on magic, only on the mind. Let your imagination run wild.' Do you know what that means, Snivillus? IT MEANS THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER PISS OFF A POTTER!!!!"

With an unholy roar, Harry channeled his magic into a mental spike and shattered Snape's shields. Harry was not careful like he been with Malfoy, he ripped every bit of information he could get out of Snape's mind. This included information on potions, Dark Arts, Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts, and most importantly, where Ginny was.

As Harry was pulling out, he decided to end his misery once and for all. He ripped out every memory inside Snape's head, including those that were protected by various charms including Fidelius, Obliviation, and other memory charms and potions. When he pulled out of the Potion's Master's mind, Harry created something that looked like a great big remembrall and funneled all of Severus Snape's memories into it.

Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore checking on Draco, when he turned to check Snape, Harry spoke, "Here is proof that Snape has been a death eater." Harry then turned to face the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, and Hermione. "I know where Ginny is. I can also feel her because of our soul bond. I am going to get her, then I am going to take her and we are going to go away. You are all invited to join us. Well all of you, except for you DUMBledork.

"Albus Dumbledore, you get to fix the fuck up you made named Tom Riddle without the Chosen One. I know you are now basically immortal thanks to being a Phoenix Animagi, so you have all the time in the world."

Dumbledore was shocked; he didn't plan on Harry not fulfilling his destiny and become the new leader of the light. "Harry I think we should discuss this in a private setting. Perhaps Hogwarts would be a good place to discuss this. I would be honored if everyone would move into the castle."

"That will not be necessary Mr. Dumbledore." Harry stood up straight and held both his wand and sword in his two hands pointing straight up.

"I Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor do hereby declare the Weasley, Granger, Lupin, and Tonks families under the care and protection of Lord Gryffindor. I also hereby expel Albus Dumbledore and those loyal to him from Number #12 Grimmauld Place London and also rescind all spells and charms he has placed on anyone or anything either protected or owned by the Houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor."

With an earth shattering clang, the few protections that Dumbledore had caste around the Burrow fell. Just like the spells around Privet Drive, Grimmauld Place, and Hogwarts. Albus also felt his bond with Hogwarts diminish greatly, though did not break. Realizing what had happened, Dumbledore deflated and apparated away.

"Now that I taken care of that little problem, Bill I would like you to recast the Fidelius Charm over Grimmauld Place. Actually…_Fidelius!"_ Harry tapped his wand to Bill's head, in that moment Bill Weasley became the new secret keeper for #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Bill you are now the Secret Keeper. Anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore will not be allowed in. I want you to go the house and check every protective spell there is. I want all of you to move in there and do not under any circumstances allow Dumbledore to enter. I am going to get Ginny, and then we are all going to sit down and chat." Without another word, Harry disappeared in a flash of flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Realizations

Chapter 3: Explanations and Realizations

Harry reappeared in a muggle warehouse in Edinburgh. He immediately went on the offensive and started disabling Death Eaters. 45 seconds after he appeared, Harry had disabled 20 foes and was looking for Ginny. As he searched, Harry stumbled across Neville and Luna who were both stunned and abused. Locating their wands, the threesome continued to search for Ginny.

Finally after almost thirty minutes of searching, they discovered Ginny tied to a bed. She was still clothed, but her blouse had been ripped open. Standing over her was Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. With strangled cries of rage, Neville and Harry both caste the deadliest cutting curse they knew, _Sectumsempra, _at both of the Death Eaters; Pettigrew's head fell off his shoulders while Bellatrix's end trails were expelled from her stomach.

Moments later, Harry had Ginny in his arms and kissing her with all of the passion he had, Ginny returning with equal fervor. As they kissed, a red and blue mist surrounded them and penetrated them. The magic within the room grew until suddenly Harry's scar burst open and a green mist escaped. It tried to enter Ginny, but it was incased in a sphere of red mist instead. Then it was squeezed out of existence.

Harry laid there shaken holding Ginny, with what little energy he had left, he turned his robes into a portkey and had Neville and Luna grab a hold of him as they were portkeyed to #12 Grimmauld Place.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry awoke to find himself in a bed in a clean room in #12 Grimmauld Place. As he looked around the room, he noticed that Ginny was lying next to him in bed, with her head on his chest. He gave himself a small self check out and found that he was physically fine, not even the least bit tired. Expanding his senses, Harry saw that the room was very well warded with a number of charms and wards that no one would be able to get past without some serious work.

Expanding his senses further, he felt the presence of Hedwig, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, Neville, Augusta Longbottom, Luna and a man who must be her father as well as Minerva McGonagall. What really surprised Harry was that he also recognized the magical auras of Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater. However their auras were different now, they were…merged somehow almost like they were…married.

Harry studied all the auras in house and saw which ones were related to each other. All of the Weasleys were gold and red; however Bill also had some gray around his like Remus' as well as a soft blue aura that matched Fleur's. Fleur's was a soft blue as well but had threads of gold and red.

As Harry studied these auras he made a number of hypothesizes about magic. Family members share a general color and shape of aura. However each individual in that family has their attributes that make them unique. The only two people this does not relate to is Fred & George who are exact twins and actually share one aura.

Those who are bonded or are in love with someone but no yet married, like Bill & Fleur, have some threads of color from their partner, but they are still unique. Once they are married, the two auras reach some sort of equilibrium between the two partners. Harry inspected Kreacher, Winky and Dobby's auras and found that each had a different aura from the humans in the house, but each one had red and green threads in their aura that was definitely from Harry's aura. This meant, according to his own hypothesis, that the three elves were bound to him somehow.

Harry finally turned his attention to Ginny. When Harry looked at her, he could see her aura was an exact match to his own Aura. It was red and green along with strong bands of gold, blue, purple, silver, and white. Harry suddenly felt very peaceful with himself and so he leaned back into his pillows and pulled Ginny closer to himself and drifted back to sleep.

The only creature in the house that Harry didn't see with his magic was the only creature that could hide his magic from Harry, Fawkes. The phoenix sat on top of the cabinet staring at the young couple before beginning to sing a beautiful melody. The song caused the aura around Harry and Ginny to flare and manifest itself into phoenix flames that surrounded their bed.

After the flames were created, Fawkes disappeared from the room, leaving his own warding on the room. He reappeared in the sitting room where Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were chatting. Fawkes looked directly into Charlie's eyes and spoke telepathically.

'_Dragon Handler, I must speak to all of those who are loyal to my new younglings Harry and Ginny. Please assemble everyone here so that I may speak to them.'_

"Of course Fawkes." Charlie turned to the others in the room, "Fawkes wants everyone in the house in this room so that he may talk to everyone at once. I don't know how, so don't ask. I guess he wants Harry's owl and the elves here as well."

With a quick acknowledgement, the five moved out to gather the rest of the family.

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the backroom of the Hog's Head bar with his brother Aberforth and the half giant Hagrid. Albus was not just drunk, he was flat out gone. After going thru 5 bottles of firewhiskey himself plus three bottles of Mead and another 2 bottle of Ogden's Really Old Firewhiskey with his two drinking companions, it was really no wonder he couldn't stand.

After leaving the Burrow, Albus attempted to return to Hogwarts, only to find that he could enter the castle or the grounds. Fawkes gave a sharp trill and then cuffed him on the back of his head before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Albus then realized what had happened; Harry had become the Lord Gryffindor and presumably Lord Slytherin. Albus knew that when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry and failed when he was a child, he activated very old magic. Magic that was older then Merlin even.

By losing his body and "dying" Tom Riddle, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin was destroyed. All that was his from the Slytherin line fell to the one that he attempted to kill, the Heir of one of the 12 Houses and the direct descendant to Godric Gryffindor, Harry James Potter.

However this led to more issues, Harry's birthday wasn't for another month. How could he come of age early? Not even a marriage contract could do this, only a soul…Of course, Harry had become soul bonded. Harry and Ginny finally professed their love for one another.

However, now Harry was an adult and not in a very good mood. Albus couldn't blame him in the least. If Minerva had been taken from him, he would…actually he did rip St. Mungo's apart a year ago when it happened, Harry would rip the world apart to get to Ginny. This made Albus very happy, but also very-very sad. And to add insult to injury, Fawkes still hadn't returned to him. He knew Fawkes was still bonded to him, but it was strained, Albus had a lot of fences he needed to mend.

Then to top it all off, Minerva had decided to side with Harry. She had gracefully exited the castle and walked right past him into Hogsmeade earlier when he was trying to access the castle. He caught up with her as she entered the Hog's Head.

**Flashback**

"_Minerva, please wait a moment!" Dumbledore was running after his long time deputy and girlfriend._

"_I have nothing to say to you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! You caused this entire mess! First with Tom Riddle, then Hagrid's expulsion, and then with the Potters and Harry. I have made my choice, I stand with Harry. If you ever want to speak to me again, you had better put your head-on straight!" With that Minerva stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to Grimmauld Place_

"_Albus, why don't come into the back and enjoy a drink with me, I believe that you could use one…or maybe a hundred." The bartender, his own brother said, while grinning like a mad man._

**End Flashback**

Yes it was very true, Albus was in real deep shit and he knew it. He tried to each out to certain order members, namely Kingsley and Alastor, but they stated that they were siding with Harry for now as well as all the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods.

Albus knew he had many things to do in order to regain Harry's trust. The first would probably be to make sure that the houses of his friends were secured, since they would all probably be at Grimmauld Place. With Albus' rebirth thanks to his phoenix powers, he now had access to phoenix magic, a powerful form of light sided magic.

Albus decided it was better to start now, then later so he stood up, waved his wand over his face, sobering himself up instantly. "Abe, Hagrid, thank you for the company, but I have work to do. Please tell Harry that I will earn his trust again, or die trying." With that said, Albus disappeared.

___________________________________________________________________________

Charlie and the others were able to gather all the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place in the sitting room on the second floor rather quickly. After everyone was seated, Fawkes used his magic and sealed not only the room, but the entire house. He then used his magic and transformed into a human being. Fawkes stood 6'4" tall with broad shoulders and blond hair streaked with red and black. His robes were fire red. His aura was visible and commanded attention.

"Welcome friends, the form I am now is a representation of what I would look like if I were human. I will not be able to transform back into this form again. I have a number of things to tell you tonight so let us begin.

"As you have now seen for yourselves, or have heard, Albus Dumbledore lives. I showed Harry the memories of what happened. Albus is a phoenix animagus. I used my own phoenix magic to help him grasp his full powers. Due to our bond, I was able to revive Albus after he died. He is now perfectly healthy physically, however he did not take into account what he has done to Harry; but he quickly learning what he did and I would not be too surprised to find him out trying to earn Harry's trust back.

"You see we phoenixes, live off of positive emotions. Love, laughter, happiness, is what strengthens us. When Albus fully became phoenix he realized how much pain he had caused Harry because of his bond with Harry. Yes, Albus and Harry share a bond, a family bond. Harry is Albus' grandson in all but blood, just like Harry is your grandson in all but blood Minerva. However in your case Minerva, your bond comes from the love you have for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. Because of this bond and condition it is in, Albus is going what feels is right, not what is easy.

"Now as to the other reason I have come here tonight, Harry and Ginny are Soulmates. This goes much deeper then a normal soul bonding which I might remind you has not happened in over 600 years. Because of this bond ancient magic, of which we all are bond too, considers Harry and Ginevra married with the rights and responsibilities to go with it.

"Now if you think this is big, wait for the rest of it. As many of you may know, the Potter Family line is directly descended from Godric Gryffindor. Harry is now Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter. There has not been a Lord Gryffindor since William Potter, whose grandfather was Godric Gryffindor himself. Because of this, Harry and Ginny are very, very important now. As Lord Gryffindor, Harry has not only the Potter Family Estate to manage, but the Black Family Estate and the Estate of Lord Gryffindor. This includes the seats on the Wizengamot, various businesses and investments and of course gold in his vaults.

"I am telling you this so that when Harry starts handing out money, and he will hand out money, that you accept it. He is not trying to buy you off; he is only trying to share the wealth he has with his family." Fawkes stared intently at Ron Weasley who turned a little red, but nodded in agreement.

"Now this bond gives Harry and Ginny remarkable powers. But this is not their only source of power. You see when William Potter fell in love with his wife; the woman he was promised to not only sealed their bond, but imbedded their soul bonding into William's blood. This way, when the two halves of a soul profess their love for one another, the new bond is formed without any other help. Because of this magic, all of the knowledge that has been acquired over the centuries is given to the new bonded pair. There has not been a Potter soul bond since William & Ariana 800 years ago. The last recorded soul bond was between Nicholas & Perenelle Flammel over 600 years ago."

Remus spoke up, mainly out of shock, "So that is how Harry knew so much battle field magic and spells, as well as Legilimency?"

Fawkes nodded, "Yes you are correct Mr. Wolf-man. Harry is now very powerful. When Albus talks about love being Harry's strength, this is what he means. However, I have more I must tell you. How many of you know about how the Ministry of Magic was formed?"

Hermione raised her hand along with Percy, no one else did. Fawkes smiled and continued, "As you know, I have been around a very long time. I was here when Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts came together and helped found the First Ministry of Magic of Britain. The first Ministry was actually called the Council of Twelve, modeled after King Arthur's Knights of the Roundtable. The council was made up of the twelve original magical families of what are now England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and the Isle of Man. The thirteenth seat was for Merlin, which he never took, saying that he was just a guide and mentor and did not deserve a seat; it has remained empty since then.

"Over the years, the council ruled magical Britain fairly until 1252 when the Ministry of Magic was formed by permission of the King. The members of council of twelve were given seats on the legislative council, the Wizengamot, and the Ministry grew in function and control. Over the years, as families have died out, the Council of Twelve families that made up the council have changed. Families die out or commit crimes so grievous in nature that there was no other choice.

"The only remaining families of the original twelve were the Gryffindors/Potters, Slytherins, and Dumbledores. One of the safe guards the Council of Twelve put into place when the Ministry was first formed was that it only took a majority of the original 12 families to overrule or take control of the ministry if needed. Any of the families who have joined the twelve since its inception cannot vote in this matter.

"Due to the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who died the night Lord Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, Harry James Potter became the magical heir Salazar Slytherin. Harry can over throw the Ministry if he sees fit and no one can stop him. Also because of this, he also controls Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

This did it, many of the people in room fainted. Harry James Potter now had Wizarding England in his grasp, it was terrifying really. With how upset Harry was with Dumbledore, many people could see Harry take his anger out on the people and make Voldemort look like a baby niffler. Fawkes picked up on this and addressed their concerns.

"Do not worry, for Harry and Ginny cannot go dark, they are both Phoenix Animagi just like Dumbledore. It is one of the reasons why they must make up. The three of them are the only phoenix animagi in recorded history. Now, Harry and Ginny are also physically maturing while they sleep. The phoenix magic that encompasses them will mature their physical forms so that can channel their magic easier.

"In Harry's case, he will look the way he should have looked if he had been taken care of since he was a baby. So when you seem them tomorrow do not worry. I have warded their room, on top of the wards and charms Ginny placed before me, they are perfectly safe.

"Now, we must figure out Voldemort is doing and how we can help the leaders of light."

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile up stairs in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place, Ginny Weasley was beginning to stir. She immediately felt Harry's chest under her cheek and unconsciously took in a deep breath. As she opened her eyes, she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes and saw them filled with emotions, love hurt, comfort, lust, and peace were just a few she saw. Without any thought, she moved up and kissed Harry deeply.

They broke their kiss when hey heard someone clear their throats. They broke their kiss and saw two ghostly forms sitting in chairs next to their bed; they were William and Ariana Potter.

"Well, now that you are both awake, we need to finish telling you what you need to know." stated William.

"You are now both married, with the right sand privileges that go with that. You are also both known as Lord and Lady Gryffindor, this comes with a great many responsibilities. Harry, you are also known as Lord Slytherin, due to your confrontation with Voldemort when you were one year old. Because of this, you now hold 2 seats from the Council of Twelve; you know what that means now, don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. The information he received from William had already been processed by his brain and ready for instant retrieval.

"Good, now we have spoken to a certain phoenix and he is explaining everything to your family right now. He also wanted us to tell you that he will teach you how to control your phoenix animagi forms. The others will come to quickly, but not yet." Stated Ariana in a soft kind voice.

"Now Harry, I have a personal favor to ask of you. I want you to make up with Professor Dumbledore. I know you are upset with him, and you have every right to be, but you must understand that he feels terrible about how you were raised and unprepared for what lays before you. If you can you be the bigger man, then your will find your power will increase by leaps and bounds. Now, we have over stayed our time, farewell, and good luck." With that, the elder Potters faded away into nothingness. Harry held Ginny for a few moments longer; trying to get control of his emotions, to make with Dumbledore seemed like a very hard task.

Harry knew Albus was trying to look out for him, but it still hurt quite a bit. After some deliberation within his head, Harry decided he needed to find the old man; before he ran off to do something stupid, well something else stupid. Harry threw the covers off the bed and made his way over to bathroom. He was about 6 steps away from the bed when he realized he was completely naked.

He froze and turned around just as Ginny rose up from the bed and showed him that she too was completely naked. Harry tried to think, but he had a serious lack of blood flow to his head; it was all going to his groin, making him harder them NEWT Arithmancy for a 1st year. This reaction caused Harry to blush and Ginny to stare at him with a hungry look in her eyes. She crawled across the bed towards Harry, keeping her eyes locked on his hard cock.

"Harry, are you happy to see me, naked, or are you always like this with a naked woman in you bed?" Ginny smirked as she reached the foot of the bed and got off of it. She moved to stand in front of Harry and then dropped to her knees. In one fluid motion, Ginny took Harry's large penis into her mouth, making Harry groan.

"Yes I am happy to see you naked in my bed, and I think I am always…oh god Ginny…I think…shit Ginny, I don't want to blow my load so quickly…"

Ginny released Harry's cock, and stood up. She knew they both had grown up thanks to the bond, but this was amazing. Harry was now 6'3" and about 240 pounds of pure muscle. He had a very well developed six-pack and toned in all the right places. His untidy black hair was now shoulder length and wavy. In a word he was good enough to eat.

Harry was thinking the same thing about Ginny as he pushed her back onto their bed. She was now 5'9", quite tall for a woman, and well toned. Her red hair was now almost flaming red and her chocolate brown eyes were like melted orbs of chocolate. She was a goddess, and she was his. They had both come to terms quite early with the fact that they were man and wife.

As Harry laid out Ginny, he looked into her eyes as he began to lick her womanhood. She immediately began to moan and groan as Harry slide a finger into her slick opening, causing her to come. Harry then started to attack her clit with his mouth again, only this he began to speak to her in Parseltongue.

This caused Ginny to be turned on even more. She knew she could speak Parseltongue, a parting gift from Tom Riddle, but she never tried to use it until now.

"_Please Harry, I want you inside me. I want you to be my first right NOW!"_

Without any thought, Harry slide up Ginny's body and positioned himself at her entrance and began to slide in, all the while speaking words of comfort into her hair and ear. They moved in unison as they felt each other's magic flare and wrap around them. Finally with a loud groan, Harry exploded and came in Ginny as she came hard too. Harry stayed inside Ginny and wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a peaceful nights sleep. All thoughts about taking a shower long gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Piss off a Bunch of Pho

Chapter 4: Never Piss off a Bunch of Phoenixes

Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning to the soft singing of a phoenix. When they opened on the eyes, they spotted Fawkes sitting on the head board of their bed. Fawkes continued to sing, but for some reason they could hear him speaking as well.

"_Good morning younglings! I see that you have completed your human soul bonding. This is very good, you have already bonded as phoenix mates, so it is time to get out of bed and get dressed; there is much for you to do. I must locate Albus; I feel he is in some sort of trouble."_

With that, Fawkes flamed away leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room "You know Gin, we should get up and face the music. I mean, your brothers are going to kill me, but it's alright because I have you."

Ginny laughed at her new husband, "It'll be fine Harry, I promise. So why don't we get in the shower together and start the day."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Potter."

Ginny froze getting out of bed as she heard Harry call her Mrs. Potter. It was as if all of her dreams had finally come true; it also was a major turn on for her. She could feel herself already getting wet.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now fuck me in the shower!" With that, Gin ran towards the in suite bathroom with Harry right on her heels.

As soon as Ginny bent over to turn on the water, Harry slid up behind her and spread her womanhood wide open with his fingers. He slid another finger inside her as he kneeled and kissed her bum.

Ginny moaned and started pushing back against Harry as he slid his tongue into her bum, making her whimper in pain louder. Harry continued to tongue fuck her bum as well as slide a second finger into he pussy.

This caused Ginny to moan even more, forgetting about the shower completely. "Oh god Harry, that feels so good, make me cum baby!" Gin cried out as her first orgasm spread over her making her going week in the knees.

Harry caught her in his arms and turned her around so that she was facing him. Without another word, Harry slide into tub and had Gin straddle his lap. With a simple push, Harry slid into her wet pussy. As the feeling of Harry's entrance, Gin came back to her senses and began to ride Harry's cock as the hot shower water ran over the two of them.

Harry's hands found their way to Gin's breasts and began to massage them and pinch them. Soon they were both moaning loudly, causing each other to cum. Gin collapsed on top of Harry, but she soon realized that Harry was still very, very hard. Deciding to be different, Ginny pulled Harry out of pussy and positioned Harry at the entrance to her bum. She looked into Harry's eyes as she forced Harry's cock deep into her virgin ass.

She screamed in pain as she forced herself over Harry's cock. The look on Harry's face told her that Harry did not like being in Ginny's bum. It took another moment for Gin to figure out that it was because he had been raped by his aunt, uncle, or cousin.

"Harry, I'm fine, I promise. It just hurts, a little…oh god…a little bit, but it now feels really, really, good." To emphasis this point, Gin bounced up and down a few times on Harry, causing them both gasp in pleasure. Gin couldn't help her self and began to rub her own womanhood with her hands. A moment later, Harry's hand joined hers as they each slide a finger into her wet pussy. With one last thrust, Harry exploded in Gin's bum.

This immediately caused Harry to cry loudly, remembering when he was little. Ginny, who noticed the change immediately, wrapped her arms around Harry as she changed positions to hold Harry while still sitting in the bathtub as Harry sobbed.

'_Just great Ginevra, you get the man of you dreams in bed and the first time you make love in the shower, you scare him by reminding him of the damn Dursleys. Damn those muggles for hurting him!'_

"Harry, sweetheart, can you tell me about what they did to you? I want to know what happened." Gin began to rub her hands up and down his back, just like her mother did to her when she was little. Harry shook his head and buried his face deeper into Ginny's breasts.

The two of them laid there for what felt like hours, Gin and Harry eventually fell into a light slumber. Gin awoke suddenly when she felt someone else inside the room with them. She looked around and saw Remus and Tonks, both with their back to the tub. By the way Tonks' hair was changing colors, Gin had to guess that they saw more then they ever wanted to see about Harry and Ginny.

"Wotcher Ginny. Is everything alright in here? It's almost 8 o'clock in the morning and Fawkes felt that you were both in pain."

Ginny felt a deep gratitude for the phoenix at that moment. Realizing the compromising situation they were in, Ginny, without a conscious thought, waved her hand towards the water faucet turning it off, and then conjured a thick towel to cover her and Harry. "You can both turn around now, I've covered us." Both Remus and Tonks turned around with a look of gratitude on their faces.

"As to your question, well…Harry and I awoke this morning and decided to shower, together. Well we never made it to the soaping stage, but we did get rather…worked up. At some point, I thought it would a good idea to feel Harry…in a different place so I changed positions and had Harry…enter my bum."

Remus blushed scarlet as Tonks began to laugh, "See Remus, I am not the only woman to like it in the back door!" Suddenly exactly what the had been told sunk into they skulls/

Remus composed himself first, "He was abused by his relatives, weren't they." It was more of a statement than a question. The look on Ginny's face all the confirmation he needed.

A small whispered voice was heard, "Aunt Petunia would use wooden spoons, a rolling pin or whatever she waned to experiment with. She said I was freak and that I had to be good for something. As I got older, she would use what I later learned to be a double headed dildo; she did it so that he could please Vernon in bed.

"Vernon stated when I three years old. Whenever he had a bad day at work, he would take it out on me. He would hit me repeatedly, then rip my clothes off and force himself upside me. I can still feel the tearing in my butt. My first bit of accidental magic was when Vernon and Dudley decided that I needed to learn how to suck and get screwed at the same time. I was 6 years old and blew them both off of me. Vernon couldn't get hard for a month, so he beat me and showed Dudley how to rape me."

With this admission, Harry began to cry all again, whispering that he was freak and that it was his fault. Ginny pulled him closer to her and began to speak to him, "Harry what they did to you was wrong. You are not a freak, and it is not you fault, it's theirs, and they will pay for that they have done. Do you hear me?" Harry nodded his head and did something that took Ginny by surprise; Harry burrowed under the towel and began to suck on Ginny's left breasts like a baby.

Momentarily distracted, Ginny gasped, causing Harry to stop. Ginny immediately placed a hand on Harry's head and led him back to her breast to continue to feed. She then turned to the other two people in the room. Remus looked like he wanted let the wolf inside him tear the Dursleys apart. Tonks looked like she was ready to kill as well.

"As you can see, Harry is not feeling to well, can you both please leave for awhile. See if Dobby or Winky can provide some food later, and maybe some clothing, since I believe we have both out grown our own."

Both adults nodded and exited the bathroom, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. As they left the Master Suite, both of them placed a number of Hexes, charms and wards to make sure the couple had their privacy. Once they were done Remus called for the three house elves, only two elves appeared.

Dobby and Winky appeared and began bouncing up and down in anticipation of serving their new master and mistress. Winky appeared in a little maid's uniform while Dobby appeared in a butler's uniform. Over their hearts were two house crests laid on top of each other. Remus noticed the Black Family crest in full color, underneath with was the Potter Family Crest in all one color, which made it blend into their uniforms. Remus knew that this was because they were in a house of the Black Family. If they were in a Potter Family home, then the Potter Crest would be in full color and over the Black Crest.

Remus thought about how surprised he was when Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher were waiting for them in the entrance hall. Dobby had explained that after being freed from the Malfoys, Dobby bond himself to Harry Potter, but couldn't serve him until he became of age. Dobby had married Winky, knowing that his master, the great Harry Potter, would want Winky to be happy and safe. When they felt Harry's soul bonding, they knew they both had a new master. After grabbing Kreacher, they returned to Grimmauld Place where they began to clean and prepare for Harry Potter's Family since they knew Harry Potter did not know about any of his other properties.

Kreacher's whole magic and demeanor had changed when Harry and Ginny were bonded. The pure love that exists because of the bond penetrated Kreacher and broke the dark magic he had been subjected to for so many years, this caused Kreacher to stop muttering and become a good, if a little old, house elf.

"Dobby, I want you to guard this door, and make sure no one enters this room. Winky, Harry and Ginny will need some new clothes. Due to their bonding, they have both out grown their current clothing. Also please let Kreacher know that they—"

A loud pop and Kreacher appeared. Like Dobby, Kreacher was dressed in a butler uniform like Dobby, but looked it like was from an older time period, signifying that Kreacher was older than Dobby.

"Kreacher is sorry for now coming with Mr. Wolf-man called for Kreacher. Kreacher had just put bacon on to grill and could not perform the proper magic to make it cook by itself. After a few tries, Kreacher did it and now Kreacher is here. Kreacher is a bad elf."

"Kreacher is trying Mr. Wolf-man. Please do not punish Kreacher!" Winky pleaded with Remus, dropping to her knees.

"Alright everyone stop! Kreacher, you are not to be punished, you re doing a fine job. As I was telling Dobby and Winky, Harry and Ginny will be eating in their room and may not come out today, please send all their meals to their personal dining room. Winky, do you need anything before you go?"

"No Mr. Wolf-man, Winky is a good house-elf. Winky is bound to the House of Potter and can sign a house elf slip at Madam Maulkin's; this will allow Winky to charge her purchases to one of Master's House Elf Accounts. Winky also already knows Master and Mistress's sizes."

"Very good, thank you Winky; before you go, please let everyone breakfast will be ready soon and that I need to talk to them" With a nod, Winky disappeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wolf-man, can Dobby and Kreacher help get revenge for what Master's bad relatives did to him?" Dobby asked with a look of pure anger. Even though he was small, no one ever doubted Dobby's power.

"We'll see Dobby, we'll see."

___________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, Remus was sitting at the breakfast table looking over the faces of everyone who had just heard what Harry had told him and Dora. It was difficult to tell who was more upset; Remus had to guess it was close between Minerva and Molly; though Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Kingsley looked like they were spoiling for a fight.

Alastor Moody had already stepped out of the room, swearing in old dead tongues. If Molly knew what he was saying, then she would have washed his mouth out with soap, the Muggle way. He was heading off to find Albus and maybe beat the hell out of him. He should have checked in on Harry when he was younger, but he didn't. As Moody was opening the front door, he turned and saw Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Percy and Penny running up the stairs behind him.

Moody knew what they were all thinking, because he had the same thought. "You all stay here and keep them safe. I am going to have a chat with old friend. Weasley!! Ronald! You're in charge until either I come back or Harry comes down. I want lists of way to make the Dursley's lives a living hell." Without another word he stepped out and disapparated.

He appeared in a wooded area in northern England. Using his eyes, he found Albus sitting on a nearby log in deep thought. Alastor made a quick sweep of the area and found a few recently collapsed wards, but nothing else.

Albus spoke to Alastor without ever looking up "Hello Alastor, here to shout at me too. I dare say I deserve it."

"You don't know the half of it Albus. Did you know that Harry was raped repeatedly by those…fucking animals when he was a child? No you did not! Why? Why did you never check on him? I'll tell you why Albus, because he was your weapon, nothing more. Well he is a human being with feelings and dreams and nightmares that would make mine look like a pleasant memory! WHY DID YOU NEVER CHECK ON HIM?" Without warning Moody launched a blasting hex right at Albus, point blank range.

The blast threw Albus back 50 feet, causing the man land hard on the forest floor. Alastor stumped over to Albus, who was slowly getting up, before Alastor could do anymore damage, Albus' magic broke free from his control causing Alastor to freeze.

"THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO TREAT HIM LIKE A SON! HOW CAN ANYONE NOT LOVE THAT BOY? WHAT HAS HE DONE WRONG? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Without a word, Albus disappeared in burst of flames.

Alastor knew where he was going; he just hoped he was quick enough to there before Albus killed the Dursleys, because Alastor wanted them first.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry awoke to find that he had been sucking on Ginny's tit like a baby. He was embarrassed, but he also didn't want to move, he felt protected here in Ginny's arms. Suddenly, something in the back of Harry's head told him that something was wrong. He brought his head up and tried to listen to his magic, suddenly he knew what it was; Albus was hurt—badly.

"Ginny, we have to go! NOW!"

Ginny jumped out of the tub and followed Harry out of the bathroom. When they entered the room, they found brand new clothing laid out on their bed, including two new sets of dragon hide armor. Harry waved his hand and all of the clothing and armor suddenly appeared on him and Ginny. He then summoned his wand and sword, placing both of them in their sheaths as Ginny did the same thing. Once they were dressed, they headed out the door and towards the kitchen, not even realizing that they ran over Dobby.

Entering the kitchen, they saw that breakfast was just finishing up. "Albus is in deep trouble at Privet Drive! Minerva, please return to Hogwarts and get Poppy and Horace here. Kingsley, we need Aurors and Oblivators there too. Hermione, Penny, Molly, I need an infirmary setup here. DOBBY WINKY KREACHER!! I need food for an army and to help however you can. Everyone else, prepare for battle!" While Harry was talking, Ginny conjured a long rope and muttered _"Portus"_ making it into a portkey.

Everyone obeyed and started to run to due the jobs Harry assigned them. Using his senses, Harry concentrated on Privet Drive and saw 50 death eaters, 1000 dementors, and only Albus and Moody there trying to defend everyone.

"Moony, dementors like the cold right? What is the opposite of cold? Fire?" Harry asked

"Yes, that might work; how many are we dealing with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Too many of those damn things, a thousand I think plus 50 death eaters. Everyone use _Incendio,_ it is the fire spell, or even better, use _Incendio Patronum._ It should create a fire patronus."

Everyone thought about it or a moment while Harry continued to use his senses to check on Privet Drive. "Neville. You, Luna and your Gran need to grab Alastor and get him back here. Here is another portkey. Everyone, use the phoenix pendants Ginny is passing out to return here if you are injured. We leave in 5 seconds."

Harry counted down to zero and the room emptied of fighters. It was only then that Molly Weasley realized that all of her children were gone, except for Hermione and Penny. Molly was dragged out of her thoughts as the fireplace flared and Poppy and Horace Slughorn stepped out.

"Minerva went straight to the battle, where is my infirmary?" Poppy asked, determined to be ready for the causalities that were sure to come. Molly escorted the two out of the kitchen and towards the infirmary that Kreacher had opened up. It was one of the rooms that one could get into on the first floor when they started to clean the house 2 years ago.

___________________________________________________________________________

When everyone arrived at Privet Drive, the scene was pure chaos. Bodies lined the street, both muggle and death eater alike. "Alicia, Angelina, medical detail please, treat the muggles the best you can, leave the Death Eaters to rot. Healers should be here soon, everyone else, take down the Death Eaters, try to spare their lives, but if it comes down to a choice between you and them…well you can figure it out. let's go!"

The group moved forward and began to fight the death eaters. Arthur and Percy teamed up and began to take on a couple of death eaters they knew from the Ministry while Harry and Ginny made a beeline for Albus and Moody. As they moved, Ginny used shield charms while Harry used his sword and wand to level huge groups of fighters.

They almost reached Albus when they felt the cold effect of the dementors closing in on them. Harry pulled Ginny into a deep kiss as they cast _Incendio Patronum _wandlessly and wordlessly, the effect was breathing taking. Flames surrounded the two Potters, building higher and higher until they took the forms of 2 phoenixes, a stag with a lily on is antlers, and a war unicorn. Together these figures began to chase down and destroy the dementors. This instilled fear into the death eaters and hope into the Order of the Phoenix members.

Harry broke the kiss and smirked at his wife, "Wow, I guess I can really kiss."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, "Whatever Harry. Can we please deal with this death eaters now?"

"Of course dear" And with that Harry was back in action slicing thru the death eaters until they finally reached #4 Privet Drive where Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were torturing Dumbledore and Moody. The Dursleys were still inside the house, protected by the blood wards.

Just as Harry reached them, he saw two flashes of color speed past him. He turned around and saw Neville and Augusta Longbottom throwing curses at Bellatrix, hitting her every single time. Some of the hexes were minor, but some of the ones Augusta was using were border long dark. Harry looked over to Ginny and together they headed into the fray of the battle and took on Lucius.

Lucius was a very good dueler, but he was no match for Harry and Ginny together. Harry used his Legilimency and saw that Lucius was getting ready to retreat when Voldemort appeared. "Ginny, put up portkey and disaparation wards in place NOW!"

Harry threw the strongest stunner he could at Lucius, making drop like a brick. He then turned towards the form of Lord Voldemort. For the first time in his life, Harry knew he could take Voldemort in a fight, the only advantage Voldemort had was his horcruxes, so this duel could only end in a draw, but Harry knew Voldemort didn't know that Harry knew this.

"Hello Tom, nice fight for a stroll, isn't it?"

"Yes it is Harry. I do love to watch the destruction my followers cause."

Harry looked around saw that most of the Death Eaters were beaten, only a few of them were still fighting; mainly Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, who were being handled by Neville, Augusta, Remus, Dora, Bill & Fleur.

"You know Tom, I think you are mistaken. They are beaten, so why don't we settle this, you and me, man to man. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Potter, and Black, hereby call for Merlin's Judgment against the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort."

Suddenly the skies darkened and lightning struck around the two men. Lord Voldemort's eyes went wide as beams of energy struck both men. Voldemort knew what Merlin's Judgment was, it was the ultimate challenge, he was not sure how this boy had the power or knowledge to call for it, but he somehow did. Voldemort was not sure if he could survive Merlin's Judgment, even with his horcruxes so he did the only thing he could do, He spoke to Nagini in Parseltongue _'Nagini, kill the red headed whore of Potter's!'_

'_Yes Master, she will be very tasty.'_

As Nagini moved towards Ginny who was finishing the wards, Percy spotted the snake and jumped in between Nagini and Ginny.

Ginny heard Percy scream and immediately cursed the snake, killing it instantly; however he had already bitten her brother. "PERCY!!!!"

The middle Weasley son fell to the ground convulsing, trying to breathe. Suddenly a phoenix appeared and without another word, grabbed Percy and flamed away. Ginny turned towards Voldemort and threw her infamous Bat Bogey Hex at him, unfortunately for Voldemort, it was super charged. Instead of normal bat bogeys, the bogeys were the size of Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl.

Harry had tom where he wanted him and used his Legilimency skills and entered his mind. Due to the soul bond, the link with Voldemort, which was really an unexpected horcrux, was destroyed. This meant that the only way Harry could enter Tom's mind was thru normal Legilimency.

Harry quickly copied every single thing in Tom's head, including his grand plans for the world and where his horcruxes were. Harry made sure to leave the information about the horcruxes alone but destroyed the rest of Tom's mind. After he done enough damage, he pulled out and watched as Merlin's Judgment finished.

The beams of light that were traveling between the two men stopped and formed into the ghostly forms of Merlin and Morgan le Fey.

The two forms spoke as one, "We find that Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, guilty." With that there was unholy scream from Voldemort as his body disintegrated. However, a large black mass of shadows tried to escape, however, it was unable to.

As the body melted into dust, the magic, which was a sickly green, tried to enter Harry, but could not. Merlin walked over to the mass of green and spoke to it, "Magic is neutral, it is not good or evil. So leave this now Voldemort!"

Suddenly the sickly green turned into a ball of pure white, a smaller amount of green was flung out and into the black mass that was Voldemort's spirit, the white ball entered Harry.

As soon as the ball of energy hit Harry, it set off a magical expulsion that destroyed all of the wards within a hundred miles of the epicenter and knocked every single death eater unconscious.

Harry fell to the ground, exhausted but also invigorated. Merlin and Morgan Le Fey spoke to Harry and Ginny, who had grabbed Harry when the magical explosion happened. "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, because you were successful in demanding Merlin's Judgment, we give you the purified magic of Tom Riddle. Because of his horcruxes, Lord Voldemort cannot die, yet. However, you now own all hat was his, including his secrets; use them well." Morgan le Fey laid a small chest at Harry's feet before Merlin and she vanished.

Harry began to look around to see who was hurt. The sight he saw was Minerva McGonagall holding a broken looking Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't even move, he just flamed right over to Albus' side and fell to his knees.

"Professor, come on, wake up please! I'm sorry for being upset with you; I was just worried about Ginny. Please wake up!"

The old headmaster began to stir; he opened his eyes and looked up into the faces of three most important people in his world, Minerva, Harry and Ginny. "I am alright Harry, I am with you." The words brought memories back for Harry of when they escaped the cave.

"I know sir, let's get you back to Grimmauld Place, Madam Pomfrey isn't going to be happy with you."

Albus frowned a little, causing the three to laugh. Harry turned Albus' robes into a portkey and watched as Minerva and Albus disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 5: Tying Up Loose Ends

After Albus and Minerva had been portkeyed away, everyone looked to Harry for leadership. If this had been even a week ago, this fact would have scared the shit out of Harry. However since his soul bonding, a number of things finally made themselves very apparent to Harry, first and foremost, he was a born leader. Besides being the Heir of Gryffindor, he commanded respect because it was in his nature.

The only order members remaining at the scene were Bill, Arthur, Remus, and Kingsley. They had just sent off the last few injured Order members back to Grimmauld Place and were when trying to figure out what to do about the Dursleys when Vernon exited the house with his shotgun in hand. "YOU FUCKING FREAKS!!! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE DUMPED THE FREAK IN THE RIVER WHEN HE WAS ON OUR DOOR—"

Vernon Dursley never finished that sentence as five different spells hit the overweight man in the chest. Bill had used an old Egyptian Stunning Spell that hurt like hell when the man awoke, Arthur used a blasting hex, Remus used unknown curse that made Vernon's hair become ingrown, and Kingsley used a summoning charm and then another blasting hex. But Ginny's curse took the cake; she hit him with one off her infamous Super Charged Bat Bogey Hexes.

The shotgun flew out of Vernon's hand as he was blasted away. Harry caught the gun and suddenly appeared next to Vernon Dursley with the shotgun pointed in his face. Using his magic, Harry healed Vernon so that he could remember this scene for a very long time.

"Hello Vernon. Now I have taken away your ability to speak, or scream, or squeal like the fat pig you are. You see, today I have come of age, that means I can use magic outside of school. Now I have thought many times about what I wanted to do to you when this happened; what spells to use, potions to administer, what transfigurations I can make.

"But I realized that I cannot do that Vernon, because I am a good person, unlike you and your wife and son. So instead of using magic, yes Vernon I said the M word, MAGIC, I am going to do the same thing you did to me."

Harry's magic flared and an impregnable dome shield was erected around the entire property of Privet Drive, incasing not only the house, Harry and Vernon, but also Remus, Ginny, Arthur, Bill, and Kingsley. Harry then ripped his aunt and cousin from the house using magic. Petunia was dressed in her normal attire while Dudley was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. It was obvious that Dudley had been doing something naughty with himself.

Once the four of them were all together on the front lawn, Harry conjured a pair large boxing gloves and a huge rolling pin. "Hello everyone, now that we are here, I want to explain some things to you. First, you cannot make any noise, thanks to MAGIC. Second, the items above you, except for you Vernon, are charmed to always follow you and…do things to you. The same things you have done to me over the years."

Petunia's eyes became even larger as she knew what she had used a rolling pin for on Harry. She could not withhold the whimper escape from her.

"Now, as long as you behave yourselves, they'll never both you. You however Vernon, you do not have that choice. That is why I am holding your shotgun, pointing at you. No Vernon, you see I am going to use every bit of my influence in my world you yours and make you go to jail for a very long time.

"Sexual abuse of a minor is a serious crime, and doing it as many times as you did…well you'll be there for along time. But don't worry, they treat sexual predators like you treated me, I give you about a 15% chance of living long enough to see the outside world again."

The fear in Vernon's eyes almost made Harry feel sorry him, however his ass still bothered him and the mental and emotional abuse reminded him that Vernon deserved this. "But you know the best news Vernon? How about you Petunia? I would ask you Big D, but you can't even read and write so there is no real reason to talk to you; the blood ward, which is the protection that was sealed when you took me in, has failed. Well they actually shattered into a billion pieces when I came of age. That meant that you three were no longer protected by the same magic that protected me.

"However, there were other wards and protections that were placed around the house too. Well they shattered about 2 hours ago when I dueled with the biggest threat to Muggle and Wizard kind since Hitler and Grindelwald. Now, I was planning on asking some of my friends to recast wards, but you are not even worth it."

It was at this point the Remus spoke up, "Harry, you do know that you own the house right? When your Grandparents died, they left the house to Lily. She let Petunia live here, rent free, since she first started dating the walrus—I mean Vernon."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Well thank you Remus, in that case, Vernon, you not to ever step foot in my house again. I'll make sure the wards I place make it CRYSTAL clear to you if you ever try. I would suggest you call Marge; she'll help for a few weeks until she finds out about the money you stole from her. Petunia, you and Dudley may live in my house as long as you conduct yourselves in a proper manner. Don't worry; I'll know if you don't. My friend Bill here is going to cast the wards while I deal with a few other items. Vernon you have…" Harry looked over to Bill who mouthed '45 minutes' to Harry. "…40 minutes to get your shit and be gone from Privet drive forever. Petunia, if you need to contact me…you can contact Mrs. Figg. She is one of us too."

Without another word, Harry dropped the dome spell and walked away from the Dursleys towards the triage tent that St. Mungo's had setup. The Minister of Magic tried to stop Harry, but Harry ignored him. Rufus had tired to get into the dome for sometime. When Scrimgeour realized hat Potter was ignoring him, he tried to grab Harry but was repelled by Harry's magic, causing the Minister to step back. After leaving the triage tent, Harry checked in on the Oblivators and magical reversal squads, making sure that Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent would be well taken care and of course to find out what the cover story would be.

Finally Harry and Ginny headed for Mrs. Figg's house for tea and lunch. Harry told Kingsley to tell the others to come over when they were done. Scrimgeour, finally beyond upset, attempted to pull his wand on Harry and Ginny.

The trouble is Harry and Ginny can do the following:

Do wandless magic better then anyone alive, except for maybe, _**MAYBE**_, Dumbledore, who was not there at the moment anyway. And would more than likely side with Harry and Ginny in fight with the Ministry anyway.

Have their wands trained on the Minister, who was a very good Auror before going gray, before he could blink.

Could launch an attack on the Minister and his guard so quick that they would be dealt with before any of them knew what was happening

Harry had just beaten the hell out of Voldemort and ripped him from his regenerated body. (Though the Ministry did not fully understand this fact yet.)

Finally, Harry and Ginny had checked in with every department that was currently there at Privet Drive and had impressed the ministry workers so much that they would Harry and Ginny to the ends of the earth if asked.

Harry just laughed at the old lion and his guard as their wands flew out of their wands and into the air. They then turned into a flock of pigeons and headed for the Ministry. Harry then faced the Minister directly, "Minister Scrimgeour, as the Head of the Potter Family, one of original twelve families of Great Britain, I summon you and you government before the Wizengamot in three days time. Until then, leave me alone."

Without another word, Harry spun on his heel and walked into Arabella's Figg's house where Ginny was already waiting. The moment he crossed onto the property, Ginny's wards activated, blocking Scrimgeour or any of his men from pursuing. The Minister was infuriated even more when Remus, Arthur, Kingsley and Bill walked right past them thru the wards. Without their wands, they walked away from Mrs. Figg's to find someone who would create a portkey for them. Harry and the others laughed loudly at them as the enjoyed afternoon tea.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was early evening by the time Harry and Ginny made it back to Grimmauld Place. After tea, they cast disillusionment charms on themselves and flamed back to #4 where they watched Vernon pack a few changes of clothes and leave the house. None of the Dursleys had been given the power of speech back yet, so it was rather funny watching Vernon turn puce.

Kingsley had told Harry that he would make a few calls and make sure Vernon was charged in both worlds with child abuse. Harry was glad and laughed loudly when a few constables escorted him to a police car, charged with child abuse, rape, torture, and attempted murder.

The best part was that the constables were either squibs or fathers of muggleborns and knew Harry's story. As Vernon was being led to the car, he kept trying to scream and punch the constables, not a good thing to do. Once he left the protected area, the silencing spells failed, and the Dursleys could speak. With that image in their minds, Harry and Ginny left.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place to see a house in chaos. Molly Weasley was screaming at everyone for letting children go into battle, even though these _children_ were the only ones to come out without a scratch. She immediately turned on Harry and Ginny when Harry let his magic flare with amazing results.

Molly stood petrified as she saw Harry's magic flowing off of him. His green eyes were like bright emeralds and his long hair beginning to flow around his head like in a breeze. For the first time in her life, Molly was scared of Harry James Potter.

"MOLLY! THAT IS ENOUGH! Thank you. Now, as you can see, these _children_ are the only ones to come out of this fight without a scratch, also how long do you think that you could keep any of out of this fight? The last war was your fight, this one is ours, also remember this, the only _children _left here are Neville and Luna. Hermione, and Ron are seventeen, and Ginny and I are married. So please save your breath and tell me where Albus and Moody are."

Molly, as well as everyone else in the kitchen, was frozen in shock. No one had ever talked to Molly Weasley in this way. Well no one except for her twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. It took a moment before Arthur Weasley spoke up, "Kreacher opened up the infirmary on the first floor Harry. The door is the first on the right."

With a nod of his head, Harry walked out of kitchen. Ginny looked around the room before she spoke, "Dad. Harry and I need you call a general meeting of the Order of the Phoenix for tomorrow midday. Hermione, contact the DA too. We'll meet here, Bill can you handle the security issues please." Everyone nodded and Ginny took off the follow her husband.

Charlie was sitting at the table, eating a light supper when he spoke up, "They realize that they are not in the order, right? Even though after what I saw today, I don't think that will be a problem for much longer."

The room was met with silence. Molly was still glued to the spot she had been standing on.

___________________________________________________________________________

The infirmary was quite large, thanks to magic. There were 10 beds and a fully equipped potion making station and well as anything else a mediwitch or healer would need. Moody was lying on a bed with his eyes closed sleeping. He still had his wand in his hand even when sleeping. Two beds over was where Albus was lying. Fawkes was on his headboard and Minerva was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was holding his hand tightly with her own.

Albus was awake and staring at the young man who entered the ward. After a very quiet conversation with Madam Pomfrey, Harry made his way over to Albus' bedside. "You look like hell Professor."

Albus laughed a deep belly laugh that caused him to cough. After he got himself under control, he responded, "I have had better days Harry. Harry, I want to say—"

"It's in the past sir. I understand why you did what you did. When you appeared at the Burrow, I was upset because Ginny had been taken, and I said things that I am not proud of."

"No Harry, it is I who am sorry. You were right and I was wrong. So I took off to try to regain your trust. I went to Longbottom Manor and placed some extra wards around it, then proceeded to the Lovegood's house and did the same thing. I was thinking about what to do next when Alastor showed up and…explained a few things to me.

"I lost my temper Harry, and I am not very proud of that fact; I apparated to Privet Drive with the soul intent of causing harm to your relatives." This shocked Harry more than anything else he had heard. Albus Dumbledore, champion of the light, defender of muggles and muggleborns, wanted to harm the Dursleys.

"Yes Harry, I wanted to hurt them, badly. When I learned what they did to you, well no child should ever endure. When I arrived, I must have set off some sort of alarm system. Moments later, the Death Eaters arrived and began to cause chaos. Alastor arrived a moment later, and we began to fight.

"Bellatrix had me under the Cruciatus Curse when you arrived. Harry I don't how you did it, but I thank you for everything you did. Can you tell me what happened?"

While Albus had been talking, Ginny entered with a pensieve in her hands, "I think it might be easier if we showed you headmaster. Oh and by the way, thank you." Ginny moved over to kiss the Old Mage's cheek. For the first time in along time, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore blushed like a school girl.

After watching the images, Albus took a deep breath and spoke, "Harry what have done is remarkable. Never in all my years have I seen the power you displayed, but we have now to try to make the most of our time with Tom out of commission for a while. That is why I am handing the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix to you when I assemble a full meeting."

Harry and Ginny were both shocked by this news. Albus chuckled, "I had made the request in my will, but since I am alive, well, I believe it is time."

"Well, I asked my dad to gather a full meeting of the order for tomorrow midday. There is a lot we need to talk about before Harry and I meet with the Wizengamot and remove Scrimgeour from office."

Just as Harry and Ginny were saying good night, Bill and Fleur ran into the infirmary. "Hey professor, professor. Harry, I just got done with a floo call from Gringotts, Griphook needs to see you and Ginny like now. He said there have been some developments and must see you before the sun rises.

Harry looked back to Albus for his council. This made Albus' heart soar once again, Harry trusted him. "I think you should both go, but perhaps you should take a small elite guard. I would accompany you; but my dear Minerva and her friend Poppy would skin me alive. Perhaps Bill, Fleur, and maybe one other could go instead?"

"Thank you Albus, Minerva, if he moves from the bed, put him in a full body bind and ask Ron for some of my louder music, which should make him remember to do what he is told." With another round of laughter, Albus and Minerva were left alone in the infirmary. Minerva slid off her shoes and crawled into bed with Albus, who wrapped his arms around her, they were both asleep within moments. Fawkes remained on the bedpost, a silent sentinel.


	6. Chapter 6: Gringotts

A/N: Yes I took alot of my numbers and information from my Story _Be Prepared. _Also the description of Dumbledore's cane is partially from something I read, I don't remember who. For that I am sorry. I would like to say thank you to Professor Chris for the idea about the Fire Patronus, you rock. If you want to know what I am talking about, read the _The Bonded Heir_, and the _The Bonded Heir 2: The Professor From Hell. _Without furthur ado...I present to you Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Gringotts

Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Remus arrived at the main apparition point in Gringotts 15 minutes after the first floo call. Since Gringotts was a wizarding bank, they were open 24 hours a day to service all of their clients; as soon as the arrived, Griphook, whom Harry recognized immediately, walked over to them and addressed them "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, welcome to Gringotts this evening, if you would please step this way."

They were led to a very large office; Bill froze when he saw whose office they were entering. He only muttered "Great Merlin" under his breath about 30 times. Once they were all seated, another door opened and a very distinguished looking goblin entered and sat at the head of the table. "Good evening my Lord and Lady, I am Mackrack, Chairman of Gringotts Bank, and Leader of the Goblin Nation. I would like to thank you for coming so quickly. Now before we begin, I must ask whether or not you trust these three men who are with you. The information we must go over tonight is very…powerful."

"Of course Master Mackrack; I understand completely. May I present William Arthur Weasley, Heir Apparent of the House of Weasley, trusted Gringotts employee, and of course my oldest brother-in-law. May next present Charles Patrick Weasley, Dragon Tamer Extraordinaire and also my brother-in-law, and finally Remus John Lupin, a dear friend of mine and that link I have to my parents and godfather. So yes Master Mackrack, I trust these three men with mine and my wife's lives."

The goblin just smiled at the young man in front of him. "You choose your friends very well my Lord. The Weasleys are always welcome in this branch, and Mr. Lupin has always treated us with the utmost respect.

"Now as to why we are all gathered here. As of yesterday afternoon, you became of age in the eyes of Gringotts when you soul bonded with Mrs. Potter here. Now, due to you coming of age, we are able to process the remaining parts of you parents' will and the will of your godfather, Sirius Black. If it is alright with you Mr. Potter, I would like to handle the Mr. Black's will first." Harry nodded his head. "Excellent Mr. Potter, Mr. Black used a pensieve for his will. We will play it now."

Mackrack nodded to one of his aides, who placed the pensieve in the center of table. After pressing a number of runes on the bowl, the torches in the room dimmed, and the image of Sirius Orion Black was displayed. He looked around the room and spoke in formal tone.

_My name is Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black, and Head of the Black Family. This is the final installment of my final will and testament. The previous installment should already have been read. _

_Now to the good part. The only person who should be here is Harry James Potter, my godson. If there are any others here, I ask Master Mackrack to please make sure they are here at the request of Harry, and not others._

_Now Harry, as you know from the public part of my will, you get almost everything, Grimmauld Place, my vaults, etc. What you also inherit are the titles that go with the name. You are now Lord Black, Harry James Potter, and head of the House of Black. Because you are now the head of a family, you are also emancipated. This means that you are an adult and have been since my death. I didn't want anyone to know this, because some people would have tried to stop you from doing what you wanted to do. One man in particular would have had a shit fit._

_Of course the man I am talking about is Albus Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong Harry, he means well, but he has been too old for too long to remember what it was like when he was young. He also has let some of his own demons influence him. But that is neither here nor there, now that you are an adult, you can claim your full inheritance from you parents. They set it up so that you could not inherit it until you were either married, or came of age. _

_So that's it Harry. That's all that is left except for a few small items. First take care of Remus for me, because he won't take care of himself. As part of this, please lock him and my dear cousin in a room until they shag. They both need it desperately. If there is one good thing about being dead is that I no longer have to hear those two whining about each other._

_Secondly, please in the name of god do the same to Ron & Hermione, and then ask out Ginny. You'll be happier for it._

_Finally Harry, remember that I love you, more than life itself. I knew I would go down fighting, and that is how I did it, I hope. If I died in the shower, or on the loo, well pretend I died in combat. If I died in bed, I hope it was with a beautiful woman whom wore me out._

The image of Sirius faded and the torches returned to normal. Mackrack gave Harry a moment before he continued. "Mr. Potter—"

"Please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I am in trouble with Professor McGonagall." Remus snickered as did the goblin.

"Very well, Harry. Mr. Black's Estate was huge. Besides considerable personal wealth, which included stocks in muggle and magical companies, he also inherited the Black Family Trust after the deaths of his parents."

"I thought Sirius was disowned by his parents? His name was blasted off the family tapestry."

"It is impossible for the Heir Apparent to be disowned by his family. Once the eldest son, who is always the heir apparent, is born he is brought here where we perform a ritual which seals his ties to his family. Even though his mother was displeased with him, Sirius Black received his inheritance because he was Heir Apparent.

"Of course, with Mrs. Black never changing her will, it was a mute point anyway. The Black Family Trust was changed by Mr. Black shortly before his death two years ago. Please look over this document and sign at the bottom.

_**Black Family Trust**_

_**Principal requirements for beneficiaries:**_

_That they are no way activity involved with anyone who had taken the Dark mark with the exception of any spies for the Order of the Phoenix._

_They are members of the Ancient House of Black by either blood, marriage, or adoption ritual_

_They are active supporters and fighters for the light side_

_**Due to these requirements, the following people are considered Beneficiaries:**_

_Harry James Potter-Godson and heir to Sirius Black by Baptism and August 18, 1981_

_Ginevra Molly Potter-Soul Bond to Lord Potter June 23, 1997_

_Andromeda Marie Tonks nee Black-Born December 17, 1953_

_Theodore Tonks-Married to Andromeda Marie Tonks nee Black February 16, 1971_

_Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks-Born to Andromeda & Theodore Tonks March 19, 1973_

_Remus John Lupin-Married to Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks June 20, 1997_

_Arthur William Weasley-Born February 6, 1950 (Second Cousin)_

_Molly Weasley nee __Prewett-Married Arthur William Weasley September 3, 1968_

_William Arthur Weasley-Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley November 20, 1970_

_Fleur Delacour-Betrothed to William Arthur Weasley July 12, 1996_

_Charles Bilius Weasley- Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley December 12, 1973_

_Percy Ignatius Weasley- Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley August 22, 1976_

_Fred Fabian Weasley-__ Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley __April 1, 1978_

_George Gideon Weasley-__ Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley __April 1, 1978_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley-__ Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley __March 1, 1980_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Betrothed to Ronald Bilius Weasley June 20, 1997_

_**Due to these requirements, the following people are no longer considered Beneficiaries:**_

_Bellatrix Elizabeth Lestrange nee Black-Known Death Eater_

_Rodolphus Lestrange-Known Death Eater_

_Narcissa Katherine Malfoy nee black-Married to Known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Known Death Eater_

_Draco Malfoy-Known Death Eater_

_As of this date and time, those who are listed as Beneficiaries will receive 1 share each from the Black Family Trust. _

_Signed_

__________________________

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the House of Black_

_Head of the House of Black_

_Head of the House of Gryffindor_

_Executor of the Black Family Trust_

"Master Mackrack, how much is the Black Family Trust worth at this time?" Harry asked after seeing the people who would inherit something from Sirius.

"Harry, the Black Family Trust, which is now considered broken as to Mr. Black's will, is in excess of 320 million galleons. Each beneficiary will be receiving their share, approx 20 million galleons once I have finalized the paperwork. As the new Head of the House of Black, I am authorized to hand over the Black Family Signet Ring to you.

"This ring is to worn on your left hand on your middle finger. With this ring, you now control all of the properties and wards of the House of Black. The ring also serves as a portkey to all of the Black Family Holdings; all you have to do is think about where you want to go.

"You should also know that you can take anyone who is loyal to you. If someone who is not worthy tries to hitch a ride, they will be ejected mid travel and land in one of holding cells here in Gringotts. Also this ring will go thru any wards

"Now if you can look at the next sheet of parchment, that information is current as of 1 hour ago. It is all of the monetary materials you have inherited from Mr. Black."

_**Black Family Assets**_

_**Black Family Trust Vault 21**_

_321 Millions Galleons_

_**Cash on Hand in Vaults 21, 23, 25, 188, **_

_23 billion galleons, 300 sickles, and 34 knuts_

_**Dowry Vault for Nymphadora Tonks**_

_2,700,000 galleons with 10,000 galleons added per year_

_**Personal Vault for Nymphadora Tonks**_

_2,700,000 galleons with 10,000 galleons added per year_

_**Personal Properties**_

_Black Home, London (Location Unknown due to Fidelius Charm)_

_Black Ancestral Home, Yorkshire_

_Flat Knockturn Alley, London_

_Flat, Muggle London_

_Flat, New York City, America_

_Beachfront Home, New Orleans, America_

_Ranchero, Buenos Aires, South America_

_Flat, Tokyo, Japan_

_Estate, Versailles, France_

_**Investments***_

_**Rental Properties**_

_Number 93, Diagon Alley London-50 Galleons per month_

_Number 33, Diagon Alley London-100 Galleons per month_

_Number 87, Diagon Alley London-75 Galleons per month_

_Flat above 93 through out Diagon Alley-20 Galleons per month_

_Flat above 33 through out Diagon Alley-40 Galleons per month_

_Flat above 83 through out Diagon Alley-30 Galleons per month_

_Zonko's Joke Shop Building, Hogsmeade-70 Galleons per month_

_Madam Puddifoot's Building, Hogsmeade-70 Galleons per month_

_Yearly Income from Rental Properties-5,460 Galleons_

_**Stocks-Magical**_

_Nimbus Broom Company 35%_

_Daily Prophet News Corp. 35%_

_Zonko's Joke Shop 20% _

_Firebolt Company 40%_

_Madam Maulkin's Robes For All Occasions 15%_

_Yearly Stock Dividends from Magical Stocks-240 million Galleons_

_**Stocks-Muggle**_

_Microsoft Corp. 30,000 shares_

_The Walt Disney Company 20,000 shares_

_British Airways 10,000 shares_

_Virgin Inc. 10,000 shares_

_Mutual Funds 3.5millions pounds sterling_

_Last Year's Yearly Stock Dividends from Muggle Stocks-__ 10,645,842 __Galleons_

_Total Investment Income per year __250,651,302 Galleons_

_**Expenses****_

_Dowry Vault for Nymphadora Tonks-10,000 galleons per year_

_Personal Vault for Nymphadora Tonks-10,000 galleons per year_

_Maintenance of Personal Properties-24 million galleons_

_Maintenance of Rental Properties-10 million galleons_

_**Gringotts Fees**_

_Family Vaults Maintenance-__57,500,000 Galleons (.25% of Vault's Value)_

_Dowry Vault Maintenance-__6,750 Galleons (.25% of Vault's Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Handling of Magical Stocks-__360,000 __Galleons __(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Handling of Muggle Stocks-__26,614 __Galleons __(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Total Yearly Expenses-91,913,364 Galleons_

_* Does not include any jewels, loose gemstones, weapons, furniture, family heirlooms, etc_

_** Does not include personal purchases (Food, Vacation, Leisure, Clothing, etc)_

Harry was stunned. He was filthy rich. Mackrack calmly handed a stack of parchment over to Harry, whom signed it without thinking. After all the paperwork was finished, Griphook took it and left the office.

"Now that we have completed the business regarding the Black Family and the will of Mr. Sirius Black, we can now move on to the Potter Family and the wills of Lily and James Potter. Mrs. Potter, since you are now considered an adult thanks to you soul bonding, we do not require your parents to be here. However, we do need Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Ms. Minerva McGonagall to be present."

Remus spoke up, "I can contact them quickly, however they may not be able to appear due to injuries they both incurred yesterday."

Mackrack nodded and Remus quickly used his Phoenix Pendant and contacted Dumbledore who stated that he and Minerva would be there shortly.

Shortly afterwards, the two professors arrived in a flash of flame courtesy of Fawkes. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was leaning heavily on a beautiful wooden cane. It was painted in the same colors that Fawkes was, Fire Red, Black, and Golden. The head of it was a phoenix; the grand wings folded back, allowing for Dumbledore's hand to comfortably wrap around its body. Its head was proudly raised and easy to see. It was a rather dignified cane Harry thought. There were runes etched around the cane, some Harry knew, many he did not. The ones he thought he recognized were to make the cane indestructible, unable to be summoned except the proper owner and a rune to make the cane free standing. Overall, Harry thought it these runs were very practical and wondered if he could craft one for himself.

Harry was pulled from his musing by Dumbledore's voice. "Greetings Mackrack, please accept our apologies for our tardiness. I was not aware that we required for the Potter's Will. As a matter of fact, I would have thought that James and Lily's wills would have been read shortly after their deaths?"

"Your tardiness is excusable, due to your age and the battle you fought yesterday. As to your questions about the Potter's will, according to our information, this will was made in September of 1981 and was never heard because of the main beneficiary, namely Lord Potter here, was not available. When we contacted the Ministry of Magic in order to make contact, we were told that all Magical contact to you was restricted until you turned 11 years old. Unfortunately this information was buried under enormous paperwork until recently." Harry was livid; someone else was trying to run his life. If it had been Dumbledore…well Harry would soon find out if it was possible to kill a phoenix.

"Who placed the restriction? If it is anyone in this room, I recommend that you let them leave before I do permanent damage to them." Albus understood the threat quite clearly and was afraid of what Harry might do. Just as Albus was about reassure Harry that he had nothing to do with it, Mackrack beat him to the punch.

"Mr. Potter, the only thing the Headmaster did was place the wards around the house that you have lived in to keep you safe. This order was placed by then Junior Undersecretary Cornelius Oswald Fudge, when he became Minister he reposted these orders." Everyone in the room was pissed off. Fudge has isolated Harry from his rightful inheritance, which was a low blow even for him.

"Master Mackrack," Dumbledore spoke, with a deathly quiet voice, "Are you telling me that Lily and James Potter's will has never been heard?" Griphook looked somewhat afraid. The magic pouring off of him was a site to see.

"That is correct sir, now at this time I would like to display their last will." With a simple nod from Harry and Albus, Mackrack placed the crystal in the center of the table and it began to play. Two forms, a man who looked almost identical to Harry and woman who looked like Ginny, rose from the crystal and began to speak:

_We, Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Harold Potter, being of sound mind and judgment hereby make this, our last will and testament. All previous wills are null in void. _

Lily started the will first:

_First off, we name Sirius Orion Black, Harry's godfather, his guardian. If Sirius is incapacitated or was an idiot, which knowing Sirius is a possibility, we wish for the following people to care for him in this order: Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Minerva McGonagall, or Albus Dumbledore. _

_If we are dead, then Peter betrayed us. We had Peter be our secret keeper when we cast the Fidelius Charm on our home in Godric's Hollow, Sirius was a decoy; if he has done something rash, please send a copy of this will to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, attention Alastor Moody or Amelia Bones._

_Albus, we are sorry we did not trust you to be secret keeper for us. I hoped that we could find the leak and save Harry at the same time. _

At this point James wrapped his arms around his wife's body and spoke:

_To our son Harry James Potter, we leave you everything we have. This includes Lionfire Hall, Godric's Hollow, shares in the Nimbus Broom Company and a lot of other things. Griphook, who is our estate manager, has a complete list of assets. _

_Harry you are the last remaining Potter. Because of this you are now Head of the House of Potter. I also name your magical guardian as steward until your turn age 15. This means that they will handle all of your affairs until you turn 15. _

_So what does it mean to be the Head of the House of Potter? Well it's a lot of work and responsibility. You are now considered an adult. Yes that means no more underage restrictions on magic. Next, all marriages involving members of the family must be approved by you. This isn't a problem since you are the only Potter left. You must also approve the bonding of any house elves to the house of Potter. They are free to wear clothes and you are to treat them with dignity and respect or else I'll haunt you till your dying day. _

_Where was I? oh yes, you also have the power to disband marriages, declare contracts null in void, make someone a member and disown a member of the House of Potter. You also have a seat on the Council of Twelve and the Wizengamot. I pray you have learned about the Council in History of Magic, but if Binns is still teaching…I won't hold my breath. _

_You see Harry, the Gryffindor/Potter family is one of the original 12 families the Merlin brought together and created the first magical government. As you just heard, we are the direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor. When the Council of Twelve was first formed, our family name was Potter of Gryffindor. _

_Where was I? Oh yes, when the first Ministry of Magic was founded in 1252 AD, the twelve families were given the 12 permanent seats on the Wizengamot by this time, our family name was shorted to Potter, and all record of our ties to Godric Gryffindor were buried for very good reasons. The main reason was that as the direct heirs of Gryffindor, our family would always be targeted by dark wizards and by the psychopathic descendants of Salazar Slytherin. There is a book in the vault that explains what I mean regarding Slytherin's family. _

_Over the years, only the Potter and Dumbledore families have controlled their seats continuously since this time. According to the ancient laws which are the foundations of the Ministry of Magic, you have the power to remove the Minister if you see fit. _

_Once this will reading is completed, you will be give the Gryffindor/Potter Signet Ring. This is to be worn on your left hand on your ring finger. When you are married, the wedding band will bond itself to this ring. With this ring, you now control all of the properties and wards of the House of Potter. The ring also serves as a portkey to all of the Potter Family Holdings; all you have to do is think about where you want to go._

Harry reached out and pulled Ginny into his lap. He breathed in the scent of her hair and visibly relaxed. He then thought about what Fudge had robbed him of and how he was going to make him pay for his actions.

_To Minerva and Albus Dumbledore; I just want to say that I love you both very much. I as so happy when my parents named you my godparents; please do me a favor and keep an eye on Harry, with Lily's brains and my Quidditch skills he should be a hand full. _

_To Sirius and Remus we leave you custody of Harry. Please remember our son and make sure he never forgets us._

At this point Lily spoke up again and looked directly at her son.

_Harry, I know about the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort. Albus told us soon after it was made. Don't let it get you down. I want you to train hard but enjoy life to the fullest. _

_Shortly before we went into hiding I had a vision. It was about your soulmate Harry. She would be the seventh child born to a family of men and she would be the first female in seven generations. After talking with Alice Longbottom, who has a son your age, I believe that this girl is Arthur and Molly's daughter Ginevra. Take time to get to know her. There is a book in the family library that will explain about magical bonds, read it if you have any questions._

James then took over the will again at this point, even though everyone could see and hear Lily sobbing quietly.

_So Lily leaves me divide up the estate, typical. She does the emotional stuff and I have to do the manual labor. Ok here it goes: to Albus Dumbledore, we leave you copies of the books that are in the Potter Family Library. Albus, please feel free to copy any of the books your want for your other professors since they include many different fields. _

_To Minerva McGonagall, our Head of House and inspiration for becoming Animagi, we also leave you copies of the books that are in the Potter Family Library. Please note that while Albus' are magical duplicates, yours are real copies. Lily and I also leave you __The Marauder's Guide to Becoming An Animagus__ and __The Marauder's Guide to Hogwarts: Everything You Need to Know-From the Astronomy Tower to the Dungeons.__ Ask Sirius or Remus about them I promise you you'll love the, _

Lily then stepped back to the forefront and looked at Ginny.

_Ginevra, if Harry is anything like his father then you need to hit him up side the head at least 10 times a day. And this is before you start dating, let alone marriage. He will try to be very noble and possibly try to leave you to tend to the home while he goes off to kill Voldemort. If he does it, go to Potter Manor, in the kitchen is a very large caste iron frying pan in one of the cupboards, grab it, find Harry, then hit him upside the head until he either passes out, or regains some common sense. You might have to heal him a few times, so make sure you know some good healing charms for concussions. _

_If something has gone wrong and Harry has not realized you are a girl, the soul bond will begin to affect Harry when he turns 15. The bond will create circumstances for you two to get together. Only after you both profess your love for each other will the bond will activate. However, the time between when the bond starts to affect Harry and you each profess your love for each other should be rather interesting._

_If this vision is true, then you should both meet the last two Potters to be soul bonded, William Harrison James Michael Percival Arthur Potter and his soulmate Ariana Minuet Elizabeth Bones Potter. There is a rather long story regarding how this was done, and you should really listen to them._

_Finally to the both of you, remember the James and I love you both very much and we'll keep an eye on you from time to time._

The two images faded back into the crystal and the room returned to its normal illumination level. Harry and Ginny were whispering too each other, lost in their own world. Bill and Charlie were staring at them while trying to engage Remus in conversation; this was failing because Remus was lost in memories of two of his best friends. Minerva and Albus were sitting quietly, thinking about their godson and his wife, two bright lives that were cut short because of madmen. On one side was Voldemort, whom was mad in quest for blood purity and world domination, on the other side was Dumbledore himself with his crazy ideas of the greater good and seeing the good in people.

In some ways, both of them were to blame for the state the world was in, however only Dumbledore could use his position to help save it. It was with the vow that Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes ad with a determined look, was ready to do whatever was needed to atone for his sins.

Usually to a goblin, time is money. Today however, Mackrack had all the time in world because Harry Potter and his mate represented the future of not just the wizarding world, but entire world. The raw magical power that these two people possessed was only matched by the economic and political power they were to soon receive. But first, they had to finish their business here.

"Lord Potter, I am sorry if I seem a bit rash, but we should finish our business here. For what it matters, I am sorry for your lost. I had the honor of being invited to your parents wedding and considered them friends of mine. Their deaths hit me quite personally."

There was a moment of silence before Mackrack continued, "There are a few remaining pieces of business that need to be dealt with. As per the will of Godric Gryffindor, his hereditary title would be passed down thru his eldest child's line for eternity. Lord Gryffindor would have access to all that belonged to Godric himself save for Hogwarts Castle and Grounds, and Gringotts Vault #2 and Sub basement vault 2.

"These vaults would be reserved for his heir of blood and magic only if he was soul bonded. Harry, you are the heir Lord Godric spoke about. You see, his wife, Lady Gwendolyn, was somewhat of a seer. She saw a great battle looming ahead one day that their heir would have to fight. Because of this, Lord Godric placed many things in these vaults and sealed them until you came along to claim them. Here is your financial breakdown of the Potter/Gryffindor Estate including what you have received because of the stipulations in Lord Godric's will."

_**Potter/Gryffindor Estate**_

_**Cash on Hand in Family Vaults 2, 10, 11, 12, 20, 22, 714, 1002**_

_87 billion galleons, 987 sickles, and 4 Knuts_

_**Education Trust Vault**_

_94,438 galleons_

_**Subbasement Vault 2**_

_1,465,211,469 galleons_

_**Personal Properties**_

_Potter Manor (Lionfire Hall) with 200 acres, Wales_

_10 acres of land with ruins, Godric's Hollow_

_Little Manor, Scotland_

_Flat, Muggle London_

_Flat, New York City, America_

_Beachfront Home, Santa Monica, California, America_

_Evan's Ranch, Montana_

_Flat, Chicago, Illinois, America_

_Ski Chalet, Toronto, Canada_

_Flat, Tokyo, Japan_

_James' Place, Australia_

_House, Cairo, Egypt_

_Dragon Manor, Romania_

_**Investments***_

_Stocks-Magical_

_Nimbus Broom Company 45%_

_Daily Prophet News Corp. 30%_

_Zonko's Joke Shop 20% _

_Firebolt Company 15%_

_Madam Maulkin's Robes For All Occasions 25%_

_Weasley Wizarding Wheezes 30%_

_Yearly Stock Dividends from Magical Stocks-180 million galleons_

_**Stocks-Muggle**_

_Microsoft Corp. 40,000 shares_

_The Walt Disney Company 50,000 shares_

_British Airways 30,000 shares_

_Virgin Inc. 23,000 shares_

_Apple Inc. 12,000 shares_

_General Motors Corp 14,398 shares_

_Aston Martin Co. 10,987 shares_

_Cunnard Inc. 25,231 shares_

_Time Warner Inc. 37,985 shares_

_Mutual Funds 3.5 millions pounds sterling_

_Last Year's Yearly Stock Dividends from Muggle Stocks-__ 56,075,837 galleons_

_Total Investment Income per year __236,075,837__ galleons_

_**Expenses****_

_Maintenance of Personal Properties-39 million galleons_

_**Gringotts Fees**_

_Family Vaults Maintenance-__217,500,002__ galleons (.25% of Vault's Value)_

_Education Trust Fund Vault Maintenance-__236__ galleons (.25% of Vault's Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Subbasement #2 Vault Maintenance-__36,630,287__ galleons (.05% of Vault's Value paid from Vault)_

_Handling of Magical Stocks-__270,000__galleons __(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Handling of Muggle Stocks-__140,190__ galleons__(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Total Yearly Expenses-__293,540,715__ galleons_

_* Does not include any jewels, loose gemstones, weapons, furniture, family heirlooms, etc_

_** Does not include personal purchases (Food, Vacation, Leisure, Clothing, etc)_

"This of course does not include any the weapons and armor that are in the vaults. Harry, Ginny, between the Black & Gryffindor/Potter Estates, you are not only the wealthiest customers Gringotts has in England, you are the wealthiest customers in the world, both magical and muggle."

Harry's jaw just dropped. It was the comic relief needed right then, because everyone fell over in laughter at Harry's face. After everyone stopped laughing, Harry signed all the relevant paperwork before Mackrack continued again.

"Harry, we are finally down to the last few final pieces of business we must deal with here tonight. Due to your family's position on the Council of Twelve, each new heir must undergo the Inheritance Ritual."

Harry looked dumbfounded, "What is the Inheritance Ritual Master Mackrack? I have never heard of it before."

However Remus answered, "Harry, the Inheritance Ritual will show us if you have any other inheritances coming to you. Because of the long line family tree, there may be branches of the family that have died out that have something that you can claim. It may be a small claim like mine. I underwent the ritual myself when I turned 17 and found out I own a house that soon became Lupin Lodge, where I go for my transformations."

Harry thought for a moment before answering the goblin. "Very well. Ginny and I should both do the ritual."

Mackrack frowned and answered, "I'm sorry, but only men may participate in the Inheritance Ritual. Due to the marriage bond, or in your case the soul bond, anything that Ginny may inherit will be revealed. If you would please follow me, we will begin the ritual. Due to the magic used, I would ask that your companions either return to their homes, or you may return here. Griphook will take you to one of our VIP guest suites. The ritual may take several hours."

Harry and Ginny both looked unhappy for a moment. After a quick discussion, Harry rose from his chair and walked over to where he was standing. A moment later the two of them left the office.


	7. Chapter 7: The Inheritance Ritual

Chapter 7: The Inheritance Ritual

Harry followed Mackrack into a large circular room with a ceiling 100 feet above. On every wall and surface were runes. Using the memories he was given during his soul bonding, Harry recognized many of them as goblin, elfish, centurion, and human runes from a variety of cultures and tongues. Spread out through the room every six feet were torches that were burning brightly.

In the middle of the room was another set of torches, 5 feet tall around a raised dais. The dais was 12 feet in diameter with 4 more torches, this time unlit, at the compass points. In the dead center of the room on top of the dais was a solid slab of white marble. It was 8 inches thick, 8 feet long and 4 feet wide. It was set on a huge tree trunk with runes itched in green marble all over it.

Next to the slab was a small podium with a large basin made out of the same white marble. Harry then saw 8 other goblins in the room. Each one of them was wearing white robes with runes drawn all over them in blood red. Two of these goblins were helping Mackrack into a matching set of robes. After preparing himself, Mackrack turned to Harry and spoke,

"Lord Gryffindor, welcome to the Inheritance Chamber. Once we begin the ritual, it cannot be stopped. We are deep underground and protected by many enchantments as well as 2 divisions of the Black Guard, so please, do not worry about being attacked. If there are no questions, then we may begin.

"First, I require you to remove your glasses, jewelry, robes, shirt, shoes and socks. Please leave on your signet rings and any other inherited piece of jewelry. Once that is done, place 6 drops of blood into this basin, then you need to lay down on the stone slab.

"Once you upon the slab, we will activate the runes and exit the room. That is all I can tell about the ritual, everything that happens after that is…indescribable. When you waken, we shall discuss that the ritual has revealed."

With a simple nod, Harry did as he was told and prepared himself for the ritual. 20 minutes later, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, found himself alone in the Inheritance Chamber with nothing but his thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thirteen hours later, Harry found himself setting in a comfortable sitting room in one of the VIP Suites Gringotts has. With him of course were Ginny, Remus, Bill and Charlie. Albus and Minerva returned from Grimmauld Place where Poppy was still ranting at Dumbledore for not taking it easy. They had brought Ron & Hermione back with them as per Ginny's request.

Along with the humans, Fawkes was sitting on a conjured perch as well as Hedwig. No one knew exactly how the snowy owl arrived at the bank, but Harry assumed that Fawkes had a hand in that. Also in the room were Dobby and Winky. Kreacher felt that his duty was to remain at Grimmauld Place and care for the Weasleys, especially Molly who was eventually given tea laced with a sleeping potion so that she would relax. Kreacher had been congratulated by Harry when Kreacher arrived with the other two elves and was given permission to remain at Grimmauld Place.

Finally Mackrack and Griphook entered the room. Once they sat down, Mackrack began. "Thank you all for your patience. In my many years here at Gringotts, I have never seen a ritual take this long. After looking thru our records, no one Inheritance Ritual has ever lasted longer than 9 hours, it was a tie between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

"Harry, we have discovered that you are indeed heir to many different families and lands. One thing about the Inheritance Ritual is that it transcends all national boundaries and also the boundaries between muggles, wizards, and other creatures.

"Now in your case, you only have 2 non human inheritances. Your first is from us Goblins, Lord Godric loaned the Gringott Clan enough gold to start the Gringott Trading Company. That company later opened Gringotts Wizarding Bank and still owns it today. As part of your inheritance, you are now a 45% owner of Gringotts Bank and now officially recognized as an ally to the Goblin Nation and Chief Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain."

"Sir, how can I receive this inheritance when there have been 900 years worth of Gryffindor Heirs before me?"

"A very good question my friend. You see Harry; many of these inheritances require you to be the heir in blood, magic, and spirit just like in the case of Lord Godric's private vaults.

"The second non human inheritance is from the Vampire Clans of Southern Europe. You are now their Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain as well. This is also because your blood, magic, and spirit coincide with one of your ancestors who did something that made this group of Vampires owe him a debt of gratitude.

"Now as to your muggle inheritances, you are the secondary heir of Joseph and Grace Evans thru your mother. You inherit a number of photos, and some family heirlooms. One of our solicitors is already on his way to see your muggle relatives.

"You are also heir to the Crown of England and all of Great Britain. You are 21st in the line of succession. We must send an envoy to the queen immediately. Professor Dumbledore, will you be able to brief Harry and Ginny on everything that they will need to know about the royal family?

"Excellent sir, moving on; we now move to the Wizarding World, Harry you are now the Heir of Azkaban. You inherit the island, prison, and hereditary title of Duke of Azkaban. You are also now the Head of the House of Azkaban and you receive another seat on the Wizengamot, though like your Black Seat, it is not a Council of Twelve member, as well as the Azkaban Family Vaults.

"Ah, there is a signet ring that will go on your right index finger. Like your other rings, it will serve as a Portkey to all your properties. Also, as the Lord of Azkaban, you also control the Dementors of Azkaban."

Harry visually shuddered at this thought. Mackrack noticed this, "Harry if I may make a suggestion? As well as Azkaban, you also claim ownership of the Archway of Death in the Department of Mysteries. I would suggest you send the dementors thru it and then using your power, sealed that portal forever. According to our history, the first Lord Azkaban was not a very man, and wanted his privacy so he created the archway of the dead and extracted the dementors from it. Upon his passing, his son, who was a light side supporter, had the goblins build the prison on the island and then leased the prison to the Ministry of Magic, providing it with the dementors as guards.

"Castle Azkaban still stands and is well cared for as well as the castle grounds. It is on the far side of the island behind a goblin fidelius charm.

"Next on our list is that you are the Heir Apparent of the House of Dumbledore. Since the current Head of House is alive and eating lemon drops, there is little for you to inherit. You do however get another ring, this one shows that you are his heir and in his absence can make decisions." Harry looked over to Albus, who smiled and nodded his head. Harry took the ring and placed on his left index finger.

"Moving on Harry, you are…the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin! According to this, when you were hit with the killing curse, it started ancient magic that made you the heir of Slytherin. You are also his heir by blood. This is thru your mother's side of the family and thru Salazar's third child. Because of this, you inherit Vault #4. No one has been able to open this vault since the death of Salazar Slytherin.

"You also called for Merlin's Judgment against Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. Everything that belonged to him is now yours. This includes many properties through out the world including an entire forest in Albania under the name is Tom Gaunt.

"You also now control Hogwarts Castle and Grounds as the sole heir to the founders. The Hogwarts Signet Ring should be worn on your left ring finger; it will merge with your Potter Signet Ring since you are a direct descendant. The Slytherin Signet rings gets worn there well.

"Finally, you are also the heir of Nicholas & Perenelle Flamel. Due to their age, there have been many claims made, but you are the true heir thanks to your magic. You inherit all of their gold and properties through the world as well as Baron Flamel's Hereditary Title and seats in both the British and French Wizengamot.

"Harry, I can honestly saw that it would be a very bad idea to piss off a Potter from now on."


	8. Chapter 8: The New Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 8: The New Order of the Phoenix

Harry and the others returned very late to Grimmauld Place. Harry had spoken to spoken to Griphook for a few minutes before he had left. No one knew what Harry had talked to Griphook about, but everyone trusted him. As soon as they arrived, Albus requested the 4 students to join him in kitchen. Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur joined them as well. Dobby served a late night tea service while Winky quickly baked some scones and biscuits.

"Harry, do you understand everything that has happened tonight?" Albus asked, with a somewhat concerned voice. By the time that they had left Gringotts, Harry was extremely tired and had a permanent deer in the head lights look.

"I understand that I Fudge fucked me over, then fucked Sirius over and now I own Azkaban, Hogwarts, a good chunk of Gringotts, and have unheralded power over the Ministry. So in a nut shell, I am the most important wizard alive. Does that sum it up?"

Ginny spoke up at that moment, "And remember Harry you are also 21st in line to the British throne."

Harry threw his soulmate a withering look, but Ginny ignored it. "Ginny is right Harry." Dumbledore spoke, "And this is one of the bigger items that came out of this meeting. As the only magical member of the royal family, you now represent the queen's interests in the magical world. Later on this week, or maybe the first part of next week, I will formally introduce you and Ginny to Queen Elizabeth.

"As your headmaster, and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, it is my duty, and personal pleasure, to introduce you. I have met the queen on a number of occasions and have found that she is somewhere between Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall in general attitude and demeanor."

This did not make Harry feel any better, mainly because Harry had been yelled at by both women frequently in the past. "Well Harry, I am glad you named Bill & Remus as your conservators, they will both do an amazing job getting all your paperwork in order. For now, I think we should all head off to bed. Ginny, you said your father set an order meeting for midday is that correct?"

"Yes Headmaster, Hermione gave my confirmation earlier that the time will be 2:30pm in the grand ballroom."

Albus eyes twinkled madly, "Very well then, goodnight everyone."

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was 11am when Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen hand in hand. They had both crawled into bed wearing nothing and fell asleep cuddling. It was a deep respect that they both had for each other that allowed them to be so open with each other.

The kitchen was already filled with order members who were staying in the house, including Albus and Minerva. Albus was sitting not at the head of the table, but rather to the right of the head of the table. Minerva was sitting next to him, trying to feed him from her plate. Harry noticed that Albus' right hand was intertwined with Minerva's left hand.

After taking his seat at the head of the table, with Ginny in his lap, Harry started to pull food to him, only to be stopped by Ginny who did it instead.

"Harry, if there is one lesson that you must learn in life, it is that any man who has a partner, also has a master. Just accept it and move on. It is better that way." Albus said as he tried to not laugh.

"That is something that you should remember Albus, now finish eating your eggs, Molly is right, you are skin and bones." McGonagall chided, the edges of her lips curling up in a smile.

After everyone stopped laughing, they returned to their meals in piece. Harry kept looking over at his Headmaster and seeing his normally stern head of house, all gooey eyed, fawning over him. After finishing with his meal, Harry asked Bill, Arthur, Ron and Moody to join him for a few minutes.

Leaving the kitchen, Harry flamed the four of them to his study on the 4th floor. After sealing the room with a number of wards and charms, Harry sat down behind his desk and stared at the three men in front of him. "Now we can talk securely. Arthur, you said you made contact with all the members of the order, is that correct?"

"Yes indeed I did Harry. The only three people I could not contact were some of our contacts in the Americas."

"Excellent, thanks, Dad; Ron, were you and Hermione able to make contact with the DA?"

"Hermione made contact with almost everyone from the DA who isn't already in the order. We decided not to contact Marietta Edgecombe or Cho Chang. Ginny would fillet both of them alive if she had the chance."

Harry just laughed, yes indeed his wife would do some serious damage if they were here, but Harry felt that Cho could still be a useful ally. "Ron, have Hermione contact Cho and have her come to the meeting. Bill, how are you dealing with the Fidelius Charm and security?"

"We're having everyone meet at locations that were safe houses or other locations that Dumbledore had setup. Once there, they will read the secret and then take a secure portkey to Grimmauld Place. Once here, Moody will dose everyone with Veritaserum, then they will be admitted to the meeting. I have also spoken to Griphook; he is supplying the Veritaserum as well as a few squadrons of soldiers to provide protection for our meeting locations. He also said something about the Goblin Engineers were ready to commence the work you needed as soon as you are ready.

"For the DA, we are doing something very similar. The twins have insisted that we use their back store room as a meeting point. Augusta Longbottom has also allowed us to use one of the outer buildings of Longbottom Manor as well. Moody & I are going to remain here while Tonks is going to go the twins shop, Kingsley is in charge of the safe house. Dad, Ron and Neville are going to Longbottom Manor."

"Excellent. Thank you all for your reports. Now, as I am sure you have figured out, at the meeting today I am to assume leadership of the order. Albus and I spoke last night about it and he feels that now is the time to do so. I am of course inducting Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna today. The DA will continue to train and will in essence be the Junior Order of the Phoenix. Their job will be to protect Hogwarts from any internal troubles.

"There are a few other things that I will address, but I do want some surprises for the meeting. Oh and Ron, please have Susan bring her aunt with her, I think it is high time that Amelia ends her exile."

With nods from everyone, Harry lowered the wards and cancelled the spells, and watched as everyone walked out of his study. With a wave of his hand, the door closed and a false wall opened showing Ginny and Dumbledore. "How did I do?"

"You did very well Harry. You gave your trusted advisors jobs to complete and they did it very efficiently. Things are looking up. By the way, I did not hear what you had Griphook arrange that needed his engineers and construction teams?"

Harry simply smiled a very devious look. It was the same one that the Marauders wore when a prank was pulled off.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get answer, Albus pushed on "I suggest that you both return to your suite and put on the robes that Winky has lain out for you."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Order members started arriving at 1:15pm. Moody quickly passed out the Veritaserum and questioned everyone thoroughly. At 1:50pm, Harry and Ginny came down from their suite. They were wearing some of the finest robes anyone had very seen. They looked as if they were made from Acromantula Silk and were died deep red with gold trim. On theirs backs was an embroidered phoenix with his wings spread out wide. Over their hearts, was the Gryffindor/Potter Crest. On their hips were scabbards with regal swords in them. Harry had Godric's Sword; Ginny's sword, which she had summoned before the battle of Privet Drive, was Gwendolyn Gryffindor's. These scabbards were found in the Gryffindor Vault at Gringotts, replacing the conjured ones that Harry had created.

Due to the size of the meeting, Kreacher and Dobby used their combined powers and enlarged the formal room and conjured a number of chairs and tables for everyone to sit down at.

As soon as Harry and Ginny entered the meeting room, the entire room fell quiet. Harry noticed that the entire DA was there and staring at him. He nodded to them and headed towards the dais where Albus was sitting in one of his famous purple recliners. Harry too conjured a seat for Ginny and him and sat down.

At 2:00pm, Albus Dumbledore stood up and greeted the amassed crowd. "Good afternoon and welcome. I am glad so many of you were able to make it in today. There is a lot that we need to discuss so let us begin. First off, my death was a clever ruse that was arranged by me. Severus Snape did not know I was planning on faking my own death. If you come across him, he is a traitor and should be dealt with accordingly.

"Now as to my next piece of business, the time has come for me to step down as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix." There were screams of protests from many of the order members; however Dumbledore quickly took control of the meeting once again.

"It is my honor to introduce to you the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Gryffindor Harry James Potter!" This of course sent the elder members of the orders to panic. However, the DA members and the younger members of the Order remained quiet.

Harry gave the crowd 10 seconds before he removed his wand and shot sparks in the air. When that failed to work, he withdrew his sword and slammed it into the ground and channeled his magic into it, knocking everyone back into their chairs.

"Now if you are all finished acting like a bunch of chickens, we have things to discuss." With everyone still quiet, Harry continued, "Good. Now the first thing I need to address is the location the new headquarters. The new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix will be here in the former House of Black. As of now, there are crews of goblins converting this house into a proper Headquarters. There will be a dueling ring, library, kitchen, dormitories, meeting rooms, interrogation rooms, and cells to hold prisoners. Yes I did say prisoners.

"The Order of the Phoenix will become an official organization outside of the control of the Ministry but with the Ministry's knowledge. We are also already registered with the International Confederation of Wizards as the spear head of the Anti-Voldemort Movement.

"Now as to the day-to-day operations of the order; Albus has agreed to become my chief advisor. Alastor Moody will become the master trainer and one of my chief strategists along with Ronald Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be in charge of all field operations, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley will handle securing all locations important to the order. The secretary for the Order will be Hestia Jones. Her and her staff will be responsible for the day to day running of Headquarters. Assignments and supplies will be issued thru the secretary's office which will be on the first floor.

"The Order of the Phoenix is also going to have a junior auxiliary. This group has been known as Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short. They will be charged with the internal security of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and as a backup for the primary Order. The leaders of the DA will be…Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Because of this reorganization, the Order of the Phoenix will now have an executive committee. This group will advise me and provide the necessary leadership to all members in the most effective manner possible."

With a flick of his wand, which he only used for show really, Harry conjured a piece of parchment and laid it on a table which magically projected it on the wall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Order of the Phoenix Executive Committee will be made up of the following people:

_Current Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter_

_Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter_

_Director of Field Operations-Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Director of Covert Operations-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Department of Advance Planning and Strategy-Alastor Moody, Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Research & Development-Hermione Jane Granger, Fredrick Fabian Weasley, George Gideon Weasley_

_Liaison to the Ministry of Magic-Arthur William Weasley_

_Liaison to Magical Creatures-Remus John Lupin, Charles Patrick Weasley_

_Physical & Property Security-William Arthur Weasley_

_Dumbledore's Army-Neville Francis Longbottom, Luna Marie Lovegood_

_Direct Past Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Direct Past Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Minerva McGonagall_

_Quartermaster for the Order of the Phoenix-Molly Weasley_

_Senior Secretary for the Order of the Phoenix-Hestia Jones_

"If you have any unique skills, expertise or knowledge that you feel would be useful to any of the above fields, please inform Hestia on your way out.

"Now that our house keeping business has been dealt with, let us move onto important matters. Yesterday, Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, and I dueled in Little Whinging, Surrey; during the duel, I called for Merlin's Judgment against the so called Dark Lord and won the judgment. I now own all that belonged to Tom. Because of the rituals he has undergone, all of them were dark and many of them the darkest of dark, he was not killed. Now understand that many of these rituals are from wizarding civilizations covering both time and locations from around the world. Some of them were from the Babylonians and the High Priests of Egypt as well as from the Druids, Celts, and the Nomadic Tribes of Eastern Europe and Asia. Many of these he found by raiding the stores of Grindelwald.

"Because he could not die, his soul was instead ripped from his body, which disintegrated into ash, and fled along with a few of his death eaters. Kingsley, can you please give us a report on what we know?"

The tall black man rose from his chair and proceeded to the phoenix podium which Harry had been standing behind. Harry himself moved to sit next to Ginny as Kingsley began.

"Thanks to acts of many order members and trusted Aurors, we were able to repel and capture 38 Death Eaters, including some of Voldemort's Inner Circle. Between this battle and the battle at the Burrow we have captured 70 death eaters and have found the bodies of another 23. Those of note who have been captured are Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. From the Burrow we have captured Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange is still out there as well as his brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange. Both Snape & Draco Malfoy are near catatonic thanks to the dark mark which had morphed into some other form of snake. We believe that Voldemort attempted to wipe the minds of these two when they were captured.

"However, we were able to get a great deal of information from their minds before Voldemort severed his link. Due to the problems between the Minister and the Order, we have decided to hold the Death Eaters in stasis charms and are currently secured thanks to the Goblins. As for Privet Drive, memory charms were place, and the entire scene was cleaned up.

"However I would like to add that the Minister is very unhappy with you Harry and is trying to find a way to contain you somehow."

Kingsley finished his report and sat back down. Harry retook his position on the platform and spoke, "Well, he is in for one hell of a shock, thank you Kingsley for your report. This concludes this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. On your way out, please see Hestia Jones and Molly Weasley. They both need your current assignments and your new communicator. It is a communicator, portkey, and locator all in one. It cannot be removed by force and is invisible to anyone who is not in the order. Will the executive committee please stay behind, as well as those who received notice when the arrived."


	9. Chapter 9: OOTPEC

Chapter 9: OOTPEC

With that that room began to empty. Harry walked to the far wall and tapped the portrait of Fawkes, which opened onto a wooden set of stairs. Harry led all of those who were staying for the meeting up the stairs and into a smaller chamber. A few moments later, everyone was seated including Molly and Hestia who had just finished up with their other duties.

"KREACHER!" Harry called.

The house elf appeared, "Yes Master Harry. What can Kreacher do for you today?"

"Remember no calling me master ok? Next please make sure the house is empty and then have Dobby and Winky provide snacks and drinks and then I want all three of you to join us."

"Of course Harry Potter sir." And with that the elf disappeared.

Harry turned to the assembled group before him; they were true warriors in every sense of the word; Albus and Minerva, Horace, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Moody, the Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur, Susan Bones, Neville, Luna, Hestia and of course Ginny. These people were the generals for the side of light, they were his friends and family, in a nut shell they were his support team.

"Thank you all for coming and getting dragged into the new order's leadership. Good now to other matters, as many of us know, last summer we believed that had lost one of our very best witches and voices in the ministry. I am happy to say that this was proved false, thanks to her advanced planning. I am honored to reintroduce Madam Amelia Bones."

A woman stood up from a chair in the shadows and approached the conference table. Every spotted her immediately. Albus and Minerva ran to Amelia first and hugged her first.

"I'm sorry Albus, but when Voldemort arrived, I had only moments to invoke the ancient magic that saved me. Voldemort killed the doppelganger that the ancient magic created, however what I didn't realize was that the magic backlash from the doppelganger would send me into a coma for 7 months. My house elves cared for me while I was in the coma. Griphook, like many at Gringotts, knew what I had done and why, had proceeded as if I was dead and read the will I made in the event of 'death'. Once I regained my health, I made contact to Susan who then told Harry."

"It's alright Amelia, I understand, Harry why don't we continue?" The old Headmaster said.

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "What I am about is confidential and over the utmost importance. It is so important in fact that each one of you has had a spell placed on you when you entered the room. It is the same spell that bound you to the order and our secrets, in fact it was required for you to remember anything about the order once the leadership had passed to me from Albus.

"As you all heard, I am Lord Gryffindor, the last direct descendant of Lord Godric Gryffindor. I am also the head of the Houses of Gryffindor/Potter, Black, Azkaban, Slytherin, and Flamel and I also now own and control Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Azkaban Island. I also own 45% of Gringotts and am the 21st person in line to the crown of England.

"Also as the Head of the House of Potter, I have taken my seat as a member of the Council of Twelve. As one of the original families that created the Ministry, I have the power to remove the Minister of Magic without the consent of the Wizengamot. I plan on using this power when I stand before the Wizengamot and take my seats. To top it off, I also hold 5 family seats on the Wizengamot. Along with Arthur, Neville, Albus, and Amelia, we hold enough in the Wizengamot to make major changes."

Amelia spoke up at this point "Harry, you do understand that as the only member of the Royal Family to be magical, you also hold another powerful position, that of Lord Protector of the Realm."

"Really? What does that mean?"

Harry heard Moody chuckle, probably at Harry himself, but chose to ignore him. "When Merlin helped create the Council of Twelve, the leader of the council drafted a treaty with the King of the time. It stated that the wizarding world would be self governed, but still answerable to the crown. Every Minister of Magic since the founding of the Ministry has had to make an Unbreakable Vow stating that they would uphold and honor this treaty and the other documents that are considered the foundations of our government. Every single magical person in England is a subject of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II.

"Now Harry, this is very important, when the treaty was signed, the title and position of The Lord Protector of the Realm was created. This person was to be the official representative of the crown in all wizarding matters.

"Unlike the sovereign, the Lord Protector's word is not absolute, but it was close. The Lord Protector has always been a wizard who was a member of the royal family. Unfortunately 1292 was the last time we had a Lord Protector of the Realm. He was also the first Minister of Magic. He never married and as there were no other magical members of the Royal Family, the title and position…became legend.

"Since 1292, the Minister of Magic has given normal updates to one of the sovereign's chief advisors, never actually meeting the sovereign. In 1730, the Minister of Magic no longer met the sovereign or one his aides, but rather with the Prime Minister.

"Since that time, the sovereign has not received any direct advice or council from the Magical Government which represents a number of her servants. Few individuals, like Albus here, have gone to see her personally, but not as a representative of our government. Today, the Minister of Magic only deals with the Prime Minister when he is ordered by the Wizengamot. This is because of the pureblood belief that muggles are inferior to us.

"With the return of the Lord Protector things will change; the Lord Protector of the Realm reports directly to the sovereign, or queen in this case, weekly or even daily if you wish and can order the Minister of Magic to have more contact with the Prime Minister. Harry, for all intents and purposes, you are the head of the magical government, you don't need the Council of Twelve."

This shocked Harry to no end. He was indeed very, very important to wizard kind. This gets better and better. After Harry regained his ability to speak, he thanked Amelia and moved on.

"Ok then onto other matters. Ron. I want you, Hermione, Albus, Remus, and Horace to look over what is in the trunk I received from Merlin and Morgan Le Fey. I believe that it contains information about his horcruxes, dark rituals, and any other sensitive material that might have trying to hide, including information on the Fidelius Charms he has cast.

"Molly, I need you and Kreacher to take a complete inventory of everything that is needed for Headquarters. I want quills, parchment, food, toiletries, the whole nine yards. Charge everything to Gringotts Vault 713, you are already authorized to charge and make withdrawals. Do not worry about the money, it is being handled.

"Fleur, I would like you to head to Potter Manor along with Dobby and Winky; please inspect it and get it ready for us to move into. Under the circumstances, I would like you to consider having the wedding at Potter Manor, or any one of my other properties, including my home in France if you want, think about it and get back to me.

"Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks…I want you organize teams for capturing the death eaters we discover. Also feel out the Aurors and see who is dirty and who is not. Just because Tom is out of commission, we should not let our guard down. Also I want updated report on all known Death Eaters, their hideouts and other important information.

"Bill, you have a meeting with Mackrack and Percy at 5:00pm today to discuss security and the goblin warriors as we need them. Just to let you know, after my argument with the Minister, I had Percy moved to Gringotts where he is being treated per my request. Penelope is there already and preparing all the evidence Percy has discovered.

"Percy has been a spy for us since Fudge tried to arrest me so be nice, please. The last few years haven't been good to him at all. He came to Kingsley who turned him into a spy for our side, when Scrimgeour and Percy came to Burrow at Christmas; he left me a letter in my trunk. Do not ask how he got up to my trunk, but he did it. Anyway the letter gave us valuable intelligence on the Ministry and Tom, so…please be nice.

"Charlie, I would like you to head to Hogwarts and meet with Hagrid. He has found a small pack of baby griffins that were left to fend for themselves when their mother died. I also know that except for Hagrid, Albus, and Remus that you know the Forbidden Forest better than anyone. I want you make contact with the centaurs, unicorns, acromantulas, and other creatures and inform them that I am calling a meeting of the Council of Magical Brethren. It will be held in 1 week at the council clearing at dusk.

"While in there, set some traps and wards to alert us if anyone tries to do anything in there that they shouldn't be doing. However more importantly, I want you and Hagrid to tend to these baby griffins and treat any sick or injured creature in that forest. It is time for us wizards to do as we mean.

"Mischief, Mayhem, I want you get a hold of Lee Jordan and get some help running your joke shop for a while. I want your devious minds to start working on how to turn your ideas into weapons. Get creative and tap into Remus' devious mind, he is after all Moony. I also have a couple of journals for you to look thru, but I do want them back. They belonged to my father, Prongs, and Sirius, Padfoot.

"Hestia, I would like you to go over all the assignments our members are currently on; anything that Severus Snape had access to or an idea about need to be discarded at once. Also, in the new Command Center are a lot of maps and other…toys the goblins have given us, they include tracking charms, extendable ears, etc. I want you to sit down with Griphook, the lead goblin, and have him give you a tutorial. Once you are familiar with their operation, assemble your staff and get them up to speed.

"Neville, Luna, and Susan; I want you to go thru the Hogwarts curriculum, all the years and subjects, and everything we worked on with the DA. I want you to come up with a training schedule and list of spells, jinxes, and hexes that you intend to teach. Hermione has her journal of everything we did in the DA also what I learned for the TriWizard Tournament.

"I also want you to contact Blaise Zabini and Cho Chang; have them join your group. The five of you will be the leadership of the DA; Neville, I want you to lead the DA because you have never let me down, and I know you won't do it now.

"Amelia, you, Ginny, and I need to sit down and plan out what we need to do when I confront the Minister and Wizengamot, including possibly meeting the queen. I want Scrimgeour out and I really want some really good people in there to run things.

"Finally, and most importantly, if you need someone else for your projects that are in the order, use them, don't even bother to ask me if it is ok. If you need the assistance of someone who is not the order, talk to Albus or myself. The only group that these orders do not apply to is the group investigating the chest. The contents of that chest are to remain known only to those who are in this room. If you need someone to secure a location, then use others, but the actual knowledge remains here.

"Ok next order of business, the OOTPEC has too many people to try to get reports done the way it has always been done. Albus, nothing personal, but it was a menace. So thanks to Hermione, a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, and too much time last school year, we have created a way to file reports while anywhere in the world.

"As you all have seen, your Phoenix Pendants are not the same color as the other members. This is because you are all members of the OOTPEC; those of you whom do not have a position yet, are considered members at large. In order to file a report all you need to do is grab your phoenix pendant and either speak or think the following:

_{Whom you are reporting too}_

_{Your Name}- _

_Regular status report for {Your Project}- _

_Speak your report. When speaking your report, imagine how your report is to look._

_Limit your report to no more then 1500 words if possible_

_When finished, speak {End Report}_

"Your pendant will glow red for a moment, stating that your report has been sent. By default your report will be automatically sent to me, if you need to report something to anyone else, simply state or think their names.

"When you transmit your report, it will automatically be transcribed by ditto-quill here at Headquarters and then sent to whomever the report is for.

"All members of the OOTEC have a mail box here Headquarters on the 3rd floor. Everything 3rd floor and above is being warded from unwanted entry. Each of you is already keyed to the wards so you can pass freely. Besides the mail box room, there are smaller suites for you to use as well as office/study space. If you have an office at a different location that you use, take for example Albus' Office at Hogwarts, all you need to do is take the matching mail box which is located directly below your existing mail box. When it is removed, the mail box will automatically keyed to you and you alone. It is charmed to be invisible to anyone but you and will inform you when you have mail.

"Hestia, the MROAR, the Mail Room Organizer And Reader, will automatically CC you anything that you need to know. Also your personal office is here on the 3rd floor, but your main office is on the first floor. You secondary mail box is already charmed to move between the two rooms when you are present in either one. The fourth floor belongs to Ginny and I and is warded to prevent any unwanted entry. If you wish to enter, you must present yourself to the guardian, his name is Max and he is a suit of armor. He is intelligent and so if you wish you may speak with him to your hearts content.

"The renovations and the new communications systems are being provided by the Goblin Nation, and especially Gringotts Bank. I do not want to hear of any of you mistreating any goblins anymore. Does anyone have any questions? Excellent, I want progress reports every eight hours from you please. You may exit the door we entered, which will take you back down the to the main meeting room, or you can exit the door on the opposite side of the room; it opens onto the 3rd floor. At the end of the hallway is a second apparation, portkey, and floo point.


	10. Chapter 10: Senior Elves

Chapter 10: Senior Elves

"Thank you all, Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky; could you please stay for a few minutes" With their dismissal, everyone exited the room minus the three elves, Ginny, Harry and Albus whom Harry motioned to stay behind. Harry walked over to a small seating area where he waited for the others to sit. Once it was done, Harry got straight to business.

"Ok, first, Kreacher. I am turning this house over to the Order of the Phoenix to use; I am no longer planning on living here. Kreacher I know that you have changed quite a bit since we first met so I will give you three options.

"Option 1 is that I give you clothes and freedom and release you from your service. If you take this option, we you have to swear a magical oath swearing to never reveal what you have learned here.

"Option 2 is that you may remain here in this house and serve the Order of the Phoenix faithfully.

"Option 3 is that you continue to willingly serve my family and come with us to Potter Manor. Which do you choose?"

Harry looked the elf in the eye before he turned and looked at Dobby and Winky for moment. Kreacher then stood up from his seat and stood tall and proud in front of his master.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has never been given a choice before. Kreacher knows Kreacher has treated his master and family very badly, including helping kill Master Sirius. Kreacher is very sorry for that, but bad magic made Kreacher very sick.

"Kreacher chooses to remain with his Master and his family but Kreacher has a list of…demands." Kreacher froze for a moment before starting to beat his head against the coffee table. Albus, Ginny, Harry, Dobby, and Winky all reached for the elf at the same time, but Harry also shouted. "KREACHER I ORDER YOU TO NOT HURT YOURSELF OR PUNISH YOURSELF!!"

The elf froze instantly and retuned to stand at attention. "Now Kreacher, what are you demands? If they are reasonable, then I would love to have you remain with us."

"Thank you Master Harry. Dobby has often spoken about your greatness and kindness, but I now have seen that you are the greatest wizard ever. Even better then Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"Kreacher requests to remain bound to the House of Black, but also be bound to all of Master's families. Kreacher also requests that he remains in the new uniform that Kreacher has been given. Kreacher demands that he will not replace any of Master's other house elves to allow Kreacher to serve you. Kreacher also demands that Master not leave the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix without anyone to care for it."

Harry almost laughed out loud at Kreacher's 'Demands.' They were pretty simple and straight forward and nothing that he hadn't already thought of. With a second thought, Harry removed his wand and pointed it at Kreacher.

"I, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Azkaban, and Flamel do hereby bind Kreacher, the house elf, to my families as a servant, friend, confidant, and member. You are hereby promoted to Senior Elf and a member of my personal staff."

With a flash of blinding blue light, a blue aura formed around Harry and Kreacher. When the aura faded, Harry almost couldn't recognize the elf. Kreacher's white hair was now shorter and cleaner with flecks of black. His eyes held the looks of respect and wisdom. His skin was tighter and healthier looking.

Kreacher had been wearing a plain butler's outfit since Harry returned to Grimmauld Place; now he wore an even nicer set of butler's clothing. By the look of the style, it was something from the 1920's, which was about when Kreacher was born Harry guessed. To top off the entire look, Kreacher was wearing an elf size pair of glasses and carried and formal cane, cloak, and top hat. Over his heart were the crests of his families as well on the clasps and accessories he wore. Over all, Kreacher looked rather refined and dignified.

"Kreacher, as you can tell, I accept your demands whole heartedly. As one of my Senior Elves, you will accept spending money of 1 galleon a week for whatever you wish to buy for yourself. You may not under any circumstances attempt to give me my money back and you are not allowed to ever hurt or punish yourself.

"Now to your first official task as one of my Senior Elves; after you have assisted Mum Weasley, you are to enquire about finding four elves to serve here at Headquarters. When you have found the four you trust, contact Master Griphook and give him the details of the purchase, then report directly to me.

"Your day-to-day duties we will discuss in detail later, I would like you to check on all of the Black Family holdings and give me a detailed report. You may use your phoenix pendant to do so."

"Thank you Master Harry, I will serve you and your bloodline for as long as I am able. May I be dismissed?"

"Not yet Kreacher, I want you here to see what I am about to do. Dobby, Winky, do you both have the same demands that Kreacher did?"

Both elves nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Very well then; I, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Azkaban, and Flamel do hereby bind Dobby and Winky, free house elves, to my families as a servant, friend, confidant, and member. May your children know freedom of choice and love. You are hereby promoted to Senior Elves and members of my personal staff."

With a flash of blinding blue light, a blue aura formed around Harry and the two elves.

Dobby old uniform, which was very similar to Kreacher's, was no more. Dobby now wore a uniform much like Kreacher's, but it was in amore modern style, instead of a cloak, Dobby wore a trench coat/cloak hybrid.

Winky also wore a newer style uniform similar to what a senior maid would wear, though she did have her apron in her hand.

"Dobby, Winky you will be paid 1 galleon a week for whatever you wish to buy for yourself. You may not under any circumstances attempt to give me my money back and you are not allowed to ever hurt or punish yourself. Winky, when you become pregnant, you are to relax your duties to ¼ of what you normally do; I do not wish to have the first free house elf in generations to have anything happen to him or her.

"Dobby, I will be honored to make you my Senior Chief House Elf and leader of my Family's Elf Council. As my Senior Chief, you will be tasked with overseeing all my elves, including the ones at Hogwarts. Winky, you too will be a Senior House Elf and serve as Ginny's personal elf. I wish both of you to meet with the house elves from all of my properties and give me detailed reports.

"Now, my final orders to the three of you; from now on, you will eat all your meals with the family in the dining room, there is to be no exceptions; also have you all been trained in proper table etiquette?"

The three elves nodded their heads yes. "Good, I also want the three of you to review your reading and writing including spelling and grammar. You are allowed to learn and in fact I encourage you to learn as much you can.

"You are all dismissed."

The three elves hugged Harry and Ginny tightly before disappearing to begin their work.

Harry looked over at Albus and saw the man had tears of joy, "Harry what made you do what you did, if I may ask?"

"It's simple Albus. Each of the Signet Rings holds not only power over the properties, wards, etc, but also knowledge. I now know everything about my families and holdings including Hogwarts. That reminds me, the castle is still in lockdown because I want Bill to check out the anchoring stones for the wards. Those stones are over a thousand years old and might need to be repaired or replaced."

With a simple nod, the three of them left the conference room and headed off towards their assignments.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Sovereign

Chapter 11: Meeting the Sovereign

It was now approaching dinner time when Harry looked up from the parchments Amelia had given Harry and Ginny. They detailed how exactly the current ministry worked. Even though they had huge amount of magic law in their heads, it was still somewhat outdated. What made matters worse was that between Fudge and Scrimgeour, most of the decent laws had been repelled.

Just as Harry was about ready to give up and go to dinner when a small model of armor spoke up, "My Lord, Madam Bones is here to see you, she says it is very urgent."

"Very well Max, allow her access." A few moments later, Amelia knocked on the door to the study and entered.

"Harry, I have spoken to a few contacts I have in Buckingham Palace and on Downing Street. Her majesty and the Prime Minister wish to meet with you tomorrow morning, early. Neither seems to be happy with Rufus right now."

"Thank you Amelia. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight so that we can discuss this further?"

"Thank you Harry. I gave the house elves the day off at home, Susan is off visiting Hanna Abbott, and I am not the world's best cook." With a loud laugh, Harry finished putting the parchments away and stood up.

"Nothing to worry about Amelia, not everyone can cook like Molly Weasley." Harry led Amelia out of his study and down to the first floor where the goblins were still working on some finishing touches to the house. After a quick discussion, Harry led Amelia thru another door and into a rather large dining room where dinner would be held. A few minutes after they arrived, so did everyone else in the house. Ginny entered the room and made her way over to Harry whom she kissed. Soon everyone was sitting and enjoying the dinner.

Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher were already becoming accustomed to being treated as equals with wizards when Molly Weasley suddenly shrieked. "Dobby! Did you forget to wash your hands before dinner? You go wash your hands right now young man! You too Kreacher, I see you trying to wipe them off on your new clothes."

Both elves ran from the room quickly, Molly muttering to Winky about men and constantly having to train them. This earned a small squeal from Winky as she talked to Molly and Fleur about the habits of men and how she needs to contain to train her Dobby and of course Kreacher.

Both male elves returned a minute later, looking somewhat guilty, and retook their seats. After showing their hands and arms to Winky and Molly, they were permitted by Winky to resume eating. It was then Charlie spoke up, "Don't worry about Mum guys; she's been like this forever. It just means that you're part of the Weasley Clan." Little did anyone know that the Weasley Family Clock had added three more hands, a single hand for Kreacher and a matching pair of hands for Dobby and Winky.

Dinner continued on from there. As it was a mostly Weasley crowd, dinner was loud with many different conversations. As the third course was being served, Amelia spoke up.

"Harry, I think you, Ginny, and Albus should meet the queen and Prime Minister tomorrow." That statement caused the entire table be stopped talking and stare at Amelia.

"The reason why I think the three of you should go is because you are, well you. Ginny being your soulmate and wife would be required for any official function and Albus, as the old grandfatherly type, you are the perfect choice to accompany these two hooligans." There was a lot of laughter at the thought of Harry and Ginny being considered hooligans, however Amelia wasn't done yet.

"Oh and Albus, I did some very quiet investigating around the ministry. It appears that everyone knows that you are alive. There are a number of people on the Wizengamot who want to speak to you. However no one has any idea where you are because Hogwarts is in lockdown, and your ancestral home is…well its unknown to anyone thanks to the Fidelius Charm you and Abe placed.

"Also, the Department of Magical Education still has you recorded as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry so you might want to talk to your boss soon and get back to school."

Another round of laughter erupted after which Harry and Ginny retired to their study to finish studying the parchments Amelia had dropped off earlier. They had arranged with Albus to meet in their en suite dining room the next morning at 6 a.m.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was now pushing 10 pm when Ginny finally had enough of looking over the old parchments.

The parchments that Amelia had given her and Harry were actual copies of all of the original treaties that wound up serving as the foundations of the Council of Twelve and later the Ministry of Magic. Included in these parchments were the charters between the Council of Twelve and King Edmund II, the original charter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry from the Council of Twelve, and the royal charter for the Ministry of Magic signed by King Henry III.

Besides these charters and treaties were copies of every treaty the Council of Twelve and the Ministry of Magic had ever signed. These included the treaty that led to the creation of the ICW. Another treaty spelled out exactly what the roll of the ICW would finally wind up being as well as its laws. Also included were copies of every single treaty with the Goblins Nation, and a number of treaties with the ministries of Europe and the United States that established, among other things, embassies and ambassadors and other diplomatic channels.

The one that caught Harry's eye was the treaty between the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain and the Lord of Azkaban which established Azkaban Prison. According to the treaty, a tribute was to be paid to the Lord of Azkaban every year. This tribute would cover the costs of running the prison and insure that the Lord of Azkaban remained comfortable in the living conditions he had become accustomed too.

After hours of searching, Harry and Ginny found that this treaty, like so many others, was broken. The reason was because, in a nutshell, the Ministry of Magic was corrupt from the Minister of Magic all the way down thru every department and to the house elves.

The house elves were bound to serve the Lord Protector of the Realm, but not the Ministry itself. This had led to many of the laws that relegated house elves to slave status.

However, Harry and Ginny knew that not everyone was corrupt in the Ministry, but those who were not were either relegated to positions of little importance, like Arthur Weasley, or were fired for no true cause.

As Ginny stretched, Harry looked up and saw his wife's bare torso. Harry dropped the parchment he was reading, grabbed Ginny and flamed them both to their bedroom and into bed. After a few minutes of snogging, Ginny spoke up.

"Harry dear, I wanted to have sex tonight. But it's almost midnight, and we need to be up in 5 hours." Ginny pouted, giving her husband the biggest pair of puppy eyes he had seen yet.

Harry, who was still trying to strip down, walked around the bed and pulled Ginny into his arms. "Sweetheart, I know, I really do. If I had my way, we'd seal the entire floor and I would make love to you for hours on end, then turn around and fuck your brains out on whatever surface you wanted, but we can't.

"One thing I learned using the time turner yesterday was that there isn't enough time to get everything done. I am glad Mackrack gave the time turner, because if not, then I do believe that Headquarters would not anywhere close to be completed."

Ginny could only nod and agree with her husband. It had been a really long day by the time Harry and Ginny returned from their use with a time turner. When that had left the meeting last night, Mackrack held them back for a moment and offered the time turner so that they could have more to deal with a number of items that had crept up.

It worked out quite well in the end, but it did cause Harry and Ginny to be awake for almost 40 hours straight. After straightening out the business with Gringotts, including replenishing Vault 713 for the Order's use and their plans for Headquarters, Harry and Ginny also spent quite a bit of the day down in the vaults of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Azkaban.

They found many useful items which would be arriving from Gringotts the next day. Including these items were 20 invisibility cloaks, 3 pensieves one of which was a presentation pensieve, and armor.

"Besides Gin, I really want to meet with the Queen, get the Ministry settled, and then let Albus and Minerva handle things for a few days as we take a small honeymoon. Have you ever heard about Disneyland?"

"Of course, Walt Disney was a squib." That floored Harry. "Anyway, let's go to bed; you're right about needing sleep." Both of the Potters stripped down and crawled into bed. After spooning up behind his wife, Harry closed his eyes, performed his Occlumency exercises, then fell sound asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Six o'clock Harry and Ginny entered their dining room for breakfast with Albus. As they entered, they saw that, for the first time in their memory, Albus Dumbledore was not wearing his usual robes. He was instead wearing a very nice black pin strip three piece suit with matching overcoat and carried a nice black dress cane.

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Dobby let me in a few minutes early. I hope you do not mind, but I could not stand another moment in the infirmary. Thankfully Poppy and Minerva cannot reach this floor." Albus stated, smiling broadly.

This was the Albus Dumbledore Harry had missed terribly. The smiling, eye twinkling somewhat crazy Headmaster that ate lemon drops and spout out useful and sometimes useless information. With large smiles, Harry and Ginny sat down and enjoyed breakfast.

As they finished eating, Albus withdrew two small packages from his pocket and enlarged them, handing one to Harry and the other to Ginny.

"These are complete outfits for the two of you. They are dress robes made out of Egyptian cotton and Acromantula Silk. Now please hurry, we do not wish to keep the queen and Prime Minister waiting." Both Harry and Ginny left the room to change into some appropriate clothing to wear under the robes.

Thanks to Winky shopping spree the day before, Harry and Ginny had different clothes that they could choose from. Harry chose to wear a pair of black dress slacks with a blood red dress shirt with his Hungarian Horntail Boots; an early gift from Charlie Weasley, while Ginny wore an almost matching set of clothing, except her blouse was golden.

The robes Albus had given them were black with gold and red trim. On the back of their robes were two matching phoenixes surrounded by flames. Over their hearts, stacked on top of each other, were the family crests. Each one was a single solid color except for the Gryffindor/Potter Crest which was on top. This crest was fully colored.

Below the Potter Family Crest was the Black Family in black, then the Weasley Family Crest in red, then the Slytherin Family Crest in green. Underneath them next was the Azkaban Family Crest in steel gray and finally underneath that was the Flamel Family Crest in yellow.

On the opposite breast was the Crest of the Order of the Phoenix, beneath that was the Hogwarts Crest, also in full color. With the two crests in full color, a person would assume that the phoenix was super imposed over the Hogwarts Crest.

Underneath that crest was the Crest of Azkaban, which was done in steel gray, like the Azkaban Family Crest. The Crest of Azkaban was different from the Azkaban Family Crest due to the fact that since there was no Lord of Azkaban, magic would prevent anyone from using it. So the Ministry approved warden created the new crest that became known as the Crest of Azkaban.

The last Crest on Harry and Ginny's robes was the Crest of Gringotts. Because he was indeed a majority shareholder, Harry earned the right to wear this crest. With this Crest, the Potters were considered to be ambassadors from a foreign nation, and were to be treated as such. This applied to the Muggle and Magical Worlds.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny both returned to the dining room. As the entered the room, Dobby and Winky appeared and helped Harry and Ginny strap their swords and scabbards to their belts.

"Harry, Ginny, you both look remarkable. When I sent Tonks and Remus out to purchase our robes, I told them the very best. I see that Madam Maulkin has not lost her touch.

"NO she hasn't Albus. Though how did she know which crests should be on our robes?"

Albus smiled at the young couple. "Harry, it's magic."

This answer, like so many others, was a very simple answer that many people would accept without question. However, Harry and Ginny were not many people. See this, Albus answered. "Harry, your magical signature, tells items that are charmed properly, certain things about you. The charmed item then shows what your magic says.

"All formal dress robes, like these, have this charm built into the very fabric. When you touched them, they became keyed to the two of you. Anyone can wear these robes, but the Crests will disappear when they wear them. As to the order of the Crests, that is because your magic told the robes the order that it wanted.

"For example, today you are going before the queen as Lord and Lady Gryffindor, the robes knew this so the Potter/Gryffindor Crest is in full color. The Black Family Crest is right underneath it because you are currently in the house of Black. The Weasley Family Crest is underneath the Black Family because your magic considers the Weasleys to be your family. The Slytherin, Azkaban, and Flamel Family Crests are the deepest down because while they are family, you do not feel that you are close enough related. The same goes for the institutional crests over your other breast."

"Oh, ok. I guess that answers that; how are we going to get there Albus?"

"Portkey Harry. There are very strong wards around Buckingham Palace to prevent any unwanted entry. We will be Portkeying to the family entrance." Albus held out his cane and a moment later, they were all gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**  
**The reappeared in a large formal entrance hall; along the walls were murals of Kings and Queens from times past as well as many suits of armor. As they were looking around, a young woman entered the hall and approached, "Headmaster Dumbledore, Lord and Lady Potter, I am Katherine, the Queen's personal assistant. If you would follow me please, her majesty is waiting."

Without a backwards glance towards them, Katherine walked out of the hall. Harry and Ginny, with Albus trailing behind them, followed her towards the queen.

A few minutes later, the small group had arrived in a small antechamber. Katherine gestured for them to stop as she walked thru another door only to return a few minutes later. "Her Majesty will see you now."

Harry's senses were screaming that something was wrong. He ignored it and took Ginny's arm and escorted her thru the door and into the official throne room. Even though it was only used for ceremonial functions nowadays, the throne room was still very impressive and a little intimidating. The rooms was decorated with drapes hung in deep purples, red, and gold, and a long red carpet led to a raised platform and stairs where a single throne stood.

As Harry was looking around, his senses told him that there were wizards with weapons around him. Without a conscious thought, Harry withdrew his sword and wand and cast the strongest shield spell he knew around the queen.

The moment he reached for his sword, 30 men appeared out of then air and began to attack Albus Ginny and Harry. Ginny drew her sword and wand and began to fight right along with Harry. Albus too pulled his wand and began to duel with 3 attackers.

"Albus, we need to get the queen out of here! Start making your way to her!" Harry ordered. The older man nodded and began to push towards the throne while Harry and Ginny dove into the heart of the attackers.

As the fighting continued, Harry became enraged and grabbed his wife. Together, they rammed the swords into the floor and channeled their magic into the swords. When the magic was released, the attackers, just like at the Burrow, were thrown away from them.

However the magic did not expand over all of London. When the magic hit the wards surrounding Buckingham Palace, the magic within the wards accepted the magic from the Potters and merged, making the wards stronger than they had been in hundreds of years.

Harry and Ginny then waved their wands and every single one of the attackers were bound and gagged. Ginny summoned their wands while Harry summoned their other weapons and portkeys. After levitating them into a transfigured cage, Harry and Ginny turned back to the queen was sitting on her throne in shock.

The twosome walked up the red carpet and kneeled before the queen herself. Harry removed the shield charm and inspected the condition of the queen. She was wearing a formal robe and crown; however, she had a very smile that Harry saw was there very often, but when it was, it was because she was happy. '_Albus was right,' _Harry thought. _'She really is a mix between Minerva and Poppy.'_

"Albus Dumbledore, your two students just defeated thirty of my personal body guards. I am truly impressed."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "Your majesty, Lord and Lady Gryffindor are the strongest Witches and Wizards I have ever met. They dwarf my powers considerably."

The queen looked interested in this fact, but continued on. "I can see that Albus Dumbledore." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, please accept my apologies for my guards attacking you. They have been trained since childhood to protect me and my family. No one ever sees them unless they are needed. I do wonder though, how did you know they were there?

"Your majesty, I felt their magical signature and aura. Even invisibility spells and disillusionment charms cannot hide ones aura, whether it is that of a muggle, wizards, squib, or animal. Would you like us to free your men?"

"Yes please Lord Gryffindor."

With a wave of their hands, Harry and Ginny not only released their prisoners, but also returned their wands and weapons and also returned the room to its previous state. Harry heard Albus mutter under his breath _'Show Offs'_ which made Harry chuckle.

The queen took on an official stance and addressed the assembled crowd, which now made up many of her personal guard. "Lord Potter, I have reviewed your ancestry and I am quite pleased to see that it does indeed seem that we are of the same blood line." The queen took the sword that her father, George VI, used many times before herself, and turned back to the kneeling form in front of her.

"Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily, Head of the Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, by the power invested to me by god all mighty, I hereby dub thee, Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain. So mote it be."

As soon as she christened Harry with her sword, a magical vortex appeared around the queen, Harry and Ginny; moments later, the vortex disappeared.

"It seems Lord Gryffindor, that our ancestors approve of your choice for a wife and my choice for Lord Protector, arise Lord and Lady Gryffindor."

Both Harry and Ginny did this, and stood before the queen who once again was smiling. "Lord Gryffindor, the swords you both used earlier. Are they indeed the swords of Godric and Gwendolyn Gryffindor?"

"Yes they are your highness. We have carried then since we were bonded. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, Sir Harry, I would."

Harry handed his sword over to the queen, hilt first. She accepted it and looked at the beautiful craftsmanship. She knew this was indeed the sword that was mentioned in some of her family journals. After inspecting Ginny's sword too, the queen returned both swords to their owners.

"Harry, may I call you Harry?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Harry, my I present Captain Jennings, Head of the Magical Royal Guard."

Harry, Ginny, and Albus all took the moment to look at Captain Jennings. He was about 6'1" about 210 pounds with short brown hair and no facial hair. He was dressed in wizard's robes of deep purple and had on battle armor over it. Attached to his belt was a muggle gun, a Glock 18 by the looks of, and a wand holster. The man's eyes were steel blue and very, very calculating. Harry tried subtle Legilimency on the Captain and found that he a very strong wall around his mind. Withdrawing from his mind, Harry had more questions than answers.

As he was thinking, the queen brought him out of his stupor, "Harry, I think we can drop some of the formalities, we are after all related. We have much to discuss. Katherine," the queen looked over to her assistant "Please inform the Prime Minster that we will see him in one hour. Harry, Ginny, Albus, please join me." She then began to walk to away before stopping, "Captain Jennings, you should join us too. Your men can stand down."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Queen Elizabeth led the group to her personal chambers and right into her sitting room where there was a tea service already waiting. Katherine followed the queen out of the room for a moment. While she was gone, Captain Jennings walked around the room placing a number of charms.

"Captain Jennings, I placed charms on this room when we entered to insure our privacy." Harry spoke, somewhat irritated at the Captain.

"With all due respect, _Mi Lord, _but I am in charge of the queen's security and I do not trust you three; three wizards, two of whom took out 30 of the best trained wizards in the world; at least one them is capable of doing wandless magic, and do not forget that they were accompanied by an old man who was reported dead. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

Harry thought for a moment, "The exact same thing Captain. My apologies."

"Of course sir; I will say this though, these charms look like Filius Flitwick's work. Is he still teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry?"

This caught the other wizards surprised, _how does he know Flitwick?_

"I believe that it is time for the Lord Protector to understand where you come from Captain. Please sit down Captain; I do not want to tell you again." The queen spoke as she reentered the sitting room. She was wearing a classic business suit and was carrying a leather bound book.

"Of course your majesty" Captain Jennings sat down and turned to the three wizards. "As you know, one of the first people to harness and control what we call magic was the Legendary Merlin himself. As Merlin the Great was guiding the creation of the Council of Twelve, he was also performing a task for King Edmund II.

"This task was to create a small army of magicians who could fight and protect the king. After the group was created, King Edmund realized that it was too much and so refined this army into an elite squadron whose task was close quarters protection of the King and his family. This lasted until his death. After his death, the squadron disappeared into the night without a trace.

"When your Ministry of Magic was founded, King Henry decided that he needed some wizards on his side, in case of a fight between wizards and the crown. King Henry approached the Lord Protector and asked for 50 men. These fifty men became the first members of Black Squadron.

"Black Squadron has given the sovereign and their family close proximity protection since that day. We have taken magical and muggle technology and combined them into a cohesive unit. We are responsible for all of the magic that exists around the sovereign. The wards around locations like Buckingham Palace and Windsor Castle were created by us and the goblins of Gringotts Bank.

"We are trained in all areas of muggle combat from guns, to swords, to unarmed combat. We are also trained in battle magic thanks to the goblins, druids, and certain members of your government. As you can tell, we do not answer to your Ministry of Magic, but to the sovereign."

This information floored Harry for a moment. He looked at Ginny who was also just as floored, when he looked over to Albus, Harry noticed that he did not look at all surprised. "Captain Jennings, I would assume that Lord Dumbledore has been involved with your training in the past. By the look on his face, this information is nothing new to him."

The Queen spoke up at this point. "You are correct Harry. Albus here has done a lot of work for Black Squadron over the years, as well as for me personally. His magical oath prevented him from saying anything.

"However, today we have more important things to discuss. Harry, as Lord Protector of the Realm, you have sweeping powers over Magical Britain as I am sure you know. What I would like for you to do is rebuild a government that is more open then the previous governments under the last three Ministers.

"You see Harry, Albus has kept me informed regarding Tom Riddle and I have come to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort was created thanks to poor relations between my two groups of subjects, the wizards and the muggles. I want the Minister of Magic to meet with my Prime Minister weekly, and actually do something.

"Now I am not planning on renouncing the International Statue of Secrecy, but I do feel that there are many areas where both worlds can compliment each other and I believe that the free flowing of ideas is exactly what will facilitate this.

"As the Lord Protector, you will meet with me weekly as well; either here, at Windsor Castle, or if possible, at a location in Wizarding England. I understand that you control many properties and have many duties that require your presence, including school, so meeting there might be easier for you.

"Now, after careful consideration, I am giving you Black Squadron to command. Captain Jennings will still be the squadron commander, but he will answer to you. The squadron's mission is still to protect the sovereign and her family; however, you may assign them other tasks that will not take away from this mission."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am deeply honored." Harry turned to the Captain, "Captain Jennings, how many men do you have on normal protection detail for the sovereign?"

"Mi Lord, I have 30 men protecting the sovereign when she is awake, 15 when she is asleep and teams of 4 protecting all other members of the royal family at all times, except for Prince Charles and Prince William. Each of them has 20 men each. I currently command over 300 witches and wizards, many of whom have no love for the Ministry of Magic since they are muggleborn."

This did stun Harry. "Thank you Captain, carry on your standard assignments, however, I want a team to perform reconnaissance on the current Minister of Magic and on the Ministry itself. When I take control of the Ministry, I want as many men as you can spare. I do not know whom I can trust in the Ministry yet."

"Very well Mi Lord, it shall be done. My men will begin recon within the hour, when do you wish to take control?"

"Tomorrow morning Captain; also please provide me with a secure way of contacting you."

With a curt nod, Captain Jennings rose and left the room. As he left, Prime Minster Tony Blair was announced and entered the room. After brief introductions, Mr. Blair spoke up.

"This Scrimgeour person is somewhat scary, but at least he is better then Fudge. So what is your plan Lord Gryffindor?"

"Please, it is Harry when we are alone. To answer your question, I plan on doing a massive house cleaning. All of the current department heads are too questioned, extensively, as well as all Ministry personnel.

"From there, I am going to review every law that has been created in the last 30 years. Those that limit the rights of a group based on blood or some soft of prejudice reason will be abolished. I also plan on seizing the accounts of all known terrorists as well as their properties and other belongings.

"After that, I will install Madam Amelia Susan Bones as the new Minister of Magic and Mr. Arthur William Weasley as Deputy Minister. Mr. Weasley will be directly in charge of the Department of Muggle Affairs. This department will be one of the largest in the Ministry and will actually crossover into Magical Law Enforcement, Magical transportation, and others.

"Once everything is started, I plan on taking my wife on our honeymoon to Disneyland."

Tony Blair was very impressed with this young man. His plans were bold, but it is what was needed. Blair hated Fudge and Scrimgeour just rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. Hopefully, things would improve.

"Harry, you have a huge task ahead of you, I wish you luck. If you need anything, you are always welcome to seek out my council."

The meeting only lasted a few minutes after that. As they were leaving, Harry called for Captain Jennings. "Captain Jennings, I plan on confronting the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot tomorrow morning at 9:00 am. Please have your men meet me in the Atrium of the Ministry at 8:30 am."

"Of course Mi Lord; Sir, may I make request?"

"Or course Captain."

"Lord Gryffindor, I would be honored if I could serve as your personal body guard tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "Thank you Captain, however, my personal protection is already taken care of thanks to the Goblin Nation. However, I would be honored if you were to serve as my one of my military advisors."

"I would be honored, sir. Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12: Tom’s Treasure’s

Chapter 12: Tom's Treasure's

The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry and Ginny. After returning to Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny sequestered themselves in their suite where they did many things that would make the Weasley boys very angry.

It was evening time when Harry and Ginny exited their suite and headed for the conference room. Hermione had stated that they had made some serious progress on the trunk and wanted to show him. Because of the nature of the trunk, Harry figured that the entire OOTPEC should hear this report. Besides, Harry had new orders for everyone.

Once everyone was seated, Harry opened the meeting. "I hereby call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix Executive Committee to order. Thank you all for coming on short notice, but Hermione has informed me that there has been progress made on the trunk. Hermione, if you would please."

Hermione stood up from her chair and addressed the assembled group. "We spent the last day going thru the trunk you acquired from Merlin. We now have a complete list of safe-houses Voldemort used as well as all the research he did on the Dark Mark.

"But the biggest surprise we uncovered was about the Horcruxes. We now know what they are, their locations, and what security measures Tom Riddle used to hide his treasures."

The entire room fell silent. This is what Harry hoped to find in the trunk; a way to beat Tom at his own game.

"We are preparing to send teams out to the safe-houses, but we were wondering about how we should the horcruxes."

Harry spoke up, "Hermione, great work so far. I want you to send out teams to the safe-houses and have them do recon only. I then want a complete list of the properties and what is stored within. As for the horcruxes, I want teams sent out to do nothing more then make sure Tom does not try to get to them. For no reason is anyone to attempt to retrieve the horcruxes until I find out where in the hell the locket went to since it was not in the cave."

Kreacher fell out of his seat when he heard about the locket. Charlie, Winky, and Dobby were by his side in a heartbeat. When he came to, he was muttering about Master Regulus and his final task.

"What is Kreacher talking about? Does Kreacher know about the Dark Lord's locket?" Dobby asked.

"Kreacher went with Master Regulus to the cave that the Dark Lord used to hide the locket. Master Regulus was killed when he took the locket. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy Slytherin's locket, but Kreacher failed!" Kreacher whined.

Harry stood up "Kreacher do you know where this locket is?"

Without a word, Kreacher snapped his fingers and the Slytherin locket appeared in his hand. Bill took it from Kreacher and inspected it. After a few minutes, Bill handed it over to Albus to inspect. "Harry, I am sure it is a horcrux. I have seen their remains in Egypt in the tombs. According to the research I have seen, the only way to destroy them is by using Fiendfyre or Basilisk Venom."

Albus' head snapped up when Bill said Basilisk Venom. "Of course!! Harry, you have your sword with, correct?"

"Of course Albus" Harry answered, summoning his sword from no where.

"Harry, your sword pierced the basilisk thru the top of his head, if I remember correctly. The sword was coated in venom and blood of the basilisk. Goblin made weapons absorb only things that can make it stronger. If I am right, then your sword should be able to destroy the horcrux because it was coated in basilisk venom.

"Due to the prophecy, you are the only one to vanquish the Dark Lord. The horcruxes are considered to be a part of him. If you channel some of your magic thru the sword, the combination of your magic, the snake venom and blood should destroy the horcrux."

Harry thought for a moment, and then in one fluid movement, summoned the locket and charged his sword. Harry thrust the tip of his sword towards the flying locket. When the tip of the sword touched the locket, an unholy scream could be heard. Harry didn't care; he continued to push his magic thru the sword and into the locket.

As the locket began to disintegrate, a greenish mist escaped the locket and tried to escape the room. However, Harry's magic flared and trapped it in midair. Ginny, knowing what she needed to, withdrew her sword and channeled her magic into her sword the same Harry had done with his sword. She touched his arm with one hand while she pierced the greenish mist with her sword. Their auras flared again and the green mist exploded into nothingness. Moments later, Harry fell back into his chair, exhausted.

Horace and Albus were out of their seats in a heartbeat. Horace pulled out a small matchbox which he expanded into a traveling potions lab. Kreacher, who thanks to the Black Family was as close to a Potion's Master as an elf could be, went over to help the Slughorn with the potions. Albus made it to Harry and began to caste a number of diagnostic spells.

After a few minutes, Albus found Harry to be in excellent health, just a little tired. Albus moved over to Ginny who was being checked out by Charlie and Remus. After verifying that Ginny was just tired, Remus, Bill, Horace and Albus began to confer between themselves. As this was going on, Kreacher handed his Master and Mistress both a Restorative Draught. After drinking them Harry and Ginny both felt somewhat human again.

Suddenly, Neville spoke up. "Harry, whatever came out of that locket also came out of you when you rescued us."

This brought all conversation in the room to a dead stop. Everyone immediately returned to their seats and waited for Neville's story. Nervously Neville began his story. "After we were abducted by the Death Eaters, we were taken to some sort of warehouse. Harry told me that it was in Edinburgh somewhere. We had been locked up there for a few hours when suddenly all hell broke loose. There was yelling and screaming, then suddenly the door exploded and Harry was standing there.

"He was holding his sword in one hand and wand in his other hand, but what drew my attention was his eyes. They looked like fire flames dancing. After freeing us, we continued looking for Ginny, we found her with Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew hovering over her. Harry and I both launched spells at them. Mine hit Bella, spilling her entrails before she was able to disaparate, while Harry used…Sectem—something and the next thing I know, Pettigrew's head is missing from his shoulders.

"Harry moved over to Ginny and kissed her with an amount of passion that I have never seen in my entire life. As they kissed, I saw them surrounded with some sort of a red and blue mist, it wasn't an aura, it was mist, like fog almost. The air in the room grew really heavy because of the amount of magic that was within the room.

"Suddenly Harry's scar burst open and a green mist escaped; just like what came out of the locket, anyway, this green mist tried to enter Ginny, but it failed. Instead it was incased in a sphere of red mist instead, then it was squeezed out of existence.

"After that, the magic began to bleed off, and I started looking for a way to escape. Harry looked like he was injured and Ginny was still a mess. However Harry was able to turn his robes into a portkey. We all grabbed it and disappeared. We arrived in the entry way here.

"For the life of me, I cannot understand why in the hell Bellatrix did not die when I hit her with that curse."

Hermione spoke up, shocked that Harry was a Horcrux. "That is because Bellatrix Lestrange went thru almost every single ritual Tom did. She heals faster and has a larger magical core than most witches and wizards. Plus she has learned every single spell that Voldemort has ever known. She is a very dangerous witch."

These revelations caused the entire to go quiet for a number of minutes while everyone processed the information they were just given. Harry was a horcrux and Bellatrix Lestrange was almost as strong as Tom himself.

Harry, like the born leader he is, retook command of the meeting. "Ok, well the diary, the ring, Nagini, and the locket are gone, as well as the Horcrux within me. So what else remains?"

This time Albus stood up. "According to the information from the trunk, we know where the Horcruxes were placed. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was transfigured into statue of a serpent. It is at the center of the property he owned in Albania.

Rowena Ravenclaw's wand is located in his old quarters in Grindelwald's Castle in Germany. It is under a number of charms and enchantments.

"There is also Gryffindor's dagger. This dagger is almost exact copy of your sword Harry, except that it is smaller. That is located inside Hogwarts itself. To be exact, it is located in the Founder's Common Room. The only way to access this room is to be an heir of one of the Founders. To access the room, Harry, you must go to the room of requirement and ask the room for the entry way to the Founder's Common Room.

"Once the door appears, you must provide a drop of blood. This is so that you are confirmed as the true heir of one of the Founders. Unfortunately, Tom also placed a password spell on the room. The password is _Victory or Death _in parseltongue.

"According to our research, Tom tried to take command of the school, but was unable to do it because he was only an heir of Slytherin and not any of the other founders. Harry, as heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin, the castle is yours to command because you possess within your blood, the magic of two of the founders.

As Albus sat down, Remus stood up, "Also, we have learned that Voldemort wanted to create a Horcrux out of your death Harry. He planned on using his teddy bear as the Horcrux. The teddy bear was a reminder of what he grew up as and why he hated it. As far as anyone knows, the bear was destroyed with your parent's house.

"When Wormtail found Voldemort, he took him to where the Hufflepuff Cup laid and removed it from its enchantments. Wormtail then used a ritual that forced the two pieces of Voldemort's soul to become one again. Unfortunately for Voldemort, he quickly learned that he did not possess enough soul to regenerate a body by himself.

"It was then that Voldemort discovered that he made too many Horcruxes, believing that when he made Nagini into a Horcrux, he went too far, even though his research said otherwise. Voldemort quickly began to formulate a plan that allowed him to regain a body. It was Necromancy in a way never before thought of.

"The reason why it worked was because your blood contained a portion of Voldemort via your scar. Since then, they piece of his soul trapped within you has tried to escape and return to its fellow parts."

Now Ron stood up. "So to sum up, Voldemort knowingly split his soul seven times. Each time the soul was split, it was split equally from what was within his body. The strongest Horcrux was his first, the Diary. That is why Tom was able to control Ginny, that Horcrux had half of his complete soul within it.

"Our best guess is that Tom is going to try and retrieve either the locket or Ravenclaw's wand since they are the strongest remaining horcruxes. Tom had standing orders for Bellatrix to flee to Albania in the event that he should appear to be killed. From there, Bellatrix will help him restore his body. However the process takes approximately 4 months to complete. Once that is done, Tom will have another body, probably more snake like than ever because of his use of snakes and their venoms in his potions that prolonged his life."

Harry processed the information again, then spoke up, "Kingsley, Alastor. I want you to assemble teams and have them watching all the horcrux locations, including the cave where the locket was. In fact, I want you place a fake locket in the cave. When Bellatrix takes which one, follow her and alert the other teams. I then want all the Horcruxes brought to Hogwarts where I plan on destroying them all before I finish off Tom for good. Who has anything to report?"

Molly stood up next. "The goblins have completed their renovations here at Headquarters. Kreacher and I have completely restocked the entire house with everything we need. With Griphook's help, we have also established accounts at all the usual stores in Diagon Alley as well as the local muggle stores that sell food and supplies. We are well stocked and ready for anything. I have also prepared a cookbook of simple, but nutritious meals that anyone can cook."

"Master, I have made contact with a number of House Elves and plan to have your new elves working by the end of the week." Kreacher said.

"Kingsley, how are the investigations going at the Ministry?"

"With what Percy has supplied, we have compiled an accurate list of people we need to watch for. The only area we are not sure is the Department of Mysteries, though from what I know of them, they never speak to anyone outside of their own department."

"Excellent work everyone. I am glad you are all doing so well. Tomorrow morning at 9 am, I plan on confronting the Wizengamot and Scrimgeour. I would like as many Order and DA members there as possible, ready to fight. I will also have the Queen's Magical Guard there as well."

Moody began to laugh, "You met Jennings then I assume?"

"Yes we did; kind of an arrogant bloke, even after Gin and I had them beat in about 45 seconds. How do you know them?"

Moody stopped laughing instantly. "Ladd, the Queen's Magical Guard is organized much the same way that the Scottish Highlanders were organized. Their junior members are trained by the senior members in all forms of combat, muggle and magical alike. They also receive training from the Goblins, centaurs, and High Elves. All of the wards around Buckingham Palace are created by them. Except for the American's Secret Service, they are the best protective detail in the history of the world. You're telling me that you beat them?"

"Yes Alastor I am. They were soundly defeated in the throne room at Buckingham Palace. And for your information, I already knew all of this. Hestia, please inform the order about tomorrow and inform them that battle robes are her for them. Everyone else, we'll see tomorrow."

The meeting quickly broke up afterwards, with everyone heading off to bed. Harry and Ginny headed up to their bed where they were asleep within moments.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

Chapter 13: Family

6 o'clock the next morning, Harry Potter was awake and doing his normal morning workout routine. Over the past few days, Harry hadn't had a chance to workout. Because of this, Harry was rather stiff and sore by the end of the workout when Ron stepped into the weight room to finish up his own workout.

Ron had begun to workout with Harry during the second half of their 6th year after he got out of the hospital wing thanks to poisoned Meade. It began as a way to get away from Lavender, but Ron soon learned that not only did he feel better, but Hermione had mentioned to Ginny that she liked what she had seen under his robes when she had the chance.

"Good morning Harry. Where is your better half?" Ron smirked as he jumped onto the overhead bar to do his routine pull-ups.

"Well Ron, if you must know, my wife is lying in bed exhausted from an entire night of wild hot sex. You know, Ginny has been doing yoga for a few years with Hermione and she has really become flexible."

The look on Ron's face was priceless. Harry held his straight face for as long as he could before he dropped to the floor and started to laugh his head off. Ron fell to the floor stunned before he too started to laugh.

"No we didn't shag Ron. We've been so busy over the last few days that we were exhausted and literally fell asleep the moment our heads the pillow."

Ron just smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I know that feeling. It seems that the world has not stopped spinning since we left Hogwarts. I held Hermione last night as she fell asleep. It was the first time that we actually were able to spend time together."

"I know. Hey that reminds me, I have something I want to talk to you about. After we deal with the ministry; I'm planning on moving the entire family to Potter Manor. I am going to give you and Hermione the second master suite on the top floor. You, Hermione, and of course Ginny are my family and I want us to live together. I've spoken to Ginny about it, and she completely agrees with me. The only catch is you have to propose to her before you both try to sleep in the same bed. The Manor's magic will not allow any hanky panky going on."

Ron's face fell when heard this. He thought the idea of living with Harry and Ginny in a large house was great. The problem was that Hermione would never say yes to his proposal. Ron vented his frustration towards his best friend.

"Damn Harry. How in the hell am I supposed to propose to her? I'm broke, have no job, and I'm nowhere smart enough for—"

That was the last straw for Harry, in an instant, summoned Ron to him and flamed them both to the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. Harry quickly conjured a couple of chairs for them and pushed Ron into one. The moment Ron was in the chair, the sticking charm that Harry placed on it activated, guaranteeing that Ron was not going to go anywhere.

After sitting down in a couple of chairs, Harry spoke up. "Ok Ron, here is what we are going to do. First off, you need to get your low self esteem ass out of the pit of depression that you are currently in. Hermione loves you, and I know for a fact that you love Hermione more than anything else in the world; that includes the Chuddly Canons and Quidditch in general.

"Now, you are worried about being broke. I get that, believe it or not, I do understand. Until Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley, I never had any money for myself.

"When I discovered how rich I am, I made plans for the future. Ginny knows only a small part of what I am about to tell you, so you had better keep it to yourself. Ron, you know the past the people who are members of the Order of the Phoenix were not paid very well, even at all.

"Before Albus…took his short vacation…he started the process of legitimizing the Order as an official organization with the ICW. Well, Ginny and I learned about this in some of the paperwork Mackrack had given us when we were at Gringotts. As we were leaving, Mackrack gave us a Goblin Time Turner and we went back twenty four hours and did a number of things.

"The two biggest things, in regards to the Order, that we did was that we arranged for Vault 713 to be used for all Order of the Phoenix business expenses and also to finish the paperwork to make the Order of the Phoenix an official organization with the ICW.

"Our charter states that our job is to identify, locate, and detain any witch or wizard who is a threat against the wizarding world by any means necessary under the terms of the ICW policy of the general use of force.

"Ron, we can now legally operate outside of Ministry control to deal with Voldemort, Death Eaters, and any other dark threat that the Ministry cannot, or will not, take care of.

"Because of this status, any order member who completes certain trainings and certification exams will be given ICW Law Enforcement Badges. Ron that means that we will be Aurors for the ICW and fight evil not just in England, but around the world as needed.

"Imagine no more red tape. If a Death Eater flees to Romania, we can go there, deal with him and return home without worrying about being threatened by various ministries. It makes things so much easier.

"Also, every member of the Order is now being paid for their work. Each member is paid a flat rate, providing they are active, for their services. You and the rest of the committee are paid a higher wage since I consider all of you to be leaders of the Order.

"So you see Ron, you are gainfully employed and will continue to be employed for as long as there is evil in the world. Even after Tom is gone, the Order will continue to work to better the world and I want you working with me to achieve it.

"Think about Ron; a world where mad men do not wipe out entire families just because their blood isn't 'pure' or because they believe that everyone is equal. That is the world I want for our children, Ron. Do you want it too?"

"Of course I do Harry. I want all of that and more. I want to be able to hold Hermione tightly and watch our children play in the world and on broomsticks. But the fact of the matter is that even with a job, I can't propose to Hermione because I don't have a ring and I haven't spoken to her parents about us yet. I don't even know where they are."

Harry smiled at his brother and best friend. _'He is losing his reasons not to do, slowly but surely.'_

"Well Ron, I do believe I can help you in regards to both of these problems." Harry waved his hand in an intricate pattern in front of him and a small portal opened. Harry reached into the portal and removed a small velvet box, which he handed to Ron.

"As I already told you, Ginny and I used a time turner a couple of days ago and took care of a lot of different things. One of the things I did was to meet with Dan and Emily Granger. As you may not remember, I placed the Granger and Tonks families under my care and protection as well as the Houses of Weasley, Lupin, Longbottom and Lovegood after the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow. Now, because the Grangers are now under my protection, I convinced them to move to my flat in Muggle London for the time being. Their dental office, home, and my flat have new wards placed around them. Mackrack was also nice enough to deploy a squadron of Goblins and six of his human security people to provide close perimeter protection for them.

"After convincing them of the need to move, and enjoy to my flat, we discussed a number of things. Their place in the world, our places in the world really, sports, politics, magic, and finally we discussed you and Hermione. Dan asked me when in the hell you were going to propose to his little girl.

"Evidently Miss Granger has been known to doodle certain phrases for years. I believe some of them were _I love Ron Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley, Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Ron & Hermione _forever are just a few of her doodles. According to Emily, Hermione started drawing them after our 1st year of Hogwarts. When Emily asked her daughter about this Ronald Weasley, she said, and I quote, _'He is the bravest man I have ever met. He is so self-sacrificing, and caring. He let a huge chess piece almost kill him so that our friend Harry could be a hero and the day. Our mum, I love him so much! I just wish he knew I was a girl.'_

"Now you know how long Hermione has loved you and if I were to guess, it was then that you fell in love with Hermione too. Only if you hadn't been so thick headed…"

Ron was blushing scarlet now, but he mumbled, "When I woke in the hospital wing, the first thing I saw was an Angel. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and I knew that if I could, I would live in those pools of chocolate forever. When I realized it was Hermione…I was scared. If I only knew that what I felt was love, so many things would have changed."

Harry looked at his watch and realized he needed to finish up this chat, he pushed on. "Now, as Lord Gryffindor, Hermione is under my direct protection, as per the ancient laws, because of this, I have a vested interest in Hermione's life. This includes her school life, and personal life which includes whom she dates, who she will marry, etc.

"Now, as Hermione's brother, since the Grangers have told me point blank that Hermione considers me the brother she never had, my duties and responsibilities are to make sure that she is happy, safe, and well cared for."

At this point Ron was very nervous. He knew he wasn't good enough for Hermione and Harry was using his right as Lord Gryffindor to make sure it didn't happen. Ron just sat there and stared at his friend.

"Thank god that you and Hermione are perfect for each other." Ron looked up at his friend in shock. "In fact, Dan and Emily agreed. They thought that I might have liked Hermione, and wanted me to step aside for the better man.

"When I told them that I loved Hermione like a sister, they charged me to do something for them." Harry took back the velvet box from Ron and opened it so that Ron could see the contents. "These rings belonged to Dan's grandparents, Hermione Great-Grandparents. In their will, they said that these rings should be given to the first Magical Granger in the family in generations.

"You see, the Grangers are not true muggles. The Grangers are descended from a long line of squibs descending from Rowena Ravenclaw. George and Georgina, Hermione Great-Grandparents, were wizards. They weren't very powerful, in fact they were barely above squibs in regards to power, but they had some powerful friends.

"Their friends made these rings and enchanted them so that when a witch and wizard wore them, they would be able to find their mate regardless of distance, magical concealments, or anything. They also would provide some level of protection to wearer."

Ron looked at the rings and shook his head. These 4 rings were absolutely gorgeous. The engagement rings were simple gold bands; the woman's had a small diamond set in a setting of rubies. Both rings held the same inscription, _'Two Rings to Bind Our Love.'_

The wedding bands were of a similar design. The man's rings was gold and held a single sapphire stone while the woman's ring was also gold with a larger diamond set against small rubies and sapphires.

Harry gave Ron a few minutes before he called Ron back to reality.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. What are your intentions towards Hermione Jane Granger, who is under my protection?"

Ron knew what Harry was doing. Harry was making sure that no one could interfere with this union. Not the Ministry, not his mum or dad, not anyone. Ron dropped to one knee and spoke in a formal tone, "Lord Gryffindor, I intend to ask Hermione Jane Granger to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife."

Harry smiled at his friend, this was very good, but it was going to get even better. Harry rose from his chair and summoned his sword from nowhere. When he touched it, his clothing changed into his formal robes. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Head of the Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, and Slytherin, do hereby grant your request and give it my blessing. May you find true happiness."

As Harry finished, Ron's aura flared for a moment. When it was over, Ron was wearing a new pair of dress robes. They were black with red and gold trim, over his heart was the Weasley Family Crest, underneath that crest the Gryffindor Family Crest in a solid color. Ron, as a Weasley, was under the protection of Lord Gryffindor and it was represented in his clothing. On his opposite breast was the Crest of the Order of the Phoenix and beneath that was the Hogwarts Crest.

"Now, as Lord Gryffindor, and as Hermione's brother, I need to explain a few things. If you ever, EVER make Hermione cry because you have hurt her physically, mentally, emotionally, or spiritually, I will be rather upset.

"If you ever hit Hermione out of anger, well…I would be extremely upset. If you do anything besides treat Hermione with the dignity and respect she deserves as your future wife, Brother or not, I will show exactly why Tom Riddle is afraid of me. Do you understand me Ron?"

For the first time in his life, Ron was actually terrified of Harry. With his dress robes and sword in his hand and his magical aura very visible, Ron understood that if anything ever happened to Hermione, Harry would kill him; slowly, painfully, and in a way that Voldemort himself would be queasy about. Ron of course has no desire to ever hurt his heart, his Hermione, but it was good to see that Harry cared enough about Hermione.

"Don't worry Harry. I do not plan on every breaking the trust you have placed in me. I'll take care of Hermione, from thru eternity."

Harry had to smile. "Excellent. How, here is what we are going to do. We need to head back to Grimmauld Place and get ready for the Ministry. Afterwards, you are going to take Hermione out for a while. I have it all arranged for you. You'll have lunch with Dan and Emily in London, and then Dinner in Paris, just the two of you. You are to propose sometime today, and will do it. Winky is going to b serving you and Hermione for the day, so if you need something, ask her ok."

Ron nodded. "Ok Harry and thanks. Thanks for everything. Dobby is right; you are the greatest wizard in the world today. I am honored to have you as my friend and brother." Ron then stepped up to his friend and wrapped his arms around him in a very tight hug. Both men stood there for a minute before breaking apart. With another look at his watch, Harry and Ron flamed back to Grimmauld Place.

Flying high above Hogwarts, a red phoenix sang a joyous song. It filled everyone that could hear it with hope and peace. As Fawkes finished his song, he flamed to his human familiar to tell him and his mate the happy news. For Fawkes knew that Albus was right about love being the most powerful magic there was.


	14. Chapter 14: The Lord Protector Revealed

Chapter 14: The Lord Protector Revealed

After arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Harry noticed the time and pulled out his time turner and gave it two spins backwards, sending himself and Ron back 30 minutes. After Ron's questioning glance, Harry spoke, "We need to shower and get changed, this way we'll have enough time. Go ahead and hit the showers up here, I'll have Winky bring up your clothing for today."

"Ok Harry, by the way, what time is it now?" Ron asked

"7:30 am. I need to be at the Ministry by 8:30 so get your ass in gear."

With that, Harry walked out of the training room and towards his suite. When he arrived, he saw Ginny was already in the shower. With a wicked grin, Harry stripped down and climbed into the shower with his wife quietly.

As he was climbing into the shower, Ginny turned around and saw him. After giving him a large smile, she slid her hands down his chest and over his manhood, causing Harry to groan. "Ginny, we don't have time for this right now. If you promise to be good, I'll make it up to you tonight."

Ginny sighed, "Ok Harry. But I will hold you to that promise." And without another word, Ginny got out of the shower, after changing the temperature to cold. This really didn't bother Harry since he needed a cold shower after seeing Ginny naked and wet.

20 minutes later, Harry walked down stairs towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Harry, saw Kreacher making made to order omelets for everyone. After quickly placing his and Ginny's orders, ham, cheese, onions, bell peppers, and sausage, Harry sat down at the head of the table and spoke with Albus and Minerva who were both drinking tea and finishing their omelets.

"Albus, are you ready for today? I mean, has Poppy released you from her care?"

Minerva chuckled as Albus looked like he was getting ready to pout. "Yes, Mi Lord, Poppy was fit to release me from my prison. I do understand why you hate the hospital wing so much; it is so boring in there."

Harry laughed as Ginny sat down in lap and placed their omelets in front of them. As the clock in the living room struck 8:15, Harry stood up and using the spell he had used earlier, created a hole in space and withdrew a medium size bag. After closing the portal, Harry opened the bag and passed out the contents, one to each person present.

It was a simple wallet made out of dragon-hide. When they opened their bi-fold wallets, each person saw a blank identification card and an ICW Law Enforcement Officer's Badge. "Everyone, as of two days ago, the Order of the Phoenix is now officially recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards as the spear dead against the darkness. Each of us now has the authority to question, detain, and arrest anyone who is, working with, or for, a dark witch or wizard.

"Everyone rise and take your wand in your hand and repeat after me. I _state your name, _do solemnly swear to defend the light, protect those who cannot care for themselves, and battle the dark with every fiber of my being, so mote it be."

As the assembled group finished their oaths, they were covered in crimson light. When the light faded, the black ID cards now had their names and wizard pictures on them. "Now, the badges can also be used while traveling as muggle. It is charmed to represent a law enforcement organization call INTERPOL, which uses the ICW for a number of their high profile cases.

"Now, we have a job to do now, at 8:29 a.m., this portkey" Harry displayed a long piece of rope "will activate and take us to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Once we arrive, we will meet up with members of the Magical Royal Guard and also two battalions of goblins. Ron, Mad-Eye, I want you to coordinate with both groups. I want the Ministry sealed up tight. No one in or out without us knowing. Then I want a level by search for anyone bearing the dark mark or any listening spells. When you reach the Department of Mysteries, make contact with the Head Unspeakable and have him walk you thru. You'll need this to explain to him what is going on."

Harry handed Ron and Moody both a piece of parchment with the royal seal and the seal of Lord Gryffindor.

"Everyone else, we are heading to Courtroom Ten. Once we arrive, guard every single exit, anyone who moves in a threatening manner stun. Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, you are to guard Rufus Scrimgeour; Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and Charlie, you are to guard Albus and Minerva. Albus, you are still the Chief Warlock, so take your rightful place. Susan, Bill, Arthur, and Mackrack will escort Amelia into the room. Any questions?"

"What about me Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at his wife and with a wave of his hand, both of their robes turned into their Lord and Lady Gryffindor ceremonial robes. Dobby popped in and handed both of them their swords, which they strapped on.

"You my dear are with me." With that the portkey countdown began, Harry grabbed the portkey in one hand while reaching for wife with the other. A moment later, the entire group flying thru space until they landed in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Captain Jennings and his men revealed themselves from their locations. Jennings checked his watch and saw that it was 8:30 a.m. on the dot. With a smile, he proceeded over to the Lord Protector. As he approached, another set of portkeys arrived delivering two battalions of goblins. Jennings immediately recognized that these goblins were not ordinary goblins but members of the Honor Guard whose job is to defend the Leader of the Goblin Nation.

Three goblins, the two battalion chiefs and their general Jennings thought, approached the Lord Protector and bowed slightly. As Jennings approached, he saw that one of the goblins was indeed Mackrack, Chairman of Gringotts Bank, and Leader of the Goblin Nation. Jennings immediately dropped to one knee in front of the Lord Protector and the Leader of the Goblins.

"Rise and report Captain Jennings." Harry said. Jennings rose from his place and addressed his Lord. "Mi Lord, the Minister and a small team of Aurors entered the Minister's Office at 7:45 a.m. The Minister has issued standing orders to detain yourself and Lord Dumbledore upon entrance to the Ministry. The full Wizengamot is assembling as we speak. We can have the atrium secured in thirty seconds."

"Thank you Captain. Secure the Atrium." Harry ordered.

With a snap of his fingers, Captain Jennings' men locked down the Ministry Atrium. People were escorted to areas where they would be questioned. Seeing that they were in good hands, Harry motioned to Ron and Mad-Eye, who both walked over to Harry.

"Ron, Mad-Eye, may I present Captain Jennings, Head of the Magical Royal Guard, and Mackrack, Chairman of Gringotts Bank and Leader of Goblin Nation. Gentlemen, this is my brother-in-law, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and this is Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Both men are my senior advisors and master strategists. Their job today is to seal the Ministry and complete a level by search for any one bearing the dark mark or any sort of illegal listening devices."

After a few minutes discussion, the groups broke apart. Harry, Ginny, Albus and Minerva, escorted their group towards the lifts that would take them down to Courtroom Ten. As they reached lifts, Amelia Bones appeared next to them. With a smirk, Harry waved his hand causing her invisibility cloak to fold itself into a small square and shrink to the size of a handkerchief.

Without another word, the group split into four lifts and descended into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic.

Upon reaching the bottom of the lift, Harry and Albus took the lead and walked down the stone steps to level ten. When they approached the doors to Courtroom Ten, Harry saw six Aurors guarding the door. They moved to intercept them, but immediately stopped when they saw the goblins and other witches and wizards flanking the two fugitives.

Harry stopped in front of the Aurors and spoke in a clear commanding voice. "As the Lord Protector of the Realm, I order you to stand down or face the consequences." The six Aurors, seeing that they were out numbered, surrendered their wands to Harry who handed them over to one of the goblins. The goblins then escorted the disgraced Aurors from the area.

"Albus, age before beauty."

"Ah, so I see that your wife will be following you in then?" Albus said with his eyes twinkling madly. Before Harry could respond, Albus used his wandless magic and pushed the doors to the Wizengamot Chamber open, his honor guard flanking him. As he crossed the threshold of the door, Fawkes appeared and settled onto his familiar's shoulder.

Albus strode purposefully towards his seat, which was still empty, even though a few people were trying to reach the seat. "Minister Scrimgeour, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as the rightful Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Great Britain, do hereby order your immediate display of fealty to the new Lord Protector of the Realm."

The entire room fell silent with Dumbledore's words. A moment later, there was a muttering of disapproval as many of the elder members of the Wizengamot explained the role of the Lord Protector.

Finally Scrimgeour spoke up. "Albus Dumbledore, I will not show fealty to any man. Not you, not Voldemort, and not some fool trying to take control as the Lord Protector!!"

"I am sorry to hear that Minister. As Chief of the Wizengamot, I introduce the Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain." The doors opened again and a tall figure dressed in exquisite dress robes entered the room flanked by a smaller person wearing matching robes and a squadron of goblin soldiers and other witches and wizards.

Albus and his guard moved off to the side of the floor as the hooded figure moved to stand in the center of the Courtroom. With a flick of his hand, the chained chair disappeared. Once the figure stopped, his guard moved to protective positions, the person wearing matching robes stood next to the first figure.

Scrimgeour, who had been taken back by the entrance of the figure, spoke up. "Who are you? As the Minister of Magic, I demand that you reveal yourself!"

The figure laughed out loud at the Minister. "You know Minister, the last time I spoke to you, I told you that I would see you today, but I am sure that old age is beginning to affect your mind, so let me introduce myself.

"I am Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. May I introduce my wife, and soulmate, Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter."

Both Harry and Ginny removed their outer cloaks and handed them off to Hermione. Harry then stared at the Minister and spoke in a strong voice, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, do hereby claim my rightful place on the Council of Twelve and also the title and position of Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain; bestowed upon me by the sovereign herself, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and sealed by my blood and magic."

As Harry said this, he removed his dagger and cut his palm and let some of his blood drop on the floor. As the blood touched the floor, Harry's magic flared and expanded to cover the entire courtroom. When finished, Courtroom Ten looked different. The official Seal of the Ministry of Magic was still behind the Minister, but above it was the Seal of the Queen. The dark dank look of the courtroom was also gone. Instead the room was bright and warm.

Harry purposefully strode over to the high bench where Scrimgeour had been standing and watched as the wall behind it receded and another bench appeared. It was higher then any other and held two golden thrones. On the front of the bench were the Crests of Harry's Families and Organizations.

Harry and Ginny sat down in their new chairs and looked over the Wizengamot. Everyone in the room was still staring at them in shock. Harry banged his gavel and brought the Wizengamot into session under his authority.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, as my right as the Lord Protector of the Realm, I hereby remove you from the position of Minister of Magic." A golden light was pulled from Rufus as he fell to his knees. "As the head of the Scrimgeour Family, you may take your place on the Wizengamot if you wish."

As Rufus was helped away, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Lord Dumbledore, I would be honored if you would return to your position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"I would be honored, Mi Lord." And with that, Albus and his entourage made their over to Albus' normal seat.

Once he was seated, Harry continued. "As of now, all Department Heads, Undersecretaries, and Managers are hereby relieved of duty. All Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are relieved until they undergo evaluation. In their stead, security of magical Britain will be placed in the hands of the Magical Royal Guard, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Goblins of Gringotts. So Mote it be." He then banged his gavel. As the noise of the gavel faded, every one of the department heads, undersecretaries, and managers along with the members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, all felt some of their leave their bodies. They each knew that this was the magic given to their positions.

Harry continued on. "As the Lord Protector, I declare that Madam Amelia Bones, to be the New Minister of Magic. I declare Arthur William Weasley as the Deputy Minister. I also declare Theodore Tonks to be the new Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So Mote it be." This time, a powerful bolt of magic shot out from the seals of the ministry and the queen and merged into one large bolt of raw magic, then magic shot thru Amelia and then into Arthur and then suddenly vanished from the room, returning a moment later with Ted Tonks, Dora Tonks' father.

As everyone looked at the three individuals, they saw that their robes had been changed to reflect their new positions. After a small conference between the three of them, they took their appropriate seats.

Happy with the result, Harry continued on. "As the Lord Protector, I declare anyone discovered working in the ministry or as a member of the Wizengamot and wearing the mark of Voldemort to be detained, and prosecuted. I hereby declare that any convicted Death Eaters be executed via the Veil of Death. So Mote it be."

Over the next two hours, Harry had single handedly revoked many laws that were designed to aid the pureblooded families and not any of the muggleborn or halfbloods that were in England.

Harry then added new laws, which could not be removed except by the Lord Protector or the sovereign, which protected magical creatures such as house elves, centaurs, dwarfs, pixies, goblins, and merpeople.

Harry then introduced the Magical Bill of Rights. This were laws that guaranteed certain rights to all creatures, regardless of the race, age, sex, or blood type.

Harry then announced the creation of a new treaty with the goblins. "This new treaty gives wizards and goblins a firm strong base to build a lasting and fulfilling future." Harry said as the assembled members of the Wizengamot looked on in pure shock.

Harry then ordered the Treaty of Azkaban was reinstated and that the goblins would be in charge of the day to day operations of Azkaban Prison. This was because the original Lord Azkaban had contracted with the goblins to build and run his prison. Harry, as the Lord of Azkaban, decided it was a good idea.

As Harry's list of changed dwindled, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater would give reports via their pendants on the current affairs of the Ministry and the Wizarding Public. Their report stated that the new regime was wildly accepted and that many of areas of the Ministry were being cleaned out.

Finally Harry finished his list, and stood up to address not only the Wizengamot, but Wizarding Great Britain as well, for the last time that day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies of Great Britain; what I have done today is something that should have happened years ago. Our society has grown stagnant and complacent, woefully ignorant about not only the muggle world, but our own world and problems too. For too long, those in power have hidden the truth from you, even when doing so led to countless deaths. They have done this to line their pockets with more gold.

"Or they to show that they are fighting for you by incarcerating innocent people while known criminals and their agents continue to terrorize and kill. Well I say that this stops today! No longer will I allow this government to become complacent. I urge everyone who can hear my voice to never accept anything at face value, but as questions and become more informed.

"Over the next few months, new opportunities will reveal themselves for the betterment of the Wizarding World and we will be at the center of it. I have the utmost faith in the new Minister and her staff to do what is right, rather than what is easy.

"I will be holding a press conference with the Minister in three days time to answer any questions you may have; until then, good day." Without a second glance to the Wizengamot, Harry strode towards the doors of the room. As he reached the doors, he turned to around. "As the Lord Protector of the Realm, I hereby declare this session of the Wizengamot to be in recess."

Harry then walked out the door. As he left with Ginny, he heard Albus say, "So mote it be."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ginny walked down the corridor and ran into Hermione, Ron, Penny and Alastor. "Report."

"Ministry is secured. Thirty-Seven people have been found to be carrying the dark mark along with one hundred different listening charms and recording charms. The Head Unspeakable has sealed the Department of Mysteries as per our request, and he wished to meet with you or the new Minister as soon as possible." Ron reported.

"Excellent work everyone. Hermione, hand off your assignments to Penny. Penny, Percy should be here soon. Once he gets here, I want you, Percy, Ted, and Moody to meet with the Minister. Ron, give your paperwork to Moody, you and Hermione have a lunch date." Harry then handed Ron and Hermione a portkey which whisked them away.

Moody turned to look at Harry. "Portkeys aren't supposed to work here in the Ministry. I'll have to recheck the wards."

Harry laughed, "No it's fine Mad-Eye. When I claimed my right as the Lord Protector, I also gained control of the wards and magic imbedded in the Ministry. I can create portkeys and apparate if I want to."

Moody was shocked at this news. As far as he knew, no one had ever had control of the wards like this; it was a major security breech. However, if Harry was the only person who could do this, well it wouldn't be bad.

"So where did you send Weasley and Granger anyway? I thought you wanted the Ministry secured today?" Moody asked.

"Ronald and Hermione are meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and then they are heading to Paris for the night. Sometime today, Ron is going to propose or else I am going to make his life a living hell."

Moody looked at the man in front of him, and then laughed loudly. "Well, I knew there was a reason why I liked you Potter. Give the man a reason to fight for that is the ticket. Well, I have to get back to work."

Harry took Moody's hand in his, giving him a strong hand shake. "Thanks Alastor, for everything. If you need us, we'll be at Headquarters for a little while then to Potter Manor."

With one last nod, Alastor stumped away towards Courtroom Ten where Amelia was located currently. Any idea formed in Harry's head as him and Ginny headed for the lifts.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Hermione arrived behind a little Italian restaurant in London via portkey. Ron was dressed smartly in a pair of black dress pants with a crimson long sleeve dress shirt and tie. His tie-tack and cufflinks has the Weasley Family Crest on them. To finish off his outfit, he was wearing dress boots made from the hide of the Hungarian Horntail. His wand was stashed in his new wand holster strapped to his right arm.

Hermione looked incredible in her outfit. Instead of wearing a dress or skirt, she was wearing black slacks with a gold colored blouse. Around her neck, Hermione wore a scarf matching Ron's shirt along with her phoenix pendant. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail held in place with crimson and gold ribbons. She too wore Hungarian Horntail dress boots; however Hermione's wand was stowed in her purse.

As they entered the restaurant, Hermione immediately spotted her parents. Dan & Emily were dressed in what most people would call business casual dress. After greeting the Grangers, Ron pulled out Hermione's chair, and pushed her into place. This shocked Hermione because Ron had never been one for manners.

Conversation began and covered a number of topics. When they began to talk about magical issues, Ron used her wand and placed a silencing charm around their seats. This charm, unlike others, would allow normal conversation both inside and out, but anything magical was not heard outside of the affected area. Ron and Harry found this charm and used it quite a bit last year talking about Ginny and Hermione.

"So Harry told us that you two are both serious about each other." Dan Granger began to speak to Ron, ignoring the ladies conversation.

"Yes we are, sir. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes…alone." Ron spoke, now somewhat nervous.

"Let us do what men do and head down to check out the wine cellar." Dan turned to his wife and daughter, "We men are going to inspect the wine cellar. Continue talking about lipstick, boys, and whatever else a mother and daughter talk about."

With a wave towards the ladies, Dan and Ron left them at the table and followed the waiter towards the wine cellar. Once there, they sat down at a small table.

"So, what would you like to talk about Ronald?"

Ron looked at Dan, and decided that this was what he wanted. "Dan, I want to marry your daughter, and I would like to have your blessing to ask her."

Dan was impressed that Ron had come out and said it in a very serious tone. Dan was even more impressed with the fact that Ron called him by his first name. Dan of course knew that Ron loved his little girl, and that Hermione loved this man, but that didn't mean Dan couldn't have any fun.

"So Ron, Why do you want to marry my daughter? I assume that she already opened his legs for you, and probably Harry, and you other dorm mates. Have you—"

Dan never got a chance to finish his rant because Ron laid the man out flat on his back with a right hook to his jaw. The moment Dan was on his back, Ron was standing over him, his wand in one hand and blue fore in his eyes.

"Dan, I don't know where you feel like you have the right to say those things about Hermione, but I swear, on my life, that if you _**EVER **_talk about Hermione or her mother like that again, I'll kill you."

Dan knew that he pushed Ron too far, but at the same time, could not help but smile at Ronald. After a moment, his smile turned into laughter. Ron thought the man had lost his mind, but just before he launched his patronus to Hermione, Dan spoke up.

"Ronald Weasley, you have my support, my blessing, my permission, and most importantly the love of my little girl; you can ask Hermione to marry you."

Ron was floored, he was staring at Dan who was still laughing, this time at Ron's dumbfounded look. "Help me up and I will explain what I just did." Ron helped him up and sat him down in a chair. "Well Ron, when I was ready to propose to Emily, I went to George, Hermione's grandfather and Emily father, to ask permission. Well George, like your brother from what Hermione tells me, was a practical joker. He asked me the same basic things that I just asked you.

"Well, your response was almost identical to what I did, the only difference being that I knocked him unconscious for a few minutes. Afterwards, I knew that when I had a girl, I would do the same test. Ron, if you didn't love Hermione, you wouldn't have hit me. That is all I needed to know."

"Thanks Dan, but do yourself a favor, never-ever, do something like that again. I was a moment away from using the killing curse on you."

This sobered Dan right up. Being a squib, Dan knew what it took to use it. While this thought did scare the hell out of him, he couldn't help but feel good about Hermione and Ron finding each other.

A few minutes, Ron and Dan were back with their ladies at their table. The moment Emily saw Dan; she knew what Dan did and she made damn sure that Dan knew she was not happy. Emily threw her salad at her husband and then started chucking anything else she could find. After 10 minutes, Hermione and Ron calmed Emily down, then using their wands, cleaned up the restaurant and memory charmed the patrons.

"Well that went well. Remind me that when we have a girl, not to do the same thing your dad did to me Hermione." Ron spoke after sitting back down.

Without even thinking about what Ron said, Hermione snapped at him. "You had better not Ronald Bilius Weasley. If you ever tried that, I'd make sure you couldn't walk straight for a week." Hermione then turned to her mother "Can you believe dad? Saying those things about me, I should hex him myself. But at least Ron…"

Hermione finished processing what Ron had said to her. She spun around and found Ron one knee with a beautiful engagement in a box. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. I have loved since before I knew what love is, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

His cobalt blue puppy dog eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and then suddenly, Ron's field of vision was blocked by Hermione's face as she kissed him deeply and kept saying yes. After finally getting Hermione to stop kissing him, he slid the engagement ring on her finger, and she did the same for him. Once the rings were in place, they pulsed orange for a moment before returning to normal.

The happy talked with Dan and Emily for a little while until it was time to leave. Ron knew they had to check into the hotel in Paris soon. After saying goodbye to his future-in-laws, Ron escorted Hermione outside and towards the same alley they had appeared in. Making sure no one was around; Ron wrapped himself around Hermione and activated the portkey, disappearing from London.


	15. Chapter 15: Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Ph

Chapter 15: Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Philanthropists

Harry and Ginny arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital shortly after leaving the Ministry. Harry made his way to the reception desk. When the receptionist looked up, she faltered for a moment. "What can I do you for you sir?"

Harry smiled. "Can you please inform the Chief of Staff and Head Healer that Lord and Lady Gryffindor are here to see them?" The receptionist fell out of her chair and ran to get the Chief of Staff and the Head Healer.

A few moments later, Harry and Ginny were escorted into a nicely decorated office. Behind the desk was an older man with salt and pepper hair and glasses. To his right was an older woman, somewhat younger than the man, in healer robes.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Gryffindor, please sir down. I am Gregory Stein, Chief of Staff for St. Mungo's Hospital, and this is Martha Hansen, Head Healer. What can we do for you today?"

Harry sat down and addressed the chief of staff. "Mr. Stein, I am interested in seeing what can be done to help a retired Auror and possible many other people. As you may be aware, Alastor Moody lost his leg while battling Death Eaters twenty years ago. Unfortunately his stump has become very painful for the man and is now hampering him living a normal life.

"With the recent change in administration at the Ministry, Alastor is going to be an invaluable asset and I need him at his best. Can magic be reused to re-grow his leg?"

The two medical professionals, along with Ginny, just stared at Harry for a moment before Healer Hansen walked to the door and told someone to bring Alastor Moody's file and also Healer Jonathan Messer.

Jonathan Messer entered the office five minutes later. He was dressed in a white lab coat and by appearance reminded Harry of Dr, Green on the American TV show ER. Harry had seen it once while he was over at Mrs. Figg's house.

Right behind him came three more healers carrying a rather large trunk. The three healers, Healer Hansen, and Mr. Stein all muttered an incantation under their breath to open the trunk. Once it was opened, the three healers left the room. Mr. Stein then activated privacy wards around his office, which Harry improved before he added some of his own wandlessly.

"My apologizes, but Mad-Eye is one of the finest Aurors I have ever met and I promised him that his files would be protected. As you know the man is paranoid." This earned laughter from Harry and Ginny "I have asked Healer Messer to join us because this is his field of expertise. Healer Messer comes to us from the United States, and yes he has purposefully transformed his appearance to portray Dr. Greene."

Harry and Ginny turned to look the man who was changing his form to look like George Clooney from ER. Dr. Messer continued, "Sorry, I can't help myself" he stated as he reverted back to the Dr, Greene look. "Anyway, I am an expert on re-growing limbs and what the Americans call cosmetic surgery. I believe that I can give Mr. Moody a new leg and clean up his scars. I also believe that I may possibly be able to make his magical eye look like a normal eye too. In essence, I believe that with some research, I will be able to give Mr. Moody back what years of fighting dark witches and wizards have taken from him."

At this point Mr. Stein stepped back into the conversation "The trouble is, Lord Gryffindor, that research takes money. Our hospital is not rich. All of our patients receive care free of charge, except for a very few instances. We receive approximately sixty percent of our funds from the Ministry of Magic, but the remainder comes from donations and bequests.

"With Lord Voldemort and his band of evil followers killing and injuring people, we are overloaded and have lost some of our main beneficiaries. I will be frank with you, Lord Gryffindor; we are broke and are unable to do spend the resources needed to perfect some of the treatments that are needed to give patients a high quality of life."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then wordlessly and wandlessly raised a privacy ward around themselves. "Harry, how much money is paid in interest from the Black Family Vaults?"

"I don't know Gin, but let's find out." Harry immediately grabbed his Phoenix Pendant. "Harry Potter to Mackrack, condition yellow, please respond."

A moment later, Mackrack's voice was heard. "Harry, this is Mackrack, I recognize the condition yellow, what can I do for you today?"

"Mackrack, I apologize for disturbing you, but this important. I need to know how much interest we earn from the Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, and Slytherin Family Vaults. St. Mungo's Hospital is in need of new beneficiaries and Ginny and I are going to do it."

There was silent for a moment before Mackrack answered, "Harry is there anyway we meet face to face. I have some recommendations, but a face to face meeting would be best to handle this business."

"We agree Mackrack; we are currently in the Chief of Staff's office here at Saint Mungo's. It will be a few minutes to lower the wards to allow you entry."

"Wards do not matter Harry. With the communication pendants, we can lock on and penetrate any wards, except for those of Hogwarts, to reach you."

"Very well Mackrack, we will see you shortly." And with that, Harry closed the communication channel as Ginny lowered their privacy wards.

As soon as the wards were lowered, a portkey arrived in the office, depositing Mackrack, Griphook, and two other goblins. "Lord Gryffindor, Lady Gryffindor, it is good to see you again. Gregory, it has been far too long since we played poker, I still need to win back the money you took from me."

With the blank faces of the others in the room Mackrack laughed loudly, "I see our reputation as cold heartless creatures still exists. Even though many goblins do not, I prefer to spend time with a very close knit of humans. But that is not what we are here to talk about today.

"Gregory, Lord and Lady Gryffindor have spoken to me about the current state of St. Mungo's finances. While I understand why you never came to see me before this, I do wish that you came to see, but that is in the past.

"What I suggested to Lord & Lady Gryffindor is that they start an endowment for St. Mungo's. This endowment will continue to grow thanks to the interest that it will earn over time.

"As the head of many of the oldest and wealthiest families in England, Lord Gryffindor has decided that he fund the endowment. Others will of course join the endowment, once it is announced, but until then, any outstanding bill and charges should be directed to Snaptooth. He will be placed in charge of managing the endowment and St. Mungo's General Funds.

Mr. Stein and the others were shocked, Harry just smiled and Ginny laughed out right. Ginny, after composing herself, spoke up. "Mackrack, we will leave you to your business then. However, could you also please setup another endowment for Hogwarts and set use the Flamel and Gryffindor Vaults, if you would please?" Ginny then turned towards the Chief of Staff, "Mr. Stein, also see what you can do about Frank and Alice Longbottom's condition."

"Of course Lady Gryffindor, whatever I can do for you. I do believe…due to the circumstances…you and Lord Gryffindor should have seats on the St. Mungo's Board of Directors." Stein stuttered out.

"Whatever you feel is warranted. Mackrack and Griphook have Harry's and mine complete confidence."

Without another word, Ginny grabbed Harry and then flamed them both away from the office, leaving the goblins and healers to hash out the details.


	16. Chapter 16: Preparing For War

Chapter 16: Preparing For War

Feeling very good with themselves, Harry and Ginny appeared in the entry hall of Phoenix Nest, the official name of the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Deciding to check up on the operations of the Order, they headed for the nerve center, the Command Room.

As they entered the Command Room, Ginny noticed immediately that there were many more people here than there had been earlier in the day. There were four people looking over maps, three people reading reports, and another couple of people updating information.

In the center of it all was Hestia Jones. The woman was in her element here. The former Hufflepuff was managing this madness like a conductor conducting an orchestra. It didn't make sense to Harry and Ginny, but the results were extremely promising.

Hestia spotted the young couple and moved over to them. "Harry, Ginny, I didn't think you'd be back here today. I mean I got a report from Moody saying the Hermione and Ron were off for the day, and I figured that when you left the ministry you would do the same thing."

Ginny blushed at this statement. "No Hestia, Ron and Hermione are with Hermione's folks for lunch then off to dinner and an overnight stay in France tonight. We're actually just checking in on everything and then planning on heading home to Potter Manor."

Hestia nodded. She, like many of the older members of the Order, thought that these two young people needed some alone time. They were everywhere they needed to be when they were needed and it really freaked Hestia out a little bit. The only other person Hestia ever met that could do that was Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, so far most of the Death Eaters are in hiding. We are currently running a number of operations in conjunction with the goblins and the MRG. So far we have cleared out Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa Malfoy was found raped and murdered, Spinner's End-where Severus Snape once lived, and the homes of the Nott's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Parkinson's and a couple of unlisted homes of Delores Jane Umbridge.

"According to one report, Madam Umbridge attempted to attack a goblin, who reacted and defended himself. The remains of Madam Umbridge have been sent to St. Mungo's for proper identification.

"All of the new Phoenix Pendants are in use and we are receiving normal reports from all members. They all report that things are looking very quiet. Because of this, I sent a small team to the continent to check to see if they can find Bellatrix and a few others who have run."

"Excellent work Hestia. Just to let you know, if you feel like you need to make a decision, then do it and let me know later. After all, it is one of the reasons why I placed you in this position."

In her younger years, Hestia Jones was the senior secretary to the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she ran the department with a young and fiery Amelia Bones. Together, they compiled the most accurate information on Death Eaters, their locations, strategies, size, and command structure. Nothing like this had ever been documented before; because of it, many more Death Eaters and dark sympathizers were caught.

Shortly after Voldemort's first fall, Hestia retired to care for her injured husband, another Auror. She did some freelance work for Amelia, but decided to stay out of the field as much as possible. When her husband recovered, they went into business for themselves as private investigators and security experts.

Hestia and Jack, her husband, were very successful. However, no one can have success forever. Jack had been killed in a muggle automobile accident, shortly afterwards, her contacts within the Ministry had told her that many of Voldemort's supporters were beginning to be active. Hestia knew that if the Death Eaters were becoming active, then Voldemort would soon be returned from the dead, so began to make plans.

Shortly before the Quidditch World Cup, Hestia closed down her business and sold her home in Muggle Yorkshire. She then moved into a flat above Ted Tonks' law office where she met Nymphadora and began to take refresher courses. Hestia and Ted went to Hogwarts together, Ted was in Hufflepuff, and Hestia was in Ravenclaw. Both were a year younger then the Original Marauders. Sirius found her a few days after leaving Hogwarts to gather the Order back together. After some quick words and explanations involving his innocence, Sirius managed to convince Hestia to rejoin the Order.

Because of her skills, Hestia was made the Order's secretary and has been continuing on in that role since that day.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, Griphook delivered a few items for you earlier today. They are in the main training room."

"Thank you Hestia. Kreacher said that he would have the four new house elves ready to work by this afternoon, so if you need anything, just call them."

With a wave, Harry and Ginny headed towards the training room that Hestia had left the items in. As Harry walked in, the torches in the room lit up and a three dimensional image of Griphook appeared before them.

"Good morning Harry. If you are seeing me, then one of our greatest inventions actually works. The image you are viewing works very similar to a pensieve, but it is fully interactive. What this means is that this image is an ideal trainer and repository for information.

"Today however, I am here to introduce you to some of the finest gear ever created by goblin kind." With that, a disillusionment charm was lifted and before Harry and Ginny stood over 100 matching sets of battle robes. Each set was crimson red with black and gold trim. On the back of the robes was the crest of the Order of the Phoenix filling the whole back. Each set of robes also had a utility belt wrapped around the waist line. Harry inspected the belt and found many of Fred and George's products stuffed within the compartments.

"As you can see Harry, our workers have been very busy. Each set of robes is designed to either absorb or deflect minor and mid-level curses and lessen the impact of any other curse except for the three unforgivables.

"After discussions were Bill, Fred, and George Weasley, we incorporated this utility belt idea. They said something about reading how a bat-man creature had one that he used to help defeat evil. These

belts are packed with decoy detonators, cheering charms, Peruvian instant darkness powder, sling shots with a number of different types of ammo, pepper-up potions, calming drafts, and a basic Auror grade first-aid kit. There is an emergency portkey imbedded into the belt buckle. The portkey has been set to return them here to the entry hall of headquarters. If the wearer is injured, the portkey will redirect them directly to your infirmary.

"Along the bottom of the robes and also on the insides of the robes are different runes. These runes do different things; from keeping the wearer dry and comfortable to making the robes self adjust to the wearer. The runes also keep the permanent charms placed on the robes powered. These charms cover the whole wearer, impervious charms, fire suppression charms, basic protego, a charm to see other order members no matter the condition, a charm to see thru any of the Weasley Products effects, and also a charm that allows the wearer of the robes to see thru invisibility robes.

"We have also included self sizing dragon hide boots, from a Welsh Green, that are charmed to be quiet, leave no foot prints, keep the wearer's feet dry and comfortable, and contain two boot knives and locations for two wands.

"Of course we also have included wand holsters and weapon holders. All of these holsters, portkeys, and robes are charmed to be resistant against summoning except from another order member. Also the robes and gear cannot be forcibly removed from the wearer."

Harry and Ginny were both floored. These robes were great. They would provide a tactical advantage to the Order when it comes time fight the Death eaters again. "Thank you Master Griphook. These are by the far some of the finest robes I have ever seen. I notice that some of these robes also have a larger back pouch than others, what are they?"

Harry suddenly remembered that the image in front of him was not Griphook, but an image. However the image laughed,

"Ah Lord Gryffindor, do not worry about addressing me as a person, though I am but an image. The best part of this system is that when I come back to claim the storage device, I can absorb the entire experience into myself. It will be as if I were here the entire time.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand; these pouches are some of our finest work ever. The larger pouches are what we call battlefield kits. The ones with the first aid insignia are portable triage kits. They are larger scale first aid kits designed to aid larger amounts of injured, probably innocent bystanders.

"The pouches with a potion's vial are portable potions labs. Each one contains a lab equipped for a Potions Master, including almost every known potion ingredient known to wizard and goblin-kind; the only thing that is missing is basilisk venom.

"The pouches with a campfire are mobile kitchens, complete with enough food to feed 12 people with the appetite of Mr. Ronald Weasley, three meals a day for two weeks.

The last couple types of pouches are rather unique. The first one has a symbol of a tent; they are wizarding tents. Each tent contains 5 bedrooms with baths, living room, dining room, sitting room and small kitchen. They are all designed to be attached to each other and have standard home wards as well as wards to stop owl delivery and make them unplottable.

"This last pouch contains a Wizarding Tent which we have designed to serve as a Command Center for you. It has all the same features that your Command Center has here as well as conference rooms, interrogation rooms, and two training rooms.

"Oh, and the best thing Lord Gryffindor, the pouches can be summoned from headquarters by any member of the Order of the Phoenix using the instrument on each set of robes. All you do is touch the symbol you need. The pouches will portkey directly to their location, thru any known ward. This device is also a communication device. The main channel will connect all the robes and the Command Center. You can select different people to talk to on different channels."

Harry was beyond impressed. Looking at the time, he summoned Dobby and told him that as order members came thru, they needed to come in and get their battle robes and learn how they worked. With a quick bow, Dobby disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After inspecting their battle robes, Harry and Ginny proceeded up to their suite and looked thru the paperwork that had piled up while they were gone. Most of it was from Albus and Amelia discussing changes that were coming; however, the one that got their attention was the one from Hagrid.

_To: Harry_

_From: Hagrid _

_Subject: Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest_

_Harry. Hope you and Ginny are well. Hogwarts is still in lockdown, I have been staying with Grawp but would like to go home soon. There are a few unicorns that need some medicine. _

_Also, Magorian and Bane have been to see me. They want an audience with you. See you soon_

_End Report_

After reading the report, he handed it off to Ginny who read it too "Dobby!" Harry called for his little friend who appeared a moment later.

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby?"

"Yeah Dobby, I did. Do you know how to stop the lockdown condition at Hogwarts?"

Dobby thought for a moment, then answered, in a disappointing voice, "I'm sorry Harry Potter sir. I is not knowing how to do that. Perhaps the answer is in the Hogwarts Vault at Gringotts?"

Harry thought for a moment, then thought it wasn't a bad idea. "Thanks Dobby. Can you do me a favor, contact Albus and let him know that we're going to Hogwarts later?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir" Dobby disappeared with pop. Harry and Ginny both flamed to the training room where their battle robes were. After dressing they flamed to Gringotts.

"Lord & Lady Gryffindor to access our vaults please." Harry spoke to first available teller, whom quickly fell off of his chair. He quickly ordered one of his subordinates to escort the couple to their vaults.

The vaults the Potters controlled were some of the oldest vaults that Gringotts had. After a thirty minute ride, they arrived at the Hogwarts Vault. The doors to the vault held the Hogwarts Crest with a Phoenix overhead. Harry approached the door, removed his sword from his scabbard, placed it in the mouth of the Gryffindor Lion, and waited as the door opened. As soon as they crossed the doorway, the sword reappeared in Harry hand.

The vault was three times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Besides gold, there were heirlooms, portraits, furniture, weapons, and books. Lots and lots of books. Harry moved towards the books and began searching for something about the wards when he heard Ginny suddenly scream.

In an instant, Harry was beside her, ready to kill whoever threatened her. What he found was a portrait of the Founders of Hogwarts.

"Ah this must be our heir. Though I am trying to figure out how he was able to apparate in the vault." Rowena stated matter of factly.

"Ro, I don't think he apparated. It looked like he flame traveled. How is that possible? You cannot become a phoenix animagus. The magic within a phoenix makes it impossible." Salazar stated.

"Well, if you all would be quiet, I am sure that these two would love to tell us. Hello dears, as you can tell, we are the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and you my dear sir is our heir.

"The lady to the far right of me is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, to her left is Lord Salazar Slytherin, next to him is Lord Godric Gryffindor, and of course I am Lady Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry straightened up and addressed the paining. "I am Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Lord Protector of the Realm, Head of the Families Potter, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Next to me is my wife and soulmate, Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter."

"Welcome, Harry and Ginny, as you have gained access to this vault, it means that you are the only heirs remaining from the four of us. Everything in this vault is now yours. We of course stand ready to aid you."

"Thank you Rowena. Actually, I have a situation. I somehow placed Hogwarts in a state of prolonged lockdown and I have no idea how to get it out of lockdown." Harry said, somewhat shyly.

Slytherin just rolled his eyes at his young heir. "That sounds like something Godric's bloodline would do alright. Well, you can enter the castle thru the Chamber of Secrets. However do remember that I do have a basilisk down there—"

"Had Salazar. Harry had to kill it to save me in my second year from the horcrux of Tom Riddle."

Salazar looked like Ginny had just stolen his favorite teddy bear. Helga, who was the empath of the group, decided they needed to hear Harry's, and by extension Ginny's, life story. Sitting down in freshly conjured chairs, Harry and Ginny told their tale.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office in the Ministry. As Chief of the Wizengamot, Albus had an office that he used for official meetings. It also served as his private sanctuary away from the world for a short while.

However today, he was meeting with the new Minister and a number of Department Heads plus Alastor Moody and Griphook. They were meeting in Albus' office because the Minister's Office was sealed tight. The crest on the door no longer showed the seal of the Minister, it now showed the Official Seal of the Royal Family, which meant that the office now belonged to Harry.

"Thank you all for coming. Albus has graciously allowed me to use his office hear since the Minister's Office is no longer available. Now, after processing all of the changes the Lord Protector made this morning, where are we standing?"

Alastor Moody spoke up first, "We've gone thru the entire Ministry and discovered over 200 recording devices, all unauthorized, and 38 people with the dark mark. The goblins have been kind enough to check over the wards and strengthen them."

"We have also stationed an entire battalion of our best warriors here under the direct command of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Lord of Azkaban has granted us permission to land on Azkaban Island and inspect the prison. Once out upgrades are complete, we will then be ready to accept new prisoners."

"Thank you Griphook. You help has been greatly appreciated. Arthur, how is the MLE doing?" Minister Bones asked.

"The department is a mess. I have had to rely on the MRG and the Order of the Phoenix quite heavily. Out of 300 hundred active Aurors, 80 of them were detained because they carried the dark mark, and another 40 should not be on Aurors period, they were appointments by Fudge and Umbridge.

"The Hit-Wizards and Obliviators are over worked, but they are coping. Currently the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts is being run single handily by Perkins, but he needs more help down there. Besides that, I have asked the MRG and the Order to handle the security for Diagon Alley.

"Griphook mentioned to me before I entered that he has deployed some of his forces to augment my people. So far, people are scared, but the Death Eaters are keeping a low profile. I have also received word from some of my other contacts on the continent that Death Eaters have all fallen off the face of the planet."

"Keep me posted Arthur. Albus, do you have any information from the order that you can share?"

"Well, as you know, Harry and Ginny Potter are now in charge of the Order of the Phoenix. I have also discovered that the ICW now considers the Order to be an official organization charged with defeating Voldemort and any dark wizards that will crop up.

"The members of the Order are now considered ICW Aurors and Hit-Wizards. Because of this, we can now cross many national boundaries to capture the Death Eaters on the run. I have also been in contact with a few members of the ICW and they are pledging their support."

"You're right Albus. I have already spoken to the Secretary of Magic of the United States of America and the Ministers from France, Germany, Canada, Australia, the Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, and Mexico, each have pledged their support and aid. The Americans, Australians, and Canadians are sending us two hundred war mages and Aurors each.

"The others will send us whomever we need; many of this people who are coming here left England because of the incompetence of the Ministry. I want to show them that we are working on changing for the better."

A few minutes later, the meeting ended, leaving only Amelia, Albus, and Arthur Weasley sitting around the conference table.

"You know Albus, I don't think I have said it yet, but I am glad you came back. I know from what Susan told me, Harry was very depressed."

Albus, who had been in deep thought looked all 173 years of his age spoke. "Yes. I knew Harry would take my death badly, but I was unprepared for how badly he would take it. If I had more up front with Harry, and if I would have listened, then perhaps things would be different."

"You know that Harry broke up with Ginny at your funeral right Albus? She tried to be strong, but it was killing her, slowly. I saw this when she got off the Hogwarts Express. Her skin was pale, her eyes dull, it was devastating to see. I'll admit that I wanted to have a chat with Harry, but then I saw him. If Ginny looked bad, then Harry looked almost dead.

"Thank god he came straight to the Burrow. I hate to think what would have happened if he went to those animals. Anyway, as you the day the Burrow as attacked, Harry was outside alone, when the wards detected two rather large magical readings, one outside where Harry was, and the other one from the swing that Ginny always sits on. Anyway, you know happened from there."

"You're right Arthur. If I had been more diligent in my duties, I would have never have allowed Harry to remain there. However, as we all know, out of sight, out of mind. Most of my time was spent dealing the Board of Governors or with Fudge.

"However, I believe that Harry is doing remarkably well right now. Even with the pressure he carries, he is still the same man he was last week, only stronger. This strength comes from his love of Ginny and also his unwavering belief that he can actually defeat Voldemort.

"After watching their battle thru a pensieve, I saw in Harry's face that he knew that he could beat Voldemort. That is something that I have never seen in anyone before, including myself.

"However, we must remember that they are still young. Harry is not even 17 yet, and Ginny is not 16 yet. They are dealing with issues that many older people would have a hard time handling. Once things cool down, I want to send them on their honeymoon. Somewhere where they can relax and be young for awhile, I think they deserve it."

Everyone agreed to this idea, as they were discussing other things, Dobby appeared. "Pardon the interruption Professor Headmaster Dumbledore Sir. Dobby was told to deliver a message from Harry Potter sir."

"Go ahead Dobby, what is the message?" Albus asked.

"Harry Potter says that they are heading to Gringotts, then to Hogwarts to deactivate the lockdown. Harry Potter and his Misses Potter are setting up an endowment for St. Mungo's."

Albus smiled at the little elf. "Thank you Dobby, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight. Also, did Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger get to Paris alright?"

"Oh yes Professor Headmaster sir! Mr. Wheezy asked Miss Grangy to marry him in front of Miss Grangy's parents." Dobby answered with a wide smile on his face.

Arthur laughed loudly, "Thank god. Maybe they will stop fighting now."

Dobby left a few moments later as the humans continued to plan out the future of the Ministry.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After reading up on the wards around the castle, and learning all that they could from the founder's portraits, Harry and Ginny left the Hogwarts Vaults and prepared to return to the surface when Mackrack approached them.

"Good day Harry, Ginny. Everything is in order at St. Mungo's and I have heard from Griphook at the Ministry. The foreign governments are mobilizing and sending in help."

"Thank you Mackrack, that makes me feel really good. But why are you down here? I would assume that you would be catching up with paperwork in your office."

Mackrack smiled at the two humans in front of him. He was really beginning to love them like they were his own children. "I often walk the vaults when I do not want to handle the paperwork. It gives me time to think and today I have been doing a lot of thinking.

"I am well over 125 years old, and in all that time I have never met a witch of wizard like the two if you. Neither of you hold the same prejudices that many other witches and wizards do. You look at everyone, human, goblin, werewolf, and vampire the same. Blood status doesn't matter to you, neither does wealth, power, social or political standing.

"I am going to be honest with you both. I have supported both of you because I was planning on using your influence to better my people. However after meeting with you and seeing that you really are out to better all races, I realize that I am not worthy of your friendship and trust.

"Because of this, I am stepping down from my positions—"

Harry and Ginny spoke quickly at the same time "NO!!"

Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny spoke, "Mackrack, did you do what you did for the betterment of your people?"

"Yes."

"Did you base your responses and plans on your previous encounters with wizards?"

"Yes I did."

Harry spoke up, "Did you ever break any laws or compacts between Gringotts, the Goblin Nation, and any of my families?"

"No."

"Good, then as Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Lord Protector of the Realm and Head of the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Flamel, Azkaban, and Slytherin, I hereby find you Mackrack, Chairman of Gringotts Bank and Leader of the Goblin Nation, to be guilty of following past prejudices in dealing with the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain.

"I hereby sentence you to community service in the form of creating the endowment funds for St. Mungo's Hospital, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and the Marauders Relief Fund. Once these endowments are created you are to serve as the account manager for the accounts for a term of 20 standard years. So mote it be."

Mackrack stood and stared at Harry with his jaw open for a full minute before Harry started to laugh, followed by Ginny.

After another minute, Ginny took pity on the goblin. "Mackrack, we want you to remain in your current position, but you felt guilty for deceiving us. So Harry, under the authority granted to him by the crown, found you guilty and sentenced you. Since you are the Leader of the Goblin Nation, you are honor bound to carry out this sentence. Now everyone is happy."

"Thank you Harry, and of course you too Ginny; you have given me my honor back. I am forever indebted to you. Whatever you need, all you need to do is ask. Now, please explain to me the Marauders Relief Fund?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Lord and Lady of Hogwart

Chapter 17: The Lord and Lady of Hogwarts

It was late in the afternoon the time Harry and Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade. After doing a quick check of the immediate area for Death Eaters, Harry and Ginny proceeded towards where the Main Gates of Hogwarts were supposed to be.

Because of the lockdown, the castle and grounds looked like scattered ruins. While this is how Hogwarts, and even Hogsmeade, looked like to muggles. To magical folk however, it was somewhat disconcerting.

Once they reached the location of the gate, Harry removed his sword and thrust it into the middle of the invisible gate. The sword began to glow a pulsating blue before the blue spread out thru the air and covered the invisible gate.

Once the gate was completely visible, Harry removed his sword and placed his hand over the Hogwarts Coat-of-Arms and spoke "As the Heir of Gryffindor, I command you to reveal your secrets."

Over the next five minutes, Hogwarts Castle, the grounds, the Black Lake, and a part of the Forbidden Forest became visible once more. Once the last area became visible, the gates opened and Harry took his wife's hand, and crossed the gate's threshold. Once they were on Hogwarts grounds, they both felt a calming presence invade their very souls.

As they approached the Main Doors, 435 house elves appeared before them. Each elf wore a tea towel with the Hogwarts Crest stamped on the front and back side. The lead elf approached the Potters and bowed deeply.

"Lady and Lady Gryffindor, we is yours to command. I is Tiffy, the head house elf. Yous be needing to go down and see the heart stone very quickly. Tiffy will have Gabby take you."

Without another word, another elf, a female, appeared and escorted Harry and Ginny into the entrance hall and down the stairs towards the dungeons. They quickly passed the Slytherin Common Room and some of the older dungeon cells until they reached a very old looking door.

"Gabby cannot be going any more, sir. Yous both need to go on from here. I is going to wait here."

With a look at Ginny, Harry pushed the door opened and walked in, with Ginny right next to him. The room they entered was huge. It was easily three times the size of the Great Hall. Within the walls, floor and ceiling were veins of some silver substance that all led to the center of the room where a large pedestal was located, the silver substance seemed to cover the entire pedestal. On top of it were the remains of a dying gigantic stone. Ginny knew that at one point in time it was a huge, covering the entire platform, but now it was about one quarter of the size it should be. This stone was neither diamond nor any other stone that Harry or Ginny had ever seen before.

The stone had a dim internal light that was fading even as Harry and Ginny watched it. Every few minutes, the stone would shrink in size, and the internal light would brighten for a moment before dimming again. As they unconsciously approached it, a ghostly female specter appeared in the room. It looked at the stone and spoke, without really speaking to the couple.

"It is dying. There have not been any heirs to infuse the stone in 700 years. Soon, the ancient magic that is stored within the stone will be lost forever. Hogwarts will no longer be sentient and will become cold and lifeless, like any other castle in the world."

"Is there anything we can do? I am the Heir of both Gryffindor & Slytherin; maybe I can recharge the stone." Harry asked, concern on his face. Hogwarts was the only place he really called home and was not going to see harm come to it if he could help it.

"Unfortunately Mi Lord, you cannot infuse enough of your magic without killing yourself. You see, Hogwarts lies on the intersection of two of the strongest lay lines in the world. A single body cannot withstand the raw power that it would to absorb, let alone infuse it with enough of its own magic to recharge and re-grow the stone.

"Because of this, it takes two extremely magically strong heirs to do this task. If the stone was not this damaged, then you might have been able to do something." The specter moved away from Harry and stared into the stone.

"A thousand years worth of memories of children laughing and being happy, of pranks and duels, of learning and living will be lost and there is nothing I can do about." The specter began to cry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry saw the fierce determination that he loved, and Ginny saw the steel hard resolve behind Harry's green eyes. Ginny knew that Harry had lost many things in his life; he was determined not to lose any piece of the first place he ever called home.

Harry then turned to the specter and said in his commanding voice, "You may have given up, but we are not as easily swayed." Ginny quickly pulled out the shrunken trunk they had filled in the Hogwarts Vault from Ginny's purse. After returning it to its normal size, Ginny removed the portrait of the Founders and placed on an easel Harry had conjured.

"Rowena, we have a serious problem. The Heart Stone is dying. Since we are soul-bonded, do you think we can channel the power of the lay line thru us?" Ginny asked without any of the normal pleasantries.

"How bad is the Heart Stone?" Salazar asked while Godric and Helga both reached for parchment from somewhere Harry and Ginny could not see.

Harry looked over to the specter who shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, but based on the light in the stone, I'd say we don't have a lot of time."

It was at this point that Salazar began to swear in Parseltongue. Harry and Ginny could both understand him very well and were tempted to take notes for future reference.

Finally Helga spoke up, "Damn It Ro! That's it! That is the only way to do it. Since they are soul bonded, Harry and Ginny are literally one soul but with two bodies. One body, Harry's, is heir to both Godric and Salazar. If Ginny were to become Rowena's and my heir, then they would together be the heirs to the four of us and should be able to recharge the stone."

After looking at Helga, Rowena nodded her head in resigned acceptance and spoke "Ginny. On the far wall should be four vials of blood, they are our blood and have stasis charms placed on them. Bring them over here. Harry, you need to draw a circle on the floor, 10 feet across. Mark the four compass points, use the point me spell if you need to find the directions.

"Once that is done, Use your Hogwarts Signet Ring—"

"WAIT!!" Godric shouted. "Harry, let me see your Signet Ring." Harry moved to show the Hogwarts Signet Ring on his right hand. As Godric inspected it, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Signet Rings separated for a moment before they were reabsorbed. It was also at this point that Godric saw the Azkaban Signet Ring.

"Ok, this is even better. Helga, yours and Rowena plan will not work. Harry is Salazar's MAGICAL HEIR, not his heir by blood and magic." Godric gave the others a moment to process what he had said, then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully, because the Heart Stone is almost depleted; Ginny gather eight vials, two vials of each of our blood, remove the stasis charms and bring them back over here." Ginny took off to do what Godric was told. "Harry, cut your left palm with my sword and let your blood puddle in your palm."

Harry did as he was told and made a somewhat deep gash on the palm of his hand. The blood began to pull somewhat quickly. When Ginny returned, Godric spoke again.

"Ginny, I want you to do the same thing, but with Gwendolyn's sword." Harry took the four vials from Ginny in his good hand and watched as she sliced her hand opened. The blood pooled in Harry's hand began fall out of his hand and onto the floor, Ginny's soon followed.

"Excellent, now Harry take one vial of each of our blood and pour them onto the ground, right onto the blood you and Ginny have spilt already. Once that is done, turn your palms over, facing the ground, allowing your blood to spill on the floor, covering our blood." Harry and Ginny did as they were told and watched as the red blood began to brighten. Soon the pool of blood began to cycle thru yellow, green, blue, red, and white.

"Excellent, now, I want you both to place your feet into the pool of blood. Now, hold your left hands open, palms up; excellent, now I want you to open the last four vials of blood and pour them into your palms. The order does not matter, but you must use all of our blood."

As soon as the different bloods touched and began to mix, Harry and Ginny started to receive flashes of memories from the Founders.

"Now, clasp your hands together and let your own blood mix with your soulmate's and ours. Now, the next part is the hardest, soon you will feel the raw magic begin to feel your magical core. Once you believe you cannot take anymore, concentrate on any happy feelings you have. Whatever you use to cast a patronus will work. Once you feel the magic beginning to change, you'll have to channel it thru your body into your arm and hand and thru your swords into the stone."

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and soon they felt the raw magical power of the earth being pulled up thru their feet and into their bodies. It was being directed into their magical cores, just like Godric explained, where it continued to build up. As it continued to build, Harry and Ginny kissed deeply and passionately. The raw energy continued to pour into the couple, when they felt like they were ready to explode, they pointed their free hands towards the stone and summoned their swords.

As the power continued to build up within them, the specter could see the white, raw magic, was being pulled thru their spilled blood and wrapping around their feet and legs, locking them into this single spot. As this was happening, Harry and Ginny's arms, hands, and swords glowed and magic erupted from the tips of their swords and hit the Heart Stone. The stone glowed brightly as it absorbed the magic that Harry and Ginny were giving it. The stone continued to glow and slowly began to grow in size; soon it was three times the size of a quaffle.

Once the stone reached this size, the magic that was contained in the stone began to pour out and thru the silver substance within the veins of the room. Once all of the veins in the room were pulsating with the same light that the stone did, the specter crossed to Harry and Ginny and stood between them and the stone, stopping the magic transfer. As soon as the magic stopped flowing into the Heart Stone, Harry and Ginny broke their kiss. The moment the kiss was broken, the raw magic stopped flowing from the ground.

Harry and Ginny looked winded, but quite pleased. Besides knowing that they had recharged the Heart Stone, their kiss was one of the best kisses they had ever had. The entire room, which had looked like a damp dungeon when they first arrived, now looked alive. The blood that they had stepped in was no longer visible as it had been absorbed by the ground. Their wounds on their hands were also healed.

The founders, who were in awe of the magic they had just seen, composed themselves as Godric spoke. "Harry, Ginny, what I had you do was merge our blood into your own. Our blood now flows thru your veins, you are our heirs in blood and magic now."

Harry felt his Hogwarts Signet Ring change. He saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings emerged from the Hogwarts ring then saw two more rings appear on his long finger. Harry immediately saw the two new rings had the crests of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Once the four rings were clearly visible, they all merged back into the Hogwarts Signet Ring.

Harry looked at his ring and saw that the eagle and badger that represented Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as their house colors were now showing just as strongly as the lion and serpent.

Harry saw that Ginny too wore a ring on her right middle finger, just somewhat smaller than Harry's.

"Godric is right. By mixing our blood with yours, you were able to channel the raw magic that we used to create the stone and Hogwarts herself the same way we were able to. Your future heirs will be able to recharge the Heart Stone by themselves, without any other help. I am very proud of you" Salazar with eyes with unshed tears.

Helga, the empath spoke, "Even as a portrait, my magic can still feel the love that you have given the stone. Your love is infusing all of Hogwarts, from the walls, to the floors, to the water of the black lake, and the actual grounds. You have given the students who learn here a great gift. With your phoenix powers now imbedded within Hogwarts, those who are of pure heart and spirit will feel its effects."

"I too am very proud of you. Even with everything that you have both gone thru, you both chose what was right, not what was easy. I see why Gideon placed you both in Gryffindor. However, there is still something that you both must do. You both need to claim your rights as the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts." Rowena stated.

"What must we do?" Ginny asked.

The specter, who was becoming more and more solid, spoke up "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, please kneel in front of me with your swords, tips pointing down, and your hands clasped over the pommel."

Both Harry and Ginny did as they were told and kneeled. The specter moved across the room and removed a sword from the wall, then crossed back to the kneeling forms of Harry and Ginny.

"Lord & Lady Gryffindor, by the powers invested in me by Merlin the Great and Morgan Le Fey, I hereby confer upon you the title and powers of the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts."

Completing a process similar to Harry's knighting by the queen, the specter then separated the sword she used into two swords and placed them above the Harry and Ginny's hands. The moment she let go of them, the two swords became smoke and fell down until they merged with their existing swords.

"The swords of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey are now merged with the swords of Godric and Gwendolyn Gryffindor. These swords are now indestructible and cut thru any magical armor."

As Harry and Ginny inspected their swords, the entire room lit up even more as the specter dissolved into nothingness. Once the specter was gone, Harry and Ginny were standing in the entrance hall with their trunk and the portrait of the founders.

"Well that was sudden," Harry stated with a small smile. However Ginny was looking around in awe.

The old dark granite stone was gone. Through out the entire castle new shining marble had replaced the granite. The entire castle seemed to glow with an internal light, just like the Heart Stone.

Tiffy ran out of the Great Hall and bowed before her master and mistress. Ginny noticed that she was no longer wearing a tea towel, but an outfit very similar to the one Winky wore.

"Tiffy knew yous be able to help Hogwarts. Yous giving Hogwarts and her elves the magics we is needing to care for student for many-many generations."

Harry asked Tiffy to take the Founders Portrait and their trunk to the Founder's Suite as they proceeded out to the grounds. The grounds themselves were greener than either of them had even seen before with many of the animals from the Forbidden Forest grazing and walking around the grounds. Thestrals, unicorns, horses, deer, wolves, squirrels, chipmunks, and other creatures, magical and not magical were seen all about.

However the biggest surprise was the centaurs that were approaching Harry and Ginny. Not only did Harry see Bane and Magorian, but he also saw female centaurs and many centaur foals, something which no human had seen in hundreds of years.

When Magorian and Bane reached the Potters, they both bowed deeply. After Harry and Ginny returned their bows, Magorian spoke, "Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, we come to pledge our allegiance to you and your cause. The magic that you invoked destroyed the cancer that had been foretold by the stars for many years. This cancer has claimed many of those who call the forest their home as well as many of our kind. Look at the forest now."

Harry and Ginny did just that and saw that the blackness and decayed state of the forest was disappearing and instead a healthy forest was replacing it.

"We will protect the forest and those whom enter it. Whenever you need us, just call upon us, we will answer." Bane spoke for the first time.

"And what of Firenze? Will he be welcomed back into your herd?" Harry asked.

This time Magorian spoke up before Bane could open his mouth. "Firenze has already rejoined our herd. Your Professor McGonagall and I spoke not long before the Heart Stone began to fail and I agreed to welcome Firenze home. I considered it a personal favor from one leader to another."

"And what about Hagrid and his brother, and those of us who enter the forest. Bane has not always given my husband a warm welcome in times past." Ginny asked in a raised tone.

Magorian looked cross at Bane for a moment before speaking to Ginny directly. "Lady of Hogwarts, for many years, since I was a wee foal, I knew of this cancer that was intruding on our forest. I, like many others of my kind, felt that you humans were blame. Hagrid had always been welcome because he is not truly human.

"When you and your mate destroyed the cancer, I realized that many of my views about humans are indeed wrong. It was then that I looked to the sky and saw the red sun falling over the horizon and I knew that I had been in error. I give you my word that we centaurs no longer have any issue with Hagrid, his brother or any foal or professor from your school as long as they do not harm the forest, any creature of the forest or us intentionally."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then at the two centaurs before coming to an unspoken agreement. "Magorian, you and your herd will always be welcome in the forest that your kind has called home for over a thousand years. My mate and I are honored to call you and your herd friends."

With that, Harry held out his hand in friendship, which Magorian took without reservation. "Now, I see that sun is beginning to retire for the night, and I believe that your foals should too, good night my friends."

"Good night Harry Potter and good night Ginny Potter." With that the two centaurs joined their herd and headed back to the forbidden forest. As they were leaving, Ginny had a thought, and shouted to gain Bane's attention.

"Bane, can you find Hagrid and inform him that he can come home?"

Bane bowed to Ginny. "It will be done. I will also inform him of our conversations today."

Watching as the other animals retreated back to the forest, Harry and Ginny transformed into their Phoenix Forms and took flight.

As they were flying over the castle, Fawkes appeared and admired their handiwork.

'_Well fledglings, when you do something, you do it big! I felt the changes thru my bond with Albus' _Fawkes said while trying not to laugh.

'_What do you mean Fawkes?' _Ginny asked.

'_The amount of love and magic you used to recharge and restore the Heart Stone was so pure, and so powerful, that no human has seen this level of power in thousands of years, since before Hogwarts herself was built. _

'_I believe that your soul bond helped to achieve this, but I am not sure about that. All I do know is that when he bond to the castle was reestablished, Albus regained much of the sparkle in his eyes and soul that he had lost long ago and for that I thank you. Now come, we must return to the nest. Molly Weasley and Winky have prepared a rather large dinner. She believes as I do that younglings must be properly fed with food and love'_

The three phoenixes immediately flamed away from Hogwarts, living a very confused Hagrid staring at his home in wonderment. After Bane had spoken to him, Hagrid proceeded back to check on the castle. When it first came into view, Hagrid was floored. He knew that this was indeed Hogwarts, because he felt like Harry did, that he was staring at his home, even from this distance. Instead of the gray granite stones and dark spires, a marble castle that looked exactly like Hogwarts did before stood in her place.

As Hagrid crossed the boundary onto Hogwarts, Hagrid also felt something else. Hagrid would later swore he heard and felt phoenix song coming from the castle and the grounds; as if it was bottled up and then poured over every inch of the grounds and castle. With a happy smile, Hagrid continued onto his hut to get his medicine pouch. Bane had told him that a couple of the Unicorn mares had been injured and needed some attention.


	18. Chapter 18: The New Black

Chapter 18: The New Black

Harry and Ginny returned to Phoenix Nest to find it in utter chaos. They both thought that Death Eaters had attacked somewhere or some other disaster had struck in the time that they were at Hogwarts. But that was not the case because everyone was happy and dancing and drinking firewhiskey instead of running around like there was a crisis.

To add to the chaos, Kreacher had gotten a hold of some of Fred & George's Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's Wet Start Fireworks and setting them off in celebration. The little elf was laughing and smiling and acting so unlike he had acted before Harry almost thought they had entered an alternate dimension.

Harry finally had enough and set off a loud explosion in the entry hall. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Kreacher appeared and approached his master, with his head bowed low. "It is all Kreacher's fault Master Harry. Kreacher was so happy that he set off the redheaded devil's fireworks. Kreacher should be punished!"

Harry knew who the redheaded devils were, they were none other than Fred & George Weasley. _'That is a very fitting description for them'_ Thought Harry, but he other matters to deal with first.

"Kreacher you will not punish yourself! Now, can someone please tell me why one of my elvin friends wanted to celebrate in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? Did Voldemort die and no one old me? Or did we catch every single Death Eater that is out there? No? Then what in the hell is going on?"

This time Remus cam foreword "Ah Harry. The reason for all of the celebrations is because…I…asked… …Dora…to marry me."

"And she said yes?" Harry asked the werewolf, his voice going deadly quiet.

"Yes." Remus answered, suddenly aware that Harry was the Head of the House of Black and needed to be consulted before any courting or marriage proposal can happen.

"I see. Winky, how soon until dinner is ready?"

"At least two hours Master Harry sir; the meat for the roast was too dry and so I is cooking a new one" The elf replied, now somewhat nervous at Harry's cool stance.

"I understand. Make sure Dobby takes the old roast to Hogwarts for Hagrid to give to the animals."

"I take it that you were able to reverse the lockdown on the castle Harry?" Bill asked, trying to judge Harry's mood.

"Actually Bill, we did more than that. We were able to recharge and rebuild the Heart Stone of Hogwarts."

Bill's eyes flew wide at this announcement. He knew what Heart Stones were and how rare they were, let alone how much magic it would take to rebuild or recharge one.

"Nymphadora and Remus, please join me in my office please. Ginny, would you please explain to the masses what is going on?"

"Or course dear." Ginny kissed her husband on his check before heading off. Without a word to Remus or Tonks, Harry headed towards his study on the 4th floor. Once they were out of site, Ginny spoke up. "Ok everyone; first off, this is Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, not some pub or private home. Celebrating something like an engagement should not happen here unless it is cleared by Leader of the Order or his Deputy.

"Since neither Harry nor I had even known about their engagement, then there is no way for us to allow a party; this…event…is a major breech in protocol, which I am sure Harry is reminding Remus and Tonks at this very moment. Now, the larger problem is that since Tonks is a member of the House of Black, under wizarding law and custom, any suitor who wishes to court a member of a family must receive permission from the Head of the Family.

"Since Sirius' death, Harry has served as Head of the Black Family. I guarantee that Remus had not discussed anything about his intentions towards Nymphadora. I am sure that many you understand the possible consequences of this action."

Ginny let everyone think about it for a moment be continuing, "However, Harry loves Tonks, and he loves Remus so I do not believe that Harry will not allow this union to happen; he'll just toy with them for a little while and show that is indeed the son and godson of a Marauder.

"Remus needs to adhere to the ancient laws and traditions in order to protect Himself and Tonks, and by extension, the Black Family."

"Lady Gryffindor how does embarrassing Remus and Tonks in front of everyone protect them?" One of the other Order members in the room asked.

"You are a muggleborn correct? Ok, the Black Family is one of the oldest families in Europe. In fact the only families older than the House of Black are the Potter, Hogwarts Founders, Dumbledore, and Azkaban families. Because of this, many of the laws that were written by the Ministry of Magic do not apply to these older houses.

"Case in point, as you know Remus is a werewolf. He is registered as a dangerous dark creature. He cannot find work easily because of this fact. This also bars him from marrying, serving in the Auror Corps, or any number of things that we all take for granted, including going to Hogwarts. Albus pulled a lot of strings to allow Remus to attend. Now, if Harry gives his permission and blessing for Remus to court and marry Nymphadora, Harry will in fact make Remus a member of the House of Black, and by doing so, give him the same status as any other witch or wizard. This is very beneficial because as we all know.

"As for the benefit to the Black Family…With Remus as a member of the family, his magic, including his heightened senses, thanks to the wolf inside him, will be added to the Black Family Magic and spread thru the other members of the family. That means that Dora, Harry, me, and Dora's parents will all gain some sort of heightened senses and other increases thanks to Remus' magic. Also, once Remus properly asks Harry permission to court Tonks, Remus will be protected in case he somehow gets out of control during the Full Moon."

_________________________________________________________________________________

While this was happening downstairs, Harry, Remus and Dora continued to climb the stairs to Harry's Office. Once inside, Harry poured them glasses of Cognac, a muggle alcohol, and sat down at his desk. Remus and Dora took the two guest chairs, still holding hands. After securing his study, Harry spoke to the nervous couple.

"So Remus, when were you going to come me and ask permission to court, let alone marry, Dora?"

Remus looked at Harry like he grew three heads. _'He can't be serious' _Remus thought.

"What in the hell do you mean Harry. Remus and I love—"

"Hold you tongue Nymphadora! You are addressing the Head of the Black Family and you WILL show me respect." Dora, for the first time in her life, felt the power of the Black Family within her. It was forcing her to comply, though if looks could kill, Harry would be dead. Dora then felt herself morphing back into her natural look, further infuriating her because she knew this was Harry's will.

"Good. Now that someone is paying her Head of House they proper respect, we can continue. Remus, did you feel that since you are older than I am, and basically my second godfather, that you did not need my consent to start courting Nymphadora here? For let me remind you Mr. Lupin, that as the Head of the House of Black, it is my right to approve and disapprove any potential suitors for any of the women in my family. Did you forget that, Remus? What about you Tonks? Did you ever actually read the books about the Black Family? Because I know that Andromeda gave them to you many, many times when you were growing up" Harry's temper was rising and so was his voice. The magical control crystals within the room had already readjusted the silencing charms three times now.

"And let us also not forget that I personally placed both of your immediate families under my protection as Lord Gryffindor after the Battle at the Burrow. I remember I did it because I was so scared about Ginny that things were eerily clear for me to remember. Now because I know the Remus loves Nymphadora, and she loves you Remus, I am going to ask you both a question each. Remus, what can you offer Nymphadora?"

Remus was shocked beyond belief. Harry was so…cold towards the two of them. Maybe power had gone to his head, but he did have a legitimate right and Remus was sworn to answer him and to tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Nothing Mi Lord; I am too poor, too old, and not good enough for her. I do not even own a home or many clothes. Being a werewolf I am required to work small side jobs just to survive. The money I make is never much, but it will never be enough to support a family." Remus said defectively.

Remus turned to look at Dora and spoke with conviction "But I do know that I am in love with Dora with all my heart. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy. Somehow she wormed her way into my heart. I don't know when she did it, but one day I woke up and knew that I loved her more than anything else in my life. Two days after that moment of clarity I awoke and I knew she was the one.

"She does not care about my Lycanthropy, and it is at the heart of this matter. Thank you for reminding me that I am a werewolf and as a werewolf I am not good enough for her" Remus stood and started to walk to the door. Dora was crying opening, but Remus was trying to ignore her as he walked away with tears in his eyes. He was almost to the door when he felt Harry lose his temper.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU WILL RETURN TO CHAIR OR I WILL HAVE GINNY USE HER SUPER CHARGED BAT BOGEY HEX ON YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Remus turned around and saw immense power radiating off of Harry. Dora too had seen this display of power and was just as shocked as Remus. Remus' inner wolf knew that his alpha had just given him an order, rather reluctantly; Remus dropped his head in shame and returned to his seat.

By the time Remus was back in his chair, Harry had regained enough of his temper and spoke. "Now that you have used up your daily amount of self loathing, we can get back to the business at hand. Remus, you may be piss ass broke, older than dirt and have a furry little problem, but you seem to forget the one thing that you can give Dora, your unconditional love. As far I am concerned, there is nothing more important than that." Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

Harry then turned to Dora. "Nymphadora what can you offer to Remus?"

Dora looked at Harry, then looked at Remus. "Harry, I am a trained Auror and make a good amount of money. I own a flat and I am head over heels in love with Remus. Some people do not believe in love at sight, but I do. The first time I met him, I saw how he looked, and I can say this with a doubt in my mind, he looked like shit. His robes were ripped, worn out, and it looked like they were about twenty years out of date. But he had an air around him. It spoke of knowledge, power, and of hardship.

"That intrigued me, but then he spoke to me and I almost wet myself. His voice, it sounded like phoenix song to me and those eyes, they say so much. One second of looking into his eyes and I knew everything there was about him and I was hooked."

Remus' jaw was lying on the floor; he had just fallen in love with Nymphadora Tonks all over again.

"Well, that is rather…enlightening to say the least. Well, because I love you Dora, almost as much as I love Remus, I think that I should give you both the blessings of Lord Black and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Harry stood up removed his wand and held it in his hand.

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Aquarius Tonks; I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Head of the Noble Houses of Black, Potter, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Azkaban, do hereby grant your request to marry with the following conditions:

That Remus takes his monthly supply of Wolfsbane from a trusted Potions Master from the Order of the Phoenix.

That you both continue to work for the Order of the Phoenix.

That Dora physically drag Remus' sorry ass to Gringotts to inspect his vault, and then go and spend some good damn money on clothes!

That Remus, and your first born son, serves as the Champion of the House of Black.

That you either name your first child Jonathan Harry James Sirius Remus Orion John Theodore Tonks, or you name my wife and me godparents.

"In return, I will make Remus a recognized member of the House of Black, with the rights and privileges involved. I will also give you, for your wedding gift, a brand new home in Hogsmeade where you can raise your children.

"Do you both accept?"

Remus looked at Dora then back to Harry, before smiling. "We accept, Lord Black."

The moment he agreed, Remus, Dora and Harry were surrounded by a silver light, creating an unbreakable vow between the three people.

Harry then stood from his chair and spoke, "Remus John Lupin, by the rights laid down by the First Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I hereby declare you a member of the House of Black and also it's champion."

Remus' drably robes changed into exquisite black dress robes with the House Crests of Lupin and Black on the right breast. Sitting next to his chair was a sword in scabbard, with the Black Crest on it. However the strangest thing that happened was a screaming sound coming from Remus. It lasted only for a moment; when it stopped, a black mass escaped from an old scar on Remus' right shoulder where Fenrir Greyback had bitten him when he was a child.

As Moony tried to catch his breath, Harry quickly summoned the Black Family Tome and began to look thru it. Something strange had happened regarding Remus' Lycanthropy and Harry wanted to find out what had happened and why.

The Black Family Tome was the written record of the Black Family. Since its creation 1100 years ago, the Tome has been passed down from one Lord Black to the next, each one adding their own piece of history.

After a few minutes, Harry soon found the passages that he had been looking for. It was the record of Lord Lucifer Black and his family; they were considered some of the darkest members of the House of Black.

_The Year of Our Lord Four Hundred and Fifty Four AD, today begins the rise of the next Lord Black, my son Septimus Black._

_Septimus has been experimenting with potions and the properties of blood magic and has finally made progress. He has combined the blood of a black wolf and the blood of a shadow wolf with the blood of a deranged criminal whom had spent significant time in the vicinity of dementors. He then injected a small muggle boy with this combination. The result was a man-wolf that would only become a wolf on the full-moon._

_Septimus has quickly discovered the limitations of the man-wolf. The wolf only shows during the full moon because of the shadow wolf's magic. Their magic gives them the ability disappear into any shadow, only during the full moon can they not shadow walk. However, there not enough magic in the blood to allow the man-wolf to shadow walk. The creature was also very allergic to silver of any kind, this is possibly due to the silver cauldron the blood was mixed in, and even in human form the man-wolf has heightened abilities; increased strength, smell, hearing and eyesight._

_The creature does not remember what it does while as a wolf, it is almost as if the animals suppress the human mind. More research is needed, may need to infect more subjects. Recommend muggle men and women for more complete research._

_-------_

_Today Septimus discovered that one man-wolf can contaminate any human, magical or not. Septimus described to me how Adam, his first creature, attacked two of his assistants. One was killed, but the other was contaminated and became a man-wolf. Septimus also told me that this contamination cannot be passed from parent to child. However the wolf form does enjoy mating with any female wolf creature, though no offspring is created._

_-------_

_I cannot believe him; Septimus gone too far this time!!! He has released his…experiments into the wild. During the Full Moon two nights ago, Adam and his mate broke free of their cage. They bit or killed every uncontaminated person within the castle, including Septimus. However, my son was somehow immune to the disease. _

_-------_

_After spending three days in Black Castle recuperating, I spoke to my son today. Septimus feels that his own magic saved him from becoming one of those animals. He believes that since he used his magic to help create the blood potion then our magic, the Black Family Magic, has a natural immunity to Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy is the term Septimus has come up with regarding this disease he created._

_-------_

_I found out Septimus was right about the immunity within our blood today. Septimus' home was attacked by a pack of Lycans last night. When I arrived this morning, I found my son's body to his two sons Remus and Romulus. Both boys were bitten, but otherwise fine. Septimus and his wife however were not fine. Numerous bite marks and scratches marked their remains. _

_When the next Full Moon came, my grandsons did not transform like I had feared. They felt fine and played the night away. The only things I found out that night were that the boys do have heightened abilities. It may be possible that these two boys are now; I must speak to Gregory Malfoy about this.  
_

Harry finished reading the notes and looked up at the hopefully former werewolf. Harry immediately saw that Remus' Aura had changed. The tentacles of black were gone, but there was still another color…it was still black, but it looked like fur. Harry realized what he was seeing; it was the shadow-wolf within Remus. Remus was now an Animagus, a shadow wolf; no more would he have to worry about the full moon.

"Ah Remus, you might want to read this. If I'm right, then your life has just gotten much easier."

Remus and Dora read the passages a number of times before Dora looked into Remus' eyes as Remus transformed into a beautiful Shadow-Wolf. He was all black with blue eyes. He remained a wolf for a moment before transforming back to his human form and kissed Dora deeply.

Deciding that the rest could wait till later, Harry asked Kreacher to take them to one of the other suites so that they could celebrate.

Harry left his office and went off to find his wife and tell her, and the rest of the family, the good news.


	19. Chapter 19: Musings of A Dark Lord

Chapter 19: Musings of A Dark Lord

While Wizarding Britain was in the process of reinventing itself, a dark shade had just arrived in its only sanctuary, the forests of Albania. Mere days ago, Lord Voldemort had victory within his grasp. His Death Eaters had defeated Albus Dumbledore, the muggle loving fool, and his chief lieutenant Alastor Moody, whom had taken down many of his Death Eaters of the years.

Then suddenly, Potter and his tart had shown up and led a small band of Dumbledore's Order into battle. Potter and his tart then destroyed all of his dementors and summoned Merlin's Judgment. This was unheard of, even with all of his power; Lord Voldemort himself did not have power to summon this magic.

To add insult to injury, after being found guilty thanks to Merlin's Judgment, he was ripped from his body once again and forced to flee to the solitude of Albania. Besides being one of the places where Grindelwald had built his storehouses of dark artifacts, Albania also had very strong intersections of lay lines, similar to Hogwarts, but no where near as strong.

During the years before he returned to England to start his reign of terror, a young Tom Marvolo Riddle discovered Grindelwald's secret storehouse from his war in the 1940's. Within it was all sort of dark artifacts, books, amulets, and most important of them all, Gellert Grindelwald's pensieve.

For some reason, which remained unknown to the both Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle even after exploring the storehouse extensively, Gellert had left a complete copy of all his memories in a pensieve so they would remain safe and by the look of some of the memories, Grindelwald had returned periodically to add more of his experiences.

Some of the memories were of Gellert in his earlier life when he met a younger Albus Dumbledore. Gellert had hated Dumbledore from the moment they met because Albus was a true student of the light while Gellert himself was a Master of Dark Magic. Gellert vowed to kill Dumbledore if it was the last thing he ever did.

After undergoing many of the rituals the Gellert had found or created to enhance his power, or extend his life, or many other terrible things, Tom Riddle slowly began to die away and was replaced by Lord Voldemort. After 15 years of learning and mastering everything within the storehouse, Lord Voldemort left the storehouse, stronger than even Grindelwald himself, and began to the foundations for his eventual rise to power.

The first foundation he laid was the building of his monolith. Using the incomplete notes from Gellert and his own brilliant mind, Lord Voldemort constructed this monolith to channel the natural power of the lay lines of the earth into a form of Dark Magic that Voldemort could use to strengthen him and sustain his powers.

There was however, a drawback to this monolith however. The monolith had no way to transfer its dark power to Voldemort without him physically touching it. Voldemort solved this by portkeying to the monolith weekly to recharge himself; while not perfect, it solved the issue at the time.

Like the first time he was banished from his body, he returned to Albania not to hide, but to live off of the power the monolith created. It was this magic that kept him sane and focused on conquering the world and killing Potter, but first he would live in the forests of Albania until one of his followers once again came to him. This time, instead of waiting 13 years, he knew that one of his servants would find him there shortly, for he had given specific instructions to Bellatrix and others to go to Albania if anything should happen to him.

Once his followers returned to him, they would begin the long process of first giving him a rudimentary body and then a fully operational resurrected body. This body would not have the same flaws that the one Wormtail created because no one, except for Crabbe and Goyle, were as bad of wizards as Wormtail had been. All of the ingredients were already in the storehouse waiting for him, all he needed to do was to wait until the moon was in the right position and the stars aligned; once that was done, Lord Voldemort would be reborn and this time he planned on staying that way.

He would first change the locations of his Horcruxes. Because of Merlin's Judgment, Potter probably knew where his Horcruxes were, if not what they were. With the enchantments placed around them, Voldemort knew no one would be able to get to them but him unless Potter sacrificed hundreds to obtain his precious prizes. He could not move them to any property owned by any of his Death Eaters or himself.

Though none of this mattered at the moment because Lord Voldemort was patient; he would plan out his strategy down to the smallest detail before risking another set back. This time, Dumbledore and Potter would die; with this thought, Voldemort possessed a snake and laid down for a night's sleep in his forest.


	20. Chapter 20: The Hogwarts & Marauder’s Fo

Chapter 20: The Hogwarts & Marauder's Foundations

"Harry, are you telling me that you have discovered the secret to curing Lycanthropy?" Albus asked, surprised at the revelation.

Albus and Minerva had returned to Phoenix Nest just before Harry returned from his conversation with Remus and Tonks. After a long day of putting together a new Ministry, Albus was exhausted both physically and mentally. When you add that to him still recovering after getting the stuffing beat out of him by Lucius and Bellatrix, Albus was lucky to be conscious. It was something that his girlfriend reminded him of constantly.

"Only for people who join the House of Black, and even then they have to be married into the family for the family to work. However, I plan on giving St. Mungo's copies of the information in the Black Family Tome. Hopefully they will be able to take this research and maybe a way to reverse the process of Lycanthropy."

"Why St. Mungo's Harry? They have not exactly been the best place for medical research. There are other hospitals in America and on the continent that are better research institutions." Albus said with a said tone.

"Oh, I would worry about that anymore Albus. After Ginny and I left the Ministry, we went to St. Mungo's and saw how bad things actually were there. Do you know that some of the potions they have been administering are out of date by at least a year? Anyway, after a small discussion between Mackrack Ginny, and me, we have decided that it is time for those who are able to; begin to help rebuild our world. We are starting with modestly at first with a few endowments and charitable foundations with some of our family fortune.

"The St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Catastrophes Endowment will provide the hospital with enough money not only provide the best possible care for its patients, but also to upgrade and expand its treatment and research centers in order to become the best hospital for magical maladies in the world.

"They have already begun to start working on a way to return Alastor Moody to prime fighting shape. This includes a new leg, magical eye that looks normal, and also the removal of most of his scars. By the time they are done with him, Old Mad-Eye is going to be back in the fighting shape he was in when he just got out of Hogwarts as a wee young lad.

"What these procedures will do is give Alastor, and many others, back what he lost while working to protect the people of England without ever getting any compensation. As the Lord Protector of the Realm, I feel that this government has done nothing to help people like Alastor and so I am fixing it. The fact that he will be able to train a whole new generation of Aurors is just a bonus as far as I am concerned."

By now, everyone in the room was listening to this conversation, no one was more surprised then Moody himself. "Potter, there is no need to go thru the trouble of getting my leg fixed and everything. I knew what I was getting myself into when I joined the Ministry and the Order, there are—"

"That is where you are wrong Moody." Ginny responded to the aged Auror. "One of the files that Minister Bones gave us was the original contract that created the Auror Corp. It said _'Any Auror that was wounded or became sick in the course of their service to the Ministry would be compensated by either a monetary settlement, or by treatment paid by the Ministry.'_

"So, you're stuck with it. And besides, I think Amelia wants you to become Commandant of the Auror Training Academy. That means you better be in tip top fighting shape if you are going to scare the hell out of the new recruits. Plus Harry and I want you to train Order Members that go out on assignment."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Moody was shocked. They were giving him his life back, it was the one thing that he always hoped for, but never really thought would happen. He knew the Ministry was corrupt; Fudge had been an asshole for many years while climbing the ladders of political success. His normal routine was to take as much money as he could from whomever he could get it from while ignoring his job as much as he possibly could without getting caught. Scrimgeour was not a politician, he was a warrior who had gotten a hint of power and became corrupted by it.

The corruption of the Ministry was the kind of shit that pissed Moody off to no end. He had sworn an oath to protect the people of England from all ill forces, both foreign and domestic. Everyone always fought hard against outside forces; however the problem was that many people didn't bother to defend against their own neighbors. Because of the laziness of people, the same domestic forces that Moody was charged to protect against had been in power since Grindelwald's downfall. It was because of the corruption that Moody decided to join Albus and the Order of the Phoenix originally; that and the fact the Albus' little sister and Alastor were married.

Alastor lost Ariana and their two children in the closing days of the war with Grindelwald. Alastor had gone with Albus on what turned out to be the final battle of the war. Shortly after they left, Ariana, who didn't like living in Dumbledore Manor, moved the children to her and Alastor's cottage outside of Devon.

A week later, after Alastor returned home with the conquering hero, Alastor found his butchered wife and children. They had been tortured and raped repeatedly over the course of many hours before they had their entrails removed and were left to die. After burying his family, Alastor made it his quest in life to find and kill those who had taken his family. Albus had decided not to get involved in this blood feud which isolated the two men for almost a decade.

While Alastor did not like some of the decisions Albus had made in the past, the blood feud between himself and who he later learned was Abraxas Malfoy, he did agree with Albus' overall goal. And since Potter had taken over command of the Order, Moody had felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, hope.

The fact that Harry was also in a position of power over the Ministry and had already started the process of cleaning the place up by appointing Amelia Bones as the new Minister not only made Moody happier then he had been in a very long time. Add to the fact that Harry was repealing of many of the laws that favored the old pureblood families, Moody had to be impressed with the boy. Moody had known James and Lily very well thanks to their time in the Order and also with James being an Auror; he knew that Harry's parents, like many other people, were deeply impressed with the young man abilities, not including Harry's fighting skills which were better than anyone else Alastor had ever seen.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Unable to speak at the moment, Moody nodded his head and then made his way over to the Potters. Once there, he patted Harry's shoulder and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Thank you lassie, and you too laddie. You gave this old man something to live for besides seeing old Voldemort dead."

"Don't worry old man. We want you to enjoy retirement, eventually. But remember this, before you retire; you need to train your eventual successors." Harry said laughing at Moody's face. It was a well known fact that hardly anyone met Mad-Eye's standards. The only people close to meeting his standards in the last twenty years were James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, who couldn't become an Auror because of the werewolf laws, and his self appointed protégée Nymphadora Tonks.

While this was playing out, Albus was silently weeping in a far corner of the room, away from everyone. The one thing that Nicholas Flamel had taught him when he was younger was to make sure that Albus always took care of his people. No matter what he did, Albus could never give the Order Members the medical care they often required. No matter what Albus did, whether thru Hogwarts, favors, contacts, blackmail, and even quite a bit of gold from his personal vaults, he had always been hard pressed to get everyone who was injured the proper medical care.

The only reason why the Order members were able to be treated as well as they had been was because of Poppy Pomfrey and Hogwarts. Poppy, who spent most of World War II as a field medic, was able to do many things that most fully trained mediwitches would never even attempt, let alone a matron of a hospital wing at a school for children.

Albus was brought out of his silent musings by Ginny's voice "St. Mungo's isn't the only place that will be benefiting from our benevolence." Ginny continued on, looking squarely at the Headmaster. "As the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, we felt that it is our duty to make sure the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry is the best school in the world for magical children. To make sure that this happens, we have restarted the long defunct Hogwarts Foundation and Endowment."

At everyone's bewildered looks Harry took over the conversation, "You see when Godric and Helga died, they were the last of the founders, the made sure that the school would not run out of money by investing a good deal of their family funds in a fund that was managed by Gringotts. This fund would supplement the money taken in by the tuition of students, giving them a better future. Slytherin's second son started a separate fund for needy students. This is the fund that remains in tact to this very day.

"While I do not have all the answers yet, Griphook is doing a complete audit on the Hogwarts Accounts as we speak, I do know that the control of the endowment was given to the Board of Governors approximately 300 hundred years ago. Since that time, the fund has been plundered. As a matter of fact, 123 years ago, the board tried to sell of Hogsmeade Village to pay some of the teachers' salaries.

"Part of the new endowment is the revenue made from owning Hogsmeade Village, and some of it will be coming from other locations. As time goes on, I am sure that many people will be bequeathing money to the Endowment and Foundation."

Ginny spoke up to allow Harry to take a long swig of pumpkin juice "The goals of the Hogwarts Foundation are to guarantee that every student of Hogwarts has the opportunities to succeed in their endeavors after graduation. This means the foundation will provide extra classes if needed, tutoring, special lectures, etc."

Harry picked up the explanation again, his eyes growing dark for a moment "However the biggest thing that the Foundation will do is serve as a link between the Muggleborn and Halfblood students, their muggle families, and the Ministry of Magic. Some of the things the foundation will do are help assist with Ministry paperwork, like applications for a floo connection, portkey travel, etc.

"And of course the foundation will also make sure that all students are doing well at home. We do not want any child abused while at home, whether they live with family, friends, or orphanages, or at Hogwarts.

"Also, Albus, I believe that as the Headmaster, you have been forced to do without many things because you had no secondary network to get things for classes. Whether or not it is a dragon for Hagrid to show off in Care of Magical Creatures, Aurors to lecture about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Wards and Charms Masters to discuss different charms, and many other possibilities.

"With the Foundation, you and your staff will have other resources at your disposal for the betterment of the school including a full battalion of Goblin and Dwarven Engineers who will help repair any issues with the castle herself. You will also have, for the first time I am sure, honest accounting and status of the school's finances. I doubt that in the time you have been Headmaster, let alone a teacher, you have ever had the real numbers in front of you or the complete authority to make any changes in curriculum that you feel are necessary. I mean why in the hell we really need divination when true Seers are born, not made.

"Of course my wife and I have no desire to see you attempt to handle all of this by yourself. Ginny and I want to sit down with you and your staff and figure what we want to do and how we are going to do it. This will include developing new classes and possibly changing some of the ancient rules and regulations that have governed the school for many centuries that we feel are no longer needed.

The other Foundation we are creating is the Marauder's Foundation. This Foundation will assist anyone who has suffered at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This foundation is going to be funded by Gringotts and the vaults seized that belonged to convicted Death Eaters. Also, Mackrack and the goblins have agreed to match, knut for knut, whatever we pour in the foundations and endowments."

Albus was shocked, not only did Harry and Ginny refund the Hogwarts Endowments and a new endowment for St. Mungo's, but they were also going to help those who had suffered at the hands of Tom Riddle and his followers. Then they announced that the Goblins were matching their investments into the foundations and endowments, knut for knut, Albus was just floored.

After regaining his voice, Albus smiled "I look forward to working with you towards our mutual goals Harry; and you too Ginny. Now, I understand that Hermione and Ron are in Paris tonight, I assume this was your doing?"


	21. Chapter 21: Life Goes On

Chapter 21: Life Goes On

Harry and Ginny both laughed loudly at this accusation. "Well, Ron and I had a chat and he formally asked me for permission to approach Hermione's family about marriage. I of course gave him a hard time before giving him my blessing. I then told him about the lunch date I setup with Dan and Emily Granger for him and Hermione and then about them having a suite in Paris for the night.

"They're fine and will return tomorrow about lunch time. Now, since we are talking about couples and stuff…Fleur, have you decided on where you want to get married at yet?"

Fleur looked at her fiancée before answering Harry. "I looked at the list you gave me and inspected a number of them, including Potter Manor, but none of them are what we are looking for. Harry, we were wondering if we could marry at Hogwarts. From the discussion we just heard, I assume that you and Ginny own the school now."

Harry and Ginny rose from their seats and grabbed Albus and Minerva before disappearing in a burst of flames and reappeared in Harry's office.

Kreacher was already in the room pouring out after dinner drinks to everyone. "Kreacher, please inform Remus and Dora that I need to speak to them immediately."

"Of course Master Harry, Kreacher will do as Master asks." Kreacher left the room and retuned a minute later with Remus and Dora in tow, both trying to straighten up their clothing.

After getting everyone seated, Harry spoke, "Remus, Dora, would you like to marry at Hogwarts sometime this summer?"

"Why do you ask Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, Bill and Fleur asked if they could marry there at the castle and Ginny and I have discussed having a bonding ceremony for us, even though we really don't need one, and I am sure that Ron & Hermione would be interested in a wedding at the castle since Ron and Hermione are now engaged, or at least they better be, so…what do you think?"

Remus and Tonks spoke to each other for a few minutes before Dora spoke up. "We love the idea, but we have another idea. How about instead of 4 single weddings, we do a large group wedding with all four couples."

"I think it is a great idea, the castle could accommodate everyone and security would be high because of the castle itself." Albus spoke up.

"Well, let's get the rest of the family up here to discuss this. WINKY" The elf appeared "Winky, can you please ask Fleur, Moody and the Weasley Clan to come up."

"Of course Harry Potter sir" Winky disappeared a moment later.

"Harry, we should get a hold of Hermione and Ron too." Ginny said.

Harry nodded and opened the drawer to his desk and removed what Remus and Tonks recognized as a remote control. After pressing a couple of buttons, the ceiling and floor in the middle of the room opened up revealing what looked like two extra large pensieves. The one coming out of the ceiling was upside down and yet still held the silvery substance within it. With another push of the button, the office morphed into a comfortable sitting room with many couches and chairs.

Once that morphing was complete, Harry called out in a loud voice. "RON! HERMIONE! YOU BETTER BE DESCENT AND ANSWER!"

A moment later, the two large pensieves began to glow and an image began to form between the two. It was of two people sitting on a couch, holding each other while trying to fix their clothing. Soon the image cleared up and everyone in the room could clearly see Ron & Hermione.

Just as the image cleared, Fleur, Moody and the Weasley Clan all entered the room and took up seats while staring at the image of Ron & Hermione. While the room was still in shock, Harry explained what they were seeing.

"This is the latest in Goblin Communications, it is a holographic transmitter. Hermione has a smaller version which can be handheld or setup on a table for a longer conference call.

"We are currently working on including this technology into the Phoenix Pendants that we all wear. The basic charms are what allow you to speak your reports.

"Anyway, this is the largest working hologram transmitter or receiver currently in existence. Though there is one in the meeting hall and in the conference room, neither one currently works due to a lack of magic. Each one of these devices requires the equivalent of the magic contained with two hundred portkeys. Griphook wants to install a new heart stone here in Phoenix's Nest to power not only the communication devices, but also the wards, charms and other magics around here.

"Anyway I digress. I am also making sure a large one is going to be installed in Albus' Office and slightly smaller versions in all of the Professors offices for communication between themselves and eventually we hope every wizarding home in the world.

"Ron, Hermione; I first want to ask if there is anything that you want to tell the family?"

Ron and Hermione both turned crimson. Thanks to the hologram, everyone saw it and smiled at the couple.

"Yes, well…I asked Hermione to marry me earlier today and she said yes." Ron stammered out. The room was quiet for a moment before Molly burst into tears. She muttered about how she her little boys were growing up and getting married. Bill, Charlie, Percy who still needed a cane to walk, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all rolled their eyes at their mother's antics.

"Congratulations Ron, you too Hermione; anyway, the reason why I am using this rather extensive power draining magical communication system is because Remus asked Dora to marry him and she said yes. Because there are now three engaged couples, we were wondering when you wanted to get married." Ginny said, gauging the reactions of her best friend and her brother.

"We really haven't had to think about it yet. I know that I want to marry her as soon as possible, but Hermione—"

"My mother and I spoke while my father was pissing you off in the wine cellar today. They have no problems with us getting married right away if we want. In fact my mum said that Harry had spoken about to her about the possibility of a dual wedding."

Everyone looked at Harry for a moment. Harry just smiled like a Cheshire Cat. "I know women always want to have their big wedding with the white dress and all the trim, so I thought that we should do it and who better than with Ron & Hermione.

"However, in light of Remus and Dora's engagement, it was brought up here that maybe we should have one large group wedding. Ginny and me, Ron & Hermione, Remus & Dora, and of course Bill & Fleur; that is, if you all want to marry together?"

Pandemonium broke out for a few minutes until Albus restored order to the room. After a brief discussion, everyone agreed that a group wedding was a great idea. The wedding would take place on August 6th and Hogwarts would provide the food and everything for the ceremony.

"Albus, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would be honored if you were to officiate the ceremony and if Minerva would serve as our bonder." Harry asked the Headmaster.

"I of course would be honored to officiate the ceremony normally, but I have to decline in this case. First, since Harry is the Lord Protector of the Realm and a part of the royal family, Queen Elizabeth should be the one to officiate the wedding. I am sure that Minister Bones and Mackrack would be willing to perform the wedding bondings if you want.

"Secondly, as Harry has no other family, other than those who will be getting married or are otherwise involved in the wedding, Minerva and I would like to stand in the place of Harry's family, if that is alright with you Harry?"

"Of course thank you. I need to speak to the sovereign in a couple of days anyway so that will be fine."

Albus smiled and looked towards the others in the room. "Now, since the Lord Protector of the Realm will be involved in this wedding ceremony, there is quite a bit of protocol that must be dealt with in the planning coordination of the wedding.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It had been almost two weeks since the four couples had agreed to a group wedding. Emily and Dan Granger were taking a portkey daily to Potter Manor after finishing with their last patients of the day. The Potter/Weasley Clan had relocated to the ancestral home of the Potters while Albus and Minerva moved to Dumbledore Manor. In the early evenings after dinner, Ginny, Hermione, Dora, Fleur, Molly, Andromeda, and Emily would discuss details about the wedding.

Most of the time, Minerva would floo over from Dumbledore Manor where she had moved into with Albus while the men would disappear into parts unknown. Most nights, Harry would head to Phoenix Nest with Remus and read over reports and do paperwork. Most of this paperwork revolved around the teams he sent out to locate Tom's Horcruxes and safe-houses.

Ron, his father, Bill, and Percy would normally head back to the remains of the Burrow and work a few hours on trying to clear out the rubble and work on plans to rebuild it one day. Because of the danger, they had agreed not to actively rebuild until after the war was over. However, Arthur and Molly had made detailed notes and plans on what they wanted to accomplish when they were ready to get started.

Dan Granger would often excuse himself to the Potter Manor Library to read a few books on different subjects. Potion's was by far his favorite subject and the easiest for him to learn since it normally didn't require any magic. Some nights Dan would accompany the Weasley men to the Burrow to help with the damage there too. After his encounter with Ron during that fateful lunch, Dan made sure to watch his tongue since Ron still hadn't forgotten, or completely forgiven him, not that he could blame him. In fact it was this stubborn streak that Dan loved, because it would take a very stubborn man to deal with his little girl.

Albus was spending many of his nights when Minerva was a way at his brother's pub, 'The Hogshead' where he would talk with Aberforth and rebuild the relationship that they had lost long ago thanks to the stubbornness that was a Dumbledore family trait. Albus learned that Abe had married and had a little girl. The little girl later married a man, Xenophilius Lovegood, and then had a daughter herself named Luna. Luna's mother, Abe's granddaughter, was killed when Luna was only two years old due to a spell that backfired when she was testing it. Luna was playing in the same room and saw her mother die. According to Abe, people thought that Luna was a little…off but was a sweet girl none the less. Many people thought that watching her mother's death had caused emotional damage to Luna, which led her to be off; Abe however knew that Luna was a latent seer. Dumbledore women, who were almost as rare as Weasley women, had the gift of sight to some degree.

Albus was floored. He had a great-grand niece who was attending Hogwarts. The one thing Albus always wanted was a family of his own, whether thru Aberforth or himself. Now, here was someone to carry on the Dumbledore bloodline. And if what Abe had said was true, her heart already belonged to a young Gryffindor whom was good friends with Harry and his friends, one Neville Longbottom.

The thought of little plant lovers with the Dumbledore Family Eye Twinkle made Albus laugh every time he thought about it, but it also made him very happy.

_________________________________________________________________________________

During the day, Harry decided that everyone in the family under the age of 30 years old should workout out every morning in the training and weight rooms at Potter Manor. Even Charlie, who had returned to Romania long enough to pack his belongings, was now home and participating in the morning workout routine along with Bill and Fleur.

Charlie, who declined the offer to live in the Manor, was temporarily living with Fred & George in the Flat above Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's. Charlie was actively looking for a place of his own where he would have some privacy. When asked why, Charlie would always say 'Too many years living in a tent on the Dragon Preserve.' Fred and George thought it was so that he could have his long stream of women in his bed.

The week before, shortly after an order meeting, Albus approached Harry about an idea that he had.

**FLASHBACK**

"Harry, we know that you and Ginny are rather advanced in your studies, but some of feel that you could use some more training and certain members of the order could use some additional training as well."

"I agree Albus. What do you have in mind? Harry said, not ready for what he was getting himself, let alone the others, into.

**END FLASHABCK**

In the end, Remus, Dora, Minerva, Albus, Moody, Kingsley, and Molly Weasley agreed to work with and train the motley crew of under thirty year olds. Although Harry and Ginny were by the far the most advanced, they still trained with the others and enjoyed the extra practice. Remus taught advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Ginny absorbed the subject like a set of sponges, often times mastering the work they were given within moments. Dora taught martial arts and other forms of physical defense, which surprisingly Fleur and Bill excelled in. Albus taught the mind arts of occlumency and legilimency as well as empathy, which was a Dumbledore family power. Obviously Hermione was thrilled with these subjects but surprisingly was not the person who was the strongest in this field, that honor went to Fred and George who were already natural Occulmens. They were picking up on Legilimency quickly and were beginning to learn empathy and other Mind Arts.

Moody instructed them in battlefield magic and strategies. A good portion of this was history, which Professor Binns never taught in his classes. With Moody's first hand knowledge of the war with Grindelwald while serving as Albus' senior lieutenant, they were able to make comparisons and work on strategies to deal with the Death Eaters. This was of course the subject that Ron was the most absorbed in for obvious reasons. Besides his love of strategy and planning, Ron was also Harry's best friend and one of Harry's senior lieutenants, just like Moody was for Albus.

Minerva was not only teaching transfiguration to the group, but also working with them on their Animagus transformation. Harry and Ginny were already animagi and were helping the others with their first transformations. Harry & Ginny learned thanks to their soul bond was that there were better, long forgotten techniques that made the entire process easier, quicker, and less painful. Minerva took detailed notes on these new techniques because they were even better than what Minerva knew.

Harry and Ginny were mated pairs, meaning that whatever one was, the other was the mate. Their forms were phoenix, deer, lion, eagle, badger, snake, Hungarian Horntail, and shadow wolf. Hermione and Ron were owls and Lions, mated to each other. Fred and George were hyenas and lions as well, twins in every detail. Charlie had three forms; a phoenix, a Welsh Green, and of course a lion. His forms explained why he was good with the dragons. The only creatures dragons respected were animals of fire; other dragons and of course the phoenix.

Percy, who was working hard to regain what he lost regarding his family, turned out to have four forms. There was the Gryffindor Lion, like the others, a Barn Owl, a Weasel, and a raccoon.

Bill and Fleur were mated lions, like the other members of the family, but they also had separate forms. Bill was also a black panther while Fleur was a bald eagle, the national bird of the United States of America.

Kingsley was teaching stealth and tracking as well as weapons training. It was this subject that the elder Weasleys, Bill Charlie and, surprisingly, Percy, were well suited for. While Charlie was like a man possessed with the broad sword, Bill and Percy had a natural talent for the Japanese Katana. Hermione was a mistress with the staff while Ron was a master with the battle axes, Fred and George fell in love with daggers and other weapons of stealth such as throwing knives and stars.

While the other instructors were not a real big surprise thanks to their day jobs, the largest surprise was Molly Weasley. Molly was teaching Potions and covering potions that went well beyond NEWT level. In school, Molly Weasley nee Prewett had achieved 11 NEWTs; transfiguration, charms, potions, ancient runes, arithmancy, herbology, magical law, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, healing, and muggle studies while five months pregnant with Bill Weasley.

Molly and Arthur had married in secret shortly before Molly's 7th year at Hogwarts while Arthur joined the Auror Corps. under Alastor Moody. In April of her 7th year, Molly was attacked by some of Voldemort's supporters including a younger Lucius Malfoy. Being pregnant with Bill, Molly took her NEWTs from the hospital wing while Arthur quietly left the Auror Corps.

As an Auror trainee, Arthur knew he would not have made enough money to support Molly and the baby and so he took a job in the MLE. Even though it was low paying, it was enough to survive on for him and his little family. Thanks to Charles Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Arthur was able to buy outright the Burrow and build the first part of the home.

After having Bill, Molly intended to go to work for the Ministry as a lawyer, but these plans were foiled by Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius. Using their influence in the ministry, they barred Molly from ever working there thanks to evidence falsified implicating her in a love potion scandal that was actually started by Walburga Black, Sirius' mother. Molly accepted her fate and became a housewife, though secretly working on a number of projects including the Wolfsbane Potion and some spell creation for Albus and Charles.

While never getting paid the money she should have for her work, it was always enough to make sure that her and Arthur's family had food on the table, even if they didn't have enough to make sure everyone got new clothing and other items.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was during the first week of their training that Harry contacted Neville and Luna and invited them to join in their training. They both had been doing some light training with Luna's Uncle Abe since they returned from Hogwarts. After they arrived at Potter Manor, which was only about one quarter full, the two teens were tested to see where they were in skill level.

Neville and Luna were both on par with Ron and Hermione regarding general knowledge and talent, but Neville was a master with the broad sword, almost as good as Harry was. In fact, the people Neville would practice with were Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Charlie Weasley, who used his size and strength to his advantage. Everyone else, including Abe and Albus, were beaten regularly and easily by the soon to be Lord Longbottom.

Harry remembered that Neville's ancestor, the founder of his bloodline, was a sword master. After some gentle prodding, Neville said that his family had been graced with grace and the ability of swordsmanship.

"Neville, where in the hell did you learn this grace? I mean nothing personal, but you were always a bit of a klutz." Harry said one day after he and Neville had finished sparring as the training room repaired itself.

"About a year ago, I was visiting my mum and dad when I started getting some major headaches. When one of the healers checked me out, they discovered that I had a magical block on my power and on some memories. After discussing with it Gran, neither of us knew where this block came from and so we decided to have it removed.

"For some reason, when my parents were attacked…I repressed and placed some very strong blocks on my memories and in turn my own magic. After training with you and the DA in our 5th year, the blocks began to break down and well you know the rest.

"Luna also had similar problems like I did that same year. Her Uncle Abe removed her block about the same time I did. Only Madam Pomfrey knew the truth last year at school. We both needed regular screenings to make sure our magic didn't go wild and hurt us. I'm sorry we didn't tell you or the others, but…well I couldn't bring myself to face you and the others. You, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are my friends, and I respect each one of you I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Neville, you are one of my best friends, we are of the same noble Gryffindor blood. We are brothers in arms and nothing you do will ever disappoint me or the others." Harry said while staring at the other man straight in the eye.

And so the group, which was officially named 'The New Marauders' grew to include Luna and Neville, who were now engaged to each other. Besides them, the Manor also played host to three more instructors; Augusta Longbottom, Matriarch of the House of Longbottom was coming by three times a week and was teaching Wizarding Etiquette, Dancing, and Arithmancy, Filius Flitwick was teaching Charms, and Aberforth Dumbledore was working with Albus on the mind arts. Luna already held mastery levels in Occulmency, Legilimency, and Empathy and was working on her telekinesis abilities and astral projection.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It had been decided by the group to take their NEWTs early and not return to Hogwarts as students. Instead, the group would be returning as professors or assistant professors. Each of the assistant professors would teach the 1st thru 4th year classes, freeing up time for the professors to handle other matters. This was especially helpful for the four heads of houses. Hermione would teach Transfiguration, Ron would teach Charms, Neville would teach Herbology, Luna would teach Arithmancy, Charlie would return to Hogwarts and Co-Teach Care of Magical Creatures, Fleur and Bill, who would still be working for Gringotts, would be teaching NEWTs classes on wards and curse breaking, and Harry and Ginny would serve as the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts and work with Albus.

Harry and Albus met regularly with Minister Bones and discussed many matters of state. The Minister also met with her muggle counterpart at least twice a week to discuss different matters. Prime Minister Blair and his family now had a standing offer for dinner and the Bones Estate while Amelia and her niece had the same standing offer at Downing Street. Besides strengthening the bonds between the two governments, Amelia also went to work to clean out the ministry.

Thanks to the Order of the Phoenix, the MRG, and the goblins handling many of the security and police issues that the DMLE usually handled; Amelia was able to use Aurors and Hit-Wizards to weed-out corruption within the Ministry. Minister Bones was also able to put in place top notch people to run each department when the Ministry finally restarted. Since the day Amelia had become the Minister, the Ministry of Magic Building had been in a case of lockdown. Mackrack and Griphook offered office space within Gringotts Bank for the Ministry to operate from, which was gratefully accepted by the Minister. Amelia sent a small team to run what amounted to an information kiosk within Gringotts. It was staffed by some junior staffers that had already been cleared of any wrong doing. With the added protection of Gringotts, Minster Bones was not too worried about any issues on that front.

Minster Amelia Susan Bones appointed many people who were involved with either the Order of the Phoenix or the MRG to key positions in the new government. Alastor Moody was appointed Commandant of the Auror Academy, while Ted Tonks was appointed the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Percy Weasley was appointed Head of the Department of Magical Travel, which included broom regulation, floo services, portkey travel, and of course apparition testing.

Amos Diggory was appointed the Head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures where he immediately fired the remainder of the staff and brought in people who did carry old prejudices with them. Amos also made Charlie Weasley and Hagrid members-at-large and in charge of any creatures within fifty miles of Hogwarts.

Amelia made sure that Walter Kilpatrick remained in his position as the Chief Unspeakable and Head of the Department of Mysteries. Walter had gone thru his own department and performed a major over hall of how his department worked and interacted with other wizards and witches.

Rufus Scrimgeour, after a long discussion with Minister Bones, Arthur Weasley, and Harry Potter, was appointed the Head of the Auror Office and given a short leash. Rufus might be old, but he was still one of the best Aurors in the Ministry and a damn good department head, just not a good Minister, which he wholeheartedly agreed with.

Arthur Weasley, the Vice Minister, was appointed by the Lord Protector of the Realm and could not be removed the Minister, which was fine by her. She knew Arthur would do a good job and was invaluable as one of the Minister's chief advisors.

As for the Wizengamot, with Albus' return from the dead, he retook his place as Chief Warlock. Harry appointed Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Filius, Fred and George to represent his seats on the Wizengamot. Ginny would of course represent the Houses of Potter and Gryffindor, Hermione represented the House Flamel, Ron represented the House of Azkaban, Filius represented the House of Ravenclaw, Fred represented the House of Slytherin, George presented the House of Hufflepuff and Remus, as the Champion of the House of Black, represented the House of Black.

Harry of course represented the House of Windsor and oversaw all sessions of the Wizengamot. Using his power, he ejected many of the Dark Lord's supporters and confiscated their lands and vaults. Their vaults, like those of confirmed Death Eaters, went to the Marauders Foundation, which was charged with helping out those who had been affected by Lord Voldemort. Because of these actions, the Wizengamot was slowly becoming an effective legislative body of the government again.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry also met the Queen weekly. Harry normally took Ginny with him and then spent the day somewhere in the Muggle World with her afterwards. They had the Queen met at Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle, Potter Manor, Gryffindor Castle, and Hogwarts Castle. The Queen was impressed with Hogwarts and was delighted when she was invited to the wedding.

Besides the social visits, Harry and Ginny also presented the queen with the recent history of the wizarding world. From the battles of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore to the first war with Voldemort, Harry and Ginny spoke about everything they knew about.

The queen saw that the magical world was centuries behind the muggle and that gap was rapidity expanding. Soon it would be extremely hard to keep the magical world hidden from the muggles. Harry agreed and began to plan for life after Voldemort.


	22. Chapter 22: Destruction of Immortality

Chapter 22: Destruction of Immortality

The last week of July arrived and with it, a decision. For the last month, members of the Order of the Phoenix had been keeping watch on various locations that held Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. With the wedding coming up, Harry knew that he wanted Tom dealt with before hand if possible. In order to do that, he needed the Horcruxes destroyed, making Tom mortal. One night, Harry decided that sleep would elude him; he kissed his sleeping wife and flamed to Phoenix Nest.

Sitting down at his desk, Harry opened the dossiers on the Horcruxes, their locations, and their histories. Having nothing better to do, Harry decided to read each dossier again.

Dossier-TMR-H-001

Horcrux-Diadem belonging to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw

Official Status of Heirloom-Believed lost in 1575 AD

Current Location-Muggle Orphanage where a young Tom Riddle lived before Hogwarts

History of Heirloom

According to legend Lady Gwendolyn Gryffindor, Rowena's sister, commissioned a clan of goblins to craft a beautiful diadem for her sister as a wedding present.

Rowena wore the diadem for many years, along the way some of her own magic seeped into the diadem, giving the wearer some of Rowena Ravenclaw's powers, such as increased mental powers. After Rowena's death, her diadem was placed in a display case with other items that belonged to her including her wand, her favorite book, and a set of her personal robes.

In 1575, the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time decided that the wands of the founders were too valuable to be left out in the open. He asked Gringotts to place the wands in the founders vault, so that they would be secured and safe.

Shortly after the wand was removed, the Ravenclaw Diadem was stolen from the display case, never to be heard of again. It had been rumored that one of Ravenclaw's descendants stole the diadem, but it was never proven.

Ravenclaw Diadem officially listed as lost in 1578. Due to status of heirloom, Gringotts has a standing reward for its return.

Current reward value: 1,275,729 galleons

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

According to the information obtained by Merlin's Judgment, the Horcrux is located on the third floor in the wardrobe in Tom Riddle's old room. Blood Wards, a minor muggle repelling charm, and anti-magic ward surround the wardrobe. The diadem itself is suspended by a minor levitation charm inside a magically expanded compartment hidden in the back of the wardrobe.

Dossier-TMR-H-002

Horcrux-Cup belonging to Lady Helga Hufflepuff

Official Status of Heirloom-Believed stolen circa 1945 AD

Current Location-Lestrange Family Vault, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London England

History of Heirloom

According to legends and the writing of Lady Hufflepuff herself, the Hufflepuff was charmed to enhance any healing potions drunk from the cup.

The cup was a gift from the chief of a tribe of gnomes that Hufflepuff had rescued from disease. Hufflepuff, whose heart was a big as Hogwarts herself, used the cup to treat a number of injuries, it is rumored that the Hufflepuff could also cure lycanthropy, but it was never proven.

After Hufflepuff's death, the cup was passed down thru her family until it became the property of one Hepzibah Smith in the early twentieth century. Smith, a known collector of rare artifacts, was killed by Tom Marvolo Riddle circa 1945. At the time, it was believed that her loyal house-elf Hokey had poisoned her on accident, though Albus Dumbledore, in his quest for researching for information the Riddle's Horcruxes, discovered the truth and have had Hokey's name cleared and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, charged with one more count of murder.

According to the information collected by Merlin's Judgment, Bellatrix Lestrange was given the cup by Tom Riddle with orders to keep it safe from harm.

Current reward value: 1,691,121 galleons

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

According to the information obtained by Merlin's Judgment, the Horcrux has no protections other than residing in one of Gringotts High Security Vaults.

Mackrack, Chairman of Gringotts Bank, using his authority from the Lord Protector of the Realm, has confiscated all Death Eater vaults. Hufflepuff Cup is currently held in Mackrack's personal vault with a squadron of Goblin Elite Guards protecting it around the clock.

Dossier-TMR-H-003

Horcrux-Diary belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle

Official Status of Heirloom-Destroyed by Harry James Potter with Basilisk Fang in May, 1994

Current Location-Remains of Horcrux are in Hogwarts Vault, Gringotts Bank, London

History of Heirloom

According to information from Merlin's Judgment; Tom Riddle, began to quest for immortality when he split his soul after killing a young girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Years later, Tom Riddle, now going by the name Lord Voldemort, gave Lucius Malfoy the diary for safe keeping. Malfoy was told that the diary was enchanted to open the Chamber of Secrets.

In August 1993, Malfoy slipped the Diary into the cauldron of Ginny Potter nee Weasley while in Flourish and Blots Bookstore in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Potter, who at the time was a 11 year old girl, wrote in the diary, which gave the piece of Tom's Soul within the diary a way to possess her and open the Chamber of Secrets.

The diary was destroyed when Harry James Potter pierced the Diary using the fang of Slytherin's Basilisk, which Potter had killed moments before.

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

At this time, the horcrux has been destroyed. It is held in a secure box in the Hogwarts Vault at Gringotts Bank. The box is warded with Blood wards and a modified Fidelius Charm. All members of the Order of the Phoenix know the secret, but do not know exactly what the box looks like.

Dossier-TMR-H-004

Horcrux-Nagini, personal familiar belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle

Official Status of Heirloom- Killed by Ginny Potter in June 1997

Current Location-Remains of Horcrux are in Hogwarts Vault, Gringotts Bank, London (see **Dossier-TMR-H-003**)

History of Heirloom

Nagini was a magical snake, created by Tom Riddle in 1973 from a Basilisk and a Egyptian Cobra. Using a number of dark rituals, Nagini's life was extended beyond the normal time frame for a snake.

The drawback to these rituals was that it took twenty years for Nagini to hatch and become full grown.

Because of this fact, Nagini's egg was placed in the Albanian Forest where Gellert Grindelwald had built a great storehouse of knowledge and artifacts. Once Nagini hatched, she made her way to find her master, whom used her as her final horcrux in 1994.

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

At this time, the horcrux has been destroyed. It is held in a secure box in the Hogwarts Vault at Gringotts Bank. The box is warded with Blood wards and a modified Fidelius Charm. All members of the Order of the Phoenix know the secret, but do not know exactly what the box looks like.

Dossier-TMR-H-005

Horcrux-Slytherin Locket, Slytherin Family Heirloom

Official Status of Heirloom- In tact

Current Location- Sealed in spell proof box located in Phoenix Nest, London June 1997

History of Heirloom

This locket, a gift from Salazar Slytherin to his wife, has been passed down thru family lines throughout the years. The locket eventually fell to Merope Gaunt, the eventual mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Gaunt, who was 8 months pregnant at the time, sold the Locket to Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley for very little money. The locket remained at Borgin and Burkes until Hepzibah Smith bought the locket and owned it until her death circa 1945.

The locket, like Hufflepuff's cup, was stolen by Tom Riddle when he killed Smith.

Regulus Black, a young Death Eater, learned of the Horcruxes and decided that his elder brother, Sirius Orion Black, was right in supporting the light and decided to destroy the locket. Sacrificing himself, Regulus Black was able give the Horcrux to his house-elf Kreacher with order to destroy it.

Kreacher hid the locket in #12 Grimmauld Place, where it remained hidden until Harry Potter asked Kreacher for it.

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

The locket itself can only be opened by someone speaking Parseltongue.

Dossier-TMR-H-006

Horcrux-Slytherin Ring, Slytherin Family Heirloom

Official Status of Heirloom- Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore Circa 1996

Current Location-Remains of Horcrux are in Hogwarts Vault, Gringotts Bank, London (see **Dossier-TMR-H-003**)

History of Heirloom

This ring, a gift from Sarah Slytherin to her husband, has been passed down thru family lines throughout the years. The ring eventually fell to Morfin Gaunt, the uncle to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Gaunt, a pureblood who hated all muggleborns, was sent to Azkaban after attacking a muggle named Tom Riddle (Father of Tom Marvolo Riddle) and later a Ministry of Magic official. After serving his time in Azkaban, Gaunt returned to his family home where he learned that his father, who had been sent to Azkaban the same time Morfin himself had been, had died and his sister had used a love potion on Tom Riddle and married him.

Years later, a young Tom Marvolo Riddle returned to his mother's ancestral home where he discovered Morfin, who still lived in the house, even though it was falling apart. After a brief altercation, Tom Riddle stole the family ring that Morfin wore, modified the memories of Morfin to include those of him killing Tom Marvolo Riddle's father, grandfather, and grandmother.

Shortly afterwards, Morfin was sent to Azkaban where he died, all the while believing that he did indeed kill the Riddle family.

Specifics on the Protections Surrounding the Horcrux

The ring, after it was made into a Horcrux, was returned by Tom Riddle to the Gaunt House. This was after Morfin Gaunt had been sent to Azkaban for life. Tom Riddle placed many enchantments including a curse that would consume the entire body of whoever activated the curse.

Albus Dumbledore discovered the ring and the subsequent curse June of 1996 while hunting down Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. However, instead of the curse killing him instantly, Albus Dumbledore was able to trap the curse in his right arm, though the curse continued to kill him slowly.

The ring was destroyed when Albus Dumbledore used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to puncture the stone of the ring. The sword, which belongs to Lord Gryffindor, had been infused with Basilisk Venom and Blood from when Lord Gryffindor killed Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry had just finished reading the last dossier when he noticed his wife seating in one the guest chairs.

"I guess I was too obvious, weren't I?" Harry asked, while staring off into space.

"No. I felt you thru the bond we share. I knew you were here and need someone to talk to." Ginny said as she made her way over to the tea service one of the house elves delivered when no one was looking.

"If we destroy them all now, then when we meet Riddle for the last time, I can end him for good."

"Tom needs a body so that I can kill him. In the form he is in right now, he cannot die easily. If he just get a body back…"

"Harry, call the Executive Committee together. Do it now, even though it is the middle of the night. Get their opinions and then go from there."

Harry looked at his wife for a moment before kissing her on her lips, "You know, you are one of the brightest women I have ever met. You know that right?"

"Of course, now go ahead and contact everyone. If you hurry, we can christen this office." Ginny said, with a mischievous smirk.

Harry sat down in his chair and tapped his remote control, activating his transmitter. Once activated, Harry spoke:

To: Order of the Phoenix Executive Committee, Gringott One, Gringott Two

From: Phoenix One, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter

Priority: Gold 1

Message: Sorry for the late hour but it cannot be helped. Emergency meeting at the nest in 2 hours. Bring any matter related to dossiers TMR-H-001 thru TMR-H-006, DE-001 thru DE-150 and current projections for dark activity.

Once the message was sent, Harry locked down his office and christened his desk with his beautiful wife and a wide selection of 'Honeydukes Liquid Chocolates.'

_________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, the Order of the Phoenix Executive Committee was assembled in the main conference room at Phoenix Nest. Everyone was rather tired and were gulping down large amounts of coffee and tea to keep them awake.

As soon as Harry and Ginny entered, Harry saw the condition everyone was in. With a wave of his hand, Harry caste a wake-up charm over the assembled group.

"Toffy, please prepare vials of Pepper-Up Potion for everyone." Harry said to one of the three elves assigned to Phoenix Nest.

The little nodded and disappeared only to return a moment later, handing out vials of potion. Once everyone had taken one, and were now awake, did Harry speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know it is late, or early depending on how you look at it, but I find myself in a dilemma and I need your counsel. For the last month, we have been watching the locations of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, waiting for him to make a move for them. There has been no movement at any location since we setup surveillance. What I am wondering is if I should go ahead and destroy the Horcruxes, making Tom mortal again, now or wait for him to regenerate in a new body."

"Harry, what would happen if you were to destroy the horcruxes now? Would Tom Riddle know they are destroyed and can he make anymore?" Remus asked Harry. As the Champion for the House of Black, Remus was charged with protecting the current Lord Black and fighting in his stead where allowed.

"We are not sure if Tom would know if the Horcruxes were destroyed. According to what we learned from Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, Tom was unaware that the diary had been destroyed. As to what would happen if we destroyed the Horcruxes now, I believe that Tom would still remain here on the mortal plane, even as a specter.

"The issue however is that a specter is very difficult to destroy. With the dark rituals that Tom has undergone, no matter what form he is in, he is still very strong and still has his mind."

"So, if we destroy the Horcruxes, then Tom would be mortal, but still a specter, unless he can regenerate his body, in which case he is still mortal but extremely strong?" Hermione stated, more than asked.

"Yes, that about sums it up."

"I say destroy the damn things Potter. At the same time, we'll clean out the locations that we know about and hope that maybe he is hiding out in one of them." Said Moody.

"Tom is in Albania. I am certain of that. Harry, the question we must ask is, are you ready to face Tom Riddle for the last time?" Albus asked the room at large.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Do I think that I can defeat Tom, yes. Do I feel that I can go and find him in Albania and beat the hell out of him, I do not think so. I was reading some of the more obscure history books at Potter Manor and discovered something rather…wrong for lack of a better word.

"Gellert Grindelwald, who was a stark raving lunatic, planned for his future. He established a number of private storehouses around the world. He stored many things in them including many dark artifacts and dark magic. After Albus and Moody defeated Gellert, they discovered the locations of all 49 of his storehouses, which were raided and later on destroyed."

"However, what is not widely known, and I can only guess what the book is that holds this information, is that according to the writings in the storehouses, Gellert spoke many times about his 'Final Solution' that was stored in his grand storehouse, which was hundreds of times larger than the biggest one found." Albus said with a grim face. Even after all these years, speaking about the war was very old on the headmaster.

"I think that Tom found Grindelwald's Grand storehouse and his 'Final Solution.' From what we have found, many of the rituals that Tom has through, were the same ones the Gellert not only performed, but created in the firs place. And since there was never any proof of the rituals found in any of the other storehouses or any other location, it is a reasonable hypothesis that Tom discovered his secret and used it.

"After all, after Tom Riddle killed Hepzibah Smith, he disappeared for almost twenty years. When he returned, he already was beginning to look more snake-like, according to Albus and others, while definitely more powerful than anyone else."

Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones spoke up at the same time. "Where is this storehouse?"

"We are unsure. Grindelwald used many enchantments to hide this location, but I believe that since Tom, or any of his minions, did own the storehouse, it is still protected by the enchantments placed there originally. The only thing we know for sure is that is somewhere in Eastern Europe. If I were a betting man, I would say in the forests of Albania that he owned." Harry answered.

Finally Kingsley stood up, "Harry, I feel that we should collect the horcruxes and destroy them. We should then booby trap the places that Tom Riddle placed his horcruxes in so that he will get a nasty surprise when he checks up on them."

"I agree with Kingsley. I think we should also prepare a small team to check out Albania and the forests there for Grindelwald's Storehouse." Ron said, planning out all the strategies and moves that would be involved in this action.

"I agree. Kingsley, Tonks, alert the teams to remove the horcruxes and take them to Mackrack at Gringotts. Tell them to follow the dossier instructions to the letter. In fact, Mackrack, I would like to send some of your curse-breakers with the teams to retrieve the horcruxes and set the traps."

"Of course Harry. I would also like to send a few of my people along with your team to find this storehouse. The only way this storehouse has remained hidden is by some very strong magic that we goblins have not seen in hundreds of years."

"I agree Mackrack. Remus, Albus, Horace, Tonks, I want you to prepare a team. Try to use some of our local members first. Whatever is needed, make sure they have it. The only request I have is that I want Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood on the team.

"Mackrack, once the horcruxes are collected, I want to destroy them as soon as possible. Please let me now as soon as they arrive and your ritual chamber is ready."

"Or course Lord Gryffindor."

_________________________________________________________________________________

It took two days for the Order Members to retrieve the horcruxes and set the traps. Harry and Ginny arrived at Gringotts dressed in their full battle gear, ready to destroy the horcruxes and were escorted into the Ritual Chamber at once.

Once there they met with Mackrack, Albus, and Bill Weasley who explained what would happen.

"Alright, once you enter the chamber, the wards will go up and will not be brought down until your job is done. We have already submersed the horcruxes in freely given unicorn blood and phoenix tears, that should have weakened the horcruxes considerably. All you should have to do is channel some of your magic thru your sword and pierce the horcrux."

"Ok, Ginny and I also brought some Basilisk Venom with us as well. The venom is from the remains of Ursula, Slytherin's Basilisk, from Hogwarts. She is still just as ugly as the day I killed her. After this is over, I need to find out how much it would cost to harvest the remains." Harry said.

"I have a number of contacts Harry, but first thing is first, these pieces of evil must be dealt with." Mackrack said.

"Of course." With that, Harry and Ginny entered the room and walked right up to the tub holding the cup, the locket, and the diadem and withdrew their swords. After pouring the basilisk venom on their swords, they stabbed their swords into Hufflepuff's Cup first. They watched as a green mist escaped thru where the swords had pierced the cup. Once the mist touched the potion of unicorn blood and phoenix tears, the mist let out a large scream and exploded.

The locket and the diadem were dealt in a very similar manner. Each time they were pierced, the green mist was destroyed. Afterwards, Harry and Ginny used Holy Water to clean the artifacts and found that they still held some magic.

Because of their phoenix powers, they were able to not only see the inherent magic within the artifacts, but also communicate with it. They learned that Slytherin's locket gave the wearer the ability to speak parseltongue, while Ravenclaw's diadem boosted the mind arts including memory retention and telekinesis.

The biggest surprise was Hufflepuff's cup. The legend stated that the cup could cure any ailment, including the Black Plague, but the magic of the cup told them it could do much more. It could cure any ailment; muggle and magical alike. AIDS, HIV, Multiple Sclerosis, Alzheimer's, Cancer, Spattergoit, botched memory charms, and damage from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.

It was then that Ginny had an epiphany and quickly ran towards the door to the chamber that had just opened.

"We can cure the Longbottoms! Helga's cup can actually cure them!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny quickly explained what they learned from the artifacts and specifically what they learned about Hufflepuff's Cup.

"Fawkes and I will flame to St. Mungo's and make inform the head healer. I would suggest someone contact Neville and Augusta after we know this works." Albus said to the group.

"I would also suggest that you take some of that holy water with you to mix it into whatever you are going to use. I'll send mum and old Slughorn to St. Mungo's to help prepare your potions." Bill said as he ran towards the nearest floo.

_________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Harry and Ginny were in a private room at St. Mungo's standing over Frank and Alice Longbottom. They held Hufflepuff's Cup in their hands which had been filled to the brim with a complex brew of potions including holy water, phoenix tears, pepper-up potion, strengthening potion, post cruciatus potion, and a Weasley family secret cure all potion that no one knew the recipe too but Molly and Arthur.

Molly, Horace Slughorn, Albus and the Chief Healer were standing in another room watching thru a one way mirror wall.

Ginny also wore the Ravenclaw Diadem to boost her empathic powers which they thought would help with seeing if this idea worked or not.

Harry had setup his Phoenix Pendant to serve as the official recording of the treatment process so that it could repeated again if ever needed. "Ok, here we go. We'll do Frank Longbottom first. Ginny, go ahead and open his mouth for me please…Excellent, now all I need to do is pour the potion into his mouth…Just like that. Ok, now I am using a charm to make his throat work and have him swallow the potion. Ok, we have now given the patient the contents of the cup. I am now refilling the cup while Mrs. Potter uses her empathic abilities to see if there is any change."

"I can feel Frank in there. I can see that he is beginning to figure out how to get out of his mind. I can feel the potions freeing his mind, it's taking awhile but it is working."

Harry and Ginny performed the same procedure on Alice Longbottom with even better results. Alice responded immediately and jumped into Frank's bed to hold him. The feeling of his wife in his bed freed Frank's mind the rest of the way and soon they were both speaking to each other, never paying any attention to the Potters.

"Lily? James? Is it really you? Albus told us Voldemort killed you both." Alice spoke, looking like she had just seen a ghost. Harry instantly knew what was wrong, people had always said Harry looked just like James Potter, and now that Harry thought about it, Ginny looked quite a bit like Lily Potter, except that their eye colors were backwards, James had brown eyes and Lily of course the Evans Green eyes.

"Mrs. Longbottom, we aren't my parents. I am Harry, and this is my wife Ginny. I am in the same year as your son Neville. Today's date is July 27, 1997. You have been in a coma like state for almost fifteen years."

"You're telling us that Neville is alive and that our son will be seventeen years old in three days?" Frank asked.

"Yes Frank. You and Alice should be very proud of him." Albus said as he entered the room with the Chief Healer. "Molly Weasley has gone to fetch Neville, his fiancée and Augusta."

"Wait, Neville's getting married? Who is she? My baby boy is too young to marry!"

"Alice. Neville is marrying my grand-niece Luna. They are happy and in love. As for being too young, you and Frank married when you were seventeen as well."

For the next hour, Harry, Ginny, Albus, and the chief healer brought the Longbottoms up to speed on everything that has happened in the last fifteen years. While this happened, the healers continued to give potions to the Longbottoms. However, Harry and Ginny demanded that all potions be poured into the Hufflepuff Cup and then drank from there, which greatly increased their effectiveness.

"So Harry, let me get this straight. You're a Gryffindor, like Neville, hold the title of Lord Gryffindor, and are the head of the magical houses of Potter, Black, Flamel, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; and to top it all off, you are also the Lord Protector of the Realm, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, soul bonded to a Weasley, have battled Voldemort more times then anyone else alive, and helped cure us. Is there anything else I missed?" Frank asked Harry.

"I think that's about it. Anyway, you'll be here for a few more days, but I have already made arrangements for the two of you to go home in a few days. Also, once you have gotten acclimated to your new surroundings, I would like you both to rejoin the Auror Corps and the Order of the Phoenix. Anyway, we can talk about it; right now I believe that your son and future-daughter-in-law are here."

With a quick wave, Harry, Ginny, and Albus slipped out of the room right before Neville and Luna arrived. On their way out of the hospital, Albus spoke up. "You know Harry, you have done more than anyone else in history to stop Tom's quest for immortality. Not only have you destroyed his horcruxes, but you have also destroyed some of the fear his name instills in people because of the damage they can cause. For years, the Longbottoms have been an example of what happens when you fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now, it shows that good can overcome evil. So thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome Albus. But I didn't do this alone. I had Ginny standing by me the entire time along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix; you and Minerva especially have been there for me whenever I needed anything."

"But Harry, it's your leadership and your attitude that has led this charge, you must accept that what you have done not many people could have done."

"He's right Harry. You are a born leader, but there is something that Albus forgot to mention. It is something that Tom Riddle should remember from now thru eternity."

"What is that Mrs. Potter?" Albus asked, confused.

"Never. Piss. Off. A. Potter!" Ginny responded as the two men laughed.

"Yes, I did forget that, and I am sure Tom will not forget that either. Now, the hour late, I gave many things to do before the Wizengamot Session tomorrow and I am sure that you two could use some private time."


	23. Chapter 23: The Weddings

Chapter 23: The Weddings

News spread very quickly about the Longbottoms' recovery. Hundreds of people were now crowding St. Mungo's trying to get the Hufflepuff Cup. Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Bill Weasley all warded the suite where the where the Cup was stored so that no one could enter it.

As for the Longbottoms, they had left the hospital and returned to Longbottom Manor where they were catching up with their son and his fiancée. During the day, the Longbottoms would floo to Potter Manor so that Neville and Luna could continue to train while to continue their training while Frank and Alice did some refresher courses with the other adults.

Besides the training, Harry's days were filled with Wizengamot sessions, meetings with the queen, dealing with the Hogwarts Board of Governors, handling the Order of the Phoenix, and of course wedding plans.

The Wizengamot sessions were becoming rather routine and boring. Yes, the Wizengamot was being productive, but it was still boring. Harry had been bringing in some of his reports from Phoenix Nest, to try to free up some much needed breathing space for himself.

Harry's meeting with the sovereign continued to be informative and it left Harry many times spending hours on writing proposals and plans on for the future. Harry eventually had Ginny, Hermione, and Ron join him on these projects; often times they would actually go and meet the sovereign together to discuss certain aspects of their project.

The Hogwarts Board of Governors was a very sore spot with Harry and Ginny too. During their first meeting, the board tried to limit their roles as Lord and Lady of Hogwarts. They felt like two teenagers did not have the maturity to run one of the finest schools of witchcraft & wizardry. Harry and Ginny promptly dismissed the Board of Governors, and then made a public statement about why they had decided to dismiss them.

Harry and Ginny then took it a step further and brought out evidence against members of the board that included corruption and ties to Voldemort supporters. Needless to say, any sort of the statement from the board members was quickly ignored by the public.

The Lord and Lady of Hogwarts did create a new advisory board that replaced the Board of Governors. This new board did not have any power over the school, and were to only advise the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, who had the final decision. The president of the board was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Due to his time restraints, Harry began to about Astral Projection. With Astral Projection, Harry could be in multiple places at once and interact without changing time, like time turner use could. So far Harry was able to Astral Project himself once, which he sent to Phoenix Nest to handle the paperwork there. The best part of astral projection is that Harry could remember everything that his projections have done completed while on their assigned task. This was not only good for reading reports, but also for physical training and magical training.

However, the largest distraction in Harry's life was the upcoming wedding. It was August 4th and the women were driving the men mad. To add to this fact, Neville and Luna asked to join in the wedding ceremony too. Today, the women were moving into Hogwarts until after the ceremony while the men left Potter Manor and moved into Potter Penthouse for a stag party that Charlie Weasley said would last a couple of days.

And the party did indeed last two days. Barrels of firewhiskey were consumed by the men. Max, the Potter Penthouse House Elf, Kreacher and Dobby all worked overtime on keeping all the men feed. Of course there were the bride-grooms: Harry, Ron, Remus, Bill, and Neville; but also a number of others. Albus, who was serving as Harry's honorary father, Arthur Weasley, Ted Tonks, Monsieur Delacour, Dan Granger, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Frank Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Filius Flitwick, Mackrack, Griphook, Oliver Wood, and Viktor Krum.

Oliver and Viktor, who were international quidditch players, were also in town to receive their assignments from the Order regarding their new mission. Viktor had joined the Order right after the TriWizard Tournament and had gathered many resources and members from Eastern Europe and around the world using quidditch as his cover. Oliver joined about the same time as Viktor and tried to keep his eyes and ears open while in England where there had been a run on younger people join Voldemort's cause. This mission was to discover Grindelwald's Storehouse and how to breach it, if possible, and whether of Lord Voldemort was hiding there with any of his followers.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oliver and Viktor arrived at Phoenix Nest the day before the Stag Party. Neither one had spoken to anyone from the Order directly since Harry had taken charge of the Order. They had been communicating thru their normal channels, dead drops, until they received their new pendants. Then a few days ago, they received word from Hestia that they needed to come into town because they were needed for a new long term assignment. _

_Since the quidditch season had been cancelled, both men had time on their hands. With the prospect of doing nothing and not being any use to the Order of the Light Side, they both responded with where to meet their contact and when. _

_Since neither man had ever been to headquarters before, it was decided that they would be met by Bill Weasley and Moody at the Leady Cauldron. Bill, as the secret keeper, had to inform them about where Phoenix Nest was, and Moody could detect any potions, charms, or curses they may be influenced by._

_The two men were sitting in one of the backrooms of the Leaky Cauldron when Moody and Bill entered._

"_Who was your most precious possession during the TriWizard Tournament?" Bill asked the Bulgarian._

"_I prized my relationship with Hermione Granger. She was very smart, and very-very pretty, though I knew that she was in love with Ronald. She taught me a much easier way to understand Arithmancy and Transfiguration."_

_Moody then asked Wood his question. "Who helped you with your training in your first year for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?"_

"_Your brother Percy; he wound up off his broom and broke his collar bone. He swore never to ride a broom a gain." Wood responded._

_Bill nodded his head, and Moody quickly caste privacy wards around the room. Once done, Bill handed each man two pieces of parchment. The first one was written in Bill's handwriting._

_**The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Is Phoenix Nest**_

_**Located #12 Grimmauld Place, London England**_

_The second piece of paper was written in Harry's. Both men knew his handwriting from a mile away._

_**Phoenix One Authorizes you to learn the following:**_

_**The Members of the Executive Committee of the Order of the Phoenix **_

_**Current Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter codename Phoenix One**_

_**Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter codename Phoenix Two**_

_**Director of Field Operations-Kingsley Shacklebolt codename Royal Phoenix**_

_**Director of Covert Operations-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin codename Chameleon **_

_**Department of Advance Planning and Strategy-Alastor Moody codename Bishop, **_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley codename Knight**_

_**Research & Development-Hermione Jane Granger codename Athena, Fredrick Fabian Weasley codename Mischief, George Gideon Weasley codename Mayhem**_

_**Liaison to the Ministry of Magic-Arthur William Weasley codename Firebird**_

_**Liaison to Magical Creatures-Remus John Lupin Phoenix Sight, Charles Patrick Weasley codename Fire Breath**_

_**Physical & Property Security-William Arthur Weasley codename Archeologist **_

_**Dumbledore's Army-Neville Francis Longbottom codename Phoenix Pride, Luna Marie Lovegood codename Eagle **_

_**Direct Past Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore codename Phoenix Prime**_

_**Direct Past Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix-Minerva McGonagall codename Phoenix Beta**_

_**Quartermaster for the Order of the Phoenix-Molly Weasley codename Phoenix Heart **_

_**Senior Secretary for the Order of the Phoenix-Hestia Jones codename Phoenix Chronicle**_

_Once the two men read and processed the information they were shown, an unmovable fog was lifted from their minds. The suddenly knew everyone's call sign. Many of the call signs they had heard made sense, but a few did not. As soon as they knew where they were going, they took the portkey Moody handed them and disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron._

_They reappeared in the Entrance Hall of Phoenix Nest where Hestia was waiting for them._

"_Viktor, Oliver, Welcome to Phoenix Nest, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Phoenix One and _

_Phoenix Sight are upstairs. Dobby will escort you up." Noticing the dismissal, they turned around and saw a House Elf that they assumed was their escort._

_After climbing four flights of stairs, Dobby led them into an office where Harry and Remus were sitting, waiting for them._

_END FLASHBACK_

Finally the morning of the Wedding arrived. The men, all sober, shaved, showered, dressed other wise prepared, were all sitting in the Anteroom off of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The women and the elves were applying the finishing touches for the weddings.

The men were playing chess, reading, or just chatting normally. Finally at 11:00am, Fred, George, Percy, Kingsley, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Dennis, Filius, Oliver, and Viktor all left to perform their duties as escorts and other functions. Mad-Eye, House Elves, Centaurs, Hippogriffs, Goblins, and Griffins were providing protection as well as the MRG who would be handling the queen.

At 11:30am, the fathers of the brides: Arthur, Ted, Xenophilius, Monsieur Delacour, and Dan Granger all gave their future son-in-laws on last hug and handshake before leaving to see their daughters.

At 12:00pm, the grooms, the fathers of the grooms, Mackrack, Griphook, and Charlie left the anteroom and entered the Great Hall. The sight before them was amazing. The Great Hall had been transformed into a beautiful ice palace. The walls and ceiling had been transformed into beautiful ice. The ceiling was showing a picture perfect day with clear blue skies and the sun showing bright. Up where on the raised platform where the professors normally sat was an ice lattice structure covered in white roses, lilies, and daisies.

Minister Bones, who was presiding over the ceremony, was dressed in her official dress robes and standing at the dais, speaking rapidly to the man who performed the funeral for the Headmaster back in May.

As the men were waiting for the festivities to begin, Arthur approached the small group. "Gentlemen, you will be glad to know that none of your brides have fled the castle. However, Molly is suffering the after effects of Ginny's Super Charged Bat Bogey Hex. Evidently Molly didn't like how some of the arrangements were and tried to change them. She was hit by some soft of magical sentry."

Harry and the others were on the ground laughing. Each of the brides had each charmed specific items that they did not want changed, because they all knew Molly Weasley and her need to control everything.

After the men composed themselves, Arthur continued, "Anyway, Minerva and Emily are with Molly right now. I believe that Poppy Pomfrey spiked the drink they gave her with a very strong calming draught.

"But that is beside the point. Harry, Her Majesty and her entourage should be arriving in five minutes."

"Where is she landing at?" Harry asked.

"The main courtyard; as per protocol, you and the other grooms, along with whoever shall be her escort, are supposed to be waiting for her." Arthur answered, looking over his checklist.

As he was about to respond Mackrack, who had left the group when they left the anteroom, approached the group with a couple of goblins carrying come sort of trunk.

"Lord Gryffindor, Gentlemen, please pardon this intrusion. I know that Her Majesty is supposed to arrive momentarily, so I must be quick. I have gifts from the Goblin Nation to present to each of you."

Mackrack presented Neville and Bill with custom goblin made swords. Bill's sword was a katana made in the traditional fashion by goblins who had studied under Japanese Wizards who had been creating the weapons for eons. On the blade were runes etched on both sides and the Weasley Family Crests. The runes were extremely powerful; some of them were a never dull rune for the blade, magical transfer rune, anti summoning rune, concealment rune, and a number of others that Bill did not know.

Neville's sword was a broad sword made from the same forge that Gryffindor's Sword was made from. Like Bill's, his sword had his Family Crest and a number of runes.

Remus and Ron were given battle armor. The armor was made of mithriel, extremely strong, but lightweight. The armor also had runes etched on them for added strength, dexterity, and speed. However the biggest advantage this armor had was that it enabled wandless magic by infusing the arm gauntlets with the wood and magical core of their wands, giving them one advantage.

Harry's gift was the Family Signet Rings of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. These rings had been lost centuries ago when they bloodlines merged into the Gryffindor and Slytherin bloodlines. When the Heads of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff families passes on, their rings were buried with them and considered lost; however, that morning the two rings appeared in a box of Mackrack's desk with a note to give them to Harry.

The rings should have held no magic in them, but when Harry placed the last two rings on his finger they were absorbed into his Hogwarts Ring. The magic that was released from the merging of the rings infused Harry, causing a golden aura to surround him for a moment. When it faded, Harry stood taller and turned to Mackrack and bowed and spoke in perfect gobbledygook, "Thank you for the gift my friend and may your vaults remain full."

Charlie, who was escorting the queen, was also given a broad sword, but unlike any of the others, this one was unique. It had been forged with locks of every living Weasley's hair, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Muriel had all donated a lock. Harry, Fleur, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, and Albus had also donated a lock of hair. The final ingredients in the mixture were phoenix tears, courtesy of Fawkes, the blood of a Hungarian Horntail and a Welsh Green, and the Heart Strings of a Vipertooth and a Chinese Fireball.

The result was what the Goblins called Ryuu, the Dragon Sword. It was named for the Japanese word for Dragon Spirit. It could only be used by one true of heart and dedicated to the protection of all animals.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Finally after greeting the queen and seating her, the wedding ceremony began. Because of Harry being involved in the wedding, a Crier announced each bride as they entered.

The first bride down the aisle was Fleur "Presenting Miss Fleur Delacour; bride of Mr. William Arthur Weasley, Heir Apparent of the House of Weasley, being escorted by her father Monsieur Delacour." All of the brides decided that they all walk down to the traditional wedding march. She was dressed in a white strapless gown with a long trail. She wore Bill's Aunt Muriel's Tiara, a Weasley Family Heirloom, on top of her head with her hair in a plait. She was wearing earrings and a necklace which were Delacour Family Heirlooms. When she reached Bill, her father spoke to Bill and then left the couple to wait for the others.

Nymphadora Tonks was next "Presenting Miss Nymphadora Aquarius Tonks, Director of Covert Operations of the Order of the Phoenix; bride of Mr. Remus John Lupin, Champion of the House of Black, being escorted by her father Theodore Tonks, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain." For the first time, Dora was in her natural state. Like her mother and two aunts, she had the Black Family high cheek bones, black hair like her mother and Sirius, and gray eyes. On top of her head she wore the Black Family Diadem, which had been worn by every bride of the Black Family for seven centuries. She was wearing a sleeveless gown of white satin with an underlay of gold and red. She was wearing heirlooms from the Black Family; a diamond heart shaped pendant and matching earrings and tennis bracelet. When she reaches the dais, Remus took her hand and escorted her up the stairs. After a hug from Ted, Dora and Remus moved to stand next to Bill and Fleur.

Luna Lovegood came down the aisle next "Presenting Miss Luna Marie Lovegood, Co-Leader of Dumbledore's Army; bride of Mr. Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir Apparent of the House of Longbottom, being escorted by her father Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood." Like the other brides, she was wearing her hair in a plait and was wearing family heirlooms for jewelry. Her father had placed her mother's engagement ring in the locket that she wore. Her earrings were radish shaped rubies, a gift from Neville's parents. She also wore the Longbottom Tiara, which like the Weasley Family Tiara, was a priceless heirloom passed down thru the generations. Her dress was a backless, off the shoulder white gown with an underlay of blue and bronze. Once she reached Neville, Xeno kissed his daughter and sat down as Neville and Luna moved to their spots on the dais.

Hermione came down the aisle next "Presenting Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Co-Director of the Department of Research & Development of the Order of the Phoenix; bride of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Co-Director of the Department of Advanced Planning and Strategy of the Order of the Phoenix, being escorted by her father, Mr. Daniel Steven Granger of the House of Granger." She was wearing a backless, strapless dress which showed off her assets. She wore a Lion Pendant made from gold and rubies. Her earrings were teardrop diamonds that had been formed around a single small ruby each. Hermione wore a diadem from the Black Family Vault, a gift from Harry. Her father, like all of the other fathers, wore black dress robes with the Granger Family Crest and the Insignia of the Order of the Phoenix. After reaching Ron, Dan gave Ron his little girl's hand and then handed Ron one of the few heirlooms from when the Grangers were Wizards, a ceremonial dagger. Hermione and Ron moved to stand beside Neville and Luna.

Finally was the moment everyone was waiting for, Ginny Potter, who would use her maiden name for the ceremony, stood at the doors to the entrance hall. Because she was the Lady of Hogwarts, the suits of armor that had lined the entrance hall preceded her into the Great Hall and stood at attention. Finally the Crier spoke, "Presenting Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, Matriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lady of Hogwarts, Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix; bride of Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Hogwarts, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain, being escorted by her father Lord Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Ancient of Most Noble House of Weasley, Deputy Minister of Magic of Great Britain."

Ginny was wearing her traditional ceremonial robes which were transfigured white with red, gold, green, silver, bronze, blue, black, and yellow underlay. On top of her head, she wore Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem with her hair pulled into a plait. She wore a pendant of a golden snitch made from real gold with Gryffindor Lions as earrings.

As Arthur handed her off to Harry, Arthur spoke up, "Take good care of her Harry" Without another word, Arthur turned and left to his seat next to where Molly was weeping, even with the calming draught in her. Harry and Ginny turned and took their places on places with the other couples. Once in position, Madam Bones, who was officiating the ceremony, removed her wand caste a sonorous charm on herself.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to watch as these couples enter the bonds of matrimony. Marriage in the wizarding world is a lifetime commitment, there is no such thing as divorce. Once you enter into the bonds of marriage, you are bound both in this world and the next for eternity.

"If there is anyone who feels that none of these people should be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room fell quiet as everyone waited to see who was stupid enough to say anything to ruin this day. After a full minute, Minister Bones continued. "Because of the unique nature of this wedding, the couples have decided to write their own vowels. They will go in the order they were introduced."

Bill and Fleur stepped up in front of the Minister and then turned to each other, Bill spoke first. "Fleur, when I first met you, I was mesmerized by you. As I taught you English, I fell in love with you more and more. When I was attacked by Greyback, you stood by me, and even went toe-to-toe with my mother. I love you and vow to always be there for the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, for now and forever."

"Bill, when I first saw you during the TriWizard Tournament, I fell in love with you, my red-headed-rogue. As you might have learned, I knew almost perfect English, but I needed a reason to be around you. You were not entrapped by my Veela powers, but rather by the real me. Bill, I vow to always stand by you no matter what happens, no matter where you go I shall follow you, for now thru eternity."

The couple retuned to their spot as Remus and Dora stepped forward. "Nymphadora, when I first met you, I knew you were a klutz. But somehow, someway, you and your klutziness wormed your way into the heart of this old wolf. You didn't care that I was too weak, too old, or too poor for you. I love you and I vow be with you, protect you, love you, stand by your side, and make you the happiest woman in the world from now until eternity."

Dora spoke next, "Remus, my old wolf, when I first met you, the first thought in head was, 'Man this guy needs a new wardrobe.' Then I looked into your eyes and I was done. I spoke to Sirius that night and he told me that you were a tough nut to crack, but if there was anyone who could do it, it was me. I befriended you and learned that underneath that shabby exterior was a warrior scholar who was at ease within a library or in a fight to the death. Remus, I vow to love you now and forever. I vow to never to bed angry with you and to wake up every morning in your strong arms. I vow to be your partner, your wife, your mate, your conscience, and your sense of adventure."

Neville and Luna traded places with Remus and Dora, this time Neville spoke. "Neville, when I first met you, you tried to protect me from some members of my own house. When they laughed at you, you were so angry that sparks flew out of your hands. Then we worked in the DA together and I met the real you. With a little confidence, you grew into the man that stands before me today; the man I love. Neville, I vow to love you, bare your children, be a good wife and partner to you, and stand by you and those you choose as friends now and forever."

"Luna, my Moon Goddess. The first time you spoke to me, I fell in love. We were on the Hogwarts Express at the start of the year of hell thanks to Umbridge and I knew that needed you. My Goddess, you are like a drug that I am addicted to. I can never get enough of you. I vow to protect you, love you, be a good father and husband, and take care of you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, now and forever."

Ron and Hermione stepped up and held each other's hands as Ron spoke. "Hermione is it possible to meet the love of your life at eleven years old; because I did. I remember like it was yesterday. I was sitting with my new best mate, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter when this girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth walked into the compartment looking for Neville's toad Trevor.

"She was a bossy-know-it-all and I was enthralled. Unfortunately I placed my foot in my mouth, many-many-many times—" This grew loud laughs from the entire Great Hall "—including when I made you cry and the resulting Mountain Troll incident where we almost died." At this point, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and the other professors all perked up, for they finally discovered the truth about why they were in that bathroom. "Then we went to fetch the stone and the Chess Game. I awoke as you were praying for me to be ok. I wanted you to kiss me, like in the fairy takes mum and dad told us when I was a kid.

"However I was never as scared as when you were petrified in our second year. I spent day and night by your bed, praying you were going to be ok. I knew that I loved you, but I didn't know how to tell you. When you awoke, I was the happiest person in the world. I was happier at the moment I saw you in the Great Hall then I was when I saw that Harry had rescued Ginny.

"Then in my fourth year I got insanely jealous of Harry and of Viktor Krum, who I have learned is a really nice guy. I was so pissed off at myself for not asking you to the Yule Ball. I knew you were a girl, hell I knew since I was eleven years old, but I couldn't risk our friendship.

"Then the Lavender situation and my poisoning. When I was in the hospital wing, I had a dream about you and me living in cottage with children with bushy red hair, brown hair, big vocabularies, and love of quidditch running around us. I knew what I wanted and that is why I broke up with Lavender. I wanted you.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I vow to love you, protect, argue with you like there is no tomorrow, and be your partner, now and forever."

Hermione, who was in tears, continued "Ronald. I have loved you just as long you have loved me. I pushed you harder than Harry because I love you and I only want the best. I vow to love you, honor you, stand by your side, argue with you till we are both blue in the face, and hold you when the Chuddly Cannons lose, bare your children, and be your partner in all your endeavors now and forever."

Harry and Ginny now had their turn to make their vows. After a second of silence, Ginny spoke. "Harry James Potter, I love you. I always have and I always will. I vow to love you, be your partner, bare your children, and be a good wife, mother and soulmate."

"Ginny, I love you and wherever I go, I know you will follow. Whether it is going after Voldemort or dealing with the responsibilities of the Order, you are my equal partner in all things and I will love you through eternity."

Madam Bones returned to her position and addressed the couples. "Mackrack, will please give out the rings?" Mackrack passed out the proper rings to the couples and returned to his spot. "Gentlemen, please take your bride's left hand and repeat after me. _'With this ring I be wed. I vow my life, my heart, my soul to you.' _Now place the ring on her finger. Now ladies, please repeat after me. _'With this ring I be wed. I vow my life, my heart, my soul to you.'_ Now place the ring on your bridegroom's finger." All of the couples completed the ritual together.

"By the power vested in me by Queen Elizabeth II, reigning monarch of Great Britain, I pronounce you all, husbands, and wives. You may now all kiss your own brides."

"Together in a choreographed sequence, they five men all lifted the veils of their brides and kissed them deeply and passionately to a multitude of applause and cat-calls. After they we all finished, Minister Bones called for attention once again.

"Lords and Ladies, Ladies and Gentleman may I present to your happy couples. Mr. & Mrs. William Arthur Weasley, Mr. and & Mrs. Remus John Lupin, Mr. & Mrs. Neville Francis Longbottom, Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Lord and Lady Gryffindor Harry and Ginny Potter."


	24. Chapter 24: The Honeymoon

**A/N: **I do not own any part of Disneyland, but as an Annual Passport Holder, I do love the place.

Also, for those of you who do not like what I write, DON'T READ IT! This is fun for me and I make absolutely no money from this venture, it is for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those who seem to like it.

For those of you who like reading it, please continue and keep up the good reviews.

Phantom

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: The Honeymoon

After hours of dancing and partying, the five couples all gathered with Albus and Minerva in Albus' office. The well wishers had already left including a very inebriated Arthur and Molly Weasley who lost three children today and gained three more. Dan & Emily Granger escorted the Weasleys back to Potter Manor where they would stay until the new Burrow was built. It was a gift from Harry and Ginny and would be finished by the time the newlyweds returned from their group honeymoon.

"Ok; Albus, Minerva, I hereby place the Order of the Phoenix in your care while we are away. Hestia has a complete set of current orders. Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum are leading the team to find Grindelwald's lost storehouse. If there is any sort of an emergency, contact us immediately if you need to. Fawkes knows how to contact us and we will have out pendants. Only the two of you can contact us. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes Harry, your honeymoon if you don't leave now." Albus said with chuckle.

"Ok. Alright everyone, I have an international portkey, grab hold." Harry said as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Bill, and Fleur all grabbed the metal ring which grew so that everyone could grab it easily.

As Harry was getting to activate the portkey, Albus' fireplace flared and Griphook stepped out, looking somewhat flustered. "Oh good, I caught you before you left. I have your passports and your reservations right here."

"Thank you Griphook. We'll see you all in two weeks." And with that, Harry activated the portkey and the newlywed and their luggage was gone.

"Well Minerva, I guess we should see to our respective paperwork." With a quick kiss, Minerva floated out of the office.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The newlyweds arrived in a beautiful garden surrounded by trees, flowers, and dwarves. "Lord & Lady Gryffindor, ladies, gentlemen, on behalf our tribe, welcome to the Disneyland Resort, the happiest place on earth. My name is Happy; I am the senior dwarf in charge of magical hospitality.

"It has been a long time since we had a Magical Head of State stay here with us, besides of the Secretary of Magic for the United States of America. While you are here, you are with us, your entire group reserves diplomatic immunity and the best service we can offer. "

"Thank you Happy, it is an honor to be here and spend our honeymoon at your resort." Harry said to the dwarf.

"If you will please come this way, I will escort you to the check-in counter." Happy said.

As the group walked, Hermione suddenly had a thought. "Wait! We're at Disneyland! I thought Walt Disney was a muggle! And what do you Head of State? And what do you mean we receive diplomatic immunity."

Happy laughed at Hermione, "Mr. Disney is a High Elf. In fact his family is the only High Elves remaining in this realm. The Walt Disney Corporation is the largest employer of squibs and magical beings in the United States. The Disneyland Resort is a sovereign magical state under Lord Disney himself. Lord Gryffindor, as the Lord Protector of the Realm of Great Britain, is considered to be the Head of State of your country. Because of this fact, you all receive diplomatic immunity for any possible crimes you may commit."

Hermione said the only thing that she could. "But I thought that Mr. Disney died years ago?"

"No. Walt's secret was revealed so he faked his own death. We dwarfs and the goblins have given him various aliases to use over the years. He has requested that you all dine with him tonight."

Bill finally regained his voice. "How have you hidden from the muggles for so many years? Especially with the amount of tourists that come here everyday."

"We do not hide. Since we are a sovereign nation, we needed a way to make money, so Lord Disney built the park over his lands. Whenever someone says that the fell magical here, they aren't kidding." Happy said smiling. Seeing the confused looks on the newlyweds' faces, Happy added. "How else do you think we hardly ever have any bad weather or how everyone seems to be happy when they are here?"

The group walked up to the wizarding check-in counter where they were introduced to Dopey and Sneezy. "Welcome to the Disneyland Resort, I understand that the ten of you are newlyweds correct? Well, we do have a newly refurbished newlywed suite for you. It is laid with a central common room and five individual bedchambers complete with bathrooms." Sneezy said.

"We have taken the liberty of arranging dinner for you this evening. We will be dining with Mr. Disney in his private dinning room above City Hall in Disneyland. Besides that, here are some brochures about how to mingle with muggles, and different things that you can do in the parks. All of your purchases will automatically be billed to your suite, under orders from Mackrack and Griphook.

"They left a note for you, it reads

_To Lord & Lady Gryffindor and their fellow newlyweds:_

_Enjoy your time on your honeymoon; all of your charges are being taken care of by us. Just have fun, relax, and be happy. We will see you all soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Mackrack_

_Chairman of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Leader of the Goblin Nation_

________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day, since they arrived so early in the morning, the newlyweds went on many different rides. _Splash Mountain, Haunted Mansion, (_Which was really haunted, including to everyone's delight, Peeves whom spent his summers at Disneyland to recharge) _Big Thunder Railroad, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indian Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, the Jungle Cruise, the Mark Twain River Boat Ride, the sailing ship Columbia, Davey Crockett's Canoeing Expedition, _and of course a few hours on _Tom Sawyer's Island._ The group split up into couples on the individual rides, but always went as a group.

They had lunch at the _Bleu Bayou_. Everyone enjoyed the Cajun dishes, including Ron, who said this cooking surpassed even his mother's cooking. They spent time in _New Orleans Square _walking from shop to shop, looking and buying different things.

Each couple decided on sitting for a drawn portrait of themselves. The artist, a squib who knew exactly who Harry was, was very talented. Finally at 6:30pm, the group headed for the Disneyland Railroad Station in New Orleans Square. Witches and Wizards who were staying in the resort could use a special portal by each station that would take them back to their hotel.

At eight o'clock, the group made their way back to Main Street in Disneyland where they were immediately escorted thru the fire house and into the private quarters of the Disney Family. As they reached the dining room, a Crier was heard. "Introducing the Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Lord of Hogwarts and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Families of Potter, Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin; his wife Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter, Lady of Hogwarts and Matriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble Families of Potter, Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin; and their party.

As the doors opened, the suits of armor that lined the walls all stood at attention. As they group entered they saw Walt Disney, looking almost exactly like the pictures they had seen throughout the park, sitting in the middle of the table. To his right sat his wife, to his left was Happy the dwarf.

"On behalf of myself and those whom Disneyland home, I say welcome. Lord Gryffindor and Lady Gryffindor, it is an honor to meet you. I am Walt Disney, Lord of the Noble House of Disney. Please everyone sit down" Said Disney in a happy voice.

Dinner was served shortly after. It was a seven course meal including a beef roast, potatoes, corn, green beans, bread, garden salad and carbonated soft drinks. The soft drink is what interested the newlyweds. Of course Hermione and Harry already knew about soft drinks, but sense Hermione's parents were dentists and Harry lived with the Dursleys, neither had an opportunity to enjoy the fizzy drink very often.

All during dinner, conversation between Lord Disney and his guests continued on pleasantly. They discussed the resort and what areas held magical significance, politics and about England and Voldemort.

After dinner was finished, they group retired to a private viewing area where they were able to watch the Show _Fantasmic _while enjoying an after dinner cocktail. The show itself was very good, but struck a cord with Harry. It spoke about good vs. evil and how good will always overcome evil, even if it takes hundreds of years.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The following two weeks were a very pleasant time for the newlyweds. Some days, they newlyweds would go out together and explore the resort, while other days individual couples would not be seen at all, but even with the strongest silencing charms they could still be heard.

The enjoyed all the rides and attractions thru the park including the _Matterhorn Bob Sleds, Space Mountain, A Small World, Star Tours, Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Alice in Wonderland, The Mad Hatter Teacups, Storybook Land Cruise, Casey Jr., and many others._

In _Disney's California Adventure,_ the group really enjoyed _The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Soaring of California, Monster's Inc. Mike & Scully to the Rescue, Grizzly River Run, and California Screaming._

However the only hiccup happened on the second to last day they were in the park. It was almost dusk and Harry and Ginny were heading to a private dinner at _Club 33, _the ultra exclusive club that is for members only overlooking _New Orleans Square _and the _River of America River Front._ As they were walking from _Big Thunder Railroad,_ Harry saw something that truly pissed him off.

A man about thirty years old was holding his girlfriend or wife by the arm and yelling at her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING FREAK!!"

Harry, who tired to avoid the couple, stopped and spun around so quick Ginny didn't even notice at first. When she did, she felt his magic flaring, worse then when he fought Voldemort. He stepped over to the man who how had his hand clenched in a fist to hit the woman when Harry suddenly appeared behind him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, asshole?" Harry spoke, in a deathly calm voice.

While this was happening, Ginny made emergency contact with the others, who were apparating to their location.

"Fuck off buddy. I am teaching my whore some GOD DAMN RESPECT!!" the man said. He then turned around to hit the woman, whoever he never got the chance.

Harry reached out, grabbed the man's arm, spun him around punched him square in the jaw, shattering his jaw and dropping him like a stone.

Suddenly everyone in the immediate area froze as two dwarfs, Grumpy and Sleepy Harry found out later on, a squadron of House Elves, and four security guards arrived.

"Lord Gryffindor, thank you for your help. We will take care of it from. If you and your party will please place these glasses on, we can clean up the area." Dopey said.

Once the glasses were in place, long poles rose from the ground and emitted a bright red light. A moment later, everyone unfroze, the man, the women, the security detail, and the glasses were gone. Harry and Ginny went with the others back to their suite to discuss what happened and to get a good night sleep since early the next morning they were heading home.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Lord Disney as well as Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy all met the newlyweds at the International Portkey Station.

Lord Disney walked over to the group carrying the same ring that the newlyweds had used to come to Disneyland. "Lord Gryffindor, if there is ever any need of us, all you need to do is just call and we will answer.

"I Lord Walt Disney, Lord of the Magical Realm of Disneyland, do hereby pledge the Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain support thru strength of commerce and arms until my dying day."

When Disney finished giving his oath, a binding aura surrounded the two Lords for a moment. "Thank you Lord Disney for your support and your hospitality; if you should ever be in need of somewhere to stay in England, no not hesitate to call upon me." Harry said in a formal tone.

After another round of good-byes, the Potters, Weasleys, Lupins, and Longbottoms all vanished from the Portkey station, heading back to England.


	25. Chapter 25: Discoveries

Chapter 25: Discoveries

Midway thru their portkey travel, Harry felt the wards around Hogwarts divert them. Knowing something was wrong; Harry used his own magic and redirected the portkey to Phoenix Nest. Unfortunately, the magic Harry used caused the entire group to fall down hard when they landed.

Harry jumped to his feet as Charlie and Percy came out of the Command Center to see what the trouble was.

"Report" Harry said, in an all business sort of voice. Remus and the others quickly got to their feet and followed Harry into the Command Center.

Percy responded in his prim and proper voice. "The dark mark has been seen over Ottery St. Catchpole, Hogsmeade, and London, Buckingham Palace to be exact. Albus, Minerva, and Filius are en route to Buckingham Palace along with a battalion of Goblin Elite Soldiers. Moody, Ted Tonks, Frank, Alice, and a few others are on their way to Ottery St. Catchpole and Hagrid, George and Fred are on their way into Hogsmeade. Albus placed Hogwarts in lockdown as a safety precaution."

Harry began to bark out orders to everyone "Hestia, I need Mackrack on the line as soon as possible. Remus, Dora, Bill, Fleur, portkey to Hogsmeade and aid Mischief, Trouble, and Hagrid; once you are done, head towards Ottery St. Catchpole. Neville, I want you and Luna to head to Ottery St. Catchpole and help out there. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I will head to Buckingham Palace and check out what is going on there. Everyone gear up and head out in five minutes."

"Harry, I have Mackrack on the line for you." Hestia said.

Harry walked into a small chamber designed for private conversations and saw a one quarter scale image of Mackrack waiting for him. "Mackrack, how many more troops do you have available to deploy?"

"We have two battalions at Buckingham Palace, two more here in the bank plus our human security force in Diagon Alley; we have a battalion at the ministry, St. Mungo's Hogsmeade, plus our team out at Azkaban. Why is there somewhere else that needs protection?" The goblin asked.

"No, just checking. I am on my way to Buckingham Palace right now."

"Contact me if you need anything."

"Of course Mackrack; I'll talk to you soon."

Harry exited the communication chamber as Ginny and the others were returning from grabbing their gears. Harry, with a wave of his hand, flamed his battle robes and sword onto himself. After checking to see that everyone was ready, Harry and Ginny grabbed Ron and Hermione and flamed them to the Queen's Throne Room at Buckingham Palace.

As soon as they arrived, Harry and Ron both took in the situation; Queen Elizabeth, Prince Phillip, Prince Charles, Princess Diana, Prince William, and Prince Henry were all huddled in a corner with a number of the MRG standing guard over them. Between the guards and the rest of the room stood a solid wall of magic with Dumbledore's and McGonagall's magical signature all over it.

"Albus, what the hell is going on?" Harry stated, taking stock of the situation.

"The dark mark was shining above Buckingham Palace; two of Captain Jennings men went out to investigate the mark. Upon returning they informed us that they killed two wizards wearing Death Eater robes and were carrying the dark mark. It did look like they were young and inexperienced. When they returned, they wards around the Palace informed us that there was a problem.

"As per protocol, the royal family was brought here and was protected. You showed up moments after we sealed the room. According to the wards, there has been no other activity."

"They were testing our responses Albus. I sent Remus, Dora, Bill, and Fleur to aid in Hogsmeade and Neville and Luna to Ottery St. Catchpole to assist. If I am right, this was just a test to see how our response time is. Tom would know that I know that I am the Lord Protector and charged with protecting the queen.

"Ottery St. Catchpole is of course the home of the Burrow and also the Lovegood home. Longbottom Manor, which is on the other side of Devon, is still close by as well. Then there is Hogsmeade; I should not have to explain why that location would be important.

"I believe that if we were to contact the others, we would hear similar circumstances as we have here. In fact…" Harry tapped his phoenix pendant "Bishop, Phoenix Sight; this is Phoenix One with Phoenix Two, Phoenix Alpha, Phoenix Beta, Athena, and Knight. Please respond."

A moment later, the room could hear Alastor Moody's voice. "Phoenix One, this is Bishop. We are in Ottery St. Catchpole, all is here currently quiet. We have six Death Eaters in custody, one dead and one dark mark in the air, which has been replaced by Phoenix Pride."

Remus' voice was heard next. "Phoenix One, Bishop, this is Phoenix Sight in Hogsmeade. We have one Dark Mark in the air over the Hogshead. Goat has minor injuries but did manage to take down three Death Eaters before Gentle, Mischief, and Mayhem showed up and dropped 4 others. We have secured Hogsmeade, no other Death Eaters present."

"Understood gentlemen, I believe that these acts were designed to test our defenses. Send all captured Death Eaters to the holding cells. Contact Phoenix Chronicle; let her know we are bringing home some guests. Bishop, what spell did Phoenix Pride use?"

Suddenly Neville's voice was heard of the pendant's link. "Phoenix One, this is Phoenix Pride. Athena, Eagle, and I have found a spell that will conjure a burning phoenix, eliminating the Dark Mark. The incantation is _'Lux lucis Vestigium de Phoenix.'_ It will not burn human skin or that of any animal. It will however transfigure the dark mark in the sky into a burning phoenix."

"Thank you everyone. Finish up your reports and enjoy your day. OOTPEC Meeting tonight seven o'clock in the Conference Room." With that, Harry closed the communication channel and turned to face the queen.

"Your majesty, it seems that Lord Voldemort's forces are testing our defenses and responses. There is very little chance that Death Eaters could ever penetrate the Wards here. Just to be sure, I am going to have one of my people come and check out the wards."

Harry turned to his wife. "Dear, can you please locate Bill and Fleur and bring them here. I want them to check out the wards around the palace."

"Of course dear, I'll be back shortly." Ginny turned to the queen, "Your majesty."

Harry turned back to Albus. "So what else did we miss while we were gone?"

"I believe it might be easier if I showed you Harry. You are an accomplished Legilimens correct? All you have to do look into my eyes, I will handle the rest."

Harry complied as images poured into Harry's head. Meetings with Mackrack and Griphook regarding funding for the school, Reading pages of reports from Order Members, dealing with issues with the Wizengamot, and finally Albus proposing to Minerva. The last image brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Thank you Albus and congratulations on your up coming marriage." Harry was going to continue when Ginny arrived Bill & Fleur. "Ah, your majesty, may I present Mr. William Arthur Weasley, Heir Apparent of the House of Weasley, Director of the Office of Physical & Property Security for the Order of the Phoenix, Senior Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank and my brother-in-law.

"Next to him is the beautiful, smart, and funny, Mrs. Fleur Weasley, TriWizard Tournament Champion from Beauxbatons School of Magic in France, member of the Order of the Phoenix and most importantly William's wife.

"Bill, Fleur, may present Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain." Bill and Fleur both bowed deeply to the queen.

"Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, please rise. Any member of the Lord Protector's family is a member of mine."

"Thank you your majesty. If I may ask…why are we here?" Bill asked the room at large.

Harry answered the red head's question "Bill, I want you and Fleur to inspect the wards around Buckingham Palace. When I first met the queen, Ginny and I released enough power to recharge and somehow change the warding around the palace."

"Do you know why originally designed the wards? It usually helps to know whose work we are dealing with." replied Fleur.

At this point Captain Jennings, who had been standing out of the way, spoke up. "The wards around Buckingham Palace were created by the Magical Royal Guard and Gringotts' best wardmasters including Snaphook and Sabertooth over seven hundred years ago."

"These were designed by Snaphook? Well they must be pretty complex then." Bill thought for a moment before speaking again "Captain, who knows the most about the wards?"

"Second Lieutenant Crosby, sir. His ancestor used his blood to finish sealing of the wards. He has all the information you should need. I will have one of my men escort you to meet with him." With a snap of his fingers, one of the Captain's men approached and escorted Bill and Fleur out of the throne room.

After they left, Harry turned to the queen. "Your majesty, I need to check in with the Minister of Magic and let her know I have returned. William and Fleur will be working for a few hours on checking out the wards. I would be honored to meet with you in a few days to discuss the wards and other matters."

"Of course Harry. We'll meet at Windsor Castle and do lunch. Please see bring you wife and her eldest brother and his wife. I am interested to see the condition of the wards at Windsor."

With a nod, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, and Minerva all gathered around Harry who created a portkey for a return trip to Phoenix Nest.

_________________________________________________________________________________

At six fifty that evening, Harry and Ginny Potter apparated into Phoenix Nest's arrival chamber. Like always, there were two goblin guards flanking the door that led to the inner sanctum of the order.

After nodding their head to the guards, Harry and Ginny proceeded to the Command Center where Hestia would be giving out orders and processing data. When they arrived, Harry saw Bill and Alastor discussing something over one of the maps of France.

"…I'm telling you Moody, there is something dark going on there. I placed the wards around Château Delacour myself and they are detecting dark activity within 100 miles. The only other place I can think of is the Estate of Nicholas & Perenelle Flamel. Since their death, the estate has been in a state of lockdown."

"…And I'm telling you that the damn French can handle it! It's just some punk kids playing with some Peruvian Darkness Powder around an abandoned estate!"

"Actually gentlemen, it may be something worse. Bring the files to the conference room; we'll discuss the findings there." Harry said, ending the argument with his tone.

Harry then summoned one of Nest's house elves. "Please inform Dobby and Kreacher that I need to speak to them in my office before the Executive Committee Meeting."

"Of course Lord Phoenix sir." And the elf was gone.

"Harry, go ahead and do whatever you needed to do. I want to check out a few things before the meeting."

"Thanks love." Harry kissed his wife's check before flaming to his office.

Ten minutes later, Harry was engrossed in the reports from Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood when Dobby and Kreacher both appeared in his office.

"Dobby and Kreacher reporting as ordered Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, bouncing up and down as always.

"Thank you both for coming, please sit down. Have the two of you been able to inspect all of our properties and holdings?"

Dobby spoke first "Harry Potter sir, I is contacted all of your Gryffindor/Potter Elves. All of your properties are doing well and are well maintained. The head elves from each location wish to know when their Master and Mistress will be coming to visit."

"Master Harry sir, I too have been in contact with a number of your elves, all from the Black Family Holdings. So far, all but two of the locations have house elves. One is the 'Shrieking Shack' in Hogsmeade, the other be Black Castle in Blackmoor. When yous became Lord Black, they killed themselves rather than serves you.

"I have asked Master Griphook sir to send some of his goblins to destroy any dark artifacts they can find and also to reward the holdings. I is also wanting to ask your permission to send two elves to Black Castle to prepare it for future use."

"Excellent work, both of you. Kreacher, Black Castle is going to be transformed into the new permanent home for Werewolves. From what I know about the Castle, it sits on 300 acres in the middle of a huge wooded area. Please inform Griphook that I wish to ward the entire property and offer as a sanctuary for werewolves."

"Of course Master Harry, it is an honor to serve you. I is also contacted the elves on Azkaban Island. There is a fairly large community of elves that live on the backside of the island. They are mainly disgraced elves who have been released from service because of age. Dobby and Winky spent time there after they were freed.

"Besides the colony, there are thirty five elves that work for the prison and another twenty that work at Castle Azkaban. We elves are not affected by the evil, foul, dementors that live on the island. The castle itself is located next to the elf community on the backside of the island. There is no dementor influence on that side of the island sir."

Dobby jumped back into the discussion. "The Hogwarts Elves are doing very well Harry Potter sir. With her heart healthy again, Hogwarts is giving we elves plenty to do. With the additional task of cleaning out the royal suite for you and Lady Ginny Potter, they say they is not happier in a very long time."

"Thank you both. I am glad to see everything is going well with Hogwarts and Azkaban. What news from the Ministry Elves and what about the Flamel Estates?"

"Kreacher knows that the Ministry Elves are being treated much better than ever. Minister Madam Bones has proclaimed that anyone person caught hurting or mistreating an elf, will be punished most severely. Their magic is also returning since they now have a master to serve instead of stewards."

"The Flamel Estate in France is in a state of lockdown. None of the wards will allow anyone within the Estate. The elves within are not responding to any summons. We is thinking that they are in deep sleep." Dobby answered.

"Why would they be in deep sleep Dobby? And do you have any idea why I know nothing this Estate?" Harry answered. Unlike his other families, the Flamel Family Signet Ring did not give him any information on the Flamel Estate in France. He had knowledge about all of the other Flamel Family Holdings, so why not this one?

"Begging your pardon Harry Potter sir, but if Mr. Flamel sealed his estate home when he died, then the house elves would go to sleep until their master returned. The entire estate would be under a series of preservation charms. Mr. Goblin Griphook can be more helpful." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby and you too Kreacher. Now I have another mission for one of you; because of the requirements, I would suggest that Dobby goes and Kreacher remains here."

"Kreacher will remain here, Master Harry. Dobby may go, as long as Dobby returns. Winky is not liking when Dobby is away from home. Kreacher does not want to deal with mad Winky." Kreacher said.

Harry chuckled for a moment before addressing Dobby. "Dobby, as one of my Senior Elves, you should have the authority to enter Flamel Estate in my name. Talk to the elves and find out everything you can. According to Bishop, there has been an unusual amount of dark magic in the vicinity of Château Delacour which is within 100 miles of the Flamel Estate. I want you to find out what you can and return as soon as possible."

"Of course Harry Potter sir, I will leave right now." With a snap of his finger, Dobby was gone.

"Master Harry, Kreacher thinks that Dobby has too much energy for his own good."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his short friend. "I agree, come on Kreacher we have a meeting to get to."

_________________________________________________________________________________

The dicto-quill in the corner began to write as Harry spoke. "I hereby call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix Executive Committee to order.

"All committee members are present. Members at large present: Madam Fleur Weasley, Kreacher, Winky, Griphook of the Goblin Nation, and Mackrack, Chairman of the Board of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Leader of the Goblin Nation."

Once the opening business was finished, Harry continued, "First, thank you for coming tonight. It has been a long time since we were all together. Thanks to Albus, I have been brought up to speed on all of the reports and happenings while I was away. Is there anything else that needs to be reported?"

Albus stood from his chair and moved to the communication device that had been installed in the room. "Phoenix Nest to Oliver Wood, respond please."

A moment later, an image of Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum appeared. "Phoenix Nest, please stand by while we secure the room." Everyone in the room could hear privacy and sealing charms being caste on the other end of the line.

After a few minutes, both men returned to communication device. "Phoenix Nest, we are secured here." Oliver said as he reached out of sight for a moment, returning into view holding a butterbeer.

"Gentlemen, the OOTPEC is convened assembled here, please give us a detailed report." Albus said to the two men.

Oliver and Viktor looked at each other before Oliver spoke. "Of course sir. We arrived here with our team 10 days ago and began our search. Three days into our assignment, one of our agents, Silvertooth, who is an expert in tracking and reconnaissance, picked up the trail of Bellatrix Lestrange."

At this point, Viktor took over "We followed the trail for hours until it suddenly disappeared in a heavily wooded area. After many hours, we discovered a crack in the protective charms and wards and entered the area."

"The area that is hidden is not under any sort of Fidelius Charm that we are aware of, but there are notice me not charms, muggle repellant charms, and a number of dark wards that we can not identify. A few of our agents are still trying to process everything we found." Oliver stated.

"Oliver, Viktor, can you show us the magical signatures of the charms and wards, we may be able to help you on this end." Ginny asked.

Oliver nodded "Of course. We can transmit that information at the end of our report. We found some items that will scare the shit out of you; I know it did for me. We were able to place a number of our own wards and charms, including a variation of the goblin fidelius, around the crack in the wards. We were also able to stabilize the crack to allow us entrance and exit.

"The crack is on the far side of area hidden from the compound. There are no standard patrols on the outer edge of the wards; however patrols do begin around the outer edge of the compound itself."

"I took to the using an invisibility cloak, the compound is built around a rather large hill. The hill was not natural, but rather man-made. By the looks of the vegetation around the hill and the compound, I would say that the compound was built at least eighty years ago." Viktor said.

"That would be about right for Gellert's rise to power. Many of the storehouses we raided were built around the same time period. I would assume that this one was his first. Viktor, when you were up in the air, did you see the size of the hill and the compound?"

"I did Headmaster. The compound is laid out in a pentagram pattern with the hill in the middle. Across the widest point, I would say that compound is three kilometers across. The visible portion of the hill is one kilometer across and approximately four hundred meters tall." Viktor said.

"We penetrated the compound eight days ago. There seem to be approximately eighty dart arts supporters within the compound. Not all of them are death eaters and many of them are from wealthy families across the globe. We will transmit their images with the records of the magical signatures.

"The patrols and guards seem to be recent graduates from Durmstrang and other schools of Eastern Europe, Africa, and the Americas. The compound itself seems to be deserted except for five of the central buildings on the south side where the main entrance to the hill is. One of the buildings is a dormitory for the younger recruits; another building is their training area. The only other building that we could gain access to is a temple. There is a huge statue of Morgan le Fey and of Salazar Slytherin in there."

"The Order of the Dark Mages" Albus whispered.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, looking at his mentor.

Startled, Harry replied, "I am sorry Harry, I was thinking out loud. Viktor, Oliver, were the statues made of black onyx with emerald eyes and gold runes over the statues chests?"

Oliver and Viktor both nodded.

"Damn you Gellert! Damn you!" The headmaster said as he slammed his fist onto the table. "The Dark Order of Mages was created by Morgana Le Fey shortly before Arthur fell in battle. The order was Morgan's premier fighting unit and was fanatically loyal to Le Fey. When she was killed, the order went underground.

"It was rumored, and proven wrong thanks to Harry, that Salazar Slytherin was a member and leader of the Order and fought Godric Gryffindor using the knowledge possessed by the Order of the Mages."

"When I put on the Slytherin Signet Ring, I learned Slytherin's eldest son named Salazar after his father, went dark and evil. That is the bloodline that Tom Riddle is descended from, while I am descended from his squib daughter. The younger Salazar went on and created a cult of followers, or so I was led to believe, that carried out acts of terrorism against muggles and muggleborns." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Everyone was quiet before Harry nodded towards the images of Oliver and Viktor to continue. Oliver picked up the report. "There is also another building that seems to be used as some sort of animal house, filled with snakes and other dark creatures. Every few hours, someone would enter the animal house carrying a potion, stay for a bout ten minutes before turning around and leaving. They are giving the animals some potion, but so far we have no idea what it is."

Viktor continued the report "The last building is another dormitory style building where the elder dark arts practitioners were staying. The only one we are not sure is staying there is Bellatrix. At night she retreats to storehouse, we know this for a fact because we hear her screaming in pleasure for most of the night.

"Four days ago, we made our way into the hill itself. It is how we thought, the entire inside is filled with many different things, all centered on the dark arts. We have found scrolls, potion materials, weapons, armor, gold, silver, and a lot of things none of us know about. There were two things that scared the hell out of; the first was that Voldemort is possessing not just snakes, but also some sort of a dark doppelganger. We bitched many times about not being able to use magic, but Bellatrix was always nearby to torture and kill whoever he wanted.

"We also found some sort of dark obelisk in the center of the hill. At night, after Bellatrix was asleep, Voldemort's doppelganger would, for lack of a better term, die and a dark specter would emerge and lay itself next to the obelisk. The next morning the specter would rise from its place at the base of the obelisk, move around the chamber the obelisk was in for while, and then move back to the obelisk for an hour or so, then settle into another doppelganger."

Oliver added something else interesting "Here is something else that is interesting, at night, the specter seemed to be almost gray in color, but in the mornings it was black, blacker than the night. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that obelisk thing is somehow responsible for Voldemort's power. We also found and liberated some journals that had drawings of the obelisk in them. We think they are the journals on its construction."

Harry smiled the first smile he had since the beginning of this report. Excellent work guys, I want you to leave a couple of recording devices and return home. Use your emergency portkeys; I want you home as quick as you can. Don't worry about the magical signatures now."

"We'll see you in few hours boss." Oliver said cheekily before his and Viktor's images faded out into nothingness.

"Well, we now know where Grindelwald's last storehouse is. Albus I want you too—"

Suddenly, Dobby appeared on the table, bleeding profusely and barely conscious. Harry reached for Dobby and scooped him into his arms.

"Harry Potter sir, Death Eaters are after the Nicholas Flamel's Famous Philosopher's Stone." Dobby gasped before falling unconscious.

"Master Harry must place Dobby back on table for Kreacher to help him." Kreacher ordered. The elderly elf had climbed up onto the table and was removing his butler's jacket as he spoke.

Harry did as he was told as Kreacher and Winky removed Dobby's jacket and shirt. Kreacher then placed his hands on Dobby's chest and began to chant in an unknown tongue. Winky too began to chant and place her hands on Dobby's chest.

As Winky began the chant again, her eyes went wide, "KREACHER!! YOUS MUST NOT BEING THAT!! YOUS IS TOO—"

Winky and everyone else in the room was pushed back from the table as a protective shield dome encased the entire table. Kreacher turned to his master and mistress and smiled.

"Kreacher must save Dobby. Dobby must live to tell Dobby and Winky's children about the brave Harry Potter and his mate. Kreacher is honored to serve the Ancient and Most Nobles Houses of Black and Potter."

Kreacher turned back to Dobby and continued to chant louder and louder. Winky tried to breech the barrier, but was being held back by Molly and Hermione, afraid that she would hurt herself or her baby that she carried.

Harry, Bill, Albus, Ginny, Moody, McGonagall, Mackrack, Griphook, Fleur, and Remus were trying to penetrate the shield that Kreacher had created around him and Dobby. Tonks quickly told Hestia to send some agents to the Flamel Estate and then turned to look at the scene.

Finally shield dropped and Harry rushed to Kreacher and Dobby. Kreacher was lying over Dobby's chest, not moving. Harry quickly grabbed Kreacher pulled him into his arms as Albus and Ginny checked on Dobby.

"Master Harry. Kreacher has one request."

"Whatever you want Kreacher. You're going to be ok, I promise."

"Master Harry, you should never lie. Kreacher is going to die, Kreacher knows this. Kreacher wants to be buried in the ground like the Potter House Elves."

"I promise Kreacher, you have my word."

With a smile on his face, Kreacher closed his eyes and took his last breath.

__________________________________

Lux lucis Vestigium de Phoenix = Light Mark of the Phoenix


	26. Chapter 26: Kreacher is Avenged

Chapter 26: Kreacher is Avenged

Harry remained in his kneeling position, cradling Kreacher's body in his arms. Anger began to fuel his magic, and the control that he kept over it began to slip a bit. Harry placed Kreacher on the floor, folding his arms across his chest and then conjured a white sheet with the Black Family Crest in the middle and laid it across Kreacher's body.

Harry stood up and moved to check on Dobby. "How is he?"

Remus was the first to answer, "He is weak, but alright. Whatever Kreacher did, healed Dobby completely. He's a sleep right now, but he should be fine in a few days."

"Winky, please take Dobby home and if you need to, chain him to the bed, to make sure he rests, and I want you to rest as well."

"Winky will do as Master Gryffindor asks." Winky walked over to Dobby, hugged him tightly and disappeared.

Harry turned to the amassed group and spoke in a form voice. "Dobby was not just a servant, or a friend. He was a part of my family. Tom Riddle's will pay for what he has done, but today I want to take a pound of flesh from those fucking animals that did this to Dobby.

"Anyone who wants to go, suit up. I am leaving in five minutes and hell will be riding with me." Without another word, Harry left the conference room and headed towards his office with Ginny following.

"Well, I am sure as hell going to make sure that Harry doesn't kill anyone." Bill said as he kissed his wife and departed to go get changed.

Molly began to fuss around the room, picking things up "I think Fleur and I will take Kreacher's body to Potter Manor. I heard Kreacher tell Harry that he wanted to be buried with the Potter House Elves."

Everyone nodded their heads in acceptance. "Minerva, could you please wait for Mr. Wood and Mr. Krum to return and finish debriefing them please. I believe they can stay on the second floor in one of the suites until Harry and the rest of us return." Albus said, taking charge of the situation.

"Everyone else, get ready to fight." Everyone nodded and left the conference to gear up.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Five minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Moody, Griphook, Mackrack, and a squadron of Goblin Soldiers were in the portkey room. Everyone had their battle robes on along most were carrying some sort of weapon. Harry was surprised when he saw Albus too carried a sword.

"I do not plan on playing with a different set of rules anymore Harry. You are our leader; whatever you do, I will follow."

"Thank you Albus, just be careful. I lost you once; I really don't want to have to go thru that again. Besides, I think Minerva might not be very happy with you if you did."

Albus smiled at his quasi-grandson and smiled, Harry returned the smile. "Alright, weapons ready. I do want a few to interrogate, if we can make it happen."

Harry tapped the portkey, a metal ring, activating it, portkeying the group behind the death eater camp in France. As soon as the group landed, the Order of the Phoenix and Allies jumped to action. Harry, Albus, and Ginny teamed up and began to triple team their enemies with a wide variety of spells. Together, the threesome cut a wide path thru the Death Eaters towards the wards of the Flamel Estate.

Bill, Charlie, and Remus teamed up as well and took the right flank while Arthur, Ron, and Hermione took up the left flank. With the addition of Fred, George, and Moody launching an arterial attack, the Death Eaters never knew what hit them. Many were falling to stunners and Incarcerous Curses; there were those, many those who had dealt with Harry, Ginny, and Albus, who had been killed by their weapons.

Those Death Eaters who were running the operation still had not been found by the Order. Harry, Ginny, and Albus thought they would be close to where they were attempting to break down the wards. Ron, Hermione, and Arthur thought that they would be somewhere away from the fighting, Bill, Charlie and Remus thought they had already fled.

Growing more and more impatient, Harry began to interrogate the captured death eaters. Using full strength legilimency and pure force of will, Harry continued to rip minds apart until he learned that the leaders of this operation, who were French Death Eaters, decided to attack Château Delacour and enjoy the fruits of their labor.

"Phoenix One to Phoenix Strike Team Alpha: Death Eater leaders are planning attack on Château Delacour. Royal Phoenix and Chameleon, remain here to tidy up with Bishop; everyone else apparate to Château Delacour."

Harry looked over to Ginny who silently understood what he wanted. She nodded and flamed away from Harry as Harry turned into his Phoenix form and flamed away as well. Albus just shook his head and he too transformed into his phoenix form and flamed away as well.

Ginny reappeared next to Ron, Hermione and Arthur. "I'll take you." Ginny said before transforming into her phoenix form. The three Weasleys grabbed Ginny tail feathers and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Château Delacour was located on a bluff overlooking a babbling brook. It was normally a peaceful place, but not tonight. Tonight, seven death eaters were trying to fight back against three people within the Château. One of them was a mere child of 12 years old while the other two were never the world's best duelists. However they were holding their own until Madam Delacour went down to a cutting curse.

By the time the Death Eaters were able to take advantage of this, they heard an unholy cry as some on descended from heaven. One of the Death Eaters thought that it was an Archangel, one of gods fighting angels. Others thought it was some Vampire Demon, but in reality it was a very pissed off Harry Potter, the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand, and his wand in the other. Both were launching curses at the Death Eaters below.

Caught unaware, the Death Eaters began to strike back as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, and the rest of the order arrived to continue the fight. Within five minutes, the Death Eaters were bound and gagged. Harry began to interrogate the leaders about their mission as Bill, Charlie, and one of the goblin medics ran into the Château to check on the Delacours.

As Harry continued his interrogation, he discovered why they were in France. Voldemort needed the Philosopher's Stone.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Albus, I thought you and Nicholas destroyed that damn stone in my first year! I mean come on, Nicholas and his wife would still be alive if they could, couldn't they?" Harry screamed.

Harry, Albus, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks were sitting in one of the sitting rooms of the Flamel Estate. As the Head of the House of Flamel, Harry was able to lift the wards and awaken Devon, the head elf of the Flamel Estate. He was now waking the other elves and inspecting the entire estate while Harry and the others were talking.

Bill and Charlie remained at Château Delacour, providing extra security and Wards. Mackrack also left two of his best wardmasters to help Bill erect new powerful wards along with they extra protection of the Weasley Family Wards.

The rest of the strike team headed back to London to debrief the others and to begin work on the information Wood and Krum had returned with.

"I do not know Harry. I know Nicholas said that it would take a while for the Elixir of Life to run its course thru his and Perenelle's bodies. However, I know for a fact that the stone is gone, I destroyed it using Fiendfyre."

A disembodied voice could be heard "Is that how you did it Albus? I always wondered." As everyone looked around, a specter of Nicholas Flamel appeared to enter the sitting room thru a wall.

"Welcome to the Griffin's Den, you would know it simply as the Flamel Estate. I am the result of many hours of work by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. I am, in essence, a very large pensieve that has every one of their memories and emotions within it. I am able to move about the confines of Griffin's Den and the grounds contained within its walls.

"You all may me Nicholas, since I am everything that made Nicholas. If you wish, I can also summon Perenelle to speak if you wish."

"No, it's alright…err…Nicholas. Tell me, why did I not know this placed existed when I placed the Flamel Family Signet Ring on my finger?" Harry stated.

The specter laughed loudly. "Ah it did work. Well, first off, please sit down. I assume Devon is waking the elves as we speak yes? Good. Well to answer your question Lord Flamel, when Nicholas and Perenelle were preparing for their next great adventure, they decided that this estate should be preserved because there was no set heir Because of their advanced age, Nicholas had sired many bloodlines and there was no clear heir at the time.

"I do know however that shortly before their death, Perenelle had a vision of you Lord Flamel claiming your birthright as the head of House of Flamel thru your mother's, the Evans Family's, bloodline. Nicholas knew of your destiny and so he made sure that I worked."

Albus smiled at the recreation of his old friend. "Actually Nicholas, Harry is not Lord Flamel. His proper name and title is Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter; Head of the Ancient and Most Nobles Houses of Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; Lord of Hogwarts; Lord Protector of the Realm of the Magical Great Britain." Harry took a small bow.

Nicholas looked gobsmacked. "So not only is Harry Lord Protector of the Realm, but he also controls Hogwarts, Azkaban Prison, and is head of eight of the oldest families of Great Britain."

"Yeah pretty much" Harry said with a straight face. He then turned serious. "Nicholas, did you ever make another stone? The reason why I ask is because Death Eaters and other followers of Lord Voldemort and the Order of the Dark Mages tried to penetrate the wards here. One of my friends was mortally wounded while gathering intelligence about this. This friend then returned to us where another friend gave up his own life force to sustain and heal Dobby."

Nicholas looked unhappy to hear this news. Though he was not Nicholas Flamel himself, he was the closest thing to him in every regard, especially his sense of right and wrong. It was one lesson that both he and Perenelle tried to teach Albus when Albus was the Alchemist's Apprentice.

Being a Master to an Apprentice didn't just involve teaching the apprentice the skills for his or her profession, it also included life lessons, philosophy, morals, and advanced studies in right and wrong. Albus, even as a young apprentice, always believed in the needs of the many, outweighed the needs of the few or the one, except when it came to medical and other personal needs. The lesson Albus never learned was that no philosophy or rule was absolute. It took Albus over a hundred years to learn that lesson, thanks to one Harry Potter and his verbal ass kicking he gave Albus.

"Harry, can I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "The stone was the only one ever made. On their deathbeds, Nicholas and Perenelle used their remaining magic to caste an ancient spell that destroyed their research on the creation of the stone. The embers of the remains were then banished into a volcano they found in Italy where it was consumed in fire. The traces of the Elixir of Life were dealt with the same way. There is nothing left here regarding the stone except for the instructions on how to make a magical staff, like Merlin used."

"But Merlin was extremely proficient in wandless magic. He didn't need to amplify or channel his magic." Hermione screamed.

"You must be Miss Granger—"

"Actually, it's Mrs. Hermione Weasley. But every book I read—"

"That is your problem young Mrs. Weasley, don't believe everything you read in a book. Books are written by the victors of wars and battles and are usually biased towards one side of another. To answer your statement though, yes Merlin was proficient in wandless magic, but he did ended create a staff. For Merlin was an old man and needed help to walk. One day while wandering around, he discovered a fallen phoenix feather. Being the curious man he was, he played with it and discovered that he could channel his magic thru it, amplifying the effect the magic had.

"After spending many years researching cores, Merlin took his staff and added magical cores, giving him better control over many of the spells that took multiple wizards to complete. On his death bed, Merlin broke his staff in multiple smaller pieces, which became the first wands. Witches and Wizards have been making and using wands ever since. Because of this, wizards and witches have become lazy, not pushing their magic to their limits."

"Fascinating. Nicholas, how integrated are you into the estate? Can you control the wards, house elves, etc?" Harry asked, a plan forming in his head.

"I am completely integrated into not just the heart stone, but every single stone that makes up the Estate and magic that binds it all together. Why, what are you planning?"

"Just watch. Griffin's Den, here me: I Harry James Potter, Lord Flamel and Head of the House of Flamel, I command you to answer the orders and commands of the Creations known as Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. They will serve as my stewards while I am away."

The specter of Nicholas became solid as did another form, which emerged from the same spot Nicholas did. As the Flamels became solid, they were encompassed with a red and purple light. The light then encircled Harry and Ginny before it faded into the ethos. However the two now solid specters remained solid.

"Nicholas, Perenelle, you are now the caretakers of this estate. I will have Griphook install one of the goblin made communication devise so that you may contact me at any time. I want the place to be used as a safe house of those who are hiding from Voldemort and other Dark Witches and Wizards. Also, I was thinking about letting our Research and Development branch of the Order of the Phoenix use the Den as their base of operations one day."

"As you wish Lord Gryffindor, Perenelle and I will act as your stewards and caretakers until you feel you no longer need us. By the way, we already have the Goblin Communication System installed already. Nicholas and Perenelle helped with the creation of the spells and the metallurgy needed for their operation and creation."

"Thank you Nicholas. Now, please raise all the wards. I do not want anything entering or exiting the Estate. If you need anything, please let me know at once. Now, I would to stay and chat, but we need to return to England, I have a member of my family to bury."

"Of course Harry. Be well and do come see us soon." Perenelle said, smiling at Harry and Ginny "Hopefully before you have children."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ginny flamed directly to the backyard of Potter Manor. It was almost sunrise and Harry wanted to have Kreacher buried before the sun rose. Harry and Ginny shed their battle robes and prepared to head for the Potter family cemetery behind the Manor, deep in the woods.

As they getting ready to go, Tiffy appeared next to them. She already knew what they were planning to do. "Lord and Lady Gryffindor, we is prepared Kreacher's body to be buried with honor. Tiffy is heading out to dig Kreacher's grave, if Lord and Lady Gryffindor would like to join Tiffy."

"Thank you Tiffy, we would be honored to help you." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny followed the little elf towards the deep wood where the cemetery was. After a slow twenty minute walk, the three of them arrived at an iron gate. Tiffy waved her hand at the gate, causing it to open wide. Once they were within the cemetery, Harry saw that was filled with many different headstones.

Following Tiffy, Harry and Ginny read some of the names on the tombstones, they soon discovered that this wasn't just the cemetery for the elves, it was the cemetery for all of the Potters and Gryffindors going all the way back to Godric and Gwendolyn Gryffindor, whose mausoleum was in the middle of the cemetery, behind the ceremonial altar which was used for the funeral ceremony.

Finally, Tiffy stopped next to a couple of headstones and large area of open ground. "Lord Gryffindor Harry Potter sir; this is where Tiffy will dig the grave for Kreacher. He is to be buried next Master James, Mistress Lily, and Mister Sirius. Tiffy will begin now."

Tiffy turned and conjured a small spade shovel and began to dig as Ginny and Harry read the tombstones. The bigger of the two was James and Lily Potter's Tombstone. One side read:

_**Here lies**_

_**James Harold Potter**_

"_**Prongs"**_

_**Beloved Brother, Husband, and Father**_

_**Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble**_

_**House of Potter**_

_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_

_**Member, Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Born-June 11, 1960**_

_**Died-October 31, 1981**_

_**By the Wand of Lord Voldemort**_

_**While Defending his Family**_

Next to James' was Lily's epitaph:

_**Here Lies**_

_**Lily Marie Evans Potter**_

"_**Tiger Lily"**_

_**Beloved Sister, Wife, and Mother**_

_**Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble**_

_**House of Potter**_

_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_

_**Member, Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Born-April 21, 1960**_

_**Died-October 31, 1981**_

_**By the Wand of Lord Voldemort**_

_**While Defending her Son**_

Underneath the two epitaphs were two quotes:

_**Marauders In Life and In Death**_

"_**There Will Be An Answer…Let It Be…"**_

At the top of the tombstone was the Potter Family Crest in full relief. Above each of their names were a majestic stag and a tiger lily. The tombstone itself was made out of white marble with the inscriptions filled with red and gold colorings.

Next to their tombstone stood another, this time in black marble with gold, red, silver and green coloring:

_**Here Lies**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

"_**Padfoot"**_

_**Beloved Brother, Godfather, and Cousin**_

_**Lord of the Ancient of Most Noble House of Black**_

_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_

_**Member, Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Born-March 28, 1960**_

_**Died-June 28, 1996**_

_**By the Wand of his Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**While Defending His Godson and Friends from Death Eaters**_

_**Marauders In Life and In Death**_

"_**We Won't Get Fooled Again…"**_

Like his parents' headstone, Sirius' headstone bore his Family Crest in full relief along with the black Grim that was his animagus form. Harry fell to his knees in front of his parents' grave and just stared at it for a long time. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him her silent support.

"Mum…dad…I'm here. I never knew where exactly you were buried at. I guess either Remus or Albus did the headstone. I need to thank them. Anyway, I…miss you both so much. I grew up with Petunia, and before you go ballistic and ask Zeus to launch some lightning bolts down on her ass, I have already taken care it.

"Anyway…Dad I met the best friends in the world on my first trip to Hogwarts; Ron and Hermione Weasley. They just got married a couple of weeks ago in a huge ceremony with Remus and his wife Tonks, Neville Longbottom and his new wife Luna, Ginny's eldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur. Oh, I should introduce my wife…Mum, dad…this is my wife and soulmate, Ginevra Molly Potter. She is my everything dad. Mum, if you were half as fiery as Ginny is, I feel sorry for dad.

"Anyway, I have to end this war soon. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, is killing too many people. He killed you two, Bellatrix killed Sirius, Snape killed Albus, but at least we got him back. They Death Eaters have ruined a lot of lives…but I do not know if I am ready to do this or not. Anyway, I hope you two are happy and that Sirius is pranking you guys. I love you."

Harry rose from his knees and headed over to help Tiffy finish the hole. Twenty minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and Tiffy were drinking some water when Winky and Dobby walked over to where they were resting.

"Harry and Ginny Potter! Yous both should be getting cleaned up for Kreacher's funeral. Winky will clean you up and Bobby will get yours clothes. Dobby, yous sit next to Harry Potter and makes sure hes rests. Lord Harry Potter sir, can yous please make sure Dobby rests? Dobby should be remaining in bed, but Dobby said Dobby would come to Kreacher's funeral if he had to ride Miss Hermie's Crookshanks."

While Winky was talking, she began to clean up both Harry and Ginny using her elf magic; all the while muttering about Dobby being a bad elf for not following Lord Harry's orders and her own orders on top of it. 'Evidently female house elves run the family just like human females.' Harry thought.

Bobby appeared shortly after Winky finished cleaning Harry and Ginny. Winky then complained to Bobby that the robes were not ironed properly. Bobby, being a smart elf, decided hew would go and escort everyone to the cemetery from the house, while Winky ironed the robes and then held them up for inspection. Knowing that time was short, Harry and Ginny flamed into their formal dress robes. Harry transformed into his Lion form and carried the recuperating Dobby and the upset Winky over to the ceremonial altar where the funeral would take place.

Once everyone was gathered, Harry changed back into his human form, caste a couple of cleaning charms, and proceeded to the stone podium in front of the assembled group. The entire executive committee of the Order was there as well as Hagrid, Fleur, Griphook, Mackrack, Minister Bones, Gabby from Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Firenze, Magorian, Fawkes, and a couple of the griffins and unicorns who lived on the grounds of Potter Manor. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen…elves, phoenixes, centaurs, griffins, and all magical creatures here today; we are gathered here today to honor one of the bravest creatures I have ever met. Most of Kreacher's life was not pleasant. He spent a majority of his life in the service of vicious, dark, and evil wizards and witches who believed the duty of a house elf was to be tortured and punished for the smallest mistakes.

"It was this poisoning that led to Kreacher aiding in the death of my godfather Sirius Black. However, once I completed my soul bonding with my wife, the magic that was released from our bonding went straight thru the bond I had with all of the elves bonded to me at the time, which was just Kreacher. This pure love was enough to purge him of the dark poison he had lived with for years.

"Dobby and Winky, who bonded themselves to me before my soul bonding, saw that Kreacher had changed and brought him with them to my home at the time. I saw and felt the change within Kreacher and so I opened my heart to elf. Kreacher did nothing to ever make me disappointed in him. He sometimes annoyed me about eating, but Mum Weasley and Winky do the same thing constantly."

The entire group laughed loudly, though Harry could clearly hear Winky and Molly muttering about how thin he was and not eating enough.

"Kreacher became one of my senior elves, responsible for all of the Black Family Elves and properties and did he job without complaint and gave me very detailed reports. Of course this was after Kreacher learned how to read and write since the former Lord and Lady Black did not think an elf should know how to read.

"Kreacher died giving Dobby, his friend and partner-in-crime, a chance to live. Dobby returned to me after gathering information vital to our efforts to end Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. Kreacher, knowing that Dobby would not survive his injuries, gave what the Americans call "The Last Full Measure of Devotion' and poured his already failing magic and life force into Dobby's body thereby saving his life. Because of Kreacher's selfless act, Dobby and Winky's child will have both parents to love them and nurture them."

Harry moved away from the podium and over to Kreacher's body on the altar. "Kreacher, you were a great and noble elf. I wish you all the best and all my love on your next great adventure. So Mote It Be." With a wave of his hand, Harry levitated Kreacher's body from the altar and led the procession to Kreacher's grave site.

Once everyone was gathered around the grave, Harry lowered Kreacher's body into the ground. "As we all came from the earth, to the earth we all must return to. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. God almighty, creator of heaven and earth, we give this body back to nature and pray that you accept his soul into your company." Harry bowed his head as Dobby, Winky, and Tiffy, used their magic to fill in the grave and erect the tombstone.

As they finished, Fawkes, who had been sitting on Albus' shoulder, let out a long mournful cry and took flight into the air only to land on Kreacher's gravestone. The phoenix cried a few tears on the fresh dirt of the grave and watched as fire roses sprouted from the grave.

Fawkes continued to perch on the tombstone as a strong gust of wind blew through the cemetery. As the breeze picked up in strength, a golden ball of light dropped from the sky; when it was only a few meters from the ground, the ball formed the image of Kreacher.

Kreacher looked thirty years younger with very little white hair. Instead his hair was graying and his skin was taught and healthy looking. His butler's uniform was crisp and he was wearing a traveling cloak and top hat.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has done very bad things in his life. He betrayed his Master Sirius and helped to kill Master Regulus when Mistress Walburga ordered it. But Kreacher is free of that bad magic now and Kreacher wants to help his noble and honorable master defeat the dark lord.

"Kreacher knows that the Dark Lord needs his dark obelisk to survive. The Dark Lord has no magic left in his current form. Kreacher knows that the Dark Lord is needing a baby from Misses Bellatrix to survive, but Misses Bellatrix cannot make a baby.

"Kreacher knows the Dark Lord has found a new baby body and will soon return, but Kreacher knows the Dark Lord needs his magical obelisk to fight Master Harry and any of his Order. If Master Harry destroys the Dark Lord's Obelisk, then the Dark Lord will meet his downfall."

Kreacher then turned to Dobby and Winky and spoke, "Kreacher is very happy for Dobby and Winky. Dobby is a good elf and will be a good daddy to his elflings. Kreacher only asks that Dobby and Winky take care of Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. Master Harry and Mistress Ginny is good and noble people, but get into trouble sometimes, they needs yous to help them."

Kreacher then turned back to the group at large, "Kreacher knows that yous will beat the Dark Lord and his followers, Kreacher wants yous all to know that Kreacher's life is avenged as long as yous all loves each other and that Kreacher not see any of yous for a very long time. Goodbye." With a last formal bow, Kreacher faded into small flakes of gold that the breeze blew into the sky.

___________________

A/N: The quote on James and Lily's Tombstone is from The Beatles song 'Let it be'

The quote on Sirius' Tombstone is from The Who song 'Won't Get Fooled Again'

Yes it may be rushed, but I want to get this story finished for all the readers who continue to read an enjoy my stories.


	27. Chapter 27: Staffs and Preparations

Chapter 27: Staffs and Preparations

The following weeks went by in a blur of activity for the Potter/Weasley Clan. Bill and Fleur moved into one of the small cottages Harry had owned near Devon, a wedding gift to them. Remus and Dora were finishing their preparations for their new home in Hogsmeade, Neville and Luna decided to remain at Longbottom Manor with Neville's parents, who were still trying to get caught up on everything they had missed.

Charlie was in the process of starting his own animal sanctuary which was being funded by the Flamel Estate and Gringotts; so far they had over one hundred animals including two Welsh Green Dragons who were very young. Charlie was enjoying himself and looking forward to the day when his sanctuary would be up and running so that he could court an old flame from his Hogwarts days.

Ron and Hermione decided to remain at Potter Manor after the new Burrow was built. After one too many loud rounds of sex, Harry kicked them out of the Manor and gave them the Little Manor to live in, which was only three miles away. Little Manor, as the Potters had named it, had two fewer bedrooms than Potter Manor. Besides that fact, they two were identical down to the smaller details.

Ron of course refused initially, but Harry reminded Ron that Hermione was Harry's sister and because of that fact, she was entitled to Little Manor.

Molly and Arthur returned to the New Burrow, though they spent many hours at the Ministry. Arthur was of course the Deputy Minister, but the surprise was Molly. Minister Bones specifically asked Molly to head up Child Protection and Welfare Unit. Molly jumped at the chance, and was making a difference.

Forge and Gred were back at the joke shop, making products and also creating new items for war. These included more of their protective clothing and other items. The twins were also working with Hermione on adapting Muggle Technology for use in the magical world.

This was something that Queen Elizabeth and Harry had talked about at length. They both knew that the Wizarding World needed to grow and change or else sooner or later the Muggles would discover their world and eradicate it.

As for the Potters themselves, well things were busy. Ginny was spending considerable amount of time either handling their philanthropic endeavors or dealing with issues as the Lady of Hogwarts. So far, Ginny, with Harry's approval, had approved Albus and Minerva's plans to completely restructure the way students re taught at Hogwarts.

Harry on the other hand was extremely busy. Besides his usual commitments as the Lord Protector of the Realm, Lord of Hogwarts, Head of eight of the most powerful houses in the wizarding world, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry also had a number of other commitments that was taking up more of his already limited amount of time.

Harry was required to attend a number of meetings over the last four weeks regarding the Order's position in the world, the hunt for Voldemort, and different matters regarding Hogwarts and the new curriculum. While Geneva was nice, Harry stayed in Flamel Chalet in Switzerland; though he preferred to be in Godric's Hollow with his wife.

After the ICW Meetings, Harry then had a number of meetings with Gringotts regarding his family investments in the bank. These meetings could not be handled by Ginny, which unfortunate because Ginny sat in on these meetings anyway. The only time Harry could almost relax when he was meeting with the queen. When they spoke, Harry felt like he was talking to a grandparent, much like how he and Albus spoke when they had time, just like with the Headmaster, the queen was giving Harry homework for their future meetings.

Queen Elizabeth and Harry both agreed that magical folk has reached the pinnacle of the civilization and were starting on a slow decline. In order to correct this issue, the queen was discussing with Harry different strategies to slowly bring the magical world up to speed with the muggle world.

Harry's homework would normally include drawing up some research and plans about how to make various muggle technologies work in highly magical areas. Luckily, most of this work Harry was able to pass off to the Research and Development Division of the Order and also Gringotts, who already had a leg up on the research.

On top of this work, Harry was still spending hours on end on his physical and magical conditioning. Sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, five mile runs, sword fighting, staff fight, knife fight and hand to hand combat were just a few of the exercises he was working thru everyday for hours on end. He was also dueling anyone who would dare try plus multiple opponents in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. To top it off, Harry continued to work on strengthening his magical core and his magical by exhausting himself magically and then letting Hogwarts heal him and also recharge his core.

To add to this insane schedule that Harry was keeping, Harry also was spending much of his time at Griffin's Den working on some sort of secret project that not even Ginny knew about. Thanks to his ability to astral project, and lots of meditation, Harry was able to do everything he needed to do into one day. However, he still had the goblin time turner for his use if he ever needed it.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few days before his birthday, and Harry was working in the Alchemy lab of Griffin's Den. Ginny, who had discreetly placed a few tracking charms on her husband, decided that her husband needed a night off. After passing off all of their jobs and responsibilities for the night, Ginny flamed to entry hall of Griffin's Den.

"Good afternoon Lady Flamel, how are you doing today?" Nicholas asked the redhead.

"Not well Nicholas. Harry is working too hard and I feel that it is my responsibility to make sure he relaxes for one night."

"I agree Mistress Ginny, Harry is working way too hard for his own good. His Astral Projection abilities are beginning to burn him out. He needs to rest for a little while."

Ginny smirked, "That is my plan. Where is my wayward husband at Nicholas?"

Nicholas smiled at the Lady of the House; he knew Harry was doomed, just like Nicholas himself would be when Perenelle gave him the same look. "He is in the Alchemy Lab finishing both of your staffs."

"HE'S WHAT?!?!? No wonder he's exhausted. Mr. Olivander said that it takes a lot of power to make wands for someone else, I can only imagine how much power Harry is using."

With that, Ginny left the entrance hall and headed to the main lab they dubbed the Alchemy Lab. When she arrived at the door, she used her phoenix powers and saw that Harry was sitting in a conjured armchair, looking exhausted. Without another thought, Ginny walked into the lab and laid into her husband.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Creating staffs without resting yourself, do you want to die?"

Harry just looked at his wife and with a tired flick of his hand; he summoned her to his chair, where she landed in his lap.

"Gin my love, when we buried Kreacher, I knew I had to do whatever I could to prepare for my last fight with Tom. I wanted every advantage I could get. So I trained harder then ever, never once faltering in my belief that this is what was needed. I also realized that we needed another ace up our collective sleeve, so I have been on these."

Harry pointed to a rack of staffs on the far wall. There were forty staffs there, all looking alike. "Those are the generic ones." Harry summoned one of them from the wall and showed it to his wife. "You see, all the order members have to do is place their wands into this hole, and the staff will then be able to amplify any spell used.

"This staffs" Harry motioned to the ones on another rack "I just finished. These are the better staffs. These are for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Fred, George, your mum and Dad, Hestia, Neville, Luna, Percy, and Penny. These staffs have two cores within the staff to help channel more power with the help of their wands. Also all of these staffs so far are not bound to the user.

"However, the staffs on the table are each individually made for their intended users. All they have to do is place the staff on a flat surface, then place their wand over then hand grip and place three drops of blood on the wand and the staff. The wand is absorbed into the staff, and the staff is then bound to the user.

"Wow" was all Ginny could say.

"Yeah, the best part is that the standard staffs can transform into a standard looking wand or the full staff. The upgraded version, which is what your mum and dad are getting to transform into three different sizes, full size, half staff, and wand; our staffs can also transform into quarter staffs too and be full staffs like I said earlier. That way, the staffs are easier to be used with weapons like swords and axes."

"What about our Harry? I assume that you would make one for each of us." Ginny asked curiously.

Harry smiled at his wife and led her over to a sealed door. After removing a number of charms and wards, Harry opened the door and walked into the room. When Ginny entered what she saw made her gasp; the room itself was easily half the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts with a much lower ceiling. Spaced out every few meters was a bed of precious stones with a single staff sitting in the middle of the bed. The stone bed was the same type of stone as what was on the top of each staff.

Harry walked over to the bed of emeralds and removed the staff that sat there. It was then that Ginny realized that the emeralds matched Harry's eye color perfectly.

"This one is mine Ginny. I built it last. Come here and take a closer look at it."

Ginny did just that, though she never touched it, it was beautiful piece of work that must have taken Harry hours upon hours to make. "Harry, this must have taken you hours to make, have you even slept in the last four weeks? Because I sure as hell know that you have only been in bed with me a few times, and those times we did not sleep but fucked like rabbits all night."

Harry blushed at the comment about their sex lives. Yes it was true that they had sex on all night long, but Harry always made it home, eventually to sleep for the night. It was just most days; he was home well after midnight and gone before the sun rose.

"Yes well…I was a time dilation field to give myself more time. I set it at fifty to one so that I could create the staffs before the final battle. Here, let me walk you through my staff. These staffs are all built individually, but they are all generally the same design.

"The main part of the staff itself is made from holly wood, like my wand. The other staffs are made from the same wood as their owner's wands. Then each staff has different woods inserted into the main body of the staff; Yew, Oak, Walnut, Pine, Rosewood, and Holly wood are the woods that I used for these staffs. They are the most mist magical woods there is. Anyway, the wood inserts run three quarters of the way up staff from the tip of it. This helps absorb more ambient magic and spells fired directly at the staff, thus protecting it from harm. The woods take this absorbed magic and channel it into the stones around the handle. These stones are the same as the top of the staff. My staff holds a large, perfect diamond over 6 inches in diameter. Fused inside of the diamond is a 2 inch in diameter flawless emerald.

"You see diamonds do an excellent job as a conductor and as a protector for the stone within. So each other stones I grew inside of the diamond structure, which I grew as well."

"Harry what do you mean, you grew the stones? You are not supposed to be able to conjure or transform precious metals and jewels. It's supposed to be impossible." Ginny said startled. It was one of the first things that children are taught when they are young. It was why goblin made jewelry was in such high demand. The goblins were the only creatures to mine the metals why the dwarves mined the jewels.

"Well, when have normal rules of magic ever applied to me Gin? Anyway, back to my explanation;

Along the whole length of the staff are different runes. These include runes to help channel my own magic better into staff, and for the staff's power to be channeled back into me if I need it; there are also runes to make the staff shrinkable, unable to be summoned by anyway back its owner, and other runes that give the staff additional physical strength, make it lighter to carry, but also harder and heavier if you need to hit someone with it. All of the runes and symbols are drawn in gold, silver, blood of various magical animals including unicorns and griffins, and melted black onyx. The melted onyx was the hard part; I had to conjure some pretty hot fire to melt the stone.

"Now, while the outside looks remarkable, it is the inside that really makes everything work. In the middle of the staff is my original Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. When everyone bonds their wands to their staffs, they will be absorbed and placed in the same place. This serves as the primary core for the staff. Because the staff is much larger than a normal wand, it can channel more power so it needs more cores to handle the additional power.

"Around the wand are the heartstrings of both a Vipertooth and a Hungarian Horntail Dragons, both of them were elderly dragons; around the heartstrings are multiple phoenix feathers, courtesy of Fawkes and a few of his friends, two tail and two chest feathers of each. I have no idea from where so don't ask; over the phoenix feathers are the chest feather and tail feather of a Golden Griffin courtesy of the Alpha Male of the pack that lives here on the grounds. Now, binding this mix of cores together are two tail hairs and two mane hairs of a war unicorn. This keeps all the cores from ever physically separating. Are you following me so far?"

Ginny simply nodded.

"Good. Well after the cores were bound together tightly, I placed them in the center of the hollowed out outer wood of the staff. Next I took the blood of the two dragons that donated their heartstrings and poured them over the cores and into the staff. Since blood is one of the places where magic is the strongest, the blood began to bond to the core and the wood, making it all compatible with each other. From there I took blood, venom, and powered fang of a basilisk, the basilisk I defeated in the second year to be exact, and poured them into the top and bottom of the staff like the dragon's blood.

"I will say this; the magics within the two type of blood did not like each other for a little while. I had to deal with Chaotic Magic for a few hours as the magics finally settled down enough for me to continue. I then took the bloods of a War Unicorn and a filly, both of which were freely given, mixed them with the tears and ashes of a phoenix, once again Fawkes, before I poured them into the staff like the other blood. This caused the staff to glow many different colors for a little while as the different magic in the materials I used battled each other. The benefit of this battling was that the entire staff was infused with multiple magics that all finally accepted that they were all now part of one single magical item.

"Anyway…so once I had the core completed, I began to create the channeling stones that are within the staff. The channeling stone, a flawless emerald, in encased in flawless diamond. The complete stone was shaped into one cylindrical column with the emerald being two inches in diameter with the diamond being four inches in diameter. The upper column is fused to the cap stone; the lower column is fused to a smaller stone imbedded in the bottom tip of the staff. Like the other stones, it is made from an emerald encased in a diamond. All of the stones on the outside of the staff are all fused to the central stone in the same manner.

"The two focusing stones, which is the best name I could come up, within the staff, have few strands of unicorn hair and the tail hair of a thestral wrapped loosely around their ends. When they touch the magical core, the hairs bind themselves to the core and the stone, ensuring a solid physical and magical connection. Once I completed the assembly of the staff, I use three drops of blood to bind the staff and its user together. The only thing left for the other staffs are their owners to bond their wands and blood to them."

"Why are they all in beds of stone Harry?" Ginny asked, very curious about Harry's reasoning.

Harry laughed, "Well that is easy. They look pretty there don't they?" Seeing his wife's face, Harry pressed on quickly "Well actually, the stones are absorbing any leaking magic from the staffs because none of the other staffs have a wand or blood to complete them."

"Oh, well why don't I finish mine right now, then you and I are going to master suite and we are going to spend some quality time together with no interruptions for the night, Poppy's and my orders." Ginny said.

"Oh really? And what kind of quality time are we talking about?" Harry asked, sliding his hands up and down Ginny's arms.

"We'll figure it out, but first my staff please?" Ginny asked, stepping back from her husband.

"Well, if you want to play that game…guess which one is yours." Harry smirked.

Ginny began to look at the different staffs until she saw one made out of Holly with a fire ruby cap stone. "This one right?"

"Yes, you are right. The staff to your right that is made out of Vinewood with the Blue Sapphire Cap Stone is Hermione's; the Pinewood staff with Opal to your left is Remus' staff. Next to Hermione's is Ron's is the staff made of Ash with the Orange Sapphire stone. Then there is Charlie's staff which is made of Oak with a Red Topaz Captain stone. Next to Remus' staff is one of Birch which is Dora's. Her staff has what is called a Rainbow Topaz as the cap stone, I thought it was appropriate. Next to her staff are Bill's staff and the Fleur's staff. Bill staff is made from Sycamore wood with a Pale Red Ruby; Fleur's is made from Olivewood with a Pale Red Garnet for a Cap Stone."

"Whose are those on the other side of the room?" Ginny asked as she placed her staff on the table in the center of the room.

"The Dark Purple Amethyst is Albus' staff and the other one is Minerva's staff. It took me a long time to figure out how to make the stones Minerva's staff. Chrysoberyl or Cat's Eye as it is commonly referred to is relatively obscure stone and it took me a while to find one for that I knew what I was creating. They are separate because the wood that I used is…well it is rather…unique…it is from a still living lightening charred Yew tree.

"From what I was able to learn from Nicholas' books here, Albus' wand was made from a still living charred Yew tree that Nicholas and him found while talking one day. Since Albus' wand had been broken due to an accident involving firewhiskey, stairs, and a dare from Nicholas; Nicholas Flamel and Mr. Olivander made two wands from one of the branches. The second wand went to Minerva McGonagall when she first went to Olivander's.

"Anyway, when I discovered that the tree was here, I spent a lot of time looking for the tree. When I found it, I had to do some major trading with the Bowtruckle that lived in the tree in order to get two long branches that would make good staffs.

"Anyway, all you need to do is place your wand, tip up, over the handle of the staff and then cut your finger and drip three droplets of blood onto the wand and the staff."

Ginny did as she was told and watched as her wand and blood was absorbed into the staff. Once it was done, the cap stone glowed brightly before it dimmed to soft pulsating inner light.

Ginny grabbed the staff and felt the power coursing thru her whole body once again. Harry simply smiled at his wife and kissed her softly. After he broke the kiss he explained how to transform the staff into the different sizes.

From there, they took their staffs and headed out of the storeroom and back into the main lab itself. After replacing the charms and wards on the door, Harry took Ginny over to a shielded area where she could test out her new staff.

After an hour of practice, Ginny was very happy, and extremely aroused. All of her spells were stronger then ever before and she could now caste multiple charms at once including the patronus charm and her infamous bat-bogey hex.

After testing those charms, Ginny caste a charm at Harry that caused his clothes to completely disappear leaving him starkers. Though Ginny only wanted them to fall to the floor, Ginny wasn't going to complain and quickly flamed Harry and her to the master bedroom where they spent the night together.


	28. Chapter 28: Flushing Out the Plan

Chapter 28: Flushing Out the Plan

The next morning, Harry woke up to find both he and his wife were naked, in bed together with his penis, though semi soft, still inside of his wife. Remembering the night before, Harry smiled and slowly tried to get out from underneath his wife.

"Don't even think about moving Harry. You are hereby taking the day off, go back to bed." Ginny ordered, never once moving from her comfortable position.

Knowing he was beaten, Harry closed his eyes, concentrated on his connection to his wife, and fell back to sleep thinking about his beautiful wife and him someone where they could run around naked for hours on end.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was late afternoon when Harry awoke again, this time it was to the sensation of someone giving him one of the best blowjobs he had ever received. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife's wet pussy in his face. Smirking slightly, Harry pushed his tongue straight up into it, making Ginny gasp, which in turn caused Harry to stiffen even more in her mouth.

Ginny, who really wanted to taste Harry's cum, continued to work her mouth up and down Harry's shaft making Harry moan into her pussy, making her even wetter. After five minutes of work, Harry bucked his hips and came into Ginny's eager mouth. Ginny herself came seconds later, collapsing onto Harry.

With a tired smile, Harry closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Ginny's legs and went back to sleep with Ginny lying on top of him, eye level with he worn out cock.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The next time Harry awoke, he found that he was alone in bed. After getting up and seeing the sun slowly rising over the horizon, assumed he had spent an entire day in bed. Harry made his way to the en suite bathroom where he took a very hot shower and prepared himself for the day. Seeing Ginny's used bra and knickers, Harry assumed that his wife left him to sleep in and start her day.

After dressing in casual open front robes with a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and his dragonhide boots, Harry made his downstairs to the office where Ginny was working. Unlike many of the other homes that they owned, Griffin's Den had one large office for both the Lord and Lady of the house to use. Though there was a smaller office attached to this office to serve as a location for any sort of private meeting that might come up.

Ginny was sitting at her desk talking to someone in one of the smaller communication devices that Nicholas and Perenelle had already built with the goblins before their deaths. "…Mum I don't care what Hestia wants, Harry needs his rest. He has been using his time dilation spells, astral projection abilities, and a goblin time turner to get everything he has been working on finished. It won't kill anyone to not talk to Harry for a couple of days."

"I know dear…but there is a lot going on. Harry needs to be around for all the reports that are piling up and I know that Ron wanted few minutes for his time—"

"Molly. Are you at Phoenix Nest right now?" Harry asked, interrupting his mother-in-law.

"Harry! No. I am at the Burrow right now? Why is everything alright? I can floo right over to you right now. I knew Ginny should have paid more attention when—"

"Damnit Molly will you please be quiet for a minute?" Harry demanded, visibly upset now. He didn't lose his cool with Molly very often, but when he did, it was major. "Ginny is taking good care of me. I finished a rather large project last night which took a lot out of me. I am resting, under the direct care and threats of my wife, and will be ready to deal with everything in a couple of days.

"Now, I need you to go to the Nest, and inform Hestia directly that I want a full meeting of the order and the DA for Tuesday evening at eight o'clock. I also want Mackrack, Griphook, Minster Bones, and Captain Jennings there as well. Also, please inform Hestia to call a meeting of the Executive Committee for Tuesday morning. I want Captain Jennings and the others there as well.

"Now, I am going to go. Ginny wants me to eat breakfast then we are going to head to the chalet and relax. I love you mum." Harry quickly closed the communication channel and turned to his wife.

"That was great Harry. But why do want to meet with everyone on Tuesday?"

"It is time to end this war Ginny. I want to do it sooner rather than later. Listen, there is a lot of things I need to do before than, can you help?"

Ginny smacked her husband upside the head before speaking, "Of course you fool. I am by your side, now thru the end of time."

Harry kissed his wife deeply. After breaking the kiss, Harry got a far away look in his eyes, "Gin, can you please invite Albus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Percy here for lunch and a long strategy meeting. Tell them to bring some clothes and plan to make it a weekend visit. Also, inform them that I don't want to be disturbed by anyone else?"

"Sure love. But why not just invite the entire Committee? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Not this time. This may take a while and to be honest, I don't need everyone in on this yet. Besides Hestia needs to run the Nest, Dad is needed at the Ministry along with you Mum, and I know Kingsley is swamped with work too. No, this can be a smaller group for now."

"Ok my green-eyed monster. Why don't you go and get some breakfast in the kitchen while I make the arrangements. Oh and I know Dobby really wanted to speak to you."

"I'll invite Dobby and Winky over for breakfast and the weekend too." With a kiss to his wife, Harry left the office and headed for the kitchens.

Unlike Hogwarts, the kitchens at Griffin's Den were on the first floor, just off of the main dining room. According to Nicholas and Perenelle, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, this was how they now referred to their dead counterparts who created them, moved the kitchen out of the basement because elves should be treated like family, not slaves.

"Dobby, Winky, can you come here please?" Harry called once he sat down at the kitchen table.

There were two quiet pops as Dobby and Winky appeared. Winky looked a little green from the trip while Dobby looked healthy and just a little worried for his mate.

"Winky, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Winky is little sick from the baby Harry Potter sir. Baby does not like to travel and makes sure Winky knows when Winky does travel." Winky said.

"I'm sorry Winky. If I had known, I would have come home to you. Anyway, Dobby, I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby wishes for Harry Potter to order Winky to not work so hard. Winky is trying to be a good elf, but is not following Weasley Mum's and Madam Poppy's orders about resting."

"Winky does not need to rest. Winky is a good elf and is doing her duties. Dobby yous needs to be paying more attention to yous jobs than Winky and Winky's jobs." The elf snapped.

"Ok, that is enough. Winky, from this point until your baby is borne, I order you to work three hours a day, no more than that. I also order that the only work you can do is anything that you can do while sitting at a table or in a comfortable chair, as long as Madam Pomfrey or Mum Weasley say it is ok. You are to use absolutely no chemicals or potions. Also, this weekend, you and Dobby will be staying here as guests of mine. Neither of you are to work, you are to allow the elves here to do all the work. We are having a weekend long strategy meeting and I feel that you both will be of great use in these meetings." Harry ordered.

"Then what will Winky do for work Master Harry Potter sir. There is never any enough work for Winky to do that Winky needs to stay in one place."

Harry had to think about that one. Winky was right, there was little work she could do from a chair unless she… "Winky I have a solution. You will study reading, writing, math, accounting, science, philosophy and any other field that you wish for eight hours a day; as long as you remain in seated.

"Winky, I hereby appoint you secretary to the Potter Family Council of House Elves. You will handle all of the paperwork that deals with the elves of the Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin Families and their duties as well as the elves that serve Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

"Dobby, I want you to appoint two elves; one for you, and one for Winky, to serve as your assistants. These assistants will handle all of the errands you need ran. Winky, understand this; you are the most powerful female house elf in all of Great Britain. I am giving you this job because I know you can handle it. If you have any issues, speak to Ginny, me, Dobby, or Gabby at Hogwarts ok?

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir. Winky will be a good elf and do as her Master wants." Winky cried.

"Good, now you may start on Monday, this weekend you are to relax and enjoy your time here, except when we are meeting. Dobby, go home and get whatever you both might need for the weekend."

Dobby disappeared right away as Winky thanked Harry again and left the kitchen to go lay down in the room Harry already asked the elves to prepare for his two friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Albus and Minerva arrived at the Den a little before lunch time. With it just being the four of them, Dobby and Winky decided to remain in their room and sleep per Poppy's orders; they lunch on the large back patio. They talked about a number of simple things, the weather, Albus and Minerva's new marriage, Albus and Minerva went to Geneva and had one of the members of the ICW perform the ceremony, and other light items. As they were finishing, Harry decided it was time break out their weddings gifts.

After leading them down to the Alchemy Lab and removing the charms and protections on the door, Harry opened the door to the storeroom which held the staffs.

Albus immediately saw the standard staffs on the far wall and smiled, knowing that Harry had indeed been busy. Harry broke his mentor out of his musings.

"Albus, those aren't your staffs, yours are over here." Albus and Minerva turned and saw the staffs Harry was talking about. There before them were two staffs made out of Yew wood from lightening struck Yew tree. Albus' noted that one of the staffs had a Dark Purple Amethyst encased in a diamond on top while the other had what could only be identified as Cat's Eye also incased in diamond. Smiling at Harry's irony, Albus reached for the Amethyst Staff and laid it down on the work table in front of him.

"I take it I need to merge my wand with it Harry?" Albus asked.

"Yes place it tip up above the handle grip and then place three drops of blood on the wand three drops on staff itself."

Albus did as he was asked and watched as his wand and blood, like Ginny's, was absorbed into the staff. Once completed, the capstone emitted a bright light then faded into a soft pulsating pattern, like Ginny's.

Minerva, who knew all about staffs, because she was a member of the Clan McGonagall, performed the same ritual, and was soon wielding her own staff as well.

After learning the basics of the staff, including the transforming into different lengths, the group headed outside for a mock duel.

The duel lasted five minutes, which was long enough for Albus and Minerva to realize their staffs were very powerful, also that they did not want to be anyone who faced Harry and Ginny if they were even remotely upset. The stunner and bat bogey hex combination from Ginny took Minerva out within seconds while Albus and Harry dueled with everything they had in them. Harry finally slipped a disarming charm thru Albus' defenses which not only knocked the staff away, but also sent Albus flying back thirty feet.

After apologizing to the two professors and healing their injuries, they foursome returned to the manor house to find that everyone else was already there for the weekend.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After getting everyone their staffs and having them test them, the group sat down for dinner and strategy. The last one into the room was Alastor who had just finished a security sweep. Moody was using his staff in cane mode, which Harry made specifically for old Mad-Eye and the elder members like Albus and Minerva, though he didn't tell them yet. Even with Moody's new leg, courtesy of St. Mungo's, he still walked a little slower than everyone else and with a small limp.

"Good idea about the staff laddie. Now no one will know that I have my wand drawn, Constant Vigilance!" Moody muttered.

"You're very welcome. Actually, all of you are welcome. The staffs are why we are all here. I fell that the time to end this war is coming quickly. I want to launch a massive assault on the storehouse in Albania. If what Kreacher said was correct, then we need to destroy the obelisk and then Tom."

"Begging your pardon Harry Potter sir. If Kreacher did comes back from the other side of the veil, then Kreacher be telling truth. It is Elf Magic and love that let Kreacher return to tell us what wes be needing to be doing Harry Potter sir." Dobby stated.

"He's right Harry. I have been doing some research, and I am sure that Kreacher was indeed truthful. Also, according to what we have learned from the book Oliver brought back, I think we know exactly what the obelisk is." Hermione stated. She rose from her chair and activated a digital projector and computer, which were designed to work around magic. However unlike a normal projector, this model projected in three dimensions.

"As we all know, magnetic and magical lay lines criss-cross the earth north to south and east to west. Where these lines intersect are very strong areas of magic. The strongest of these intersections are where Hogwarts Castle stands, Stonehenge, The Great Pyramid in Egypt, The Eternal Flame where American Muggle President John F. Kennedy is buried, the Imperial Palace of the Forbidden City in China, Tenochtitlan-The Lost City of the Aztecs in Central America, the Center of the Amazon Rainforests, the location of the Lost City of Atlantis in the Atlantic, The middle of the Pacific Ocean where it is rumored that Pacifica-The fabled location of sister city of Atlantis-once stood, Uhra- an ancient aboriginal holy site in Australia, Eden-Also known as Mesopotamia in modern darn Southern Iraq, a location above the artic circle called the dead zone-it is a place where no technology can work, and one place in Antarctica just like the dead zone in the artic.

"Only the Artic Dead Zone and Antarctic Dead Zones, and the lost cities of Pacifica and Atlantis are on perfect opposite sides of the globe from each other. These four locations are also perfectly equal distant from each other. The other locations I mentioned are spread sporadically through out the world, but there is a large number of them in Europe, Asia, and the Middle East.

"I do believe that is because most of the rest of the world has not been as thoroughly searched by witches and wizards as Asia, Europe, Northern Africa and the Middle East have been.

"There strongest of points that we know about are Stonehenge, Hogwarts Castle, The Great Pyramid, and the Forbidden City. However, there are other sites, though less powerful, that has never been found. According to the book from the storehouse, Grindelwald built his storehouse on one of these lesser known intersection points.

"Grindelwald had devised a way to construct what he called a monolith…" Hermione tapped her wand on the projector, showing a drawing of Grindelwald's original design. "…According to his notes, he was thought it should be possible to use the monolith to convert the neutral power of the lay lines into a type of dark magic that would feed and recharge him.

"However he never completed his work. Tom Riddle, who first stumbled upon the storehouse, found this notebook and added more of his research to it. It looked like he spent time in Egypt and used what he learned to complete Grindelwald's monolith, thou it now took the shape of an obelisk."

"I know what you're talking about Hermione." The high priests erected a number of them to help harness their power to help build the pyramids and summon different magical beasts and animals to help protect the tombs of their kings and pharaohs. The problem is that all of the ones that still exist today were producing positive magic, or light magic if will; Because magic is neutral, it is the intent of the caster that turns it's user light or dark." Bill piped up.

"Yes, that is correct Bill, Grindelwald and Voldemort both had some understanding of this concept, but they both believed that 'Dark Magic' was stronger because dark emotions are easier to produce and thus making 'Dark Magic' better. According to the book, Voldemort had to portkey back and forth to his obelisk weekly to recharge his power. I think that is why he wanted Hogwarts so badly. Except for Stonehenge, Hogwarts is the strongest intersection point in Great Britain and the world.

"Voldemort wants Britain first because of the power that lies here!"

The room was silent as everyone processed what Hermione had said. Finally Harry spoke up, "Ok Hermione, how do we destroy this monolith or obelisk thing?"

"I don't know."

"What about a large explosion."

"I doubt it Harry. Even with the most destructive spells we know, we are literally battling with the magic of the earth itself." Albus said, with Remus agreeing.

"Who said anything about a magical explosion?" Harry said smirking.

Once again the room was quiet. Harry took this as his cue to continue. "What if we lay the most destructive explosives known to muggle kind next to and around the obelisk? Do you think it could work?"

"Harry, I think all we need to do is separate it the obelisk from its base. From what I can tell, the obelisk is an energy sink that constantly converts magic and discharges it. If we can separate it from whatever is holding it to the earth, then the obelisk will quickly run out of power and then it will be just a normal stone of whatever it is made out of."

"Harry what kind of explosives do the muggles have?" Minerva asked.

"Well the most destructive would be a thermonuclear bomb; like what the Americans used to end the Muggle side of World War II except today's versions are many times more powerful. However, getting a nuke might be hard so I would suggest a manufactured explosive called C-4. Thirty or Forty pounds of C-4 will create the same destructive force as a small nuclear bomb, but without the radioactive fallout."

"Sounds like it would be a suicide mission Potter."

"No Moody, we can remote detonate the bomb, which ever we use, from a safe distance. The problem is how we are going to get into the area to set the charges."

The group spent the remainder of the weekend flushing out the plan that would hopefully end the war. After the strategy was flushed out, those who needed to know what was going on were contacted and informed of the strategy. Many suggested additional steps, but no one opposed the strategy or the plan.

_It was decided that Harry would acquire enough C-4 and materials from the muggles to level the entire mountain as well as the possibility of a thermonuclear device. Bill, Fleur, and the best curse and ward breakers Gringotts had would first open a large enough hole to let a small strike force in to plant the bombs, _

_The strike team would include Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dora, Griphook, and Dobby-who would no matter what, fight along side Harry. Their mission was to infiltrate the storehouse and plant the C-4 charges. Once done, they would rendezvous with rest of the army and lead the attack._

_Once the strike team was thru the wards, Bill and Fleur's team would give them four hours before they would start on actively trying to collapse the wards so that the main part of the Magical Army could enter and engage the enemy. In the absence of Harry and Ginny, the army would be led by Albus and Minerva. It would encompass the entire membership of Order of the Phoenix, most of the British, French, Australian, and Canadian Aurors, as many Regiments of Goblins as Mackrack could send without leaving key installations unguarded, and a full compliment of magical animals including dragons, acromantulas, centaurs, griffins, and hippogriffs under the direct control of Hagrid and Charlie. Charlie himself would lead the Dragon Riders on the back of Norberta, Hagrid's Hungarian Horntail, which incidentally was the same one that Harry had to deal with in the TriWizard Tournament._

_Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Moody would be in charge of the arterial bombardment of the enemy troops. Moody would also have the ability to call in an attack from Her Majesty's Royal Air Force. _

_The RAF would also be responsible for execution of Armageddon if so ordered. Armageddon was the codename for the operation that Harry, the Muggle Prime Minister, and the Queen designed and deemed as the final solution if the forces of light were to fall. It would only be activated if the Queen, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Magic, and Moody agreed. This final solution would also erect a set of blood wards five kilometers in diameter and 2 kilometers high at the top of the dome. The purpose of these wards was to trap the fallout of the nuclear blast within the wards. Though everyone within the wards would die from the fallout, the rest of the world would escape be safe._

Because of the shear scope of the final battle, it would impossible to defend every location in England plus have enough people to fight in the battle; so it was decided that the forces of light would consolidate their forces as much as possible and pool their collective resources.

_Harry would place all of the properties he had control over in permanent stasis and lockdown except for Phoenix Nest, the Ministry of Magic, Griffin's Den, and twenty five percent of the Hogwarts House Elves. Potter Manor, Hogwarts, the Chalet in Switzerland, every single property he owned would be inaccessible. In a lockdown situation like this, nothing-not the ghosts or even the remaining House Elves would be awake. The entire location would be in a state deep sleep and stasis. _

_In case the worse happened, the primary fallback location for survivors would be Griffin's Den. If the den fell, then the survivors would fall back to Phoenix Nest. If the Nest fell, the survivors would fall back to the Ministry of Magic. The last person to evacuate each location would set the timers to the explosives that will utterly destroy that specific location, making sure there was nothing for the enemy to use._

_If for any reason the Ministry of Magic fell, the emergency fallback location would be Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. Like with Griffin's Den and Phoenix Nest, if the Ministry of Magic fell, the last person to evacuate would initiate the self destruct sequence. Not only would C-4 charges go off obliterating the building, but the blast would also shatter containers holding toxic acid that would quickly eat anything it came in contact with-stone, parchment, human skin, everything._

_No matter what happened, no one would be able to access Hogwarts Castle or the grounds. No matter what happened, Voldemort could not gain access to Hogwarts. Period. The house elves that would not be staying in Hogwarts would be sent to Griffin's Den along with an elite group of D.A. members to train as field medics. Thanks to the time dilation spell set to it's maximum upper limit, in three days of outside time, the elves and the D.A. Elite six months will have passed, giving them the best training possible. They would responsible for assessing the wounded and sending them back after treating whatever injuries they could. The D.A. Elite would be led by Neville and Luna. _

_It was decided that Griffin's Den would serve as the M.A.S.H. unit run by Poppy Pomfrey and her brother Peter, who worked at St. Mungo's. St. Mungo's itself would serve as the main care facility for those who could be transported back home. The D.A. would be at St. Mungo's serving as messengers, runners, helpers, and the last line defense inside the hospital. The other important job for the D.A. would be to keep an accurate record of who was admitted and who died. They needed to record what was wrong with them when they were brought in, who treated them, what treatment was used, what potions and spells were used to heal or try to heal the patient, and where they were within the hospital. They would also be responsible for the evacuation of St. Mungo's if needed. _

_After a rather loud and heated argument, Neville and Luna were given command of the D.A. Elite while Colin Creevey was given command of the D.A. at St. Mungo's. Colin, whose mum was an emergency responder in their hometown, was already teaching the D.A. both muggle and magical CPR, first-aid and basic hang signals and terminology. Never in Harry's life had Harry been glad that Neville and Luna had accepted Frank and Alice's advice regarding the training and meetings of the D.A. _

_In the unlikely event that St. Mungo's fell, the D.A. would begin to portkey everyone to St. Peter's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in America. This was why the medical records were so important. If the worse happened, the healers and mediwitches and wizards would need to know as much information about their new patients as possible. To help with the security of the fall back positions and St. Mungo's; all Gringotts Banks Worldwide would remain open in a very limited capacity until the battle begun. Once the battle began, the banks would enter their version of lockdown and deploy as many fighters and support staff as they could to the battle and to protect the Ministry, St. Mungo's and Griffin's Den. _

_Starting three days before the battle, all activities not directly related to banking or preparations for the battle would cease until the battle was over. This included non-important mining, curse-breaking, exploration, investigations, and the guarding of Azkaban Prison. All prisoners currently in Azkaban would be portkeyed directly to three of the largest, deepest, and most secure vaults at Gringotts London. Azkaban's automated defense systems and wards would be activated, leaving Azkaban to fend for itself. Like other locations, Azkaban was wired with enough explosives to turn it into gravel if needed. _

The goblins, and Harry, wanted to build a prison and if they took out some dumb Death Eaters looking to free their comrades…well so much the better.

_All businesses that tied directly to both the muggle and wizard world-wide economy would remain open but with limited staff. The staff would mainly be older employees and squibs, people who could do more for the war effort by keeping the economy running. All able warriors and other individuals with needed skills would be sent to the main staging area to be sorted into different groups for the battle._

_All Ministry personnel who were not able or willing to fit would be sent home when the battle began. Diagon Alley would be closed down and protected by goblin patrols and the extending of the wards protecting Gringotts. Those who remained at the Ministry would be confined to the war room next door to the Minister's office. The Department of Mysteries would be wired with additional charges to guarantee everything within would be destroyed. With the additional charges and promise that the Unspeakables who would guard the department planned to use Fiendfyre and other curses to obliterate everything down there, the strategy team at Griffin's Den could not help but be relieved that nothing of the Department of Mysteries would remain if the worse were to happen. It was a well known secret that there were things there that no human should ever even think about, let alone use._

_The Royal Family, at Harry and Captain Jennings strong suggestion, would move from Buckingham Palace to the Royal Estate of Balmoral located high in the Grampian Mountains of Scotland. It was a very remote and very securable location. The original wards, which are still in place, included a self replenishing ward, and blood wards tied to the Royal Bloodline, were created by using Ancient Druidic Spells; probably by Merlin himself since it was known that he used Druidic to tie the wards around Hogwarts together. Since then, whenever the RMG upgraded any wards at Buckingham Palace, the wards at all of the Royal Residences were upgraded as well. Besides these facts, Balmoral was also close to the training camps for the Royal Magical Guard and so had the best chance of being defended._

_To top off the security measures, if the wards of the Royal Estate were breeched, personal portkeys-which were to worn by the entire royal family-would automatically activate, transporting whoever wore them to the Office of the Secretary of Magic of United States of America._

After spending all night Friday and most of the day Saturday working on and flushing out the plan for the last battle and all the contingencies, the assembled group decided to spend Sunday sequestered in their suites at Griffin's Den with their spouses or by themselves. The only thing they had not decided on was when the attack was going to take place. The group agreed that would be decided by Harry and no one else. He would reveal his decision at the order meeting Tuesday night.


	29. Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End

Tuesday morning dawned bright and early across Great Britain. At Potter Manor, the Lord of the Manor was sitting on a balcony in his dressing robes watching as the sun rose.

"This is it." He murmured. "This is the day that marks the beginning of the end of Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the Dark Order of Mages. Once I inform the Order and our Allies, there will be no going back. We will be set upon a course that only has one of two outcomes, our victory or our defeat. Merlin Potter, what in the hell did you get into this time?"

"Feeling anxious, Lord Gryffindor?" A voice behind him said. Harry didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that was. Ginny walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Harry could feel Ginny's erect nipples pushing into his back. Turning around and taking his wife in his arms he kissed her forehead and took in a deep breath, smiling what Harry always associated with Ginny. Strawberries, smells of the country, good broom polish, and Ginny's natural scent.

"No. it just hit me that today marks the beginning of the end of the war." Harry replied.

"There is still a lot of work ahead of us after you kick Tom's ass, Harry."

"I know Gin. I just want this over with, that's all."

"You know what I want Lord of the Manor?" A mischievous smirk appearing on Ginny's face as she asked.

"What?"

"I'll give you hint." Ginny ran her hands inside Harry's dressing robes and boxers and grabbed his hardening penis.

Getting the idea, Harry picked his wife up and carried her back to their bedroom knowing they had time before they were needed at Phoenix Nest.

______________________________________________________________________________

At ten a.m. Harry Potter entered the conference room at Phoenix Nest. Under his arm he carried the complete plan for what he hoped was the last battle of the war with Voldemort.

After activating the dicto-quill in the corner of the room, Harry began, "I hereby declare this meeting of the Executive Committee of the Order of the Phoenix opened. All permanent members of the executive committee are present as well as the following Committee Members At-Large: Horace Slughorn, Fleur Weasley, Dobby Potter, Winky Potter, Mackrack and Griphook of the Goblin Nation, Madam Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic. Also present are Order of the Phoenix members Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum, Colin Creevey, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Poppy Pomfrey, Peter Pomfrey, and Captain Jennings of the Her Majesties Royal Magical Guard.

"Thank you all for coming on what I sure is a busy day for everyone. Let us get straight to the point. Over the previous weekend, a select group of members of the Order of the Phoenix were brought together and developed our plan for what we hope is the final and deciding battle of the second war with Voldemort."

For the next five hours, Harry and those who helped develop the plan went over the plan in detail. Everyone's jobs and responsibilities were explained in detail as well as all of the contingency plans. Once the plan was thoroughly explained, Molly Weasley, as the Quartermaster for the Order of the Phoenix, began to make lists of the supplies needed and where they needed to go, asking questions as she went. She knew that these supplies were absolutely needed in order to make sure that everyone came home from this fight.

When it came to the discussion about the explosives, Harry spoke up. "I spoke to the queen yesterday after returning from our planning meeting. She has told me that she has already contacted the Minister of Defense, who by the way is a squib, and already has the C-4 ready to go. As for the placing of the explosives around the different locations for our fair safe plans, Captain Jennings' men are placing the explosives as we speak. The blasting caps, which is what make the explosives work, will not be installed until the morning of the battle when the proper individuals will be given the codes and detonators."

Captain Jennings rose from his chair and spoke to the assembled group. "Each member of the strike team Lord Gryffindor will be leading will be given fifty pounds of the explosive C-4 and the blasting caps which will actually set off the explosive. Normally one person would carry only the detonators to make sure they do not go off prematurely, but in this case both the explosives and the blasting caps will be shrunk down and under stasis charms to make sure you do not trip any sort of wards and charms as well as blow yourselves up. Lord Gryffindor will have the remote detonator on his person.

"Each member of the strike team will be also be given extensive training on C-4 and on the muggle weapons they will also be carrying." The Captain removed his Glock and placed it on the table. "This is a Glock 18 hand gun; every member of the strike team as well as those who in this room that will be on the front lines are going to be receiving one and proper training. The muggle version fires a metal projectile at extremely high speeds. If you are hit with one, it will do significant damage. If you shoot someone in the head or in the chest, there is a very good chance that they will be dead before they hit the ground. Yes, you may consider it barbaric, but muggles are still somewhat barbaric, just like wizards are.

"The version the RMG uses is somewhat different. Instead of metal projectiles, our guns fire non-lethal bullets which shatter on impact. Don't get me wrong they still hurt, almost as bad as getting hit by a bludger, but they won't kill you unless you get a lucky shot and hot someone in the temple. Inside the tip of the bullet is a concentrated spell which will instantly affect whatever you hit. The ammo for each gun is stored and carried in what we call a clip or magazine. Each clip is charmed to hold one thousand rounds of ammunition; the muggle version holds only twelve rounds of ammunition.

"Each clip is color coded for easier usage. A red colored clip means that it is filled with stunners. A green colored clip means that it is filled with real muggle ammunition. These are metal bullets that can kill. Yellow colored clips are filled with the impedimenta jinx, silver clips are filled with rounds designed to take down werewolves. The tips are filled with Silver Nitrate and the outer coating is made of silver. These bullets also do not shatter like the others, they actually penetrate the skin. The gold clips are designed to fight vampires. These hold bullets that contain the sunburst spell, a spell designed to light up large stadiums. Like the silver clips ammo, these bullets are designed to penetrate the skin before releasing their spell. Two of these bullets in the head killed Count Dracula. Each of you will receive one clip of each color. Also, the stunners and impedimenta jinxes take a very special spell to reverse. A standard Finite or Finite Incanteum will not work."

As the afternoon wore on, Harry decided he needed to speak to his mother-in-law in private. So Harry took Molly over to a corner of the room and erected some silencing and privacy wards, plus and ward to obscure what people saw.

"Molly, I want to tell you why I do not want you at this fight."

"I really haven't thought about it Harry dear."

"You're a bad liar Mum. It's not because I don't trust you, because I trust you almost as much as I trust Ron and Hermione to guard my back. It is because you possess something in such vast quantities that compared to you, no one else seems to have, empathy and compassion. When everyone is staging at the Den, you will make everyone relax and remember why they are fighting. You have the ability to make people take their minds off of the worst things in the world, even for a little while. Then when the wounded and the tired start coming in, you will be able to calm them and help the medical teams treat them better and faster. That is why I want you there and not in Albania."

_________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, which was served in the conference room, everyone headed off for a little bit before the big order meeting. Harry and Ginny headed to Harry's office with Griphook to take care of a very solemn task, they were going to create a will, just incase.

After setting up the recording pensieve, Harry and Ginny, both in their ceremonial Gryffindor robes, began:

_I, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin; Lord of Hogwarts and Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain; Leader of the Order of the Phoenix do hereby decree this to my last will and testament. All other wills are to be considered void._

Ginny then spoke:

_I, Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley, Matriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lady of Hogwarts; Deputy Leader of the Order of the Phoenix do hereby decree this to my last will and testament. All other wills are to be considered void._

Harry then took back over:

_First off, we name Griphook, Member of the Gringott Clan, Vice Chairman of Gringotts Bank, and First Deputy of the Goblin Nation as the executer of our estate._

_Second, the following people should be here right now. If any of them are dead, then their inheritance should be divided equally among the remaining beneficiaries._

_Now it is time to divide up the hereditary titles. Our hereditary titles are to be passed to the following individuals:_

_The Hereditary title of Lord Gryffindor: Neville Francis Longbottom or his heir_

_The Hereditary title of Lord Slytherin: Blaise Zabini or his heir only after making a Wizard's Oath to _

_never let his family become evil and destructive. _

_The Hereditary title of Lord Hufflepuff: The husband of Susan Bones or their heir_

_The Hereditary title of Lord Ravenclaw: The husband of Penelope Clearwater or their heir_

_The Hereditary title of Lord Potter: Ronald Weasley or his heir_

_The Hereditary title of Lord Black: Remus John Lupin or his heir_

_The Hereditary title of Baron Flamel: Charles Patrick Weasley or his heir _

_The Hereditary title of Duke/Duchess of Azkaban: This title is to be passed from each head of the _

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement to another upon their promotion, retirement, or resignation_

_The Hereditary title of Lord of Hogwarts: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or his heir_

_The Hereditary Title of Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain shall remain unclaimed until someone thru the inheritance ritual at Gringotts claims it._

_The position of Leader of the Order of the Phoenix shall be given to Arthur Weasley, if he unavailable by election of the membership_

Ginny took back over at this point:

_So, I get to distribute the money and property…let's see, first…We declare that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Town of Hogsmeade, and all of the surrounding land be given to the Lord of Hogwarts. Albus please read the folder we left for you. You also get direct control of the Hogwarts Vaults and all stocks, bonds, and investments in the Hogwarts Portfolio_

_As for Griffin's Den, we leave that to the Order of the Phoenix in trust of Hermione Weasley. Hermione, use the place as the new Research and Development Center. While we are dealing with the Order of the Phoenix, we also leave Phoenix Nest to the Order of the Phoenix in trust of the new leader as well as Vault 713 to pay for the day-to-day operations of the Order. Also the Head of Order of the Phoenix also inherits the Order's seat on and voting rights as a permanent member of the ICW_

_We leave Black Castle as a sanctuary for all Werewolves and declare Vault 23 be used to pay for the upkeep of castle and the brewing of Wolfsbane each month.._

_To Remus and Dora we leave you everything with the Black Family Portfolio except for those things I have already given away._

_To Neville and Luna we leave you the contents of Vault 22 and Lionfire Hall-the Ancestral home of _

_Lord Gryffindor _

_To Blaise Zabini we leave the contents of Vault 3 _

_To Susan and husband we leave you the contents of Vault 5 _

_To Penelope Clearwater and husband we leave you the contents of Vault 6_

_To Ron and Hermione we leave you the Potter Family Vault, Little Manor, Evan's Ranch, and James' _

_Place in Australia _

_To Charlie Weasley we leave you the Flamel Family Portfolio and Dragon Manor in Romania_

_To Bill and Fleur Weasley we leave you our house in Cairo the contents of Vault 12 _

_To Forge and Gred Weasley we leave you the second WWW Vault. It has all of our profits, use it well_

_To the Duke/Duchess of Azkaban we leave you the island of Azkaban, Azkaban Prison, and Castle_

_Azkaban. We also leave notice that the Goblins of Gringotts and Ancient and Noble House of Azkaban have entered into a magically binding contract that will guarantee the goblins run Azkaban Prison without interference for the next thousand years at the rate of one galleon a year._

_We wish to have the contents of Vaults 2, 10, 11,25,1002, and Subbasement 2 used to help rebuild the magical world by building magical orphanages, schools, public programs and anything the Potter Foundation can think of. The chairperson will be Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore_

_Finally we wish for all remaining properties, investments, and contents of the remaining vaults to be sold, converted into galleons and disbursed equally between all beneficiaries. _

_Finally, we wish to say that we hoped we died in battle and that we took Old Tom with us. Do not cry for us, for as the Headmaster always says 'Death is the next great adventure.' Live well!_

_________________________________________________________________________________

After creating their will, both Harry and Ginny changed into the new robes that were created for Order of the Phoenix meetings. They were fire red robes with black and gold trim. On the left breast pocket was the Crest of the Order of the Phoenix on the collar of the robes were insignia ranks that were duplicated on the left sleeve at the cuff. On the back of the robes was a phoenix with it's wings spread wide soaring out of flames. As always, Harry and Ginny wore their swords on their left hip.

Using the back entrance thru the conference room on the 3rd floor, Harry and Ginny entered the Main Meeting room at Phoenix Nest. The room was almost filled to capacity as people mingled and spoke to one another waiting for the meeting to start. Molly and Arthur, who had seen them only a few short hours previously, moved over to them and hugged them both before engaging in some talk.

Finally as the grandfather clock in the hallway struck eight o'clock, everyone in the meeting chamber took their seats and quieted down. "Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to this rather unique meeting tonight. As many of you know for the last couples of months, since Albus' supposed death, we have been making preparations for the final battle. Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you tonight to tell you that the final battle has arrived."

Many whispered conversations broke out and Harry let them happen as he waited for the right time to intervene. Finally Harry continued. "Yes the time has come for the forces of light to defeat the forces of the Tom Riddle's Deatheaters and The Dark Order of Mages. We will attack in one week from today. To lay out the battle plan I am now turning over the meeting over to Ron Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody."

For the next three hours, Ron and Moody laid out the Battle Plan and most of the contingency plans to the Order, the D.A., and the gathered representatives of the other factions of the Arm of Light. Questions were asked, and answered as truthfully as possible without giving away the entire plan. It wasn't that they were worried about betraying the Order, their oaths prevented that; no Ron and Moody didn't want people accidentally spilling the beans when having a conversation with another Order member in public. After all, Constant Vigilance was a nice philosophy, but not everyone practices it.

Finally the meeting drew to a close and Harry returned to the podium. "Well, that is the plan. You all have received your specific packets filled with instructions and timetables. All of the information is charmed so that only you can read it and even see the packet.

"I would also like to say that regardless the outcome; I am honored to be leading you into battle, because unlike the Death Eaters and the Dark Order of Mages, we are fighting for a better future for ourselves and children. A world where they can play with other children no matter what their heritage is: pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, squib, muggle, werewolf, vampire, goblin, elf, centaur, or fairy. We are all gods' children and we should never forget that fact. So when you fight, keep you in heart your friends and family and this promise: I will fight to give us all the future we want with every fiber in my being, as long as there still is a breath in my body."

The entire chamber filled with cries for victory and approval at Harry's speech. Harry was very thankful for the book on public speaking that he found in Potter Manor's Library as well as the book on famous quotes that he had yet to use.

"Members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Army of Light, dismissed!" Harry barked. The assembled group stood and began to head out. The members of the executive Committee waited around because Harry wanted to talk to them. After the room was clear, Harry opened a magical portal and ushered everyone thru.

The room the group arrived in was some sort of workroom. Albus, Minerva, Ginny, and those who were at the weekend planning meeting already knew where they were and why. They were at Griffin's Den in the Alchemy Lab. Harry loved forward and removed the wards and charms on a door and stepped in. Knowing they were supposed to follow, the group stepped in after their leader.

What they saw were piles of precious stones with a staff laying on top of each one of them. There was also a group of staffs hanging from one of the walls. After summoning the remaining staffs, Harry handed them out to the proper people. After following Harry's instructions to finish their staffs, the group each stepped out of the room and into the testing area. Very pleased with the results, the group stepped back thru another portal to Phoenix Nest from there they separated and went their own ways.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The remainder of the week was a very busy week. Oliver, Viktor, and their team returned to Albania to prepare for the arrival of the Army. Albus and Minerva prepared the castle for the extended lockdown while still trying to finish as much of the normal summertime work as possible. Poppy and Peter Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn and Blaise Zabini, who wanted to became a Potions Master, were at Griffin's Den preparing the triage center and potions for both medicinal use and the war. They were joined many days by Fleur and Molly who were great with potions and transfiguration.

Griphook took charge of turning the grounds of Griffin's Den into a proper encampment, staging area, and final jump point to the Warfront. Included in these preparations were the placement of extra wards and also control stones for portals that would lead to Albania and to Phoenix Nest.

Bill worked with the curse and ward breakers on preparing what they needed to take with them to lower the wards. They spent many hours pouring over the intelligence the advance crew was sending back daily.

Arthur, Kingsley, and Alastor were spending their time at the Ministry, preparing them for the upcoming war and figuring out which Aurors would stay and which ones would go and fight.

However the busiest group of people was the advanced strike team. Between all the different training they were doing, Harry was tempted to teach everyone how to Astral Project to get everything done. They group ate breakfast together either at Hogwarts, Potter Manor, Little Manor, Longbottom Manor, or the Wolf's Den at six o'clock in the morning. The Wolf's Den was the name of Remus and Dora's small manor house in Hogsmeade.

At seven o'clock the group would take a portkey to Hogwarts would they spend three hours on spell research in the Library. Harry, as the Lord of Hogwarts, used one of the Rowena Ravenclaw spells that linked all of the Libraries Harry either owned or had permission to use. These locations included Albus, and the other professors' private collections at Hogwarts, Potter Manor, Dumbledore Manor, Longbottom Manor, the Burrow, the Ministry of Magic and some restricted access to the libraries in the Department of Mysteries, Phoenix Nest, Wolf's Den, Gringotts, the libraries of the Royal Family the small libraries that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and the Tonks Family owned and probably the most surprisingly was the extensive set of libraries of Lord Disney which included not only human books, but books in Elfish, Dwarven, Goblin, Mermish, surprisingly Parseltongue.

At ten o'clock the group would then head to the Room of requirement for weapons training. This included muggle weapons, thanks to members of the MRG, swords, staffs, knives, and hand to hand combat. Each person was then drilled on the properties and attributes of C-4, blasting caps, and the spells that were to be used to make sure they did not go off prematurely.

At one o'clock the group would break for a short lunch in of the unused classrooms by the Room of Requirement and were always joined by Albus, Minerva, and Filius.

At two o'clock the group would return to the Room of Requirement, this time for target practice with both firearms and their staffs.

At four o'clock they would, using the intelligence reports and the nature of the Room of Requirement, create the storehouse and compound in Albania and run different simulations. With Hogwarts herself controlling the mock Deatheaters they encountered, it was never the same twice and always very-very hard to win. Though they did win nine of every ten times. The tenth time they would lose because Hogwarts would cheat in someway. This would normally include the weapons that the Room of Requirement created for the simulation disappearing in the middle of a fight. The group quickly learned from their mistakes and continued to improve, though Harry and Ginny both spoke with Hogwarts on more than occasion and swore that she was laughing.

After a late dinner at Hogwarts at eight o'clock, the group would return to their homes to rest and do whatever they needed to do before being in bed at eleven o'clock. Though Harry would Astral Project himself to Balmoral where he would become familiar with his own final solution. Harry would carry a small, three kiloton yield, dirty bomb that he would use if the C-4 was ineffective or if he had no choice on Voldemort.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday afternoon brought another round of frantic activity in the war effort. Harry began placing the various locations he owned or controlled into a state of lockdown, including Hogwarts. The Order members began to move to Griffin's Den and Phoenix Nest where they would continue the preparations.

Harry, Ginny, and Albus personally moved the Royal Family to the Royal Estate at Balmoral and then finished sitting the wards. The queen also pulled Harry aside and informed him that the hopes and prayers of all Citizens of the Commonwealth were with him and his friends.

Harry hosted a large dinner Sunday night for those who were staying at Griffin's Den before sending his strike team to bed. Each one of the couples made slow long love that night, hoping that it would help them relax.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Five-thirty Monday morning saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dora, Griphook, Dobby, Bill, Albus and Minerva standing at the apparition point ready to leave. Bill would be meeting with the rest of his team in Albania so that they could finish their plans to lower the wards.

Albus looked at the group assembled before him and smiled. They were all wearing custom designed battle robes that guaranteed freedom of movement and maximum protection against spells and physical attack.

Albus pulled Harry to the side and spoke to him in a very quiet tone. "Harry, no matter what happens, remember that I love you. You are the child I never had and I can be any prouder of you, your wife, and your friends. May Merlin protect you and give you strength." Albus then pulled Harry into a strong hug which Harry returned.

"I love you too Grandfather. I'll make you and Grandmother proud today." Harry whispered.

They moved back to the group where Harry grabbed the portkey and started the countdown. "Everyone remember, please leave some leftovers for us to deal with. I would hate to get dressed for a party and miss it." Albus said as the portkey activated. Once it was gone, Albus let a tear fall from his eyes and said a small prayer with Minerva.

Albus hugged his wife as she wept for a few minutes in his arms before they both stood straight up, squared their shoulders and headed off to prepare for the battle.


	30. Chapter 30: The Strike Team

Chapter 30: The Strike Team

Phoenix Strike, the codename for Harry's strike team landed twenty kilometers from the storehouse. The latest intelligence said that there were charms and wards that would inform Voldemort of any magical travel, including House Elf Popping, Phoenix Flame Travel, Apparition, Portkey, and the house of portals. This was the closet they could get without setting off the alarms.

"Ok everyone, by the numbers." Harry ordered. Hermione and Luna began a perimeter check while Remus and Dobby checked their supplies. Ron and Neville took their bearings and checked over the map they had detailing the area. Ginny used her phoenix senses and performed a long range reconnaissance scan while Harry dropped into a meditative state and summoned local animals to act as lookouts and guides. Dora and Bill, who decided to join the strike team when they landed in Albania, stood watch over everyone, looking for anything that shouldn't be there.

After ten minutes, Hermione and Luna return from the perimeter patrol as Neville and Ron finish plotting out the path they were planning on taking. Harry opens his eyes as a number of animals approach the clearing. Among them are squirrels, badgers, chipmunks, a pack of wolves and a cougar.

Harry transforms into his Lion form and communicates with the animals while Ginny finished her scan.

Once complete, Harry transformed back and waits for Ginny to finish her scan before speaking. "The local animals say that snakes have been disappearing. The closer to the mound, the more prevalent the disappearances are. They do say that these snakes are never heard from again.

"Also, they said large animals are prevalent around here, including lions. Evidently there was some sort of animal sanctuary around here long ago. The animals escaped into the forests except for the elephants, otters, seal, and a few others they did not know. They were recaptured."

"The wards are strong, but I didn't feel any animagus detection wards. There are also sentry wards covering the little town that Oliver spoke of. I am glad they decided to camp out and stay quiet. Bill, the other curse breakers are encamped on the far side of the storehouse. Because of the distance, I think you should travel with us." Ginny said.

"I agree. Bill are you an animagus?" Harry asked. Bill smirked, the identical smirk that Fred and George wore when they were planning a prank. Without a word, Bill became a mountain lion with a red tint to his fur, then he changed into jackal and then back to his human form.

"Excellent. Ron Neville, which way?" Ron and Neville showed everyone the map they had, showing specific points that would be wait points. Because they were traveling as animals, they decided to blend in and travel in smaller groups.

"Ok everyone, checkpoint one in fourteen minutes, let's do it." The entire group transformed into their animagus forms including Dobby. Harry and Ginny transformed into lions, Neville and Remus into wolves, Luna and Hermione were owls. Luna was an eagle owl while Hermione was a tawny owl. Bill and Ron transformed into mountain lions. Dora transformed into a small chameleon who quickly settled down on Remus' back. Dobby, who learned he could transform easier then the others because of his magic, became a kneazle. He quickly jumped up onto Harry's back and settled down for fast paced ride he knew was coming. As soon as they were ready, the animals took off.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Six hours later, the ten animals arrived at the small encampment that the advance team had been at for three days already. After checking out the immediate area, the group transformed back into the natural forms and greeted the advance team. After getting the last bit of current intelligence, Harry ordered the advance team to pack up and head out while Harry's team followed Viktor to where the crack was.

Once they arrived, the team did a series of spells to make sure it was safe before going thru the crack and sending Viktor back with the others to prepare for combat.

Once again in their animagus forms, Phoenix Strike made their way to the outer walls of the compound. The one advantage they had here unlike when they were training was that Hermione and Luna find a spell that would allow the entire team to communicate thru telepathy no matter what form they were in.

As they approached the outer ward Bill spoke up for the first time. _"Harry, there is an animagus detection ward in place."_

"Damn it." The alpha male lion said in his mind. "Bill can you disable it?"

"Not without alerting everyone. I would suggest that we look for a gully or creek of something that would run under the ward. If we find one, we can dig under the ward." Bill answered.

"Alright Hermione, Luna high altitude surveillance, if you see something let us know; Dobby, Dora, see what you can find up close and personal. The rest of us will spread out and see what we can find." Harry ordered.

It was fours later when a very irate Harry saw what they were looking for. There had been some sort of a collapse that left a hole in the side of a hill. With a little bit of work, the collapse could be opened up enough to pass under the wards and into the compound. Quickly calling to the others, they group quickly met up and began using their claws and paws to open the passage that they would use. All the while Hermione and Luna continued to fly over head as aerial surveillance to make sure they were not discovered.

Once there was a big enough opening Dora and Dobby, being the smallest amongst them, climbed thru the passageway and surveyed the immediate area_. "Harry Potter sir, wes have looked around the area sir Dobby and Lady Dora say do not see anything."_

"Thanks Dobby, we're working as fast as we can. If anything comes towards us let us know." Harry said.

It took almost another four hours before the group was finally able to get thru the passageway they dug out. It had been twelve hours since they arrived in Albania and that the army would be arriving in thirteen hours. They were falling behind schedule and the all knew it. Without saying anything, they team moved out towards the entrance to the storehouse.

Now that they were within the final wards, they were all extremely careful and quiet. After an hour of trying to move around in their animal forms, Harry ordered everyone but Remus to transform but into their human forms. Remus was not any normal wolf; he was a shadow wolf and had the ability to travel thru the shadows.

"Remus, use your shadow powers and take point. Neville, take the rear. Dora, take the left flank; Hermione, take the right flank. Everyone keep your eyes open for bad guys, detection spells, and wards." Harry ordered.

Once they entered the compound, they found that it was empty. The dormitories, the central dining area, even the animal habitats were empty. This worried Harry quite a bit.

"How much extra C-4 do we have?" Harry asked the team.

"We each have ten pounds and you have the detonators." Hermione answered.

"Place charge around the buildings. We'll make sure everything is destroyed. Remus, see if you can enter the storehouse thru the shadows and see what you can find out" Harry ordered.

Remus nodded, transformed back long enough to drop his supply of C-4 before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this." Bill asked.

By this time, everyone in the group followed Harry's orders without question. Even Dora and Remus followed his orders. Harry looked the Heir Apparent of the House of Weasley right in the eye and spoke.

"Yes I am sure about blowing this fucking place straight to hell. If you have a problem with that, then head back to the breech and wait for Albus and the others. But as long you are here, you are a member of my strike team and that means that you do as I say, when I say it, without question or complaint." Harry's voice was barely a whisper now, but still full of authority. "Do I make myself clear?"

For the first time in his life, William Arthur Weasley was actually afraid of Harry. He knew Harry was powerful, but the power Harry showed was not just magical power…it was his entire demeanor. From the way he carried himself to the way he cared for others. The only other wizard Bill ever met with that kind of power was the Headmaster, and even then he did not possess the amount of power that Harry did.

"I understand Harry. My only question is…how big of a boom do you want?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Why? Did you bring some of Fred and George's products?" Harry asked.

He was shocked when Bill expanded a rather large trunk filled with Portable Swamps and Whizz-bang Fireworks.

"Get to it Archeologist." Harry grinned.

As Bill headed off to start with the fun, Harry heard Remus thru their mental communication link. "Phoenix Sight to Phoenix Strike…Phoenix One come in. Phoenix One…this is an emergency…We have got a problem…He's back!!"

"Phoenix Sight, this is Phoenix One…I heard you. Whose blood did he use?"

"I have no idea…but he looks like how he did at Privet Drive, although a bit weaker." Remus said, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Do you see the obelisk?"

"Yes I do. Unfortunately, it's in the middle of the hill. The entire area around it is well lit. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the self made Dark Lord is afraid of the dark."

"I wouldn't surprise me in the least. The lack of lighting in many cultures represents death. Also, remember that Old Tom was a specter for a long time. He probably doesn't want to remember that."

"You're probably right. Harry…there is something else…I think he knows that we're around somewhere."

"Oh shit. Well there goes the one advantage we had."

"Harry…He's ordering Bellatrix to take a battalion of Inferi and search for us."

"How long do we have Phoenix Sight?"

"I would guess five minutes or less."

"Stay there. If you get the chance, launch a few Reducto Curses at the damn obelisk."

Harry quickly activated his link with the others. "Phoenix Strike, we have Inferi heading out way with Bellatrix in the lead. Everyone get ready for an ambush."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from his Lord's Sanctuary ready to kill Potter and his little friends. However things did not go according to plan. She gathered her Inferi in the center of the compound's main courtyard when fire erupted from the roofs of some of the buildings.

Bellatrix looked around as the Inferi began to burn up. Over half of her forces were gone. She grew angrier when she spotted Remus Lupin, the werewolf, appear out of a shadow. With a dark smirk, she yelled the words that had taken so many lives, "AVADA KEDAVARA!" She watched as the green bolt of energy streaked towards the werewolf as he transformed his wand into a staff.

This caught Bellatrix unaware because no one had been able to successfully build a magical staff in over five hundred years. She watched as Remus batted the spell away from him. As she watched him smirk, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around and saw the face of her own private enemy's son, Neville Longbottom. Before she could act, Neville impaled her with his sword.

"Today is your day of judgment Bellatrix. Say Hello to Draco for me when you rot in hell!" Neville told her before using his own staff and blasted her back twenty feet. As she was launched away from him, Neville pulled his sword up, cutting her into two pieces from her navel to her scalp. She was dead before she left her feet.

With Bellatrix dead, Neville conjured more flames using his staff and his sword. As the last of the Inferi were reduced to ash, Neville heard Harry conjure his flame patronus. Neville and others did as well and directed them to surround the group stood together.

Harry looked around at the others one more time, knowing that when he did this, Voldemort would know that they were there. With a nod of approval from the others, Harry held his staff high and spoke in a loud voice. "I Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Duke and Lord of Azkaban do hereby order that all creatures bound to me and my bloodline return to where you came, The Veil of Death! So Mote It Be!"

With an unholy cry, hundreds of thousands of dementors came spilling out of the entrance to the hill at an extremely high rate of speed. They rocketed towards the sky and were soon gone.

Harry then caste a sonorous on himself and turned to face the entrance of the hill, "TOM RIDDLE!! I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" Harry took off at a run into the hill.

"Well, there goes the one advantage we had." Hermione said as she and the others followed Harry.

"No. We have another ace up our sleeve." Bill said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Bill pulled out Harry's detonator for the charges they placed around the compound. "This!"

Bill pressed the trigger, setting the explosives off outside, leveling not only the compound, but also the control stone for the wards, causing them all to fall.

"Harry wanted Albus to be in place early, just in case we ran into any trouble." Bill smirked as they pressed on.


	31. Chapter 31: The Battle of Good vs Evil

Chapter 31: The Battle of Good vs. Evil

Albus Dumbledore stepped thru the main portal and into Albania. One of the plans Harry and Albus made was to launch the main attack earlier than they had told everyone. It wasn't that they were worried about a leak, they weren't, but Harry was worried about Phoenix Strike getting into trouble and needing someone to bail them out.

As the army finished stepping thru the portal, explosions could be heard in the distance. A moment later, there was bright flash of light as wards collapsed.

"Squad leaders, take point. Today we battle evil on their home ground, today we will be victorious."

As the army approached the compound, they saw the burning remains of the compound as well as Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Whiz-Bang Fireworks tearing thru the air.

"Mackrack, I believe that we need another entrance." Albus asked as he was staring at the small entrance that Harry and his group had gone thru only moments before.

Before Mackrack could answer, a dwarf stepped up "Lord Dumbledore, I believe that we may be able to create an entrance faster than Mackrack's soldiers. We have quite a bit of experience with it." Seeing the confused looks from Albus and Mackrack, Happy decided to properly introduce himself.

"I am Happy, leader of the Dwarven Enclave from the Magical Realm of Disney. We come at the order of Lord Disney to help Lord Gryffindor and the Army of Light however we can."

"Of course then. Please do as you must." Albus said.

_________________________________________________________________________________

As the army was pouring into the hill, Harry and his team were already inside fighting towards Tom and the Obelisk. With the addition of their training and staffs, Harry and his group carved their way thru Tom's troops. There were all sorts of dark creatures, inferi, Mummies, and Death Eaters.

Harry spotted Tom, but he looked sick and pale. Harry then remembered something that he learned from Merlin's Trunk: When Tom was resurrected after the TriWizard Tournament, he was very weak. In fact he was so weak that had Harry known any lethal spells, he could have destroyed Voldemort's new body and send Voldemort back into a specter state.

In fact, because of what little skills he did possess at that time, Harry managed to drive Voldemort back here to heal and rebuild the magic he had lost after their fight in the graveyard. Then after the Battle of the Ministry, Voldemort had fled once again to his obelisk. Merlin's Trunk had given him Voldemort's Achilles Tendon; Voldemort used a great deal of magic in order to keep his body together. He used so much that he had to end his magical fights quickly or else take the chance of him failing.

"Phoenix Strike, I am heading for Voldemort. This ends NOW!" Harry spoke thru his mind link to the others.

"Harry, I'm coming with you!" Ginny said as she continued to fight thru the Vampires that had separated her from the others.

Harry didn't bother responding as he reached the central platform where the Obelisk was located at.

"Hello Tommy Boy!! It's time to end this!" Harry said as he withdrew his sword.

Voldemort smiled at Harry as he rose from his throne. "I see you have learned many of my secrets. I would assume from Merlin's Judgment. Well I am still immortal!! I cannot die!!"

And with amazing speed, Voldemort was on his feet, summoned a sword that had been sitting in chunk of stone, and moved to attack Harry. Harry didn't pull any punched and pointed his sword and staff at Voldemort and caste off two explosion hexes right at Voldemort's chest, blowing Voldemort off the platform, landing forty feet away, not moving.

"Phoenix Strike, set charges and prepare to get the hell out of here!" Harry ordered as he kept an eye on where Voldemort's body laid. Everyone quickly retreated to the platform and began to plant their explosives two at a time while the others defended their location. As they finished setting their charges, they heard someone else thru their mental link.

"Phoenix Strike, this is Phoenix Alpha. We are detecting a rather large amount of ambient magic building up. I think you should make an exit as quickly as possible." It was Albus' voice, and he sounded very worried.

"Phoenix Alpha, this is Phoenix Strike, we're on our way out." Harry responded. "Everyone transform and get the hell out."

Without a second glance the group transformed and fled, all except Harry. He turned and saw Voldemort's body melting away into potions remains.

"The Son-Of-A-Bitch. He used a fucking Doppelganger." Harry screamed. "Phoenix Strike, keep your eyes open, the Bloody Snake-Fuck-Face used a Doppelganger as a decoy. He's around here somewhere and he's healthy."

Just as Harry finished speaking, he felt very strong wards rise up and encompass the storehouse. Spinning around, he saw Voldemort's blood red eyes and cruel smile before he was blown back by an explosive hex, his staff and sword flying out of his hands.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The battle outside was well in hand. Albus, Minerva, Happy, and Mackrack were directing the battle and getting ready to push into the storehouse thru the new entrances Happy's dwarves had made when Albus felt a huge build up of dark magic.

After speaking to Harry, Albus started pulling the troops back, ready to have Alastor call in the Armageddon if needed. Albus saw as a number of animals came running out of the storehouse, 'Thank god they're safe.' Albus thought before he saw Avada Kedavra Green wards rise up from the ground, surrounding the storehouse as the animals reached the command post Albus was standing in. They changed back and Albus knew they were trouble. Harry wasn't with them.

Ginny, Albus, and Fawkes all had the same thought and tried to flame into the storehouse only to find that they could not.

"Dobby, try to get to Harry. He is in danger." Ron ordered the small elf.

Dobby disappeared with a pop only to reappear a moment later visibly shaken. "Dobby tried to reach Harry Potter sir, but Dobby hit some wall of magic. Dobby cannot get thru to Harry Potter." Dobby cried.

Remus too tried to enter the storehouse thru the shadows, but met the same wall Dobby described. After taking stock of the situation, Albus ordered the Army of Light to fall back and for Moody to prepare to initiate Armageddon. Albus just hoped that he wouldn't have to before Harry could escape.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was hurt, he knew he was. He had no wand, no staff, no sword, and a very pissed off Dark Lord walking towards him. Harry tried to flame out of the storehouse, but found that he couldn't. Whether it was because of he was hurt or the wards Harry did not know.

Harry pulled out the remote detonator from his pouch, Harry sent out a small prayer before pressing the trigger, setting off the C-4 charges.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the storehouse, Ginny watched in horror as the entire hill collapsed on itself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Before the blast could reach him, Harry wrapped every bit of magic he could find around himself in a protective cocoon. Harry watched as the blast and the surrounding shrapnel decimated Voldemort's body, but he still would not die.

Harry, who somehow remained conscious thru the explosion, watched as the entire hill collapsed on top of him and Voldemort. After the collapse, there was an eerie quietness around Harry. After taking a few steadying breaths, Harry rose to feet and looked around. Harry could see that the top half of the hill had collapsed and that the ward was still in tact. Harry also spotted the remains of the dark obelisk glowing very faintly, still giving some dark magic that Voldemort could feed off of. Harry thought about trying to apparate or flaming out of the remains of the hill, but decided to finish his destiny first.

Harry summoned his sword and staff and stumbled over to the remains of the obelisk, using the staff to support himself as he moved; Harry placed then remains in a conjured box which he then placed under a number of wards away from where it once stood. With the lay-lines no longer powering the obelisk, the defenses around it had fallen. Harry then moved over to Voldemort, who no longer had a wand arm or wand for that matter. Using his Phoenix Sight, Harry saw that Voldemort's magic was bleeding out of him.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt sorry for the creature that was the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Harry had pitied Tom Marvolo Riddle, he even wondered what would have happened if Tom would have been raised in a loving family instead of the orphanage where he was feared because of magic.

But there was no chance for redemption for Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. His crimes were so heinous that if he somehow lived thru this ordeal, then he would be sent thru the veil of death. Knowing that Voldemort only had minutes left, Harry kneeled down to look into his eyes.

"Hello Tom. As I am sure you have realized that I have destroyed all of your horcruxes." Harry removed a shrunken pouch, expanded it and began to pull items out. "The diary of one T.M. Riddle, created by the murder of your father; I destroyed it after Lucius gave it to my future wife. Your old friend, Salazar Slytherin's now dead basilisk, was very helpful in destroying it."

Harry saw that Voldemort was fading, so he caste a few healing charms wandlessly so that Voldemort wouldn't die, yet. Harry still had some business with the self named Dark Lord.

"No Tommy. You are going to die yet; I still have some things to tell you. Now where was I? Oh yes, your horcruxes. Next we have the Slytherin Family Ring that you stole from your Uncle Morfin Gaunt." Harry pulled out the ring in question and laid it on top of the diary. "You killed your own Grandfather to make it at the same time you made the diary into one. Well, once again the basilisk came in handy because when I killed it, some of its venom fell onto the blade of the sword I used.

"This sword is a family heirloom of mine, The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, my Headmaster, you know-the only man you ever feared besides me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was seriously injured.

"Next we have two items that were stolen from Hepzibah Smith; The Hufflepuff Cup and a Locket belonging to the wife of Salazar Slytherin. Hufflepuff's Cup was made with Smith's murder and the locket was made with the murder of an Auror.

"Now we come to one of my favorites, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. You spoke to the Gray Lady at Hogwarts and found that she did it here in Albania before her murder. You killed Minerva McGonagall's father, who was the Chief of the Clan McGonagall, to create that horcrux.

"Then on October 31, 1981 you attempted to make another Horcrux. You were planning on using my death to create your 6th and final horcrux. You discovered that the Potter's are direct descendants…Oh you're fading again. Hold on, let me use my staff, it should work a little better."

Harry once again caste a healing charm, this time with his staff. Voldemort tried to move, but found that he was unable to move.

"Sorry Tommy-Boy. But your spine is in pieces, you can't move. But anyway, you planned on using Godric Gryffindor's Wand, which Peter Pettigrew found in a box of junk while scurrying around in Diagon Alley somewhere, as your final horcrux. The problem you ran into was that my mum and dad died to protect me. When your killing curse rebounded off of me and obliterated your body, a small piece imbedded itself in me.

"That is how I got my ability to speak Parseltongue and also made me the Heir of Slytherin and eventually the Lord of Hogwarts. That horcrux was destroyed when my soulmate and I completed our bond.

"Fortunately for me, when Hagrid pulled me from the wreckage, Gryffindor's Wand knew I was safe and magically transported itself to where it would benefit its master's heir the most, into the sword it had loved in for many years." Harry raised his sword and showed Voldemort that in the hilt of the sword was a wand.

"So you see Voldemort, you are mortal, and defeated. Do you have any last words?"

Voldemort spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Go to hell."

Harry laughed, "You first Tom. But before you go onto the next great adventure I have something to tell you: NEVER-EVER-PISS OFF A POTTER! Remember that when you are standing in front of St. Peter at the Pearly Gates of Heaven where I am sure there will be all of your victims plus a whole helluva lot of Potters there waiting for you. " Harry stood and with a quick slash, decapitated Lord Voldemort. He then took his staff, pointed it at Voldemort's chest and summoned his heart which he quickly incinerated.

Harry expected the wards to fall, but saw that they were just as strong as when he first looked at them. Knowing that there was only one way that these wards could be powered, Harry stepped onto the spot where the obelisk stood and entered into a deep meditative state. Harry quickly found that he was correct about his assumption about the ward's power source.

Deciding to make sure there was nothing left of the storehouse, Harry removed the dirty bomb from a protected inner pocket of his robes and resized it. After setting the timer for five minutes, Harry returned to where the lay lines intersected and dropped into his meditative state once again. Quickly changing the wards, Harry strengthened them as much as could, making them capable of surviving his plan, then he forced himself to transform into pure energy and simply floated out of the wards.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After the explosion, Albus ordered as many people as possible to try to lower the wards and get to Harry. Bill Weasley finally realized that these wards created using parselmagic and were powered by the lay lines itself. As Bill explained this to Albus and the others, Ginny spoke up.

"Albus get everyone away the wards and get those other wards up!! Harry is going to be stupid!!"

Quickly Albus gave the order, even though Ron, Neville, Bill, Remus, and Mackrack had to physically drag Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks back away from harm as the ward changed color. It was no longer green but a pure pulsating white. It continued to pulsate as some form of energy escaped the top of the ward. Once this energy was outside the ward, the ward turned red and continued to pulse.

The bolt of energy touched the ground in front of the now collapsed entrance of the hill and revealed a battered Harry Potter. Ginny, Dobby, Remus, and Albus, without any conscious thought, all used their own forms of travel, appeared next to Harry to bring him back to safety just as the ward glowed red and everyone felt the ground shake as the thermonuclear bomb went off inside the wards.

Dobby grabbed the small group and popped them back to safety where Hermione and Luna immediately began to tend to Harry's injuries.

The rest watched as the wards around the hill failed and the nuclear blast and radiation hit the wards intended to be used with Operation Armageddon. Harry, who was barely conscious, sat up and saw what was happening, with no thought about of his own health, Harry stood and grabbed his staff.

"We have to strengthen the wards! Quickly gather around." Harry quickly drew a circle in the dirt with his staff. Harry pointed Albus to go to the south side of the ward and start channeling power into the ward while Minerva took the east point, and Ginny took the west.

He then sent Neville to a point halfway between Albus and Minerva while Ron went to a point halfway between Albus and Ginny. Harry then ordered Hermione to the directly across from Ron and Luna was sent to the same spot across from Neville. Harry then ordered two people with staffs to stand behind the principals and channel all the ambient magic into the person in front of them.

Remus and Dora said they would stand behind Harry when he took his place opposite Albus to the north. Once everyone was in place, Harry began to chant in parseltongue, using the magic around the ward to strengthen it as well as the magic from the lay lines that were underneath them.

As Harry directed the summoned magic, the ward began to turn more and more solid until it looked like a giant red ruby. Using his mental link with the others, Harry spoke, "I need all the magic you can spare because I need to send this mess somewhere that it cannot hurt anyone."

With all the magic in the area, Harry used himself and his staff as the focus rod and banished the contents within into the sun. Without the ward holding it in place, the nuclear explosion expanded, giving the sun more power.

Harry then started to slowly collapse the ward towards the center where the Dark Obelisk once stood. As the ward shrank, Harry's magic created grass, flowers, woods, and other endogenous plants that took root in the newly cleared areas.

Finally the ward collapsed to the point that it was ten feet in diameter, one hundred feet tall, and as solid as a wall. Harry, who stopped using the freely given magic from the others, transfigured this solid ward into a white marble monolith that was two thick, four feet wide, and 12 feet tall. Once the monolith was finished, flames erupted on each side of the monolith with an inscription above them.

To Doing What is Right, Instead of What Is Easy

&

Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

Dedicated to Those Who Gave The Full Measure of Devotion to Defeat Evil

May We Never Forget Those Who Came Before Us

Finally, with the monolith completed, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin; Lord of Hogwarts and Lord Protector of the Realm of Great Britain fell the ground, unconscious.

Albus, Ginny, Remus, and the others ran to his side and began to caste diagnostic spells on him. Harry regained consciousness long enough to stare into his wife's eyes.

"I love you Ginny Potter…I want to go back to Hogwarts…to…be…" And with that, he was unconscious again. Ginny simply cried over her husband's body. She knew that he was alive, she did know how, but she knew it.


	32. Chapter 32: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 32: A Fallen Hero

It took three days to bring Harry Potter back to England and to Hogwarts. Because of his condition, being barely alive, Peter and Poppy Pomfrey had confirmed what Ginny felt in her heart. They felt that he should not be moved by any magical means due to the unknown magics that were within him. Fortunately, Minister Bones was able to speak to Prime Minister Blair who arranged a military plane to fly him home. Thankfully the crew was made up of people who were either wizards or already had knowledge of the Magical World.

It was a rather full flight, even for a C-130 Military Aircraft. Peter Pomfrey was of course on board as well as Ginny, who only left Harry's side long enough to restore Hogwarts to normal operations and have prepared for Harry's arrival.

The thought of Hogwarts needing to prepare for Harry's arrival intrigued her, though she did not spend a lot of time dwelling on it. She had repeatedly told Gabby, Sir Nicholas, and ever Hogwarts herself that Harry was dead, but rather in a deep coma and suffering from complete magical exhaustion. However, Gabby and Sir Nicholas insisted on continuing the preparations and Ginny let them since they seemed adamant about it.

Also on the C-130 were some of the most important people in Harry's life: Albus, Minerva, Fawkes, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Remus, Dora, Dobby, Winky-who arrived after learning about her Harry's condition and apparated at once, Mackrack, Bane, and Happy.

They landed at an old military base in Scotland which had a railroad line that connects to the line that would eventually connect to the line that ended at Hogsmeade. The Hogwarts Express was waiting at the base's train station where the group would depart from. After loading Harry, who was lying on top of a specially designed stretcher that would monitor and record his condition, the remainder of the group boarded the shortened Hogwarts Express for the trip to Hogsmeade.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the group onboard the train could see that there were Aurors and Goblins keeping the large mass of people who wished to see their savior back so that Harry and his honor guard could exit the train. Also at the station were an additional eight centaurs who would serve as extra security Harry.

Filius and Hagrid, who were at the station already, had taken one of the school carriages and transfigured into an acceptable carriage to bring Harry home in. the carriage was an open design with a drop down gate on the back to easily load Harry's stretcher. In front and behind where Harry's stretcher would rest were bench seats which were where the others sat except for Remus, Dora, and the centaurs. Remus and Dora stood on small platforms on the back of the carriage so that they could overlook the area and provide extra protection for Harry.

Instead of the thestrals that normally pulled the school carriages, the carriage was pulled by eight unicorns, two male war unicorns led the pack followed by two female war unicorns. Following them were two more male unicorns and two more female unicorns. Hagrid later would say that he had no idea where the unicorns had come from, when he and Filius went to work on the carriage; they were already waiting at the carriage, harnesses in place, and waiting patiently.

Once the group arrived at the castle, they were met by the four house ghosts, Sir Nicholas, The Bloody Baron, The Fat Friar, and The Grey Lady. Sir Nicholas spoke as the chosen representative of the group of ghosts.

"Hogwarts has felt her master is near death, we have prepared all we can in order to aid the Lord of Hogwarts, Hogwarts can heal him, but he must come with us. Lady of Hogwarts, this is your choice and your choice alone."

"Do whatever you can Sir Nicholas. Harry has completed his destiny, now it is time to live, if he can." Ginny said to the ghost.

"That is not correct Lady Gryffindor" A non corporeal voice said. "Lord Gryffindor's destiny, and that of all of you, does lay in war, but rather in peace.. Your destiny is to rebuild the Wizarding World, and Lord Gryffindor is to lead you in your efforts."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, and many were wondering whose voice had spoken. Their question was answered when a ghostly form of an elderly, but loving, woman appeared. "I am Hogwarts. I will care for my Master. But in order to do this, you all must leave. Lady Gryffindor, seal the gates when you leave my grounds, I will do all you can for my Master and your soulmate."

Ginny nodded before moving over to her unconscious husband and kissing him. "Come on everyone, let's go."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Once the Entrance Hall was cleared of living people, Hogwarts waved her hand and a second grand staircase appeared. The four ghosts lifted the stretcher and made their way down the stairs. Deep, deep underneath Hogwarts, even deeper then the Heart Stone Chamber or the Chamber of Secrets was another Chamber. It was actually built to harness and focus the magic of the earth and the lay lines up in the castle.

This Chamber was built so that the center of each of the lay lines ran thru the center of this room and thru a large slab table. In the middle of the table was an etching of the Hogwarts Crest inside of a Pentagram. At four cardinal points of the room stood a small altar with the north point bearing the crest of Godric Gryffindor, the south point bore the crest of Salazar Slytherin, the east with Rowena Ravenclaw's crest and the west with the crest of Helga Hufflepuff.

Once the four ghosts placed Harry on the slab, they each moved to their appropriate altar. Soon they were chanting in Norse, Druidic, Latin, and Middle English. As their chanting continued, the four altars began to glow and the bowls sitting on them began to fill with different items. The bowel on top of the Gryffindor Altar was filled with fire, while the bowel on top of the Slytherin Altar was filled with water. The bowel on top of the Hufflepuff Altar was filled with earth and the bowel on top of the Ravenclaw Altar was filled with swirling wind.

As the chanting changed tones, the four bowels rose and floated over to the altar where they all poured their contents together, washing over Harry equally. As the elements mixed, they became a white magical energy that spread over the slab from one edge to the other. Soon the energy condensed onto and into Harry's body.

_________________________________________________________________________________

For four days the ghosts of Hogwarts chanted, for four days the magic of the elements and magic of Hogwarts poured into the Lord of Hogwarts, and for four days the world waited.

At the gates of Hogwarts, a small shrine was built where witches and wizards from all over the world came to pay their respects. Many of them left tokens of appreciation. At the Ministry of Magic, Minister Bones and the Wizengamot passed a resolution calling for a national moment of silence. At the Royal Estate at Balmoral, Queen Elizabeth and her family were in a state of mourning and prayer for their distant cousin.

At Phoenix Nest, no one slept. People continued with their normal assignments, but only half heartedly. Whenever word came from Hogsmeade, everyone would become quiet, praying for the best, but expecting the worse. In front of Gringotts Bank, another shrine, much like the one at Hogwarts, was erected; like at Hogwarts, a squadron of the Chairman's personal guards stood watch.

Albus, Minerva, Fawkes, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Remus, Dora, Dobby, Winky, Mackrack, Bane, Happy, Lord and Lady Disney, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Daniel and Emily Granger, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Viktor Krum had all taken up residence in a small village of wizarding tents in a small private Glenn just inside the Forbidden Forest and mere yards away from the gates of Hogwarts.

Ginny refused to eat, drink, or sleep and remained standing at the front gates of Hogwarts looking at the castle. She was protected by extremely powerful wards created with a combination of Goblin, Elvin, Human, and Phoenix magics. Using her phoenix senses, Ginny watched as Hogwarts channeled all of her powers deep within herself. Ginny hoped that Hogwarts knew what she was doing, because she knew that she could not survive without Harry.

She was so intent in her staring that she didn't notice Fawkes land on her shoulder and begin to sing 'Fledgling, you need to rest. Your mate will be fine. Hogwarts will take good care of him'

'I know Fawkes, but I miss him. We should be celebrating, not waiting around for the other shoe to drop.' Ginny responded.

Fawkes was about to answer her comment when he felt something calling to him. It was not his familiar, nor was it either of his fledglings, no it was Hogwarts. Hogwarts needed his help.

'Fledgling, I must go. Hogwarts is calling for my aide. Please go and rest, I will bring him to you soon.' And with another burst of song, Fawkes disappeared. For the first time in four days, Ginny turned from her silent vigil and flamed to Glenn where everyone was staying.

Because of the weather, the central courtyard area of the tent village was turned into a rather large sitting room. Ginny appeared in the middle of courtyard and began to lose balance. Seeing her need to rest, Albus escorted her to the tent that Mackrack had left empty for her. After making sure she would be alright, Albus asked two of the Goblin Guards to protect the tent from all intrusions and then informed the rest of the family to leave Ginny to rest.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Fawkes flamed directly into the chamber that Harry was in. When he arrived, he felt the ambient magic that was there, the four ghosts chanting, and the specter image that Hogwarts always portrayed. "Fawkes, thank goodness you are here. We have managed to heal my Lord, but there is still something I cannot repair."

Fawkes knew what was wrong immediately. 'Yes Spirit of Hogwarts, my fledgling has merged his phoenix abilities and his human abilities together, like his mate. However, this is not phoenix magic, it is the darkness that he defeated. It is infesting him. I must work quickly.'

"My Lord is a true phoenix then? This is extraordinary, please proceed mighty Fawkes. I feel that his soulmate is resting and will be able to help you in your task."

'I will do all I can Spirit of Hogwarts, but I must first gather ingredients. I will return soon.' Fawkes quickly flamed away to the Forbidden Forest where the centaurs and unicorns lived and grazed. He quickly flew up to the alpha male of the unicorn herd.

'Mighty Leader Brion, My fledgling is need of our help. I require blood freely given to help stop the dark poison that is within him.'

Brion looked at the phoenix and nodded his head in agreement. 'Fiery Fawkes, you speak well and we too have sensed the darkness. You may take our blood, freely given.' Brion used a sharp rock and cut his leg, letting it bleed. One of the centaurs came up to the unicorn and collected the blood in a small pouch which he gave to the phoenix. With a thrill in acknowledgment, Fawkes flamed away.

He returned to the chamber and immediately dove towards the unconscious form of Harry with his talons out, piercing Harry's robes and skin around his chest, causing Harry to bleed and moan in pain. As Harry bled, Fawkes used his beak and tore the pouch open over Harry's wounds and let the unicorn blood mix with Harry's. Soon after, a dark shadow rose up from the wound and hovering above Harry. Fawkes, who remained perched on Harry's chest, rose up and incinerated the shadow using his flame travel abilities.

As soon as the shadow was destroyed, Harry began to stir. Harry had been fighting an epic battle within his mind and soul with the evil that had used Lord Voldemort as a conduit. Seeing that her master was beginning to stir, Hogwarts lifted Harry from the slab and levitated him up and out of the chamber and finally into bed in the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts Suite. With her Lord and Master resting comfortably, Hogwarts entered a time of sleep, for she expelled a great amount of energy in the healing she just performed.

Fawkes and the house ghosts retreated from the Chamber of Magic and returned to their duties. The castle ghosts returned to their common rooms to rebuild their strength while Fawkes flamed to his familiar who was playing chess against the best chess player in the history of Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley.

'My fledgling is sleeping. Hogwarts has healed him!' Fawkes shouted thru his link with Albus. Albus smiled and jumped for joy as he told everyone what Fawkes had told him. Fawkes retired to his other fledgling's tent to rest. When he arrived, he saw that the snowy owl Hedwig was already on a perch overseeing his fledgling.

'Thank you, Fiery Fawkes. I do not believe that my other human could have survived without her mate.' Hedwig said using the natural telepathy all owls had with magical creatures.

'I know young Hedwig. They are very unique, they truly love each other. Now it is time to rest. Young Harry will return to us tomorrow.' Fawkes said. Both birds decided it was time to rest and quickly tucked their heads under a wing and fell into the blissful sleep that was waiting for them.


	33. Chapter 33: The Hero’s Return

Chapter 33: The Hero's Return

Harry awoke from a very strange dream. He remembered containing the nuclear blast and fallout from the dirty bomb, then from memories were erratic. He remembered fighting a large cloud of darkness and large amounts of phoenix song.

He also remembered watching himself vanish the toxic material and create an obelisk of some sort. Then he had flashes of different images: Albus looking over him, Ginny crying, the inside of a train, and then a chamber where he was lying on a cold slab.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a beautiful bed in the Gryffindor colors. As Harry sat up, Gabby entered the bedchamber.

"Master Harry is awake. Master Harry has been healed!! Master Harry is truly a great wizard, yous has defeated the Dark Lord!!"

"Gabby. Stop bouncing up and down. Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter sir is being in the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts' Suite. Yous been sleeping for two days now, and yous were sick four days before that while Hogwarts tried to heal yous. Gabby is being told that it took Mistress Ginny three days to bring Master Harry home."

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They are outside the gates. The Lady of Hogwarts and your family are staying in a protected Glenn just inside the Forbidden Forest." A disembodied voice said. "But first, Mi Lord, I musts give you what you lost…"

Hogwarts, in her specter form appeared and placed her hand on Harry's forehead. A moment later Harry knew had happened and why. He was shocked to see that he was so close to death, but glad he was back.

The connection with the specter also reestablished the connection between the Lord of Hogwarts and the Castle herself. Now feeling that the castle was still in lockdown, Harry awakened the castle and ordered Gabby to prepare for a celebration, Voldemort was gone forever.

Doing as she was told, Gabby disappeared to begin her work. Harry decided a shower was in order.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the castle, Albus Dumbledore was standing within the wards to protect the family members that were on guard duty. As he stared out over the castle grounds, he felt something that he had missed for the last week, Hogwarts was waking up.

He immediately turned to the castle and saw the dark stones that made up the castle begin to brighten and the flags on the turrets begin to wave again. As everything seemed to calm down, fireworks suddenly exploded over the castle, catching everyone unaware.

Ginny was instantly by Albus side, trying to enter the castle. She too had a link with the castle and felt it awaken. She had slept the last two days, never moving to even go to the restroom. Now with an anxious energy, she demanded to get to her husband. As if somehow sensing that her Mistress was present, the wards around Hogwarts opened and Hogwarts' own magic apparated Ginny and Albus into the Lord and Lady's suite where Harry was patiently waiting.

Seeing his wife, Harry flamed to her and took her into his arms as she kissed him passionately. The gold and red aura around them filled the room and spilled thru the walls, bathing the entire castle the same aura. As the kiss broke, Harry turned to Albus and launched into his arms, hugging his grandfather.

Albus, who was shocked that Harry was indeed alive and kicking, let his tears fall as he hugged his grandson in everything but blood. "I am so proud of you Harry. You did it." Albus kept muttering into Harry's hair. Ginny acquired a camera and took many pictures of this scene, for this was one for the scrapbook, the tow most powerful wizards of the age standing together as family.

Finally Harry decided he needed to explain a few things, "Hogwarts is throwing a huge party. The house elves said that party will be ready by five o'clock. I have a lot to do. I need to see the family, Mackrack and the goblins, then the queen, and then see the Minister and the Wizengamot. Somewhere in there I would assume I need to talk to the press and the assembled masses that I am sure all out partying."

"Well Harry, first the family is in a secured Glenn close by, secondly Mackrack is there as well as the Goblin High Council. Thirdly, there is a huge congregation of people outside the gates. As for meeting the queen and the minister, I have been informed to tell you that you are required to see them as soon as you are able to. Prince William said something about a bet and a ride on a broomstick." Albus said.

"Very well. Albus, can you please inform the masses out at the gate that I will speak to them briefly in one hour and that I will be speaking to the Wizengamot and all of Magical Great Britain this afternoon. Then have everyone in the Glenn portkey to the Great Hall. Ginny and I need get changed."

With a quick bow, Albus and Fawkes, who had flamed into the room earlier, flamed out of the room. After another round of kisses and not so innocent groping, Harry and Ginny changed into their ceremonial robes and walked down to the Great Hall.

As they left their suite, Harry's staff and sword appeared in midair before them. Evidently Hogwarts knew Harry would want them back before too long. As they walked, Harry got a detailed report about the battle. Seventy Five Death Eaters and Dark Wizards captured, over one hundred killed. No major injuries on the side of light. The worst, besides Harry, was Dopey the Dwarf, who had somehow broken his leg being stupid. Happy said Dopey was very aptly named.

When Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall, the family was already there. It was a race to see who get to Harry first. Molly, Hermione, Luna, Remus, Dora, and Minerva were all in the lead with Ron and the rest hot on their heels. It was a sudden burst of speed that put Hermione in front of the others and literally tackled Harry to the ground.

However instead of a hard fall, Harry and Hermione found that they were floating a few feet above the ground. When Harry looked around he found Dobby and Winky smiling at him before they too joined in the dog-pile that was now landing on Harry. Ginny, as always, had her camera and was taking pictures of the entire scene.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of spending time with the family, Harry told everyone that he had to go, but to get cleaned up for the party tonight. As Ginny and he left the Great Hall, they ran into Mackrack.

"Master Mackrack, I am honored that chose to stand beside us and aid in the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his supporters."

"No Lord Gryffindor, it is I who am honored. You have done all creatures a great service today. We will never be able to thank you enough. Now, I have been away for far too long, I must return to my office, but I do plan on returning for the victory party."

"Mackrack, when you return, please bring your family. I would be honored to meet your family and have your family meet mine."

"I will take you up on that offer Harry. I will see you at 5 o'clock." And with that Mackrack departed.

Harry and Ginny spoke to Gabby quickly before they headed outside where Hagrid was waiting for them

"These unicorns have been waiting around for the two of you since Harry here was sick. I think they wanted to say hello."

The eldest unicorn, black as the night, turned towards Harry and looked into his eyes and spoke telepathically 'Those of us who are black in color are War Unicorns, Mi Lord. In order to heal you, Fawkes came to us and asked for freely given unicorn blood. I was honored to do so, and by doing so, made you a part of my herd. My name is Brion, and we will always serve you and your mate.'

"Thank you Brion. Your gift is greatly appreciated. However, we are going down to the gates, then we must apparate to the queen and then to the Ministry of Magic. I do not believe that you can join us." Harry said as he patted Brion's snout.

'You are young human. Even with your intelligence, you are still naïve. We are magical creatures. We like your goblin and griffin guard, can make ourselves invisible. However, today I believe that you are correct for today. If you ever need us all you need to do is call.

"Thank you Brion. Before we go, can you introduce us to the rest of the unicorns with you today?" Harry asked.

'To my right is my mate Olympia, behind me is the leader of the wild unicorns of our herd Gavin and his mate Athena. To Gavin's right is my second Apollo and his mate Hera and behind them are Gavin's second Jupiter and his mate Isis.'

"Thank you my friends, now if you'll excuse us, we must be going. Albus has already wrangled the press so that I can speak to them. Hagrid, can you get something for me friends to eat while I am away?"

"Of course Harry. You and Ginny be careful." The half giant said.

With a wave of his hand, Harry and Ginny walked down the road to the gates where Albus had conjured a podium on a small stage. When the Potters reached the gates, they heard Albus speaking.

"…As I have already said, Lord Gryffindor will be addressing the Wizengamot and the people of Magical Great Britain tomorrow. Lord and Lady Gryffindor will not be answering any questions at this time."

As Albus left the stage, he spotted the Potters and crossed over to them. "Harry, where do you wish to go first?"

"The Royal Estate at Balmoral; I need to see the sovereign. She is probably worried sick." Harry said.

"Very well Harry, portkey or are you feeling well enough to flame travel?" Albus asked, making sure his grandson was feeling well enough.

"I think Fawkes can take us. What do you think Fawkes?" Harry asked as the bird in question chirped in acknowledgement. He rose into the air and the three most powerful mages in the world disappeared. The reporters who had been standing around the gates all apparated to the Ministry to make sure they got a good seat for Lord Gryffindor's speech.


	34. Chapter 34: The Queen’s Decision

Chapter 34: The Queen's Decision

Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Fawkes arrived in the formal entrance hall of the Royal Estate where the royal family was staying at. Upon greeting the Royal Crier, they were properly announced as the entered one of the formal sitting rooms.

Harry had barely entered when the queen herself engulfed Harry in a rather large and strong hug. "Harry James Potter, you scared us all to death what did you think you were doing?" It was an unusual sight; the queen being this open with her emotions, but Harry had grown on her, like he had done with anyone who has ever known him.

"Thank you your majesty. But I am here and I am fine. In fact, I am so fine that I believe now is the time to implement the plans based on your decision." Harry told the queen.

"What plans Harry?" Albus asked. He did not like how this sounded already.

"It is just the modernization of the Wizarding World Lord Dumbledore. For too long my subjects of magical ability have lived in a world that is far behind the rest of the world. Because of this, I have decided to use my right as the sovereign to implement changes in the ways my magical subjects live, work, and behave.

"You see Lord Dumbledore; there are many issues with the magical world. First off, your kind is becoming closer and closer to being discovered by the non magical world. Technology such as Global Positioning Systems and Satellite Imagining slowly revealing your hidden enclaves" The queen passed Albus pictures of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley.

"These images were taken from space and this one here" she pointed at the picture of Hogwarts which clearly showed it in all of it's glory "was taken by one of the RAF pilots with a digital camera from his cockpit. It was very fortunate that his nephew is already attending Hogwarts and that his son is starting next year."

"You see Albus, magic can distort the development process of pictures taken on film, but it cannot distort anything digital. That is because no one has bothered to keep up to date with muggles; well actually that is a lie, the goblins and a few forward thinking witches and wizards." Harry said. Albus agreed with what the queen and Harry said. Wizards were losing to muggles very, very quickly. _'Maybe change is truly necessary, but I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Also, there are many witches and wizards who are homeless, jobless, and otherwise unable to help themselves. As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it is ultimately your responsibility to protect those who cannot speak for themselves. Yes I am talking about Werewolves, Vampires, and others whom your society has shunned. Many of your laws are so archaic that if a muggle were to see the racist laws you have created that they would demand for impeachment of the entire Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic! That is going to change."

Harry took over the explanations of what was going to happen in the next few days. "When I address the Wizengamot tomorrow, I will be introducing a number of directives from the sovereign. The first will be the repealing of all laws against Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, and other groups considered by many to be _'Undesirable.'_

"Also, muggle baiting and any criminal acts against muggles and children will be considered capital offenses, punishable by death and yes I do plan on executing these sick individuals." Albus made to speak up, but was stopped by Harry "Before you embarrass yourself and object to these methods, let me explain a few things to do. There is no reason for anyone to pick on someone smaller than they are. I have seen enough abuse in my life to know what the effects are on a person. After all, it is what ultimately turned Tom Riddle in Lord Voldemort."

"Your Majesty, Harry…May I argue caution. While many will support this step forward, there will be strong opposition to any changes in the status quo. If we move slowly—"

"That is the problem Albus." Ginny said, speaking for the first time "The _'status quo'_ as you call it, has been responsible, either directly or indirectly, for the rise of the last two Dark Lords. Grindelwald rose to power because of the stagnant state of Europe thanks to there being no real advancement for well over one hundred years thanks to the _'status quo' _and a thirst for power that hadn't been seen since Agamemnon went after Troy! His followers believed in the purity of the wizarding world and the extinction of all muggles. If not the Muggle Second World War, then the Statue of Secrecy would have shattered because of the amount of dead alone.

"Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort because the _'status quo'_ told him that Slytherin House, the house of his ancestor, was a dark house and that no matter what you did people would consider you dark if you were sorted into that house. You add the fact that Tom Riddle was ridiculed at the Orphanage where he grew up in and that he was abused by other children and lacked being shown any form of love, and you get the self stylized Lord Voldemort. Now, yes Tom was an evil child to begin with, but maybe…just maybe…things would have turned out differently if Tom was loved by a family or at least grew up in an environment where his gifts were understood.

"And let us not forget Tom's followers. Fanatical to a fault, they believed in the Pure-Blood crap that Tom had told them, because their families had said the same things for GENERATIONS. Once again the _'status quo'_ was upheld."

Harry took over, once again while Ginny poured herself tea from the tea service. "Tom Riddle's life is the reason why the Department of Child Services of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain will work in conjunction with the Office of Muggle Affairs and the Muggle Department of Child Services to help identify any magical children who are in the Muggle Foster Care System. Once they are discovered, they will be placed with a magical family or in one of the new Orphanages for Magical Children that the Marauders Foundation will be opening.

"Also all children, magical and muggle alike, will have to attend Primary School. Magical children, regardless of heritage, will have the option of attending one of the Primary Schools that will be run by the Marauders Foundation and over seen by the Department of Education of the Ministry of Magic. Of course families will have the option of teaching their children at home, providing they meet the requirements laid out of the Department of Education."

After giving Albus a few minutes to digest what they had told him already, Harry continued. "Let's not forget the families who have always been light sided or neutral as well; because they too have been ignorant of muggles and do not understand them. Though I will admit that they haven't killed any muggles, at least that I know of. We have people like Mr. Weasley who has an obsession with all things muggle because they fascinate him. He asks useless questions about things like 'what is the purpose of a Rubber Duck?' Then you have people like Molly Weasley, who like many magical people, do not understand how muggles cannot exist without magic. This is just the tip of the iceberg in the misconceptions and flat out wrong ideas witches and wizards have in regards to muggles. These needs to change…this will change."

Albus was floored. These were real world changes that needed to be made. These were things that a younger, more energetic, Albus Dumbledore pushed for after returning from his duel with Grindelwald. Unfortunately, the old pureblood families had a lot of influence over the Wizengamot and quietly pushed Albus' plans to the back burner. Albus finally gave up the fight and learned to pick his fights.

As he got older, Albus become more and more disenchanted with trying to change things and so began to gently push things around so that anarchy would not rein.

"Your majesty, Harry, Ginny, I hope you know that what you have planned will not be very well received by a number of people. However, you have my support and my help if you need it. I would suggest that you look over some of my older notes from shortly after Grindelwald's defeat. I believe that you will find that many of your ideas are in line with the ones I had from another lifetime." Albus said, looking somewhat sad as he remembered past promises.

"We will Albus, but this is only half of what we are planning on doing. We are also planning on introducing muggle technology powered by magic into the wizarding world. In fact we already have started." Seeing Albus' blank stare, Harry and Ginny laughed before Ginny explained.

"Albus why do you think the Order has been using so much Goblin Technology? It is so that the Order Members can get used to the idea of using it. Well, it really isn't Goblin Technology; the goblins are just the only ones who have the resources and the ability to do the research and development. Hermione and Harry have been talking about this blending of magic and muggle technology for years and even began to draw up ideas and detailed ideas. Before their third year, Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, because of that Cow Marge Dursley, and sat down with Griphook and discussed the basic concepts with him.

"Griphook informed him that they were already working on similar technology, but that their principal researchers had already moved onto their Great Adventure. We later learned that Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were whom they were working with, as well as with the RMG."

"Slowly over the next few years, the magical world will be introduced to things such as the Internet, Television, Jet Aircraft, and GPS to name a few items. Lord Gryffindor will be explaining things in more detail when we address the Wizengamot tomorrow." The queen spoke.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, did you say 'We'?" Albus asked.

"For the first time in over seven hundred years, the sovereign will be opening tomorrow's session of the Wizengamot and I plan to explain a few things to those individuals who think they are better than my other subjects because of the purity of their blood. Do you have a problem with that?" The queen demanded.

Albus was shocked. The queen, with Harry's help, was going to turn the Wizarding World upside down, and Albus was not only powerless to stop him, but had no intention to stop him. Besides being the Lord Protector of the Realm, Harry also had Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, and Gringotts backing him thru alliances, money, or pure ownership.

Also, Albus agreed with the ideas that Harry and the queen had. He wasn't sure about how these decisions would affect the Wizarding World, but Albus knew it had to be done in order for the Magical World to survive. To top it all off, there was no one else more powerful than Harry except for maybe his wife, and that was a strong maybe; regardless, Albus did not want to get on Harry's bad side…again.


	35. Chapter 35: The Magical World Gets Rocke

Chapter 35: The Magical World Gets Rocked!

After their meeting with the queen, Harry, Ginny, and Albus traveled to Gringotts where they informed the Goblin Nation about their plans the next day. Mackrack informed Harry that he would be in attendance tomorrow along with delegations of the main vampire coven of Great Britain and the largest pack of werewolves.

After they returned to Hogwarts, Harry called for a meeting of the Council of Magical Brethren of the Forbidden Forest where he explained what would happen the next day and why it was being changed. After the meeting, which lasted longer than it should have, Harry and Ginny played Host and Hostess to the victory party to end all victory parties at Hogwarts.

The party lasted until the early hours of the morning with many barrels of mead, firewhiskey, butterbeer, and Goblin made wine consumed. On top of that, there was bourbon, scotch, ale, an American alcohol called Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey, a Mexican alcohol called Tequila, vodka, and a large selection of muggle soft drinks.

Everyone over the age of seventeen was drunk. Albus and Minerva wound up dancing on the staff table with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Surprisingly both couples were excellent dancers and kept it very-very clean.

Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus, Dora, Fleur, Bill, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his wife Karen we all sitting in comfortable chairs in the corner talking about lost friends, the past, and the future.

The rest of the Weasleys were in various states of unconsciousness. Charlie and his longtime girlfriend were snuggled up together in their own little world, Percy and Penny were laughing with Cho Chang and few of the other students. Fred and George were the life of the party with their Wheezes and other products.

However the youngest Weasley male, his wife, the Potters, and the younger Longbottoms were not in the Great Hall. After most of the guests left, they excused themselves and headed to the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts' Suite. As they left, Harry asked the elves to make sure that everyone made it to their beds in one piece. Once they arrived in the suite, everyone changed into comfortable clothes and then settled down in front of the fire where they stayed up for a few more hours before falling into an alcohol induced stupor, each one holding their partner.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The sun rose of Hogwarts and straight into the eyes of one Harry Potter. The amount of alcohol he had drunk the night before came back to haunt him. Suffering from the world's biggest headache, Harry stumbled towards the bathroom in his bedchamber where he hoped a nice hot shower would wake him up.

Right before stepping into the shower, Harry saw a small bottle and a note on the counter.

_Harry Potter Sir!!!_

_Wes Elves be knowing that yous and yous frinds being drinking a lot last night and so wes made hangover potion. _

_Enjoy_

_Gabby_

'_I really do love these elves.' _Harry thought as he climbed into the shower.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later Ginny, Albus, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Filius Flitwick, Fred, George, Remus, and Minerva all were standing around the entrance hall, waiting for Harry to appear. Each of them would be representing a family during the Wizengamot later on that day. Just as Ginny was beginning to mutter something about her Bat Bogey Hex and other parts of the anatomy, Harry stepped thru a portal that he created a moment before.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to speak to the Queen and the Minister." Harry looked around and saw everyone was somewhat awake, if not a little hung-over. _'I see some people didn't spot the hangover potion.'_ Harry thought.

"Gibb!" A small house elf appeared in front of Harry. "Gibb, I need eleven hangover potions and eleven of my new and improved pepper-up potions please."

The elf disappeared with a small pop.

"While we are waiting for the hangover cure, I can explain what is going to happen today. Once we are all sober, we will proceed to Madam Maulkin's where we shall be fitted with new formal dress robes. These will have your family crests and whatever house you are representing today, along with the Order of the Phoenix Crest, the ICW Crest, and the Hogwarts Crest.

"After we are all fitted, we will all apparate to Buckingham Palace where we shall then serve as escort and honor guard for the queen. The sovereign has a private entrance to the Ministry of Magic from within Buckingham Palace. Once we arrive in the Ministry we will head straight to my office where I am to hold an informal tea with a few select members of the Wizengamot and Ministry Department Heads. Once we have embarrassed any who invited themselves to the tea, we then escort the sovereign to the Wizengamot where all hell will break loose. Once the Wizengamot session is completed, we will escort the sovereign back to Buckingham Palace where we have an invitation to dinner. All of our spouses are invited as well as a few others."

By the time Harry was finished, Gibb had returned and distributed the potions to everyone who immediately felt better. Once everyone was ready, Harry opened a portal and stepped thru it, with the rest of the group right behind them.

The portal opened into a private office in Gringotts Bank. At the doors stood two guards who bowed to Harry and the group as they passed. They quickly took an alternate exit from the bank and headed straight to Madam Maulkin's.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After getting new robes for everyone, the group took a portkey to the Magical Entrance to Buckingham Palace. Since Voldemort's defeat, Harry stopped calling using the term 'Wizarding World'. He now used the term 'Magical World' which made more sense.

After arriving at Buckingham Palace, Harry and the others approached the throne room where Queen Elizabeth II was waiting with Prince Phillip, Prince Charles, Prince William and Prince Harry. After formal greetings, and more personal greetings, Harry led the queen, her entourage, and her honor guard out of the throne room and down a hidden staircase down into the catacombs beneath Buckingham Palace.

However, unlike the rest of the catacombs beneath Buckingham, these catacombs were very well cared for. They were clean, well lit, and free of all forms of debris. There were also murals, paintings, and tapestries on the walls.

"The Ministry of Magic's House Elves keep these areas of the Palace clean. They also renew the concealments charms and wards so that unsuspecting muggles do not enter." Harry said as they continued their descent.

After descending thru three more levels of catacombs, the group arrived at a rather large double door. In the center of the two doors was the Official Crest of the Ministry of Magic, just above it was the Royal Crest of the House of Windsor. Harry asked everyone to remain where they stood as Harry approached the doors. "I, Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain, am here to escort Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II to the Ministry of Magic for a session of the Wizengamot of Great Britain." The doors groaned as they opened, revealing a portal behind them. Harry escorted the queen thru as the rest of the group followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________

After dealing with those members of the Wizengamot and the Ministry who attempted to brown nose with the queen, it was finally time for the Queen to open the Wizengamot. As per tradition, all of the members of the Wizengamot were seated, the Minister of Magic and her department heads entered next. Since this was a formal event, each and every member of the Wizengamot and the Ministry were introduced by one of the official criers.

Finally, the only people who were not seated were Harry, the queen, and the honor guard. Finally the official crier for the Wizengamot spoke in a loud voice, "Introducing Miss Hermione Jane Weasley, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel; and introducing Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble Azkaban."

Hermione and Ron entered the Wizengamot Chamber together and walked to their respective seats. Because they were representatives of the Lord Protector of the Realm's different families, their seats were close to the high dais where Harry and Albus' seats were.

The crier then announced the next two members of the honor guard, "Introducing Mr. Filius Foghorn Flitwick, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw; introducing Mr. Fredrick Fabian Weasley, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin."

After they seated, the crier continued, "Introducing Mr. George Gideon Weasley, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff; Introducing Mr. Remus John Lupin, Champion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Like before, the crier waited until George and Remus were seated before he continued; this time he took a large drink of water from a goblet one the House Elves had given him "Introducing Lady Dumbledore, Minerva Mary McGonagall-Dumbledore, Matriarch of the House of Dumbledore, Chieftainess of the McGonagall Clan of Scotland."

Minerva entered the chamber in her formal robes with insets of her clan plaid. On her hip, like the rest of the honor guard, she wore her family sword. As she entered, she gave many members of the Wizengamot the stare she had cultivated in all of her years teaching. Many of the people in the Chamber clinched, remembering to well what that look was usually followed by, detention and a lose of house points.

After Minerva took her seat to the right of the Chief Warlock's the crier moved on to the next person to be introduced "Introducing Lady Gryffindor, Ginevra Molly Potter, Matriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and the Lady of Hogwarts."

Ginny entered the Wizengamot Chamber wearing her formal dress robes with her sword on her hip wearing the Ravenclaw Diadem on her head and carrying herself like the warrior princess she truly was. She took her seat; her seat was to the right of Harry's seat as Lord Protector, directly above the seats of their family. Once she was seated, she nodded her head towards the crier who prepared for the really long introductions.

"All rise and witness, Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Great Britain; Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald has arrived."

Albus entered the chamber in his robes carrying his sword on his hip like Minerva, Ron, Ginny, and the others. However he also carried in his right hand his staff. This brought about a lot of murmuring from the members of the Wizengamot and those in the visitors section including Princes Phillip, Charles, William, and Harry.

As Albus approached his seat, Ron, Minerva, Hermione, Fred, George, Filius, Remus, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Dora, Arthur, and those people whom had been given staffs, grasped them in their hand wand hand and poured magic into them, making the capstone of each staff glow.

The Crier, who had been rendered speechless by the display of magic he had just witnessed, cleared his throat and prepared to introduce the second most important who would be in sessions today.

"Introducing Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Nobles Houses of Azkaban, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord of Hogwarts, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Lord Protector of the Realm of Magical Great Britain."

When Harry entered the Chamber, he was in the middle of a pack of animals. Two Golden Griffins were in front, with a Wild Unicorn to his right and a War Unicorn to his left. Behind him were a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a serpent whom represented Hogwarts. On his right shoulder sat his owl Hedwig and another bird, a phoenix on his left shoulder. Flying overhead was Fawkes who immediately landed on Albus' shoulder.

He too was wearing his formal dress robes in Gryffindor Red and Gold with his sword securely on his hip and his staff in his right hand. The emerald on top of the staff pulsated with an inner light that made his eyes sparkle as well.

Harry approached his podium on the Dais and banged his gavel. "Chief Warlock, as per my right as the Lord Protector of the Realm, I hereby wield my authority over this session of the Wizengamot our sovereign ruler."

Trumpets sounded as the hangings in the Wizengamot Chamber changed to the Official Crest of the Queen.

The doors opened and two Goblin Warriors walked out a thick red rug. Once it was done, the Crier spoke in his loudest commanding voice "All Rise. Announcing Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

The queen made her entrance and walked to her throne which sat above the position of the Lord Protector of the Realm. Once seated, the chamber quieted down and waited on beaded breath as she placed her glasses on and made her way to the podium.

"Lords and Ladies, Gentlemen, and all Magical Folk within the Realm of Great Britain; I hereby declare this session of the Wizengamot of Great Britain open."

After a round of applause, the queen continued, "Today is the day when everything begins to change. For far too long the magical world has remained stagnant and decrepit. The following laws and actions will become law immediately…"


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Harry Potter stood overlooking Hogwarts Valley, he thought about the last ten years.

_In the ten years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, the Magical World of Great Britain had changed dramatically. This year marked the 10__th__ Anniversary of the Fall of Voldemort and the beginning of what many people called 'The Second Renaissance.'_

_It began with a number of Royal Decrees that revoked many of the archaic laws regarding muggleborns, werewolves, vampires, goblins, and other half breeds. After the initial shock wore off, people began to see the benefits that came from these laws being rescinded. _

_Besides a huge uptake in the amount of births, the country was now leading the way in many fields of magic including potions, charms, transfiguration, alchemy, wand and staff making, magical transportation and magical technology. However they biggest change was the long standing peace between all different magical races._

_In the field of potions and alchemy, huge advances were being made in the treatment and cure for a number of diseases both muggle and magical based. Some of these diseases cured things like Dragon Pox, Cancer, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and organ failure and replacement including treatments for spinal cord injuries. Even in the Magical World spinal cord injuries were non-repairable until now._

_In Charms and Transfiguration, new spells and concepts were coming out almost daily. Many of these were forgotten spells, but most were new spells._

_The floo network had been redesigned and now transported people in a non-spinning manner, causing the amount of splinching cases due to apparition to drop to almost nothing. Broom development also advanced by leaps and bounds. The newest broom on the market, the Firebolt XLR II was the fastest broom in existence. With a top speed of 450 kilometers an hour, the rider had to wear a specially designed uniform in order to survive. With advanced braking, turning, and safety charms, it was also the safest broom in the world._

_In regards to humanitarian issues, Great Britain had not only caught up with the rest of the world, they had surpassed them in many ways. Werewolves were treated as normal people and were even holding positions within the Ministry of Magic in many departments including the Auror Corps. On those days when their fury little troubles demanded their attention, they either spent the time in their own private secure rooms or at Black Castle which had been converted for use by the werewolves._

_Vampires too were treated better and not like rabid animals. Because of their condition, they often took the night shift at jobs including once again the Auror Corps where many of them were decorated for going above and beyond the call of duty. _

_As for Hogwarts, Hogwarts herself currently had no full time werewolves or vampires on staff, though many were brought in as guest lecturers for different classes. Besides the obvious fields of History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, members of both groups were often asked to come and speak in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and some of the newer classes like Ritual Magic, Animagi Training, and Physical Education._

_Overall it was a great time to be in Great Britain, especially if you were a war hero from the Second War with Lord Voldemort._

_Luna and Neville Longbottom were very happy together and teaching. Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts while Luna worked at Hogsmeade Primary School teaching writing and reading to the 5, 6, and 7 year olds. They both lived in the castle and had two children, Steven Francis who was 8 and Anastasia Marie who was 5._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom resided in Longbottom Manor and continued to work as Aurors and also instructors at the Auror Training Academy. _

_Unfortunately the Longbottoms and Lovegoods experienced tragedy shortly after Steven Francis was born; Augusta Longbottom was killed while dining with Xenophilius Lovegood one afternoon in Diagon Alley. A rogue Dark Arts Supporter blew up the restaurant they were dining in. They had the distinction of being the last people killed in the Second War. _

_The Dark Arts Supporter was killed when Neville Longbottom found him lurking around the outer wards of Hogwarts. It was the first and only time Neville used the Killing Curse. Neville spent several months afterwards in a deep depression; it was only Luna and their son that finally brought him around._

_Bill and Fleur Weasley remained devoted to each other, their family, and to Gringotts. Bill had been promoted and was now Senior Vice President in charge of all Curse and Ward Masters and Breakers. He was the first human to ever hold this position or any position so far up in the hierarchy of Gringotts. Fleur became head of the Department of Governmental Relations. Her department not only dealt with the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain, but all of the Ministries of the world, the ICW, as well a number of Muggle Governments. They had three children: Victoria who was 9, Louis who was 7, and Minerva Pomona was two. Shortly after the war they built their dream home only a few miles a way from the Burrow._

_George and Angelina Weasley married four days after the Queen's Address to the Wizengamot in a private ceremony along with Fred and Alicia Weasley. The wedding was conducted by Albus Dumbledore with their families with them. Angelina and Alicia went on to play quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies for four seasons before they both became pregnant at the same time._

_Weasley Wizarding Wheezes continued to grow and now had location in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Salem Massachusetts, San Antonio Texas, Johannesburg South Africa, Paris France, Rio De Janeiro Brazil, Berlin Germany, Cairo Egypt, Beijing China, Sydney Australia, and Tokyo Japan. Fred and George moved the Corporate Headquarters of WWW Inc. right next to Phoenix Nest shortly after Harry bought up the entire block and gave them the two buildings next door. Both buildings contained offices, research and development space, and production areas for WWW._

_George and Angelina lived on the 4__th__ floor of one building with their 4 children: the twins Alexander and Douglass who were 5, Diane who was 3, and Marcus who was 16 months old. _

_Fred and Alicia lived in the next building on the 4__th__ floor as well with their 4 children. Like George and Angelina, their oldest were twins Fabian and Gideon who were 5 and a second set of twins Monica and Patricia who were 2. _

_Percy Weasley eventually settled down and married his longtime girlfriend Penelope Clearwater six years after the final battle. It finally took a Potter/Weasley Clan Huddle to get Percy to pull his head out of his ass. Once Percy realized what he was doing, he became the perfect the husband and an even better Department Head. As the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, Percy was guaranteed to be home every night. His wife Penny taught reading and history at the London Magical Primary School. They lived in a small flat in London and were expecting their first child._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley continued to live at Burrow and watched as their family continued to grow. Arthur continued to serve as the Vice Minister of Magic and spent many hours with the Muggle Prime Minister. Molly became the High Headmistress for the Magical Primary Schools of Great Britain. She oversaw all six schools and spent a considerable amount of time at Hogwarts._

_Charlie Weasley finally married and settled down with a woman he met at the Dragon Camp. Charlie was now the Head of the Sanctuary. Him and Anne, his wife, lived in Romania with their two children Chad who was 5 and Laura who was 3._

_Remus and Dora Lupin continued to be love with each other and had three children: Teddy was 9, Elizabeth was 6, and Alexis was 3. Dora had been promoted to Lead Auror and did teaching at the Auror Academy. Remus worked full time at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and did assignments for the Order of the Phoenix._

_Hermione and Ron Weasley also taught at Hogwarts. Hermione taught Transfiguration for 5__th__ years and below while Ron taught Charms 5__th__ year and below. During the year they lived in their suite in the castle along with their children: Arthur was 8, Daniel was 6, Rose was 4, Katherine was 2, and Anthony was 4 months old. While they were not at the castle they resided at their home, Little Manor._

_Albus and Minerva Dumbledore continued to work and teach at Hogwarts. Thanks to Harry's orders, Minerva only taught 6__th__ and 7__th__ Year Transfiguration, Animagi Transformation, Special Projects, and remained both the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. _

_Albus continued on as Headmaster and taught classes on Magical Law and Magical Theory. These classes were 6__th__ and 7__th__ Year classes which left plenty of time for his Headmaster duties and also to serve as a substitute on occasion. With Harry and Ginny removing the Board of Governors and handling their duties, Albus did have much more free time._

_Albus also continued to serve as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot but was beginning to groom Percy Weasley to replace him while he was grooming Frank Longbottom to replace him as the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW._

_Harry and Ginny Potter continued to be very busy. Harry still served as the Lord Protector and the Lord of Hogwarts. As the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny removed the Board of Governors and handled all of their tasks, which were really simple. Harry also continued to oversee the Wizengamot and the Ministry as the Lord Protector._

_Ginny played Quidditch with her sister-in-laws for two years before retiring due to being pregnant with her and Harry's first children James Sirius and Lily Susan, who were now 7 years old; Albus Brian followed two years later then Wolfgang Harold three years later and their last child Joshua Tobias 2 years after that. After Ginny's retirement, she came to Hogwarts and took over for the retiring Madam Hooch as the flying instructor and Quidditch Referee._

_The Order of the Phoenix continued to pursue Dark Witches and Wizards all around the globe and bring them to justice. So far they had captured and help prosecute over two hundred dark witches and wizards, making them one of best law enforcement companies in the world, whether Muggle or Magical._

"Yes, it has been a lot of fun, and a lot of work." Harry mumbled to himself as he drank his tea. He did not hear Albus join him on the balcony.

"Thinking Harry?" The old Wizard asked.

"Yes. Just about they last ten years and how far we have come."

"Well, none of it would happened if I had not been taught a very important lesson in y office all those years ago."

"What lesson was that Albus?"

Albus chuckled. "Never…and do I mean Never, piss off a Potter."

Harry and Albus laughed knowing that it was true.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: This concludes _Never Piss Off A Potter_. I hope you have enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writting it. Review if you would please, but once again I ask for no Flames. A Special thanks to Professor Chris for his ideas and for everyone else whose ideas I have borrowed.


End file.
